


Quest of the Golden Wolf

by alostautumn2k16



Series: quest of the golden wolf [pirates!au] [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Adventure, ChanSoo - Freeform, Comedy, Fantasy, First Love, Fluff, Horror, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Mythology References, Pirates, Romance, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alostautumn2k16/pseuds/alostautumn2k16
Summary: Kyungsoo’s father is declared missing at sea in mysterious circumstances. He commissions Chanyeol, a young pirate captain, to help him navigate the seas and seek answers.[PoTC!AU]





	1. The Pirate's Promise

The sound of the ocean was once a source of comfort for Kyungsoo. He remembered how as a child he would sit by his bedroom window, look across to the horizon, and imagine the eternal stretch of the waters. 

Now, the waves and its gentle melody was a _taunt_. 

It had been three months since his father, a wealthy and honourable merchant, was declared missing. After losing extensive periodic contact, a rescue party was commissioned and his father’s ship _The Golden Wolf_ was found, abandoned, floating in near perfect-condition with a single crew member steering at the helm. 

Kyungsoo’s thoughts returned to that horrible day. He had accompanied his uncle on the search, and the sight of the ship brought with it an overwhelming embrace of hope. This was to be diminished as their vessel approached and the single surviving crew member was identified and dragged on board. He had been an ordinary seaman, barely recognisable to anyone in the rescue team - especially in the state they had found him.

Despite managing to manoeuvre the ship with some success on his own, he behaved like a man who had been deprived of all wits once questioned. He had writhed on the floor, scratching, _screaming_ , hysterical as he’d leapt at Kyungsoo’s feet,

“Where is he?” Kyungsoo found all of his surface fears diminishing against the greater terror in his heart - that of his father’s demise, “Where is my father?” He paused before asking, “Is he dead? Did he drown?” 

The seaman fell silent. The expression that would subsequently appear on his face was damning enough that it would keep Kyungsoo up at night for the next three months. 

“No,” the sailor murmured, a grin stretching across his face - nasty and mocking, “ _Worse._ ” 

The seaman would have been burdened with maritime charges if he hadn’t been found dead in his cell a few hours later. His death had mortified Kyungsoo, as despite it all, he knew that with his last breath, the seaman had taken with him any answers to the burning questions that Kyungsoo had about his father and his crew’s disappearance. 

All he now desired was justice, but his uncle, a senior figure in the town, was desperate to kill the malice that was associated with his brother’s demise. They lived within a highly superstitious population. There was no need for those types of blemishes on their good family name. 

“It is best, Kyungsoo. If we just accept the reality and grieve. It will… accelerate the process and ease the pain you must feel.” 

This tended to comprise the response that Kyungsoo received whenever he turned up at his uncle’s office with a new piece of evidence, inquiry, or plea related to his father’s disappearance. At first, Kyungsoo’s visits were simple tugs and complaints about their efforts here and there, but slowly, both his uncle’s complacency and Kyungsoo’s desperation began to develop a more solid agenda. He _wanted_ a rescue effort assembled specifically for his father to investigate his disappearance. 

The resounding ‘no’ his uncle offered to his proposal was simultaneously crushing and motivating. He had been trying for weeks now - and each time, he returned to his uncle with a more refined list of destinations, maps and even a greater knowledge of maritime operations. Kyungsoo was hoping that one day, his uncle would accept defeat in the face of his relentlessness and any residual guilt about completely disregarding his brother’s suffering. 

But this hope was on a rapid downturn with his uncle seemingly thriving without his brother to compete with in many of the local trade.

 

  
Kyungsoo sighed, angry and melancholy, as he looked out of his uncle’s window. It was the first of his week-long visits to the place. Already, his uncle’s mood was sour. At the first peep of the word rescue, the older man had walked out of the room with a cigar, muttering something about wasted time. 

He left his nephew feeling more dejected than ever, and it was in this state that he would see the pirates for the very first time. 

Hearing piercing shouts and the solid marches of the town soldiers, Kyungsoo gazed downwards at the small swarm of redcoats dragging a particularly _tall_ figure through the streets. He was thrashing around, limbs everywhere, stirring a commotion with the market traders.

“I told you, you’re making a mistake! I am _not_ a pirate!” the figure yelled, “I am a collector of antiquities!” 

More figures followed, also in chains, but more resigned. People began to cluster together, rumors delivered in sharp whispers, as the town crier proclaimed a joyous, 

“The hanging will take place tomorrow! Carry on with your lives until then!” 

_Pirates_.

Kyungsoo blinked, glanced at his things left abandoned on his uncle’s desk, and quickly left the room. 

 

*

 

  
“Look boy, you’re on this one.” 

Waving the poster through the cell bars, Chanyeol pulled the item across and gasped at the state of the illustration. “What did they do to my nose?” he sighed, brushing the crooked arch with a finger, “At this rate, I should just draw myself. They never get _me_ right.”

If this self-deprecating comment would’ve been delivered on their ship, it would’ve certainly been enough to earn a hearty round of laughter. But his shipmates were far less willing to be humored in their current, trapped, state. Chanyeol watched with a frown as they all retreated to their separate cells, forlorn and unresponsive. 

“Look everyone--” he began, only to be interrupted by the sound of a collective groan.

“Save it Chanyeol,” Jongdae, the first mate of their old vessel answered, leaning across the metal bars to glance over Chanyeol’s cell, “Our ship’s probably at the bottom of the ocean. Loot’s all gone. We’re about to lose our heads. The captain’s… well the captain…” Sadness marked his tone as the rest of the crew sighed in unison, bowing their heads in respect as they contemplated the loss of their beloved leader.

Their ship had sunk - this was why they were here. It had been poor intel which led them to the terrible storm - at least that was the story. Chanyeol, although he hadn’t had the bravery to say it, felt that the story was somewhat different. He had been tasked with directions and steering until that night. The captain had taken full control and had damned them - an uncharacteristic observation of their great captain, especially in context of the strange _green_ flashes from the sky which preceded the terrible storm. 

“I understand that it’s looking pretty doom and gloom at the moment. But we have to stay positive…” 

“Why? Do you have a plan Chanyeol?” Sehun, the youngest crew member, piped up excitedly. 

Instantly, the energy across the jail seemed to lift- as if the very thought of _someone_ with a plan had awakened their exhaustion for life. Chanyeol blinked, “Well. Not yet.” Groans. “But I think something will come up. Just be patient. I’ll think of something.”

He tended to be the one that talked them out of situations. But without a captain to support him, or at least provide the blade and the brawn as a secondary defence, he wasn’t sure how or where to even begin. 

 

 

Fortunately, Chanyeol was known to the seas as a good sailor and a very lucky bastard. And tonight, his usual run of good fortune came in the shape of a figure which descended to the jail cells, unnoticed, at midnight. He had been sleeping, drooling on the floor, nostrils full of dirt, when he felt a solid object hit his head. 

He opened his eyes, slapped his face, and realised that there was a coin on his cheek. Bleary eyed, he then recognised that the floor was practically full of shiny coins. Clearly, the stranger was no armsman. Not a good one by any means. 

The cloaked figure seemed surprised to see him move but spoke calmly. “I need to speak to you, pirate,” he said in a confident whisper.

Chanyeol stood up and warily approached the figure behind the jail cell. His tall figure easily trumped the smaller stance of the stranger, but no awareness of this was expressed. Half sleepy, and half interested, he lazily leaned against the bars, lowering his height to meet the stranger at eye-level. 

“A tad rude, aren’t you?” commented Chanyeol wryly, “I might be a pirate but I _am_ named.”

“Chanyeol. I know.” Kyungsoo answered, lowering his cloak hood and meeting the eyes of the pirate for the first time. The pirate was much taller than he thought. It was a little unnatural - “You are wanted for piracy-related crimes in over fifteen coastal states. Yesterday, you were captured by the navy, shipwrecked and you are going to hang tomorrow. First in line, as the most senior member of your crew.”

The spiel prompted the pirate to smirk. He shouldn’t have been proud (but he was a smidge). 

“Perfectly put.” Chanyeol then offered the silver coin back to the stranger, trapped between two fingers through a gap between the bars, “So you can have your coin back. Considering that the hangman is calling me, I won’t have much use for it. So night night.”

He stretched animatedly then turned on his heel. 

“No! _Please_ \- wait.” Kyungsoo called, reaching out just as the pirate turned away. 

Privately, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. Now, his interest was _definitely_ piqued.

When he turned back, the solidity behind Kyungsoo’s physical stance seemed to have been dented. He spoke again with no prompting, each word dripping with profound sincerity that the pirate was certain that it could not have been rehearsed,

“I heard them talking about you. They said you are a notoriously _spectacular_ sailor. It is how you were chosen as the Quartermaster by your late captain and crew despite the many others around you who have more experience. They said you were known as a lucky charm with a navigational instinct so accurate that it was almost like you are blessed by the Anemoi themselves. Until… yesterday that is.” 

“They flatter me.” Chanyeol responded, his interest evident as he leaned across the bars again, “So, what is it you want?” His gaze flickered down - then up - “Father’s loot was stolen? Can’t say I keep track of everyone we encounter on our weary travels.”

“No,” Kyungsoo hesitates slightly, “Well, yes. My father, his loot is missing because he is also missing. I need your help to find him.” 

It took a moment before Chanyeol fully processed the sentence. Somehow the combination of elements that comprised this request: noble merchant, pirate and the word _help_ was challenging to stitch comprehensively together. He ensured that the other wasn’t going to suddenly start cackling with laughter before he himself gasped, managing to keep his giggles to a minimum as he clutched his stomach, 

“You’re serious,” he wheezed, “Hell, you’re actually serious!”

“Of course I am.” Kyungsoo frowned, “My name is Do Kyungsoo. My father, Donghyuk, went missing approximately three months ago. Since then, I have constructed a timeline of his last recorded day at sea and a map of the area where I believed his disappearance took place. I do not have the experience required to command a vessel myself - and nobody in this island will take me in fear of angering my uncle.” 

Kyungsoo offered his makeshift map for the other to view. He had constructed it with the help of his father’s topographer and the known information about his whereabouts during his last trip. Chanyeol glanced over it and paled. He quickly pushed it away, shaking his head as he stated a heated, 

“Your father went missing within the Four Isles of Caesar?” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo breathed, somewhat delighted that he recognised it - for many simply noted the region, not the isles themselves, “How did you know?” It was because it was a place sailors rarely passed due to most trading destinations being in further courses in different directions. He had found its significance only in the book of sea legends and myths within his father’s library. 

“That place.” Chanyeol was evidently shaken, “It’s _cursed_. It is best you accept your father’s death and move on.”

Kyungsoo groaned loudly in frustration, causing a few sleeping figures around them to stir.

“Cursed. Do you think I care about that when my father is out there needing rescue?”

His naivety bothered the pirate. “You should care,” Chanyeol muttered with a sigh, “The seas will devour those who do not heed its warnings.”

Kyungsoo had read about the curse. But it was a myth, as with all of the things in the book. He supposed he should have been more surprised why Chanyeol would mention it over its regional insignificance. “ _Please_ ,” Kyungsoo pressed, “I have everything we will need to sail. I have money, my father’s ship, a destination. All I need is for you to take me there and everything is yours.”

“Why are you trusting a pirate?” Chanyeol snapped in return, leaning close, _peering_ close, as he came to the sad conclusion that this was likely to be the only option available to them to elude the noose tomorrow. It was this or nothing; although he certainly wasn’t going to show his desperation as plainly as the man across him.

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo stared back with no fear - announcing the words with strength, “But I have nobody else to turn to.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, before casting a glance at the sleeping crew around them, “You know they will punish you for conspiring with a pirate.” 

“Certainly.” Kyungsoo answered with a nod, before fishing a hand into his robe pocket, “In fact, I’m sure they will probably _kill_ me for this.” 

Producing a set of familiar keys, Kyungsoo dangled it purposefully and watched as Chanyeol’s eyes lit up in uncontrolled delight. 

“Do we have an accord?”

“How can I refuse now?” 

Chanyeol practically jumped out of his open cell. He brushed his shirt down, shook off the aches and pains in his legs, and smiled, pleased to escape the noose. He stepped out, offered a hand to take the keys and free the crew, only for Kyungsoo to shake his head. 

“You have to shake my hand first.” Kyungsoo instructed, extending his hand to the pirate with a solid expression, “To show that we have an accord.” 

Pirates weren’t fans of accords, but Chanyeol did not resist the handshake - too happy to escape death and too sleepy to bend to natural whims. He shook the offered hand with his own and then proceeded on to wake his crew. It turned out that Kyungsoo was an incredibly resourceful hand. He had used favours in order to engineer potent sedative tonics for the guards, delivered through their daily order of rum which was sourced from his father’s factory. 

An easy enough plan to put together in a short period of time. The pirate was certainly proud upon hearing it.

 

 

They escaped in the night with little trouble. In fact, they were only a few metres away from seeing water when a small patrolling troop of guards encountered them and then suddenly they were running to the port, with a hail of bullets and redcoats at their tail. There was commotion, screaming, blasts of light spitting everywhere and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he had ever felt such fear in his life. 

For most of the chase, the need to escape was larger than the need to breathe. However, at the sensation of the wooden boardwalk beneath his shoes and the smell of the salt from the ocean, Kyungsoo felt his legs give way, just as the crew boarded the ship.

He found his pace slowing, the sound of the gunfire whirring through his head as his vision darkened and he felt himself _falling_. This was until he felt himself getting tugged forwards, and as he blinked drearily into consciousness, the panicked face of Chanyeol the pirate was the first that he saw. 

“Get on or the accord is off!” 

They managed to clamber onto the deck together, with the anchors lifting and the ship riding the night tide safely into open water.

The town began to disappear quickly, helped by high tides and the dark sky. Kyungsoo watched in amazement as the remnants of familiar land began to fade, and the uncertainty of his venture began to descend. He felt sick, and weak, and he glanced backwards only to yell as he was suddenly attacked with rope. 

“Hey!” he yelled out at Chanyeol, struggling, as they tied him to a pole, “Hey! This wasn’t part of the accord!”

“Our accord was simplistic from memory.” Chanyeol announced with a shrug, glancing back as he finished speaking with his first mate, “I will honour you by taking you to where you need to be. But whether you were _free_ or tied up was not discussed - neither was the nature of your transportation. There is no way I will be taking my crew there. I will throw you on a small boat if you wish but…” 

He paused as Kyungsoo began to throw around a series of curse words that would have made any sailor blush.

There was instant amusement amidst the crew with roars of cruel laughter thrown at him. Chanyeol didn’t laugh but he did smirk a little. 

“Calm down, little noble.” The pirate murmured, reaching forwards and smoothing out the collar of the now- ship prisoner, “Just because you trust us, doesn’t mean we trust _you_.” 

“I don’t trust you.” Kyungsoo spat out in anger.

“Good. You’re learning.” 

Offering what he hoped was a supportive smile, Chanyeol turned away from the ship’s prisoner and began to wave excitedly to the newly liberated crew. Being back on the ocean felt amazing, and he knew there would be nothing more therapeutic than sailing to ease the lasting ache of what had occurred to them only days ago. 

“So, where do we go… _Captain?_ ”

Jongdae’s choice of words struck Chanyeol into silence. He glanced around at the faces of the crew who expressed affirmations at his new title, some even bowing their heads to honor this shift of power.

“I.” His expression relaxed, before hollering out a proud, “We sail to _Tortuga_ of course!”

There was instant joy at that. Sailing to Tortuga was a ritual first destination for many new captains; it was the best and easiest way to settle in well with the new crew and to mediate any shifts of authority.

Obviously, this was a little different with their nobleman in tow.

“No, no!” Kyungsoo challenged hopelessly, “You promised, you can’t! I gave you my ship!”

It would seem that each time he protested, the crew only responded with mocking and derision. These exact words would be on the lips of many crew members for the rest of the night, imitated in various amusing tones and accents.

 

*

 

  
Kyungsoo grew so exhausted and sad that the cold air sent him to sleep despite his awkward state. He couldn’t say he slept long because it remained dark. The sensation of spits of seawater against his cheek and hair, combined with the constant rocking of the ship with the tide, was the trigger to wake him up. He opened his eyes, not bothering to struggle, before recognising that the pirate boy was sat cross-legged across him, watching him intently. 

“You should sleep more,” Chanyeol commented idly, fiddling with an item in his left hand, “It’s a blessing that is. Sleep, I mean.”

Try as he might to identify what the pirate was holding (and whether it was his), Kyungsoo could not. It was small enough to fit into his pocket - which was where it subsequently ended up.

“I’d rather remain awake thank you.” Kyungsoo lied, still upset that the other had gone back on his word so drastically. Perhaps it was due to his upbringing, as the son of a noble and respectable man, but he automatically assumed that when people promised things, they delivered. He should have not expected much from a pirate but he couldn’t help but hope in some marginal sense of honor even in the worst and most pitiable of men.

How wrong he was.

“Tortuga is a ritual I have to honour for the crew.” Chanyeol spoke as if sensing the persistent heat of his frustration, as his gaze drifted up to meet his, “I will still take you to where you need to go.”

“You can’t expect me to believe you now.” 

The young pirate shrugged, folding his arms across his chest as he offered the other a knowing smile. “Do you know why they call me a lucky charm? It’s because I can read the weather and the water well. But do you know where else my intuitions excel? _People_.” He then jerked a finger in Kyungsoo’s direction, “You are trusting and naive.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed loudly, fists balling. 

“It’s not a poor quality. If anything it makes you _likeable_.” Chanyeol smiled at the way the other glanced away, as if shyly, “And being likeable, to my crew, is the only way you are ever going to be able to feel the floor beneath your ass again. So you best start working on that charm, little noble.”

A few moments of silence would pass before Chanyeol decided to take his leave. He barely passed the other a glance as he made his way to the steps. By then, his companion was basically bursting with questions - and the most pressing one was delivered, just as he was about to disappear from sight, 

“Why did you agree to help me?” Kyungsoo watched as the other froze, turning to face him as he pressed on, “You could’ve left me at the port. You didn’t have to take me with you.”

This was a question that Chanyeol had clearly expected - or at least mulled about in the time since the incident. He responded with a calm smile and a tone that spoke of mystery and reeked of a _lie_ ,

“I shook your hand, didn’t I?” He shrugged, before adding a nonchalant, “Plus, you’re _handsome_. You would sell well if we ran out of other options for currency.” 

Tapping his temple as a gesture for thought, the captain performed a lazy salute and strolled off, leaving Kyungsoo to ponder deeply on those strange words and the growing uneasiness he felt at the unpredictability of building his hopes on a pirate’s promise. 

 

*


	2. Tortuga

_The sea was calm here. But in the horizon, stirred a storm - angry and remorseless. The Captain watched the shapes of the tide, surveying the distance from the upper deck of the ship._

_He had his back to Chanyeol who was watching him intently._

_This was nothing but a dream, for Chanyeol hadn’t been there to witness the captain’s death. He had been asleep, woken only by the sound of the waves crushing the wooden frame of the ship. However, as with most of his dreams, this was vivid and spoke of greater significance._

_The sky flashed a malicious green. The sight of it sent trails of chills down the young pirate’s spine. The lights struck against the water - violent and bright akin to lightning. He shielded his eyes and found himself calling out a hopeless, “Captain!” as if somehow, in this vision, he would avert the tragedy that would follow._

_It was there that the Captain turned to face him._

_Chanyeol gasped and stumbled back in horror, a hand lifting to his lips as he saw how the captain’s once warm eyes had been replaced with a hollow ghostly green that echoed that of the sky. His face was deathly white as he outstretched a hand towards him, as if to plead for help._

_“Captain,” Chanyeol managed, tearful as he ran forwards, only to be knocked back by a surge of wind. He was left to breathe in muted horror as the Captain then stretched out his arms and fell with a peaceful motion into the ocean as the first violent wave crashed into the ship._

 

 

The young pirate jolted awake at the sound of the door of his quarters opening.

“Captain,” Sehun was at the door, timid and apologetic, “Sorry to disturb ya. Just thought I should say that we will soon be arriving at the port.”

Chanyeol took a moment to recover before nodding, a hand wiping a moist brow. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“Also,” this message was delivered with a tad more awkwardness, “I thought I should inform you, Cap. The prisoner? He’s been sick all night. He’s not woken up. He’s not…. dead though. But not in a good state.”

The concern was palpable and recognised. The young Captain nodded and quickly readied himself. He sauntered out, passing his crew a few smiles of salutation, before returning to the upper deck where the young nobleman had been stationed. As had been relayed to him, the young man tied to the pole seemed much paler than yesterday, reeked of sick and was apparently unconscious. 

“Oi, little noble. Wake up.” Chanyeol urged, attempting to awaken him vocally, before giving him a slight shove on the shoulder. When this achieved no response, he was a little bolder, giving the man multiple _gentle_ slaps on the cheek. Kyungsoo’s head continued to sway, taking the actions with barely a peep of complaint.

This was very uncharacteristic indeed.

Fortunately - or perhaps unfortunately for Kyungsoo - Jongdae had a plan. “Step aside, Cap.” The new quartermaster, having lived through many years at sea, knew exactly the trick. In his hands, he held a large bucket of fresh cold seawater and with no hesitation threw it over the young man’s head.

The temperature was so piercing that Kyungsoo woke up immediately. He responded with a gasp, eyes bulging open as he struggled forwards against the rope.

Distressed, Chanyeol yelled out quick, “Untie him!” and watched as Kyungsoo collapsed pathetically onto the wooden deck on all fours, continuing to wheeze in pain. 

“Sehun, take him to the quarters. Clean him up will you?” He instructed, brow furrowed as he shielded his eyes and looked across the distance.

The port was visible, he was needed on deck. 

“Uh, okay.” Sehun attempted to reach for the prisoner, only to be pushed away with a hiss. 

It would take another crew member to carry a thrashing Kyungsoo into the sailor’s quarters. He wailed but he was too parched to produce a recognisable sound, and he was left with strained croaks of agony. Chanyeol watched him as he was taken, arms folded across his chest.

“It would be easier if we just sell him here in Tortuga.” Jongdae commented to Chanyeol as he stood beside him, “He still has all his teeth. All his limbs. He could probably fetch a few pretty pennies.”

Chanyeol smiled before turning to his confidante and stating a simple, 

“He has a map of the Four Isles of Caesar. One I’d never seen.” His eyes glimmered, “All four isles.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him, “ _What?_ ” His voice then lowered, “ _All_ four isles?” 

“All four.” Chanyeol confirmed, smirking as his arms were unfolded, “So, I think we should consider taking better care of him, hm?” 

Jongdae nodded in understanding, just as the lower deck began to bustle with the crew preparing the ship for the imminent docking at the port of Tortuga.

 

*

 

Stripped off his shirt and splashed over with more water, Kyungsoo found himself abandoned, dressed in a filthy oversized pirate _tunic_ , as the ship docked. He remained there, barely following the festivities of the pirate crew as silver was distributed amongst them, with the ultimatum of all returning at sunrise with _most_ limbs intact. 

He felt utterly wretched. It didn’t help that his sour expression would soon catch the attention of their obnoxious pirate Captain.

“Hey, little noble.” Chanyeol tilted his head, hoping to catch Kyungsoo’s gaze, “You alive? We’ve docked. I could give you some silver too if you want. You can go explore. Tortuga’s a hellhole but there’s plenty of drink.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, delivered a look of _pure_ derision, before looking away. 

It was there that the captain observed the redness around Kyungsoo’s wrist where the ropes had burned him. He glanced around to ensure that most of the crew had alighted before grimacing and shaking his head,

“I find that a splash of gin gets that to heal faster,” he advised. Once again, he received the silent treatment, and this time he spoke with a slight _whine_ in his voice, “Come on little noble - how was I supposed to know you got seasickness? If you’d told me, then I could’ve left you with a bucket--” 

“Bugger off!” Kyungsoo cursed loudly before standing up and with wobbly steps, making his way off the ship.

Chanyeol frowned and followed after him. “Hey, where are you going?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t look back, more eager to ensure that he was as far away as possible from the ship. Whilst he was certain that having some idea of the land would’ve been beneficial for the future, he found that he simply couldn’t stand to be around the pirate captain and his vexatious voice a moment longer.

“Well, if you want to come find me - I’ll be at the El Dorado!” Chanyeol yelled out, remaining on the ship and watching Kyungsoo’s figure disappear resolutely into the town. 

“El Dorado?” Jongdae emerged from the cabin, having changed into his _Tortuga_ clothes which consisted of his best rags, “Are you sure? If Jongin sees you, he’ll probably stab you in the eye.”

Chanyeol laughed, walking beside Jongdae as they disembarked the vessel together. “Is there anyone who doesn’t want to stab me in the eye, Jongdae?” 

His point would be proven within moments of his toes touching land. Strolling onto the boardwalk, he found himself face to face with a beautiful lady he vaguely recognised as a Bethany - who turned out to be an _Elodie_ \- and an Elodie he then recollected due to her particularly shrill voice.

“Go to hell, Chanyeol.” 

The captain was then kicked right in the shin, toppling his tall figure over in what resembled a bowing motion.

“Women,” Chanyeol croaked, “They always go for the shin.”

“Good luck Cap,” Jongdae announced with a smile, giving his captain a strong pat on the back before making his way down the street of casinos, “Try and get back to us alive in the morning, okay?”

Easier said than done, with a reputation as colourful as Chanyeol’s.

*

 

  
Kyungsoo’s luck seemed to fare no better.

He had walked from the port with some determination, adrenaline and anger mixing together, clouding his thoughts and his sense of direction. Now, he was deep into the port of Tortuga with absolutely no idea of where he was, or where he was going. From his initial observations, he gathered that the place was some type of popular pirate hideout as there was no establishment in the place that had adequate plumbing, nor people who had conversations in comprehensible dialect. Also, everyone was incredibly, wholeheartedly, _drunk_. 

Now that he was lost, he also became aware of just how hungry and thirsty was. He knew now that he probably should’ve accepted the pirate’s offer of coins, for it would’ve purchased him food and drink, and Tortuga seemed too dangerous of a place to be exploring with empty pockets. 

Walking down an alley, arms wrapped over himself protectively, he dodged the wandering gazes of a few pirates in arms. He considered then the option of _hiding_. Perhaps he could hide and wait until the drunkenness had claimed the town and then dart it back to the ship. Surely, he could survive without food and drink until then?

As he was running through the list of potential places to hide, he found himself freezing at the end of the alley which led right to an establishment that was bursting with light and music,

_El Dorado_

“Lucky me,” he sighed, unable to deny the sense of relief that flooded his head as he entered the establishment for the sole reason that there was the slimmest chance that he would find someone he recognised.

Preferably, not the Captain.

 

 

Being inside El Dorado made Kyungsoo feel no safer than wandering outside. Although the place was stocked with people, both conscious and unconscious, he still felt some conscious glares on him as he entered. He made his way to the bottom floor where the music was a little less boisterous and he hoped he could blend more easily into the background. The last thing he wanted was for people to realise that he was not a pirate - and definitely unarmed.

By the time he reached the bottom step, he realised that his plan may actually work. He was wearing pirate clothes and had the utter misery of a pirate’s life relayed in his expression. Kyungsoo looked in absolute _despair_. It was a state of mind he had nurtured effectively during his horrendous evening. All night the same thoughts had ran through his mind, one vicious line after the other, draining him of all energy: he had lost his father’s ship, entrusted his wealth and life to a team of untrustworthy pirates, and if he returned home without his father, he would most likely be condemned to death. 

These thoughts circled his head incessantly so now, it had little effect. Instead, all Kyungsoo could think about was how much he would be willing to pay for a stew and roast potatoes.

Pulled towards the bar, Kyungsoo took a seat on a stool and observed that most of the men beside him were snoring face down on the worktop. Realising that there was a half-finished drink just beside him, Kyungsoo eagerly and with all the shame he could muster, took the mug and swallowed a large gulp when he knew that the barman wasn’t looking. 

The alcohol was unbearably _bitter_. It stung him right from his tongue to the back of his eyes, and he found himself instantly spluttering and turning away from the bar. When he lifted his head, face screwed up with disgust, he found himself face-to-face with a crowd. Or at least the back of one.

Beyond the figures was a single recognisable figure. His tall frame was stretched across with his long legs placed one over the other on the surface of the table.

“So, boy!” hollered a large pirate, throwing a coin in the air which Chanyeol easily caught, as he leaned lazily onto the back of his chair, “Tell me, where do ye advise the _The Greedy Mary_ sail? South or South-East?” 

The young pirate beamed, running the coin through his fingers elegantly.

“Good Captain Folkestone.” Chanyeol uttered, “The season speaks of cold currents for the South. You will be better served taking the longer way around through the South-East. Not only will you reduce the possibility of encountering a maelstrom, you may also pass by _Harpy Island_. An isle of wonders, for a bachelor, like yourself.” 

The older pirate laughed heartily, leaning forwards and tossing Chanyeol’s hair with evident affection.

“Me next!” cried another pirate, pushing against the crowd, “My crew can’t make up their minds! Do we make our prisoner walk the plank… or maroon him? We don’t want to anger the gods ye see. Not after hearing about what’s been happenin’ on them ships recently.” 

There was instant murmur of agreement in the crowd. Chanyeol’s expression shifted, his smile fading and not returning even at the toss of the silver piece which he caught with barely a glance as it crossed the air.

“That’s easy, Pegleg Pete.” Chanyeol answered, gaze low and thoughtful, “If the crime is traitorous and committed on the high seas, then feeding him to the waters will appease the gods he chose to offend. Plus, it is far more entertaining.” 

The crowd’s agreement was delivered in the form of an enthusiastic hum as pirates threw their queries across to the man at front. They were random - from sailing to relationship related. It was utterly bizarre and Kyungsoo found himself watching with genuine curiosity. Perhaps it was the strength of the ale he had been drinking, but he couldn’t help but be fascinated by what was transpiring. Was he fortune-telling? Surely _not_ \- for that would be some form of profanity against religion and reason. He always thought pirates were a superstitious bunch. 

Admittedly, he had grown to understand that the pirate he had chosen to sail with was no simple pirate. And this exact point would be easily demonstrated by what would occur next.

Kyungsoo was just sipping the last of his drink when the whole room _trembled_ with the sound of a gunshot. There were screams in the air, and Kyungsoo found himself subconsciously lowering to the ground, clinging to the bottom of the worktop as he watched the rest of the bar’s patrons producing their weapons with no hesitation. The amount of guns in the room _petrified_ him, and he was instantly glad that nobody’s eyes seemed to notice his lack of arms. 

“Captain!” A voice boomed through the crowd, mocking and dripping with hate. The pirates, sobered by the sound of the gunshot and the voice, slowly lowered their weapons at the sight of the figure as he strolled through, parting the figures for a clear view of the young pirate with his feet still on the table.

Unable to fight his curiosity, Kyungsoo returned to his feet, and observed the tall figure which strolled past, attired in decadent purple, his large gun pointed at the ceiling, the smell and the heat of the gunpowder still lingering the air. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol greeted, a shaky smile on his lips, “How lovely to see you.”

Jongin approached slowly, uttering a grave, “Chanyeol,” before spitting on the floor across him.

“Sorry, I didn’t… know you were here.” 

“No sorry required, Captain.” It was there that Jongin lunged at him - large hands reaching to his throat as he dragged him, throat-in-hand, over his chair and slammed him hard against the bar wall. It was a demonstrable feat of strength considering the size of the young Captain, and the crowd responded with an obvious wince. 

Unlike Kyungsoo, the crowd of Tortuga had been witness to this type of event many times before. It was the same dance each time Chanyeol docked at their port due to the bitter rivalry the two young men nurtured. Although admittedly, this encounter may be slightly soured by the fact that Jongin was an incredibly close friend of Chanyeol’s old captain. 

“You traitorous leech,” hissed Jongin, no mercy in his assault as he pressed against his arm increasing the pressure against Chanyeol’s throat, “You let him _die_ , didn’t you? You always coveted the captaincy. And now you lost him and the ship.”

Chanyeol gasped for air, shaking his head,

“N- _no_ ,” His limbs struggled to push against his assailant to no success, “Jong--”

“Now you’ll die,” Jongin announced, voice soft as his gaze burned into the other’s, “And you will be remembered as a mutinous little coward.”

The words would’ve certainly carried their full effect if it wasn’t for the loud _gunshot_ that would follow.

The _bang!_ was enough to tip the balance of agitation which had been brewing across the armed crowd. The bullet bounced across the ceiling, hitting a pirate in the eye who stumbled back into a wall, before he took an angry wing at his neighbour. This started the uncontrollable _chaos_ that followed. There was an immediate scurry with bullets flying into the air, beermugs thrown and smashed, as pirates turned to their neighbours and began to thoughtlessly brawl. 

The source of the initial shot had been Kyungsoo. He had watched, horrified by Chanyeol’s demise and had pickpocketed a weapon from an unconscious patron on the stool beside him. Shaking with adrenaline, Kyungsoo pushed through the crowd, weapon at hand, hoping it had been effective enough. 

This distraction was indeed successful. Jongin turned out of instinct, enabling Chanyeol to take advantage and pull of a right hook, hitting Jongin square on the jaw. The other pirate stumbled back, yelling out in pain as Chanyeol quickly escaped and ran into Kyungsoo who was dazedly looking for an exit. 

“You,” Kyungsoo managed, eyes wide, “You’re alive.”

“I am,” Chanyeol managed, also surprised, before adding, “Was that you?”

Kyungsoo nodded shakily as Chanyeol seized the weapon in his hand, beckoning him over as the level of violence seemed to escalate with fully sized bodies seemingly flying through mid-air like giant birds. Even with the level of insanity, the loud hateful cry of “Chanyeol!” delivered by a furious Jongin was still detectable above the noise. 

Panicked, Chanyeol led them to the nearest door just as it was kicked through by three men in a fist fight. They ran through together, blindly entering the nearest alley which was plunged into complete darkness. Jongin was after them, still screaming, a pair of men in tow. 

“Quick!” Chanyeol yelled to the figure behind him, “Run faster!”

The alley faded into blackness. Chanyeol’s leading shadow disappeared and all Kyungsoo could hear was the distant noise in the background, the sound of footsteps against concrete and the sound of his heavy pants. He focused on maintaining his balance and not tripping, and just as he was beginning to feel the strain on his lungs, a strong hand pulled him away from the chase. 

His legs became twisted and he fell with a strained yelp on top of a figure, with his entire body splashed with something which smelled particularly unpleasant. 

“Shh,” he heard Chanyeol murmur from beneath him, as the dismayed grunts of Jongin and his men were heard from behind the alley, concealed by a single layer of wall.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes, maintaining slow breaths through his lips. He found himself shuddering vehemently, both at the terror of the situation at hand and the fear that he would probably have to accept that his entire life choices had led him to being on top of a pirate in what smelled like animal excrement.

A few moments passed and the footsteps scattered. 

“Alright, little noble. I think we’re safe.” 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, finding them meeting the pirate’s directly. He rolled off him speedily, only to find himself face down into the -

“It’s pig dung,” Chanyeol confirmed as he sat up with a soft sigh, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Kyungsoo followed suit, unable to keep the disgust off his expression as he realised that he was covered, head-to-toe. No limb spared.

“Why?” was all he could say, wiping his face as best as he could with his own sleeve. He almost yelled again as he found himself face-to-face with a pig who rubbed against his cheek with its snout.

Chanyeol watched him, unable to refrain from smiling.

“It’s not Tortuga if you don’t spend at least one portion of your evening covered in dung.”

His voice was noticeably scratchy. Kyungsoo waved the pig away and glanced at him properly.

“Is your, throat, uh.” A hand gestured towards Chanyeol’s throat which the pirate had consciously started to massage, “okay?”

“I’ll live.” Chanyeol responded, eyes softening, “Thanks to you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kyungsoo muttered, finding the balance to get back on his feet as he offered to pull the other up, “We are even now.”

Strangely, the pirate was okay with that. Assisted by the other, he found himself back on his feet and the situation that had transpired earlier, including the murder attempt, was mainly forgotten. He was a positive fellow. Besides, although the night had gone somewhat sideways, he still had silver in his pocket and a plan for the rest of the night. 

“We need to go.”

“Back to the ship,” Kyungsoo affirmed.

“No, not yet. We need to meet a friend of mine.”

The other shook his head frantically, still brushing his clothes down as if it would somehow rid of the stench. “No, no more friends of yours.”

“This one’s not murderous,” Chanyeol reassured him, “Not to me anyway. And we will need him.” He paused, before tilting his head at the other, “You certainly will.”

 

*

 

 

His friend was a trained swordsman from the East. Rumour had it that he was back sailing their shores and had taken keep in Tortuga to enjoy his spoils. Chanyeol was confident that he would take up their offer of work and had spent much of the evening trying to discover his location. The success of this task was what subsequently sent him to celebrating in El Dorado. There were certainly some regrets attached to that choice now.

Knocking on the door of the inn, a young man stepped out, his face draining of colour at the identity of the pirate across him. 

As oblivious as ever, Chanyeol grinned in salutation. “Johnny! How are you!” 

In a similar nature to how much of the night had gone, his bright words were met with a rather hard slap on the cheek. Behind him, Kyungsoo winced, and watched as Chanyeol extended a flustered, “Okay, this one was deserved.” He sighed, clasping his hands together in absolution, “I promise I’m not here for trouble. I just want to speak to Yixing. I understand he’s staying here.” 

The young innkeeper frowned before shutting the door in his face.

A few long, awkward and concerning minutes would pass before the door would open again. This time, a man emerged with a smile that spoke of genuine joy at seeing the young pirate Captain. Kyungsoo was starting to gain the feeling that this was a rather rare find.

“Chanyeol! Old friend,” Yixing greeted him, reaching forwards to embrace the man tightly, “Ah, you smell terrible. What are you doing here in Tortuga? I heard what happened to your ship. Bad business, no? I think you’re the third one to go down in only a fortnight. I had prayed that you were spared death...” He trailed then, as his eyes met Kyungsoo whose gaze was quick to lower in the presence of the handsome swordsman. 

He was handsome; it was _obscene_ to Kyungsoo how quickly he’d observed it. 

“I’ve had better days,” Chanyeol affirmed before stepping back and waving a hand at Kyungsoo, “This is little noble-- or _Kyungsoo_ rather. He’s uh - a patron of ours. I suppose you could say. He is the owner of our new vessel.”

“Zhang Yixing,” the man offered, extending a hand for him to shake. 

Kyungsoo glanced at the hand and swallowed. “Pig dung,” he blurted out, before shaking his head stupidly, “I mean-- I would offer my hand but it’s covered in dung.”

“Piracy must be new to you then.” Yixing retorted wryly, as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and shook it with no hesitation, prompting the other to smile - perhaps a tad more noticeably than he’d wanted to with Chanyeol offering him the strangest of looks. 

A few more typical conversation starters were discussed then before Chanyeol offered his contract to the sailor. Food and boarding on a new ship which he now captained in exchange for his blade and skillset. “I promise this journey will be worth your while,” Chanyeol offered, smiling at Yixing before the sailor agreed, offering to meet them at The Golden Wolf the next morning.

 

 

*

 

The pair walked back to the ship together. They pulled themselves onto the deck, the moon above was full and the water luminous. It would’ve been a pretty sight to see, if Kyungsoo hadn’t felt so weak, with the lack of food and the ale finally taking its toll on him. 

“Please don’t tie me to a pole,” he mumbled at Chanyeol as they crossed the deck together, “I am desperate for rest.”

The captain paused and glanced down at him. “Sleep down in the sailor’s quarters. I heard your father’s kept this ship in a much better state than in our old one.” 

Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. He was turning to heed the instructions when he found himself gripped with an overwhelming need to ask the Captain something. Perhaps, if he had been a little less tired, he would’ve thought twice before opening his mouth. But he was tired, and the events he’d witnessed tonight had only served to double the questions and curiosities he had about the young man he’d freed from the cells only a good day ago, 

“Chanyeol.” It was the first time he had properly referred to him by his name. The fact that the pirate had used his earlier was not an occurrence that he had missed. “I wanted to ask you. What did happen on your old ship? Why was… that man so angry with you?” 

In truth, it was not _exactly_ the question he had wanted to ask. 

Oddly, the captain’s response suggested that he was very well aware of this fact.

“I didn’t kill the Captain.” Chanyeol stated simply, glancing back at Kyungsoo who seemed to look away, “He was a good and intelligent sailor who made a mistake that night. Jongin-- was a friend of his and he had every right to grieve his death.”

Kyungsoo took a conscious step towards him. “You won’t make the same mistake will you?” he paused, “You _will_ get me to where I need to be to find my father.”

The question bemused the Captain who smiled. Against the bare light of the moon, the expression, to Kyungsoo, seemed almost _fond_.

“I’m the lucky charm of the sea, remember?” He posed, before meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze, “I have never failed to reach a destination; and I won’t start on my first voyage as a Captain.” 

The young man took the Captain’s answer to heart and walked away, stepping towards the sailor’s quarters where he crashed at the first hammock he happened to find. The place was dark, quiet, and most importantly _still_. 

He quickly fell into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

 

*

 

 

The next day the crew returned, some in far better shape than others. Whilst members like Jongdae, returned with joyous smiles and bags of money in their hands after a quick play at the casino, others looked utterly distraught with half-ripped clothes and less than empty pockets. Chanyeol welcomed them all, alongside his new recruit, Zhang Yixing, who despite his scars and cut lip, continued to utterly capture Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Your ship is a little fancy, isn’t it Chanyeol?” Yixing commented as supplies were boarded onto the ship one-by-one, “If I wasn’t mistaken, it almost looks like a merchant vessel.”

“Aye. It is,” Chanyeol nodded, wrapping an arm over the other, “I would’ve exchanged it but it rides the water rather well. Plus, we already have a destination in mind, and we don’t expect trouble.”

“Somehow,” Yixing responded, a smile on his lips, “You hiring me suggests that you expect _some_ trouble at least.” 

 

 

The ship left Tortuga successfully. The crew, with a few extra members on board, greeted their captain and they set sail. As the rest of the crew members settled in and prepared the ship for the haul, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Jongdae and Chanyeol congregated in the captain’s cabin to plan their voyage.

Kyungsoo looked around the cabin, a sadness in his heart as he felt the bitter reminder that this vessel was once his father’s great ship. He had loved it so profoundly. Each speck of the ship amounted to his father’s hard work. Now, he was pleased that his father’s rescue and return would also be conducted by the same ship. It was symbolic in many ways.

He ran a hand along the chestnut desk by the edge of the room, eyes contemplative as Chanyeol began to speak.

“It is time for the big reveal. Our destination graciously provided by our good friend, little noble.” Chanyeol waved him over, “Three months ago, he lost his father in an area known to us seadogs as -- the Four Isles of Caesar.”

Yixing, being the only one not privy to the situation, uttered a surprised,

“What?” 

Kyungsoo presented his map across the table, eyes consciously looking for Chanyeol’s guidance as he smoothed its edges. Jongdae and Yixing peered closer, sharing an audible gasp at the sight of the isles: all four with a location. 

“Holy mother and child.” Jongdae breathed, “It’s all true.” He shared a glance with Yixing before they both performed a short, childhood routine that superstitious pirates conducted to ward off bad omens. It involved a final shout out to the ocean gods and the sky gods.

Kyungsoo watched them, slightly horrified by their panic. “What--? Is something wrong?” 

“You see little noble, anyone who has braved the trip across the Four Isles of Caesar is certain to only see these _three_.” Chanyeol answered, waving a hand over the shapes, “Your map here has identified the location of the fourth.” And there, Chanyeol’s fingers traced across the fourth isle, “And it is said, that the legendary wealth of this region resides on the fourth isle. What awaits sailors on the other three are misfortune, tragedy -”

“And death.” Yixing affirmed with a shudder.

Kyungsoo’s gaze lowered, brow knotted with worry. “But my father,” he mumbled.

“He will be found if his body is still recoverable,” Jongdae reassured him, “and the wealth of the fourth isle - is ours!”

Chanyeol and Yixing agreed, laughing in unison as they clapped hands. The maintained horror on Kyungsoo’s face was somewhat missed as he focused on the calamities that indeed had been associated with the three isles of Caesar. It had all been within his father’s book. Certainly, there had been mention of the fourth isle - but he had perceived the legendary treasure as the most mythical element of the story. 

To think that his father was in even greater danger did not settle the growing fear in the young man’s heart.

“So which direction should we set sail, Captain?” Jongdae announced.

It was there, as he momentarily dimmed his contemplations, that Kyungsoo would catch a glance of the item Chanyeol kept so protectively in his pocket for the first time. He presented a small box from his pocket, which if opened, revealed a _compass_. The pirate captain peered into the object, following its arrow with a close gaze as it settled comfortably on a direction.

“I have our coordinates!” he stated confidently, before marching out of the room with Jongdae and Yixing in tow.

“How?” Kyungsoo found himself muttering afterwards as he rolled up his map and tucked it back into his shirt, “The thing doesn’t even point _north_.” 

 

 

  
*

 

Five days would pass and Kyungsoo found himself growing increasingly accustomed to the dehydration that came with being a seaman. He became used to the other elements of his new life also: including the rations, the bedbugs and even began to know some of the crew members by name. 

He slept with the rest of the sailors, having used one of his father’s curtains to make himself a hammock. He marked each passing day by scratching on the wall of the ship by his hammock, a practice he used to keep himself sane and to use as material to nag the Captain into sharing the progress of their journey. By the third day, he had earned himself a station as part of a team maintaining the angle of the topsail alongside the youngest of the crew, Sehun. The man wasn’t very talkative, but he was kind, having decided to share a half potato with Kyungsoo one evening after he’d slept (and privately cried) through dinner.

Unknown to the captain and the rest of the crew, Kyungsoo had actually kept many things hidden within the ship, having spent many hours within it for three months since his father’s disappearance. There were all sorts of random items here and there. One of them had been a notebook and Kyungsoo had been using it as a form of entertainment to pass long peaceful hours.

He wasn’t a writer - _no_ , Kyungsoo was not the sort. Instead, he used it to create origami creatures - a skill one of the housekeepers had taught him. He could make all sorts of animals now and it seemed to entertain the crew. 

In a way, by keeping busy, he was getting more accustomed to the constant rocking of the ocean, and the coldness of living at sea. The smell? It would probably take a few more weeks.

It was during his break, whilst he was making an origami swan for Sehun, that the Captain would approach him for the first time in days.

“Little noble,” Chanyeol greeted with his usual sly smile, “I need to speak to you.” 

Kyungsoo nodded obediently, following after the tall pirate as he walked up the upper deck.

Yixing was there, sat on a wooden keg, sharpening a blade. He greeted Kyungsoo with a bright smile - once again, causing the smaller man to get somewhat flushed.

“Yixing here has kindly offered to provide you with some training. If you are to be a useful member of our crew, then you’re going to need to learn how to protect yourself.”

Kyungsoo’s lips parted. He had wanted to argue that he had no interest in becoming part of their crew once his father was found, but his words died in a strangled cry as a smallsword was thrown his way and he was able to miss it in a spectacularly pathetic display as it landed with a clang on the wooden floor.

“Ah,” Chanyeol clapped him on the back, “We will work on that, yes?”

 

 

The training was unbelievably brutal. Yixing was not a natural teacher - meaning that he had no interest in educating him at a leisurely or manageable pace as his educators used to back at home. The amount of times Kyungsoo had almost lost a finger was too distressing to recall, and he was certain that his hair was considerably shorter, having had a few strands chopped off by Yixing’s blade. Despite it all, he also remained _incredibly_ handsome, and try as Kyungsoo might to focus, he found himself continually flustered whenever the teacher grew too close.

By the fifth day of training, Kyungsoo was a little better. He could catch the smallsword when it was thrown at him and he could deflect some of the advances during their sparring. He was even surviving longer - meaning that Yixing was able to wait a few extra minutes before Kyungsoo would feel the tip of Yixing’s blade pointed achingly close to his throat and he was able to concede. 

“Your pivot is improving, Kyungsoo.” Yixing complemented, having prompted Kyungsoo to plead a defeat with the blade positioned parallel to his throat.

Kyungsoo nodded, even managing a grin. 

It was in that moment that Chanyeol appeared, sliding in with a cheery, “You’re getting there, little noble! A few more hours of practice and you might win in a swordfight against Jongdae’s mother.” He playfully blew a kiss to the sky, “God bless her soul.”

Jongdae mimicked the gesture as he played his card games.

“Let me have a go.” Chanyeol then remarked, taking Yixing’s blade who offered with no hesitation.

Kyungsoo resisted rolling his eyes as he muttered, “I highly doubt I will be an effective training partner yet, _Captain_.” 

A smirk appeared across Chanyeol’s lips. “I’ll go easy on you.” He lifted the blade and then came straight at Kyungsoo, advancing with a lunge as the other retreated. Fury flashed across Kyungsoo’s eyes as his stance recovered quickly, advancing in return. The careful thought he poured into his jabs whenever he sparred with Yixing was completely dissipated. Now, his attention was focused on wiping the irritating smile off Chanyeol’s face.

The sound of metal against metal was audible as Kyungsoo ducked, avoiding Chanyeol’s attack as they traipsed carelessly across the upper deck.

“If - I - didn’t - know - better,” Chanyeol panted, as their swords were crossed, pulling them together, “I’d say you were _angry_ with me.”

“What gave me away?” Kyungsoo scowled, pushing against him, as Yixing clapped, entertained in the background. 

Chanyeol advanced again, leaving the smaller on the back foot, “You need to learn to be less angry,” he barked, “Keep your head clear!”

For Kyungsoo, the target (of the Captain’s head) was somewhat sharpened with the irritation in his heart. 

The session continued, attracting further attention from the crew who hollered with joy. Some expressed their surprise that the rookie could hold his ground, whilst others exchanged coins for which limb Kyungsoo would lose when the captain’s more competitive tendencies took hold. The highest tally of bets came for Kyungsoo’s ear as their Chanyeol had a reputation. 

The entertainment didn’t go much further though as the ship’s first mate ran on deck with an urgent message on his lips,

“Captain! Ship on the horizon!” he shouted, “And it looks to be coming right at us!” 

The battling pair froze immediately with Chanyeol throwing the blade in Yixing’s direction as he produced a brass telescope from his belt and peered into the distance. There was indeed a vessel there. It was large, certainly captained by a pirate from the sails, and quickly consuming the distance.

“Do you think it’s an enemy of yours, Cap?” Jongdae muttered, as he quickly took control of the helm. 

“When is it ever not an enemy of mine?” Chanyeol exclaimed, before waving to the crew, “To your stations!” 

This was repeated by Jongdae at a much louder tone. As the ship’s deck exploded with activity, Kyungsoo found himself panicked, lost in the mix of figures which moved across him, as he then decided to run to his own station and offer Sehun a hand. 

He was just running down from the upper deck when he heard Chanyeol utter a debilitating,

“If it’s Jongin, throw me overboard.” 

Kyungsoo looked up at him, observed the dismay on his features, as he thought later of how quickly he would certainly come to regret such a statement. 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, omg idk about you guys, but i did not expect that mild laysoo but i am here for it bc how cute is it ;_; anywho, thank you so much for reading! i am enjoying writing it so much, especially when i think that everyone mentioned is basically wearing their lotto outfits ;__; but also, you're welcome *_*


	3. An Omen of Trouble

Tense whispers rippled through the ship as the distance between the two vessels rapidly disappeared. Against the tailwind, any form of resistance was fruitless. The larger ship appeared by their side within minutes, their Captain bold and present at the forecastle deck, unsmiling and cold. As the sets of crews locked eyes, the area exploded with noise with the two groups running to the railings to throw curses at each other. 

“Captain.” Jongdae turned to Chanyeol whose eyes were firmly fastened on the opposing Captain. He knew trouble had come; and it was too damn _early_ for it. 

“Prepare to be boarded,” was his firm instruction, as he glanced across at the crew - a single authoritative glance triggering their immediate attention, “Draw your weapons but do not engage.” 

Instantly, came the metallic sound of drawn blades. This was mirrored by Jongin’s crew who prepared to embark _The Golden Wolf_ as a long plank of wood was prepared and laid across, forming a bridge for the Captain to travel across. He did so, with painful leisure, ensuring to cause maximal humiliation for his rival. Chanyeol made his way to the lower deck to meet him. He made no effort to conceal his dismay at meeting again - and meeting here, during a voyage, of all times and places.

“Captain.” Jongin greeted, as mockingly as before, “You didn’t think you’d get away from me that easily, did you?” 

“It is always a pleasure.” Chanyeol responded through gritted teeth.

The return to that would be a sharp jab to the jaw. 

Chanyeol stumbled back into Yixing and Jongdae who were stood defensively behind him. He exhaled angrily, recognising that it was an act he should have foreseen - so much so that at the sight of Yixing reaching for his sword, he shook his head in contention, 

“No!” He managed, “That was… deserved.” 

“Indeed.” Jongin sneered in a heated tone, “You deserve that and _more_.” He walked across, closing the distance between them - braver, a man who was aware of the _damage_ his very presence could inflict, “I’m a friendly man, as you know Chanyeol. I would never risk bloodying my hands. Not with so many of my crew in fear of angering the gods of the sea. So I offer you an honest trade. The lives of your crew in exchange for _yours_.”

He glanced back, gesturing towards the men around him with a hand, which balled up into a fist as it circled back over Chanyeol’s figure, “You parade around like you’re mightier than us, then prove it.” He jerked a hand towards one of his men, “Grab one of them and bring them here.” 

The moment those words were uttered, Kyungsoo knew immediately that he had been condemned. He had been stood, peacefully by the railings, still holding onto his training sword, when he made eye contact with one of Jongin’s crew. Unfortunately, it was at the untimely moment that Jongin would command for a volunteer, and at the sight of the fear in his eyes, he left the crew member no choice but to drag him out of the crowd, collar first. 

He landed on his knees in front of Jongin and his sword. The blade was tilted with sinister elegance, inching closer until it was aimed at his throat. Sensing the cold metal against his skin, Kyungsoo winced, breathing deeply. 

Above him, Chanyeol’s agitation grew evident.

“You’re not a butcher of your own kind, Jongin. You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh?” Jongin’s grip around his sword tightened, “Is that a dare?”

He stepped forwards with intent - and Chanyeol immediately reached across, waving his hands in defeat, eyes full of disbelief at the words that he would subsequently say,

“Stop. I’ll… come aboard.” He glanced at Kyungsoo, then at the rest of the crew, “Spare him. Spare my men. I’ll go with you.” 

Unsurprisingly, his crew groaned with some shouting cries of dismay before Jongin lifted his sword in warning, demanding quiet. The disappointment was marked across their faces. To surrender, as a pirate, was a failure. To surrender as a pirate _Captain_ was beyond disgrace. For a Captain as popular as Chanyeol, this state of indignity was more challenging for the crew members to view and accept. 

“Good.” Jongin crouched down then, a finger sliding beneath Kyungsoo’s chin as his face was tipped upwards. Their eyes met. It was the first time that Kyungsoo would fully recognise the level of _hatred_ Jongin held for the other Captain, “I know you.” His tone was soft, but accusatory, “You were there that night, weren’t you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Our terms have been settled,” Chanyeol hissed, as Jongin continued to look at Kyungsoo - _assessing_ him, as he ran through his memories - recalling the gunshot, recalling the chase, and that bastard that let Chanyeol escape him at Tortuga -- “Let us leave, Jongin.” 

“Liar. He was there. I remember his face,” Jongin sneered in Chanyeol’s direction, delighted that he was able to see through his deceit as he beckoned his men over, “You’ll both come aboard. Say your goodbyes, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol sighed before turning to Jongdae and Yixing and passing them both a resigned nod. He wanted to say something - but he felt cheated. How could he be captain after the display he had just showed? There was no telling how his crew were feeling, and he was not going to deepen wounds by bidding a Captain’s farewell. Instead, he hung his head with shame and stepped behind Kyungsoo as they walked across to the opposing vessel, his usual sense of energy clouded with pure despair. 

There was no telling what his fate would be in Jongin’s ship. However, he could guess and it was not going to end well.

The moment his boots touched the ship’s wooden floor, there was an instant command. “Tie them up.” Jongin instructed his men, frowning, as he eyed them both with disgust, “Leave them downstairs.” 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol managed, deciding he would plead for a final time - despite knowing that the anger and the strife that he had brought the other had already long condemned him to death here, “I didn’t kill him. You have to understand that.”

“I’m past that, Chanyeol.” Jongin spat, the pain in his voice almost _burning_ , “You don’t deserve to captain any vessel. You are nothing but a half-breed and an _omen_ of trouble. The sea should claim your soul. It will be better for all of us.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t conceal how deeply those words wounded him. He glanced away, allowing them to wrap him tightly with rope, his heart heavier than it had ever been. 

 

 

*

 

How Kyungsoo managed to become involved in a kidnapping was a case for detectives. All he remembered was being idle in a crowd, watching Jongin and Chanyeol exchange words - and then the next moment, he was on a stranger’s ship, tied up in the lower deck, trying to protect his fingers and toes from the disease-ridden teeth of giant rats.

Oh, the rats were dreadful. If the Captain didn’t kill him soon, then he was certain that a rodent-carried infection certainly would. 

Fidgeting in his seat, trying his best to read his surroundings, Kyungsoo grew alarmed at the realisation that the pirate Captain had barely spoken a word since they were left by their captors. He looked at him now and observed how his head was tilted upwards, expression blank and thoughtful. 

Kyungsoo gathered that he must be feeling wholeheartedly _beaten_ by this whole environment - but there was no time for such anguish. The Grim Reaper was on their doorstep (either in the shape of giant rats or Jongin’s blade) and it was time for him to wake up and smell the flowers,

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo whispered.

No answer. He waited a moment to ensure that there were no crew members around before kicking the other’s foot with his own. 

The pirate’s expression shifted slightly. After a moment he spoke, gaze thoroughly drained.

“You shouldn’t be here. I apologise.”

“Do not dwell on it.” Kyungsoo insisted, having accepted that misfortune was going to plague his simple journey at any stage, “We need to find a way out now. Escape.” 

Chanyeol sighed deeply. “How?” His shoulders sunk as he leaned into the pole behind him, “An escape attempt will only prolong the inevitable. Jongin wants me dead. Why not honour his wishes, eh?”

Hearing those words out of Chanyeol’s mouth baffled Kyungsoo who had, up to that point, associated a feverish need for survival with the pirate. To see him regard himself so lowly, and express so much hopelessness at their situation, only served to chip at Kyungsoo’s hope that this was an ordeal they could survive.

“Stop it. Stop. If you’re like this, then we’ll die. And I can’t die yet.” Kyungsoo’s tone was panicked as his eyes flashed with fear, remaining on Chanyeol for a moment before it directed at a spot on the floor, “You - you made an accord with me. You said you would help me find my father. You _can’t_ lose your way now.”

Emotive as the words may have been, they appeared to inflict little effect. Chanyeol looked up once more, expression in muted misery, eyes focused on the cracks above them where short glimmers of sunshine visited from the upper deck.

Kyungsoo heard the sound of footsteps and saw them approach Chanyeol who succumbed to their demands, attending to their side with resigned obedience. Against their villainous smiles, the pirate showed no comeback as they pushed him forwards - almost throwing him to the floor at one point. 

Alone, Kyungsoo was left to wonder whether that was to be the last time he was to see the young pirate boy. Perhaps they would slice his throat, or throw him overboard - or both. Never to be heard from again. 

He then wished that he had said something kinder. 

Knowing that it was the only thing he could do, Kyungsoo _prayed_. He murmured the words beneath his breath and continued to do so shakily during the intense cries of pain he would hear begin a few moments later.

 

 

*

 

  
Chanyeol was no stranger to beatings. It was an element of a pirate’s lifestyle that nobody outgrew. Undoubtedly, since rising up the ranks from a young stowaway, the occurrences of _him_ being beaten had drastically lowered. Tasked with punishing his crew, he learned quickly that even in his role as Quartermaster, he far preferred prescribing quick and painful lashings. To extend the pain for people seemed utterly wasteful in his view, especially when they were useful members of a crew tasked with running an entire ship. 

Jongin on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was renowned for his taste for theatrics - and this earned him the respect of many similar minded peers. 

Now, the young pirate was experiencing _some_ of this enthusiasm firsthand. However, the beatings were certainly only the beginning. He was informed with startling clarity how his suffering _especially_ would be prolonged, unpredictable and remorseless. It was the level of punishment he deserved after his (alleged) crime against the Captain. The good Captain who trusted him, depended on him, protected him from Jongin’s criticism. Now there was no big-hearted patron to shield him and Chanyeol sensed that seeing him on the floor, thoroughly crushed, was providing Jongin and his grudges no greater joy.

“Stop.” Jongin held up a hand, looking down at Chanyeol’s swollen face, “I think he’s trying to say something. Louder, for the crowd now, Captain.”

Chanyeol’s bruised lips formed a shape, with the sound produced reduced to nothing but a strained wheeze. It took a moment of quiet before it was coherent enough for people to recognise. 

“F--Four. Isles.” 

“Four isles,” Jongin echoed, raising an eyebrow, “What are you talking about now?”

“Caesar.” Chanyeol choked, “I -- can -- get -- you -- there.”

There was a pause as the crew shared confused glances - and then realisation dawned and confusion transitioned into hushed interest. Exempting their captain.

“It’s a myth,” Jongin leered at him, shaking his head as his crew members did the same, “Don’t tell me your senses are already lacking. We have barely started on you.” 

“No,” Chanyeol waved his hands in the air desperately, “Truth. T--reasure.”

At the words, the crowd erupted into interested chatter. Jongin, not trusting the pirate one bit, shouted out in frustration, sending the crowd into silence. “He’s lying. He’s nothing but a dirty liar. Always have been. Don’t listen to him.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol murmured, “I c--can take y--you. I have a map.”

“Liar!” Jongin roared, delivering a kick right into Chanyeol’s stomach, a frown crossing his face as the pirate folded over in agony.

Chanyeol surrendered his plea after that and took the rest of the hits in muted resolve. He was returned to his spot across Kyungsoo shortly after - with his face battered until it was purple, ugly and swollen with bruises. Kyungsoo responded with a horrified gasp, unable to remove his gaze from the multiple jarring cuts which crossed Chanyeol’s lips and cheek and his bloody left eye which sagged.

“You’ll be next, pretty boy.” A crew member cooed in Kyungsoo’s direction as Chanyeol was tied up, head hanging limply forwards.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo called out after a moment.

This time the captain didn’t answer. Kyungsoo didn’t attempt again, noting the way the other’s body trembled - the only indication that he was in great pain. He knew that it was better to leave him be. 

But in doing so, he felt, for the very first time since their ordeal began, utterly alone. 

 

 

*

 

 

Night came, bringing with it a sense of mild relief that there may be a chance that he would live and see tomorrow. Kyungsoo glanced through the cracks above him fleetingly, recalling how only hours ago, their destination had been established and it finally seemed like he would get somewhere. 

His desolation kept him awake - alongside his hunger. Aware that there was no promise that they would ever be fed, he decided to focus his thoughts on _home_ where food was plenty and sanitary. He shut his eyes and pictured his home on the island - the veranda, the large flower gardens, the cool sensation of the sea breeze against the back of his neck as he sat on the deck eating pineapples. He pictured his Aunts visiting him - all three bearing gifts and exotic foods from their travels. 

Kyungsoo had lost his mother as a toddler. Her sisters doted on him deeply as if he was one of theirs. He had always felt far closer to his mother’s side of the family compared to the more traditional, commerce-focused environment which his father’s side dominated.

This perhaps explained why people often said that Kyungsoo was more alike his mother. As a child, he would privately relish these comparisons - and imagined how his mother’s bravery, her sense of adventure, and _passion_ coursed through him like blood. It was elements of her that nobody could ever take away and he knew his father observed and appreciated them too. 

He wondered then if his father missed him as much as he did. They had always been close - even during those many weeks and months when his father would be absent at sea. But he had _always_ come home. To face the possibility that he may now have lost both parents was more painful and frightening to Kyungsoo than anything else in the world. 

In his head, he imagined being reunited with his father again. 

He smiled, relieved and tearful. 

The images were so vivid that it took a long time before he realised that somewhere between his imaginations, he fell asleep and began dreaming.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up at the sound of _humming_. He lifted an eyelid and blinked at the sight of Chanyeol across him. He was the source of the sound but he wasn’t humming. Instead, his body was writhing, _twisting_ against the ropes, as he mumbled incoherent sounds, his injured face scrunched up in pain. He was clearly dreaming with his eyes firmly shut, but the sound of his rapid uneasy breathing suggested that it was _more_.

A look of hopelessness crossed Kyungsoo’s face as he attempted to wake him. 

“Chanyeol.” He was in obvious pain. Kyungsoo’s heart _ached_ as he spoke, “Wake up. You’re dreaming. Wake up.” 

The attempt failed. Taking a sharp inhale, Kyungsoo mumbled a quick apology before kicking at Chanyeol’s feet with intent, ensuring solid contact as he continued to quietly chant his name. 

Chanyeol’s eyes opened as he took a deep breath. He was drenched in sweat. His gaze swiftly directed straight at Kyungsoo who sighed in relief, head tilting upwards and hitting the back of the pole he was tied to. 

“You frightened me.” He breathed, before meeting his gaze, “You were dreaming.”

His companion’s gaze was frantic. Chanyeol looked around, body continuing to quiver, as he began to shake his head in dismay. “We have to _go_.” He adjusted against the ropes, wincing as the material burned his skin, “We have to escape. Otherwise we’re going to die.” The words were muffled slightly by his swollen lips but the panic was clear.

Kyungsoo blinked, baffled by the sudden change of heart. He had seemingly been accepting death only hours ago.

“I have been telling you this for _hours_.”

“No, no.” Chanyeol murmured, a glassy expression over his eyes, “It’s worse, little noble. It’s so much worse.”

Before Kyungsoo could press him for answers, loud footsteps were detected from behind them. They fell into quiet, with Chanyeol’s eyes widening with fear as Kyungsoo was untied and dragged from behind. 

“You. Get up. You’re cleaning the deck.” Kyungsoo immediately looked at Chanyeol in panic who responded with a look of determination, hoping it conveyed some reassurance.

This was observed by Jongin’s crew member who chuckled. 

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can we?” he taunted as Kyungsoo was shoved forwards, “Don’t worry, we’ll come for you again soon.”

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, the task was indeed as outlined. He was pushed onto the floor of the sailor’s quarters with a dirty rag and a bucket of seawater to scrub the ship which had become infinitely dirtied, no doubt by the infestation of rats and sealife. The light was dim, provided by a single lantern, so he couldn’t exactly see if he was cleaning anything. He wasn’t alone either. He caught the eye of another scrubber who looked at him and smiled. At the recognition that the other was missing a _tongue_ , Kyungsoo grew cold. 

He looked away and vehemently began to scrub like his life depended on it.

 

 

*

 

 

 

The task grew tedious and despite Kyungsoo’s best efforts, his arms grew tired. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before his supervisors became bored and their attentions flitted over to other things - mainly random chatter and conversations. 

After a while, Kyungsoo began to overhear some of the chatter. The most interesting elements came when another figure entered the fray with his two captors and they began speaking about an issue that seemed as familiar and bewildering to him. The three spoke in hushed whispers, enthusiasm creeping into their voices as they began to mention what pirates coveted most: _treasure_. 

“I heard that the gold is so heavy and pure that it could only have been commissioned by the gods themselves.”

“I heard that the isle contained lost books from old civilisations.”

“Why the heck do you care about books, Briggs? You can’t read.”

Kyungsoo looked up at them, and unfortunately for him one caught his eye. They immediately came over, and began to walk purposefully across the area he had just scrubbed, leaving dirt and sand from their boots. “Oh deary dear,” crooned one, crouching down to Kyungsoo’s level and smiling cruelly, “Looks like pretty boy here can’t scrub a damn thing. I think he needs to be taught a lesson, hm?”

The tallest of the three leaned into him, rotten teeth broad and visible.

“Wanna know how no-gooders are treated on our ship, pretty boy?” he leered, as Kyungsoo looked across and saw the shadow of a whip being dashed violently against the wall behind him. 

The sound it made against the air was terrifying. Naturally, he showed resistance, pleading with his captors as he was pulled to his feet and pushed face first into a wall. He began to tremble as his shirt was crumpled upwards, his skin bare and cold. He shut his eyes tightly, anticipating each hit as they lashed against his back with little remorse, counting down from the five he had been prescribed. Kyungsoo held each scream and cry that threatened to detonate within him, pushing it down until it manifested into a feeling of nausea.

Shortly after his punishment, he was returned to Chanyeol who had stayed awake waiting for him. 

Observing the blank way Kyungsoo responded to the crew members as he was pressed and tied to the pole, Chanyeol sent a glance of disgust at their captors before speaking to him. His eyes observed the redness around Kyungsoo’s fingertips from where he had scrubbed the floor. There was an air of agony around the other, which he knew only too well. He didn’t know what they had done to him - but he couldn’t help but feel some relief that he hadn’t come back as battered as he was. 

“Speak to me,” he gave Kyungsoo’s foot a light kick, recognising that this was the best way in which they could communicate, “Blink if you’re still able to understand me.”

Kyungsoo turned to him, eyes now full of tears. He blinked once and the tears fell without hesitation.

Chanyeol’s right eye twitched. It took him a moment before he could generate a response worth saying. It would appear that the agony of the other _affected_ him in a way he hadn’t expected. His anger turned to fury, as he kicked - this time at the floor beneath him in frustration. 

“We will escape.” He offered his companion a decisive nod, “We won’t die on this ship.”

Kyungsoo’s mind was on other things. Despite the unruly buzzing in his ears from when the captors’ loud laughter was thrown his way, he couldn’t help but contemplate the initial conversation he had overheard.

“Did you tell them about my father’s map?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol confessed, before leaning forwards, “Do you still have it?”

Kyungsoo paled as he shook his head. “I left it on the ship.”

The pirate cursed loudly before exhaling, shaking his head. “Okay. I’ll… think of something else. We can escape _without_ the map--” 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo interrupted, “What were you dreaming about?” 

The question was not one the young pirate had expected. A grave expression instantly spread across his face before it was replaced by a comforting smile.

“That should not concern you.”

Aware that it was a topic that could easily be approached again, Chanyeol attempted a different tactic. He tilted his head, catching the airy glance of his companion, and uttered a gentle, 

“Kyungsoo?”

It was strange to observe, but Chanyeol swore that every time he said the other’s name - Kyungsoo would _naturally_ smile. His prediction proved right this time as Kyungsoo smiled a small smile - tearful but honest. “Yes?”

“Be truly honest with me,” Chanyeol began coyly, “How bad is it?” There, the young pirate captain smiled broadly - a smile that didn’t just display the dimples he was notorious for, but his teeth. A set of teeth that was now missing a primary bicuspid after the earlier beatings.

His intention to make the other laugh was obvious - and effective. Kyungsoo burst into soft chuckles, quiet and fond, his round cheeks shiny with damp tears. 

Chanyeol was unable to resist chuckling too. Despite the unspeakable pain that throbbed through his head, his heart felt much lighter. He was sure he felt something else too - something altogether quite distinct from humor when Kyungsoo responded with a bemused,

“You’ve never looked better.”

 

 

*

 

 

Another day spelled another round of punishment and another foray into Jongin’s plan for Chanyeol’s prolonged journey to his death. Today, he was condemned to wrestle crew members with the showcase being flogged with bets, coins and alcohol. 

“Yer gonna regret choosin’ to go against me, boy,” hissed his current opponent, as he chokeslammed Chanyeol into the wooden floor who could only respond with a loud moan of pain. He rolled over, fingers curling into the deck as his demise continued with the crew members celebrating his torment with mugs of rum. 

Only a few footsteps away from the jeering mob was Kyungsoo, who under the heat of the sun, was still scrubbing the deck. He had promised to show no reaction to Chanyeol’s demise in fear of triggering them again, but he still felt his heart harden at the sound of Chanyeol’s pained cries. The marks on his back were sore but barely felt now, knowing that his companion was enduring much worse and for much longer.

The day ended with Chanyeol’s face resembling that of a storybook monster. Fortunately, they were also finally fed and given water. But the food provided was scraps and so close to being inedible that Kyungsoo was certain that even the ship rats would think twice. 

He was too hungry to really complain and risked a few mouthfuls. He didn’t eat more after noting that Chanyeol was in too much pain to chew or swallow.

“It’s inedible. You’re not missing out.” Kyungsoo reassured him, hoping that the other’s eyes were swollen enough that he wouldn’t see that Kyungsoo was holding in a great amount of tears at the sight of him. 

To pity Chanyeol would only further his upset. 

But he did pity him and he wondered whether the pirate captain would even be able to physically endure another round of beating tomorrow.

“Do you cook Kyungsoo?” questioned the pirate, after a few moments in silence.

“I do.” Kyungsoo nodded. The cook at the manor had been his closest friend. He knew the basic local recipes of the isle as well as some of the old family favourites that his Aunts cooked for him whenever they visited. He couldn’t say he cooked _well_ but he had attempted a broad quantity of dishes with great success before. 

Chanyeol managed a smile as he spoke, “When we return to the ship, you will cook for me and the crew.”

“Aye, captain.” Kyungsoo affirmed, with a nod, “I promise that I will do exactly that.”

There, Kyungsoo began to detail with profound clarity the exact elements of this future meal he would provide the captain and his crew. He chose the dishes he craved at that very moment: a nice homemade stew, hot sweet potatoes and pie. He spoke about the types of ingredients he would choose, how he would prepare them, how they would _taste_ and eventually, how he would serve them - describing the ship and the crew, with a level affection that he didn’t know that he had.

Chanyeol could only nod, realising then that he missed them too.

Eventually, the conversation jittered into silence. Kyungsoo pressed his head against the side of the ship, feeling hungry and homesick, whilst Chanyeol began to drift into a short sleep, his head filled with the warm hearted image of the future dinner which little noble had promised him. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

  
Contrary to previous nights, Kyungsoo observed that the usual glimpses of moonlight were absent from the cracks above his head. He was woken by the sound of footsteps and raucous from the upper deck. He’d grown to understand that any type of commotion at night spelled trouble on a ship so he quickly blinked away the drowsiness that came from an interrupted sleep. 

His confusion would dissipate entirely as he realised then that Chanyeol was _missing_.

Bewilderment of a different sort took over. Where was he? Was the raucous because of him? Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he considered the possibility that they were getting rid of him _tonight_? What if they were making him walk the plank now of all times? The concept was so horrifying that Kyungsoo had to bite his tongue to resist yelling out Chanyeol’s name down the empty quarters.

Panicked, he shifted in his seat and _froze_ as the rope around him literally fell apart into a pool around his torso. His hands trembled as he lifted them and began to pull himself up until he was fully upright. Warily, he stepped over and away from the tangled item, and recognised then that he was _free_. 

His mind moved quickly and before he’d known it he was on the search for Chanyeol. Picking up a keg lid from the floor for defence, he moved quickly and quietly. Having scrubbed most of the areas of the ship, he had a vague awareness of the geography of the lower decks which benefited him greatly as he slid from wall to wall, through the shadows, with one face in mind. 

Through his journey, he became aware then that the ship was unsettlingly _still_. But before he could study that thought further, he spotted Chanyeol’s tall shadow by the end of a corridor. 

He almost ran to him - head cloudy with relief.

Chanyeol turned to the sound of the noise and took a defensive step backwards before realising it was Kyungsoo and grinning broadly. “Ah! You’re awake.” At least those would’ve been the words but his mouth was full of salted beef.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo demanded, breathless, “Why did you leave me?” 

“I was famished.” Chanyeol stated, taking another bite from the clump of meat and offering it to Kyungsoo who bit into it before he could even contemplate the gesture twice.

“How did you escape?” Kyungsoo asked, wiping his lip.

“By wrestling the brute earlier, I was able to acquire his dagger.” Chanyeol smiled before lightly tapping his finger against the glass, “Look through.” They were behind a door with a small square window which offered a restricted view of the staircase leading up to the upper deck. 

Kyungsoo obliged, eyes narrowing in focus. “I can’t see anything.” He murmured with a sigh, realising that his view was comprised of _grey_ , “It’s too foggy.”

“Exactly.” Chanyeol breathed, before shaking his head in frustration, “It’s not good, little noble. It’s not good at all.”

“What’s not good?”

“The fog.” Kyungsoo answered, still staring through the window.

It would take a moment before they realised that the third voice which piped up did not belong to either of them. They turned their heads, slowly, and met the gaze of one of Jongin’s crew. Kyungsoo immediately recognised him as the man who had lashed him during his cleaning duties. 

He felt himself recoil at the sight of his cold, toothless smile.

“I think the Captain would like a word with yous two.” He drawled, smiling, as he barked at two other crew members and beckoned them and their blades over. 

“No,” Chanyeol insisted, taking an immediate step away from the door, “Don’t - take - us - out - there!” But it was too late. With two swords pointed closely to their backs, they were marched out onto the deck. Kyungsoo followed, seemingly more calm than Chanyeol who muttered curses beneath his breath, shying away from the sight of the fog as they entered its hold. 

Only out here, did Kyungsoo begin to appreciate the sheer _weight_ of the mist. It was cold and thick - covering each section of the ship until he could barely recognise the deck, let alone see the seawater around them. The ship was completely frozen in the fog, stunted by the strange lack of wind that surrounded them. 

Within the fog, there was also a strange _quiet_ \- a stirring, perhaps - that spoke of something greater and more sinister. There was something disarming about not being able to see around oneself, and the loud chatter of the crew did nothing to allay Kyungsoo’s worries. Feeling thoroughly afraid, he pinned his gaze to the back of Chanyeol’s head, sensing that the other knew more about this than he was letting on. 

“Captain?” The crew members reached the thrum of people and began to search for Jongin. “Where’s the Captain?”

Unfortunately, Jongin, alongside the rest of the crew were preoccupied. Stood behind Chanyeol, Kyungsoo couldn’t see a damned thing, but he observed that nobody seemed able to respond to the queries about where their captain was. No; the rest of the crew seemed utterly captivated by something else - something further away from them - deeper into the fog. 

The more they pushed through the mob, the better he comprehended their words.

“I have never seen a sight like this in me life!”

“God help us all.”

They were whispers, but said in _fear_.

Eventually, they stopped moving to the front, with one of the crew members deciding to journey forwards and look for the Captain himself. “You all need to leave the ship. If you want to live.” Chanyeol muttered, glancing back at his captor, “You all need to _listen_ \---” 

His words were interrupted by the sound of a loud scream.

The sound pierced the crowd, dissolving all the whispers and chatters, as the fog around them thinned. Above, the sky flashed a deep, sullen green, complemented by a violent clap of thunder. Kyungsoo’s eyes focused on the sight, lips parted in horror, as the heavens seemed to _growl_ at the sight of them, sending blinding hits of green light which formed large shadows against the sails.

Immediately, the crowd began to reverse, pushing Chanyeol into Kyungsoo as the single scream turned into a chorus. 

It was there that Kyungsoo finally saw the objects of everyone’s panic. Across the deck stood three pirates. Their eyes glimmered with green light; mouths hollow and jaw wide open as if producing silent screams. At the sound of the thunder, their bodies inched forwards, their skin almost translucent against the light which flashed eerily at the ship, and became enveloped in the fog that quickly returned.

 

 

  
“Kyungsoo!” 

Hearing Chanyeol call his name, Kyungsoo turned around and realised that the crowd had completely dispersed and the pale green fog had swirled around them at an alarming pace. Chanyeol was nowhere and all he could hear were fragments of screams and the sound of feet scraping wood. He began to move, directionless, bumping into figures he couldn’t fully see until he saw the outline of a ghostly green sword behind the screen of the fog cleaving the flesh of a human figure.

He managed a whimper as he began to run wildly, in zigzags, through the mist.

“Chanyeol!” he called out frantically, half-believing now that the pirate had already found his way safely off the ship, leaving him behind.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Kyungsoo turned, sword drawn, a relieved expression on his face only to realise that the figure that had found him was not the pirate captain. Not even close.

“ _Impossible_ ,” was the word which left his trembling lips, as the pirate approached him slowly, green eyes more striking in the dimness of the fog, his head tilting, generating an ominous _crack_ as his jaw remained open, showcasing the abyssal blackness within.

Kyungsoo shook his head in complete disbelief. This could not possibly - be _possible_.

The pirate advanced with lethal speed, his blade missing Kyungsoo’s head by inches as he ducked, almost losing his balance as he continued to reverse. He clambered for everything that he could find to defend himself - a hat, a cloth, and even managed to throw a small empty keg but found that the ghostly figure’s pursuit was relentless. 

The violent swings kept coming and Kyungsoo kept on dodging the attacks and reversing his direction until he found himself backed onto the railing of the ship. 

As the distance between them shortened, his eyes met that of the ghost. The green within its eyes was stunning - blinding almost - and for a moment, he thought he felt and saw Death himself. And in this state, he was completely _frozen_. The sensations he could feel, overwhelming him, acting as ropes that bound him tight. 

The ghostly pirate raised its blade and aimed - but it quickly dissipated with a hiss into the fog - its spectral body stabbed by Chanyeol who emerged from behind it, panting with adrenaline, sleeves in tatters,

“Little noble,” he wheezed, glimpsing him, before yelling angrily, “What the hell are you doing just standing there? Get up, we must go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading - and the lovely, lovely words everyone! as i've said, it is such a blast writing this. just a pointer, that the length of the story has been extended and will probably keep adjusting as i am still happily scribing this along c: also i promise you more chansoo moments to come - and less ghosts (maybe.) thank you again! hope you have a nice day.


	4. The Greatest Blessing and Curse

Emerging from the unnatural daze brought by his interaction with the apparition, Kyungsoo felt thoroughly overwhelmed. Drowsy, he managed to stand on his two feet, a searing pain in his temples, as Chanyeol yelled at him. His voice sounded strangely distant - almost faint against the sounds of waves _crashing_. But there were no large waves here, indicating that what he was hearing was from a different place entirely. 

“Listen to me!” Chanyeol stepped across, grabbing him by the shoulders, leaning into his face until he was _certain_ that the other could hear, “You need to get this boat off this ship because we need to leave unless you want to die too. Understand?” He seized Kyungsoo’s hand and placed his stolen dagger within it. 

After a moment, the sounds inside his head began to wither. Kyungsoo nodded, still trembling as he peered warily over the railing and recognised the small rowboat that dangled uneasily on the side of the ship. He began to chip against the rope that held it up with the blade, as the blinding green of the ghost’s eyes remained firmly fastened to the front of his mind. 

 

 

 

“Jongin!”

Chanyeol was trapped in a moral crisis. Despite having his _handsome_ face being completely misshapen by Jongin and his men’s fists, he couldn’t stop himself from combing through the fog in search of the man. They had too much history. To leave him behind, to die, without ever making a conscious effort to help him, would make him the man Jongin had viciously described him to be. No; Chanyeol was a _pirate_ \- a very good one, but he respected the pirate’s code and that of the seas. They had grown up together, and irrespective of their differences, he knew that it was a code Jongin abided by too - albeit in a looser manner than him. Long story short: he would not leave him behind.

Unless, of course, he absolutely insisted.

Continuing to call the other Captain’s name, Chanyeol pried a sword from a dead pirate’s hand and continued to wade his way through the fog, sensing that the deeper he travelled inside, the thicker the air seemed to be. There were noticeably fewer screams being carried in the air- a grave reflection of the high tally of fatalities that this ordeal had possibly served. 

It was there that he heard the familiar voice he had been seeking. 

“Taemin.” Jongin was there, unarmed, in the middle of the deck, backing away from a ghost that was slashing his blade ferociously in the air, “I am your Captain. You have served me for years. You must come to your senses.”

Chanyeol ran forwards, piercing the ghostly shadow with a yell as it disappeared in a ripple within the fog. 

Jongin’s eyes remained wide with fear before turning to the pirate. “You.” He ran at Chanyeol, fists first, “You did this, didn’t you!” He grabbed at the taller man’s collar, face grimacing - but this time, the hatred was mixed with terror.

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol managed, unable to separate the _plea_ from his voice, as he stared at the other, “Jongin, I’d never --” 

The two pirates froze at the sight of a lantern rolling across the deck towards them. At the first sight of an orange spark, they ran in opposite directions. The mist which had been pale green turned bright red and Chanyeol darted through, shielding his eyes from the smoke particles which had already began to poison the air.

He found Kyungsoo who had just finished successfully releasing the escape boat.

The pair stared at each other before stepping up to the edge of the railing. The heat of the fire teased at the back of their necks as they contemplated the drop - the seawater barely visible through the fog which continued to embrace the entirety of the vessel. 

“You have to remember to breathe.” Chanyeol informed his companion, eyes placed on his quivering figure, “Don’t struggle. Breathe.”

Kyungsoo could feel his pulse quickening as his eyes lowered to the waters, recognising now that out of all the terrifying things he had voluntarily committed to do for this venture - this was by far the scariest. He swallowed, bottom lip trembling, closing his eyes then opening them.

Beside him, Chanyeol sensed his agitation and reached across, placing a gentle hand on his back. 

“Forgive me.” would be the last words Kyungsoo heard as the pirate _pushed_ him into the water and the thick mists below.

 

 

 

*

 

 

  
_Breathe_.

He had to remember to - breathe.

This was the word which continued to repeat in Kyungsoo’s mind as he yelled loudly, madly, as he passed through the fog and shot straight into the water. His skin burned as he was submerged, and through the shock he began to struggle, riding on instinct as he swam upwards, head resurfacing as he took a large inhale. The waves continued in long slick motions, his head finding it challenging to keep afloat as he felt the painfully fast rhythm of his heartbeats. 

After a few moments of controlled breaths, he found that he was able to float better. It remained unbearably cold but above he could see the vivid orange of the flames and felt the heat of the burning ship against his skull. Debris was beginning to fall from the surface and Kyungsoo did his best to swim quickly in the direction of the boat which thankfully remained safe away from harm.

Kyungsoo pulled himself onto the small vessel and upon reaching its interior, began to splutter as the seawater scorched his throat. He took a few long breaths, eyes stinging as he gripped the paddle protectively. 

There, he spied a pale hand grip the edge of the boat. Out of instinct, Kyungsoo shouted and slammed the fingertips with his paddle multiple times, before realising that the hand belonged to Chanyeol who also survived the fall.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo muttered as Chanyeol hauled himself inside, cursing as he glanced at his fingers which had began to resemble his bruised face. 

The pair were drenched, in great pain, but _alive_. They found themselves stunned into a shared and committed silence as Kyungsoo began to row them away from the shipwreck. Eventually, the sound of the flames digesting the wood began to fade, alongside the fog which had doomed the vessel. The boat travelled quickly and far as if it was also thankful for a lucky escape. 

It wasn’t until the moon was high and the sea was deathly quiet that the first word would be spoken. 

“That was beyond explanation.” Kyungsoo murmured, shivering. 

“The sea is not vicious unless it needs to be.” Chanyeol responded, mind committed to the fleeting memory of Jongin and the fear in his eyes - “This is something else entirely.”

Naturally, his enigmatic answers did not reassure Kyungsoo. 

There was silence again for a while as they rowed, taking in turns. Each carried their own burden of thoughts and worries about where their voyage would take them now. Only now perhaps, did it fully dawn on Kyungsoo that he may have signed up to more than he had bargained for. He had always expected it to be dangerous, but to face the prospect of death in the way that he had meant that he felt the need to reconsider all that he felt certain of again. 

Why? This was the true question: how could his journey of good intentions, with a refined destination and a vessel in tow, have been so corrupted by misfortune so early?

The answer it would seem was sitting right across him.

“You dreamt it, didn’t you?” The words were uttered gravely with Kyungsoo’s eyes meeting the pirate’s, as he stopped rowing, “You were warning us. You _knew_.”

Chanyeol looked up and frowned. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“How do I know that Jongin was wrong? How do I not know that all of this misfortune is not because of you?” Kyungsoo’s grip tightened on the paddle, “You doomed me. You doomed our voyage.” And quietly he added, “You doomed my father.”

The pirate blinked and then cackled coldly. “Your _father_? Didn’t it occur to you why your father was in the Isles in the first place? Just because he has a badge pinned to his desk signed by your Royal majesties does not make him immune to the greed that plagues all men.” Cruelly, the pirate smiled, swollen face and all, “Accept it, little noble. He’s as _dirty_ as the rest of us. Most merchants are nothing but pirates who can read!” 

Kyungsoo gasped.

“Don’t speak ill of my father!”

“Imagine his delight when he finds out that his precious boy has conspired with a pirate! Ha!” Chanyeol threw his head back in laughter, “He’ll probably be proud of you!”

This was the last straw. Shaking with fury, Kyungsoo raised the paddle and aimed it at Chanyeol’s head who blocked the attack by holding up his arms. Kyungsoo continued to jab at him, roaring until his voice was hoarse and until he quietly accepted that he simply didn’t have it in him to cause any serious affliction towards the other.

The assault was put to bed as Kyungsoo lowered his paddle to the water in defeat. A shimmer of light began to rise from the far horizon. Kyungsoo looked across in yearning, feeling a sense of peace bubble through him as he recognised that the horrifying events of the night were truly over.

 

 

 

 

An apology would come humming from Chanyeol’s lips later. 

With a sigh, the pirate reached forwards, having grown tired of watching Kyungsoo’s head loll from side-to-side as the boat floated aimlessly against the waves. He pried the paddle from his companion’s fingers and began to row. 

The motions of the boat appeared to wake Kyungsoo up. The young man jolted upright and began rubbing his eyes with a fist. 

“Father, I’m frightened,” he mumbled, voice soft and tired.

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes and realised that he was still on a small boat, floating along with only a pirate for company, his heart _broke_ and it was an expression Chanyeol saw with startling clarity. 

The pirate found himself blurting out a hasty, 

“I am sorry. Don’t take my words to heart.” 

Kyungsoo raised his gaze and smiled weakly. “Me too,” he responded, throat still sore from the yelling he’d done. “I do not care if you are some witch-pirate. You are the only one I can trust now.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol’s eyes shone playfully, “So, you trust me?” 

“You saved my life.” Kyungsoo pointed out, taking the paddle from him before the other could complain, “Not everyone would do that.”

A lazy smile crossed the pirate’s lips. “I am quite _heroic_ for a pirate.”

“ _Honourable._.” Kyungsoo corrected, meeting the other’s gaze and observing him closely, as he added, “And not just as a pirate but as a man.” 

The weight of the words struck a chord in Chanyeol - especially after recognising that he was being thoroughly complementary. He immediately looked away, before waving the sentiment off with a scoff, “You’re a crew member of mine. As a captain, I have a duty to you.” It wouldn’t occur to the pirate until long after that those had been very honourable words to say. 

Kyungsoo smiled, having realised immediately.

“Alright then.” He nodded, gaze lifting upwards, “Where to, Captain?” 

“Land.” Chanyeol announced, “We must find land.”

The pirate paused then fished into his robe and consulted his compass. He stared at it with intent and frowned deeply as he realised that its needle was moving in an unsteady fashion - a rare occurrence indeed. The only times it ever performed so disloyally to his requests were during delightful rendezvous’ at Tortuga. Most of the time it worked like the charm it had been designed to be.

Kyungsoo watched him. “How does it work?” he inquired, the curiosity burning in his voice, “Your compass. How is it governed? It clearly isn’t the typical one you see around.” 

A glimmer appeared in Chanyeol’s eye as he considered the question. Only two living people in the world knew about his compass: Jongdae and himself. It wasn’t the sort of subject people seemed all that interested in, and for good reason for he would never share its story. However, he felt the need to do so now. If only to honour the fact that there was the very real possibility that they may never find land and this situation may prove fatal.

How could it hurt? “It points to your heart’s desire.” Chanyeol shared, observing the quivering needle, “It rarely gets things wrong.”

Kyungsoo blinked numerous times - lips parting then closing. It sounded absolutely _absurd_ \- but after the night he just had, this should be as easily digestible as any other proven scientific concept. Noticing the other’s attention on him, it was obvious that the pirate had expected him to meet this admission with disbelief.

Hence, irrespective of his great disbelief, he found that he felt a level of belief too. 

“It sounds invaluable.” Kyungsoo affirmed, before reaching forwards and snapping the compass out of Chanyeol’s hand. 

He glared at the needle forcefully. “I wish for land.”

Chanyeol snorted. “It doesn’t work like that. Give it back.”

Surprisingly, his companion’s tactic worked like a charm. The needle stilled and circled steadily, aiming at a westward direction. Kyungsoo gasped, peering at its actions with profound interest,

“Surely, not.” He looked up, smiling, “Where did you get it?” 

The pirate reached across and retrieved the item. He observed the direction of the needle and stood up, turning in that direction with a palm shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

“Land shouldn’t be far.” He returned to his seat, meeting Kyungsoo’s keen gaze, as he added a quieter, “My mother gave it to me when I was a boy.”

The protective and swift manner in which he returned the compass to his pockets indicated to Kyungsoo that the time in which he could ask questions about it had officially ended. He wasn’t mindful of it, being the type of person that respected when doors closed and opened. Instead, he dwelled in the feeling that land was nearby - and there may be a chance, after all, that he may still continue on his trip to find and rescue his father whom he only missed more after all that had happened. 

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

 

The heat of the sun, combined with their hunger and thirst, brought with it great instinctual challenges. Fortunately, they were able to prevent each other from doing anything overly drastic. The most recent example of this was Kyungsoo throwing up his arms in defeat during a particularly quiet moment and scooping up a handful of seawater to drink - only for the pirate to swat his hands away and scold him.

“I’ve seen many men die from drinking seawater. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Kyungsoo whined, burying his face into his palms as he felt his stomach growl, “I don’t know how long I’ll manage without provisions.”

Chanyeol listened to him, thoroughly amused. He found the other’s struggles so entertaining that he frequently forgot his own longings. Kyungsoo’s grievances reminded him of a _dog_ they once had on board his old ship. He had been a stowaway - and spent most of his life landlocked, much like his companion now. The animal’s adaptation to living on the sea took time and training, and Chanyeol recalled how he would often be awoken or rocked to sleep by the sound of the animal’s whines in his ear as it complained about food, water, rations, bugs and space. 

Regardless, he took great care of it and loved it very much.

“We must make another accord.” Kyungsoo announced, exhausted eyes twitching as he rubbed them, “We must vow that no matter how hungry we become. We will not, under any circumstance, _eat_ each other.”

The words prompted the pirate to laugh until he was coughing and his voice was hoarse.

“You really are losing your mind.” Chanyeol responded in disbelief, before adding a sly, “I could never promise you that.”

Kyungsoo groaned again, tucking his head close to his knees as the boat continued to bob up and down against the gentle tide.

The pirate sighed loudly. “You can survive for longer. We are not far.”

“How can you say that!” Kyungsoo yelled in frustration, as he sat up, arms extending around him - gesturing towards the sea of blue which spanned infinitely in all directions, “We aren’t reaching land any time soon. You are just trying to reassure me. I am a _human_ being! I need water and food to live! I --- “ There, Kyungsoo’s dark eyes seemed to grow unfocused, as he began to rub them, “I’m seeing _two_ of you. Dear god. Is that normal? Am I dying?”

At that point, Chanyeol began to seriously consider the pros of allowing him to quench himself with the devil’s seawater. 

“Kyungsoo,” he addressed gently, “You will not die before we reach land, provided that you sit and row as I have asked. And if it will serve to reassure you, I have no plans to eat you.”

This appeared to do the trick. Kyungsoo went quiet, drifting into periods of restlessness and sleep. The pirate’s continued observation suggested that the heat was the trigger for his nonsense, so Chanyeol offered Kyungsoo the thick sash around his waist which the young man decided to wrap over his head and neck to keep himself cool. 

“You look ridiculous.” Chanyeol drawled, as Kyungsoo, having calmed down and grown more alert, decided to take the paddle.

He frowned at the pirate, the look partially shielded by his technical sash-hat.

“Coming from a pirate, that’s awfully rich.” Kyungsoo retorted. 

The return would’ve impressed the pirate if he didn’t find it so offensive. “I am well-dressed for my profession, if you must know.” Chanyeol contested, head tilting upwards proudly, “This,” A hand theatrically gestured to his clothes, “is a strong ensemble that has captivated the eye of many ladies and and gentlemen.” 

Now _this_ was a ridiculous look, in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

He observed the way the other’s gaze were aimed at the skies, having stood up slightly to present the outfit he was so incredibly proud of. He resembled a peacock showcasing his feathers - only his feathers were tattered, yellowing old fabric.

It was there that a strange image entered Kyungsoo’s head: the pirate captain in a tailored formal ensemble. The type that wealthy officials would wear for a town gala or a birthday celebration. Instead of old fabric, his shirt would be new and a crisp white; there would be no hats or sashes, only _silk_ stockings and a patterned waistcoat; and his matted black hair would be washed and combed back into a _slick_ \- 

“Little noble. Are you going to eat me?”

Kyungsoo blinked and recognised that he had been staring intensely at the pirate for an unhealthy period of time. He blushed red as the image he’d formed in his head evaporated.

“No,” he answered hastily, lowering his face to conceal his embarrassment, “I think I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Good,” Chanyeol affirmed with a shrug, “Because I thought I saw your mouth watering.” 

The young nobleman suppressed a whine at the thought, face only flushing further. 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Their journey had been marred with so much calamity that two consecutive nights of gentle evening conditions was received with private delight and gratitude. 

Tasked with rowing as the pirate took a short nap, Kyungsoo did so with a wistful expression, observing the waters around him with wary wonderment. The moon was perched low in the horizon, and the sea seemed to meet it in a tender reunion. Having never seen such a sight in his life, Kyungsoo found that he was overwhelmed by how _beautiful_ it was. Did this explain why his father loved the sea so much? Whilst there was certainly an incurable fear attached with being out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mostly nothing, there was still a sense that there was no more fulfilling way in which to see the world in its natural radiance.

As he exhaled, pausing for a moment in order to admire the moonlight, Kyungsoo jolted at the movement of the sleeping pirate across him. He was _dreaming_ again. Although by this point, Kyungsoo was certain that this dreams were more akin to horrible nightmares.

The look on Chanyeol’s face began to twist in pain, and soon, the nonsensical mumbles began, breathy and harsh. As before, Kyungsoo placed the paddle inside the boat and reached across to shake Chanyeol’s arm gently.

“Wake up, Chanyeol.” He spoke quietly, but firmly, “Wake - “

Chanyeol immediately sat up, causing Kyungsoo to waver backwards in fear. For a moment, he thought the other had woken up, only then to notice that his eyes were still closed, and his face remained contorted as if in agony. The man then began to throw his arms around, as if swatting imaginary bugs, causing the boat to sway. He slowly began to take deeper and quicker breaths, arms continuing to thrash in the air.

Kyungsoo realised then that he wasn’t swatting bugs at all; no, he was _drowning_.

Horrified as the other’s breathing continued to quicken in distress, Kyungsoo reached forwards again in panic. “Chanyeol!” His voice was louder, as he gripped the pirate’s shoulders, before attempting to lower his arms, “Wake up!” The other struggled against his actions, breaths heavy and _hard_ \- and Kyungsoo became afraid that he would _stop_ breathing, or if his heart would simply explode.

Helpless, and almost tearful, Kyungsoo did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around the pirate tightly. 

“Wake up!” he repeated, frantic, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, “Wake up! You’re still on the boat, Chanyeol. Wake _up!_ ”

After a few moments, the struggling ceased and Kyungsoo felt his body grow still. The thought of letting go didn’t enter his mind until he observed that the pirate’s breathing had slowed and stabilised. By then, he also grew conscious of how quick and loud his own heartbeat was against the other. He realised then that the fear he’d felt at meeting ghosts with green eyes - and the terror of jumping off ships being corroded by flames - considerably _paled_ in comparison to the staggering dread of losing the pirate to a nightmare of all things. 

He knew then that the last thing he wanted, after all that he’d seen and endured, was to be _alone_ and there was comfort to be found in this delicate gesture. For him, anyway.

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, silent, his stance softening as he felt Chanyeol voluntarily rest his head on his shoulder in exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

The events of the night before were left unspoken. Chanyeol was too embarrassed and confounded to approach the subject, and Kyungsoo was too polite and gentlemanly to press the other. Instead, their small two-man voyage went on as normal with the pirate, too restless to sit in silence for too long, enabling their endless conversation to continue. They talked about all sorts - travel, piracy, island politics, and even discovered a shared love of _music_ which was the last thing the pair thought they’d find some common ground ever. 

Eventually, the subject turned to that of the pirate’s personal life - specifically the unclear relationship between Chanyeol and Jongin. Although Kyungsoo had presented it as a topic with no expectation that the other would share, he was stunned to discover that this was indeed what occurred. Chanyeol spoke softly, thoughtfully, hands fidgeting - eyes focused on the horizon and Kyungsoo listened keenly.

“Jongin and I grew up on the seas together. We were brought up like brothers - so, we fought and we competed. But it was not severe. Not for me. I -- I _adored_ him. So when he announced one day that he would leave our ship, it was rather,” Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, recalling the way they’d fought that time - it was the first time he’d seen Jongin hit with _intent_ to hurt, “Surprising. Since then, we remained civil - but it was never the same as before. People jested that he despised me. I never believed it. I do now, of course.” 

The fact that Chanyeol confessed an obliviousness to a hatred that Kyungsoo sensed was genuine after a single encounter was bizarre. It indicated towards a sense of bred naivety within the pirate - which was amusing considering it had been something that he had accused him of at their initial meeting.

Sensing the other grow quiet, Kyungsoo shrugged, keen not to dispel the good spirits their discussion had nurtured. 

“Family life can both be the greatest blessing and the greatest curse.” He stated with a nod. 

“I agree.” 

They toasted each other with their imaginary beer mugs in the air - a practice that they had decided to adopt after Chanyeol expressed a longing for alcohol, finally succumbing to the thirst that Kyungsoo had been complaining of for days.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes after Chanyeol was forced to revisit a host of painful memories he’d long suppressed, he found solace in the sight of _land_ behind a screen of heat. He squinted at the image of white sands and trees, half-believing it was a mirage or a dream. As they rowed closer, the image grew more vivid, and before he knew it, he was stood on the boat, yelling in excitement and relief. Kyungsoo joined him. They were practically dancing by the time it hit the reef.

Together, they dragged the boat onto the island with the last sliver of strength they retained.

At the sensation of hot sand between his toes and solid land under his feet, Kyungsoo collapsed happily into the floor, knees first, before fully committing his face and body into the sand. It was cool and damp but he wasn’t mindful of that. Instead, he focused on embracing the prospect of food, drink, shelter, rest - _life_. 

Chanyeol mimicked him and fell just beside with a comfortable sigh. 

“I can’t believe it.” Kyungsoo breathed, turning to his companion, “We may actually survive this voyage.”

The words were uttered with Kyungsoo’s eyes firmly closed. Golden sand dusted his nose, cheeks, and fringe in a thoroughly _sweet_ \- almost childlike display. Chanyeol grinned at him, fingertips subconsciously reaching out to brush the sand off the other’s nose, before retreating as Kyungsoo’s large eyes fluttered open. 

The pirate coughed, hand falling to his side.

“I told you didn’t I?” He jerked a thumb at himself, coolly, “Lucky charm.”

Kyungsoo swept the sand off his face and body, unable to keep a small smile off his lips as he continued to ponder on how lucky they were. 

The pair fell quiet, a habit they had grown to naturally adopt whilst on their boat. Slowly, their unsettled heartbeats calmed with adrenaline draining as their skin acclimatised to the island’s fresh temperature. Together, they observed the furthest reaches of the horizon and listened distantly to the sounds of the waves, recognising fully the miracles that had led them to their fortunate position.

 

 

*

 

 

Being on land meant a renewed awareness of time and day. Sunset came, and the pair had spent much of the time in between their docking seeking out food. Fishing had initially been the plan until it was recognised that their current tools were unsatisfactory. Instead, they settled with exotic island fruits which Chanyeol, with his great height, managed to pull off the trees in troves. 

“Are you certain that these are edible?” Kyungsoo asked, admiring a green one - having settled his ravenous hunger through at least six of the _red_ ones.

Neither of them recognised anything that was on offer, hence they’d settled on an abysmally simple colour coding system. 

Chanyeol nodded, peeling the skin off the pink fruit, taking a large bite and spitting out the seeds. “I ate six of those and I feel fine, so they must be.” 

“They’re delicious,” Kyungsoo affirmed, wiping his lip messily, “Tomorrow, we can fish. This will do for now.” 

 

 

Spending a healthy period of time feasting on fruits meant that the hours during and past sunset were barely observed. The sky revised from deep oranges and pale pinks into a lonely black - and night embraced the island, leaving the pair in a fair amount of darkness. They were kept company by the moon and stars, but even then, they were left to observe each other as nothing but a pair of shadowy shapes.

The two settled on the simplest form of shelter. A large leaf in which to sleep on and nothing else. It was warm and cool - there was no need for any practical complications when they were already so thoroughly drained. Nestling into his own leaf, Kyungsoo sighed pleasantly, only to notice that the pirate was organising his own bed a considerable distance away. 

“What are you doing?” he called out with a frown.

“Sleeping.” Chanyeol answered half-heartedly, before sensing the other’s agitation, “You understand that we have been sleeping across each other for _days_ , yes? This is the first time that we do not have to. So enjoy this.”

Evidently, this enjoyment was not one that Kyungsoo was seeking as he quickly rose to his feet and dragged his leaf across, creating a track in the sand as he reached Chanyeol’s spot and unrolled it. The pirate could only watch, bemused, as the smaller man curled up on the sand, eyes fluttering shut. 

He said nothing until he also settled down, gently allowing his head to fall onto the sand. The pirate then observed the mellow aches which quivered through his bones, a consequence of the dire sleeping conditions they’d endured on the ship and the boat. This was a far more preferable position - and it was wonderful, to sleep beneath the stars again. 

Chanyeol’s gaze idly moved from the sky to observe the silent figure beside him. Noticing that Kyungsoo’s eyes were now wide open, he spoke softly - 

“You’re frightened that I’ll dream again, aren’t you?” 

Kyungsoo blinked, expressionless.

“I’ll be fine on my own, little noble.” He pouted his lips and gestured towards his earlier spot, “So go back.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“So you are _choosing_ to sleep beside me?” 

Kyungsoo turned away from him, both in irritation and resolution. Naturally, he didn’t admit it but the pirate had read his actions absolutely right. The terror he’d felt at the boat after the pirate’s previous nightmare had left him shaken. Additionally, there was also the element of familiarity. Delighted as he was to discover land, this was an entirely new environment and he was not going to deny that sleeping close gave him a priceless sense of comfort that he had nurtured over their time on the ship and the boat.

“Fine.” Chanyeol called out, exhaling deeply as he folded an arm and placed it behind his head. He waited a moment, before offering, “Good night then.”

“Good night.” Kyungsoo returned, allowing his eyes to close.

The young pirate felt a lightness in his chest then - a _flutter_ \- which suggested that he would be free from his bad dreams tonight. Good; because he deserved a good night’s sleep - and so did his companion. 

Rolling over onto his side, Chanyeol quickly fell into a dreamless sleep to the sound of the waves lapping onto the shore and Kyungsoo’s gentle breathing beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chansoo!centric chapter to give us a breather from the ghosts and all sortsa scary stuff that i lowkey hate writing at midnight hahah @_@ for the next chapter(s), we shall explore this island of wonders (or is it?? who knows. knowing me, it's never going to be quite so wonderful ://). 
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoyed watching pirate au chansoo being soft - thank you so much for reading! have a great day! c:


	5. An Island Of Coconuts

Kyungsoo woke up to a fresh and cool morning. Whilst he would’ve preferred to open his eyes to the sweet sound of gentle waves, or the touch of a kind breeze, he found that his sleep was interrupted by the unnatural sensation of _wetness_ on his skin.

The smell - combined with the texture of the assailant - caused him to jolt awake. Drowsy eyes focused to identify it as the curious sniffing nose of a - _dog_. A look of disgust crossed his face as he wiped his cheek which the dog had tenderly peppered with kisses. “Where did you come from?” he found himself mumbling, as he looked back to his side and found Chanyeol curled up, snoozing peacefully.

Shooing the animal with a hand, Kyungsoo sighed as he recognised how his attention only furthered its excitement with its tongue lapping in the air as it wagged its tail violently. He sighed again, unable to resist leaning forwards and giving the animal a gentle stroke behind its ears.

By doing so, he had already committed to it.

“I feel like you wish to show me something.” He informed the bright-eyed animal before standing up. Kyungsoo took a moment to stretch his arms and his shoulders, yawning as he inhaled the perfect air. 

A divine combination of curiosity, the need to pee, and an overwhelming thirst eventually led him to accept defeat. “I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo informed the snoring pirate, before beginning to walk and observing with genuine interest how the animal read his actions and bounded ahead of him, guiding him to the unknown thickets behind where he had spent the night.

 

 

 

At some point during his saunter into the woodland, Kyungsoo woke up fully. He looked around, puffy-eyed, at the jungle around him. The air was practically _buzzing_ with life; bugs pranced from tree to tree, shy beings scuttled beneath stones at his presence, curious unseen eyes surveyed his journey closely from high canopies and ancient roots. 

Growing self-conscious in the presence of the locals, Kyungsoo held his arms close as he followed the dog, feeling increasingly unsettled at the fact that he had ventured here alone. He found himself walking across the floor of the undergrowth more carefully with each step, markedly cautious of the idle crunch of rotten foliage beneath his shoes and the thorns that scratched against his exposed ankles. 

He quelled his worries by continuing to listen out for the sound of the coast - which remained audible even as he walked further away.

Eventually, the dog stopped and Kyungsoo almost yelled out at the sight of a _spring_. The glorious place was perched within a cavern of rocks and fresh water gushed out in a bounteous display. Kyungsoo immediately found himself on his knees, capturing handfuls of water and draining them through his parched lips. Shivering with pleasure as he refreshed himself with the cool liquid, he turned around to thank the animal only to realise that it was gone.

It would appear that his delight at the spring had been premature - for this, was not what the animal had brought him to see. 

Wiping his lips, Kyungsoo warily stood up and crossed the glade where he presumed the dog had entered. Peeling back a number of large leaves, he stepped across into a clearing and forced a smile at the dog which circled around to face him, tail still wagging in the air. He lifted his gaze and discovered that the sight that greeted him shot such shock into his heart, that he was running away from it before he’d even fully processed what he had seen.

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

Everything _hurt_.

Gently spreading his various apparel on top of a boulder, Chanyeol limped forwards into the cool seawater, taking advantage of the fresh morning temperatures. Despite the fact that his face had shown a level of recovery with much of the swelling reduced, the rest of his body still bore terrible reminders of his ordeal on the ship. His bruises were deep, inflamed and were mercilessly pervasive. The worst of them were those that stained the flesh right above his hip for it ached whenever he moved or _breathed_. Grimacing, he held it closely as he waded into the water, hoping that a long peaceful swim would help ease some of his agony.

“Chanyeol!” A voice cried out in panic in the distance. 

The pirate sighed deeply. It was peaceful whilst it lasted. 

Turning his body towards the shore, Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo ran towards him at an unbelievably quick pace. He prepared himself for _trouble_ ; as trouble seemed to be the only reason why the other would refer to him by name.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo stopped short of the water, wheezing, “I need you to see something!”

“In good time,” Chanyeol called out, eyes closing resolutely as he gently folded into the waves across him, “I’m tending to my wounds!” 

“But the coconuts!” Kyungsoo cried out, eyes bright with _terror_ as he spoke, “The coconuts - had _faces_.” 

The pirate almost wished he had been submerged in the water so his curiosities didn’t have to be piqued by the strangeness of the other’s remarks. He narrowed his gaze, grooming back wet hair from his forehead. “Did you say -?” 

“Coconuts,” Kyungsoo repeated, gaze lifting to the sky at the awkward recognition that the pirate was swimming - _unclad_ , “In the clearing - there were these coconuts sat together. They were decorated and dressed and they were just… sat there…” 

“And how--?”

“The dog led me there.”

The pirate nodded, spinning the image in his mind. “The dog, right.” He exhaled, before throwing his hands in the air, “Little noble, I implore you to answer honestly. Did you, or did you not, drink seawater in the night?” 

A frustrated scowl was expressed by the man on the shore. 

“I’m not lying. I can take you there right now!”

To abandon his morning swim in favour of investigating one of little noble’s hunger-induced hallucinations was out of the question. Chanyeol humored him by muttering something about accompanying him when he was less occupied - before diving with delight into the sea, deciding to completely leave all of these shore troubles altogether and focus on his own therapeutic need _for once_.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo received the pirate’s impassive response with disappointment.

“I’ll sit right here and wait for you.” He resolved, squinting into the distance before deciding to perch on the wet sand. 

Misfortune followed as the tide pulled up at a distance higher than the previous, clothing him with foamy seawater from his hips downwards. At that point, the young nobleman decided to succumb. He plodded over to the side of the beach, further away from the pirate, and decided to purge the smell of ghostly apparitions and smoke from his body with a wash. 

“Little noble!” Chanyeol hollered from across the way. 

Kyungsoo sent his gaze across and saw that the pirate was holding a large fish in his right hand. It flopped around helplessly in Chanyeol’s grip. 

“They’re just jumping up over there!” He retorted with manic delight, as he began to make his way towards him, “Here, keep this one and I’ll--” 

His distractedness caused him to miss the rather large wave that came his way. The pirate was completely overwhelmed by the force of the water and he tripped, face first - losing his catch in the process. He managed to regain his balance and was about to press on with his journey when an unfamiliar furry face bobbed up from right across him.

“D--Dog!” Chanyeol yelled, stumbling back into the water again out of shock.

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

A hand tossing damp dark locks, Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo and the dog into the forest, feeling the humidity pierce his lungs as he observed his surroundings with a cagey glare. Their journey was silent - out of respect for the woodland that seemed isolated and peaceful even at their intrusion. There was also the element that the pair had become accustomed to the prospect of their lives being at constant risk; it would be unlike them to let their guard down even if their guide was nothing but an innocent pup.

“We’re here.”

Looking easily over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Chanyeol sauntered into the clearing and absorbed the scenery that would meet him. 

It was, much to his disdain, exactly as his panicked companion had described. 

Arranged across them were at least ten coconut _heads_. They were propped up by sticks, resembling wooden limbs, and each head was decorated distinctly with paint, beads, and various forms of jungle foliage. What unnerved the pirate most was that the coconuts presented facial expressions; and it was the universal varnished smiles on their rough brown skins, that stretched purposefully from edge to edge, that he was certain would give him the nightmares he had already seen playing on the surface of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“What in Blackbeard’s good name is this?” he mumbled beneath his breath as he observed one closely, poking two fingers into the eyeholes that had been created for them, and following the shape of the smile which had its white color fade against his touch. 

“This is by far the strangest thing I have ever seen on an island. And I have been to Hangman’s Haunt. That place had the works - bones, blood and --” Chanyeol turned on his heel and blinked at the silent, empty clearing that met him, “Little noble?” he called out, looking behind him quickly, “Where did you g--?”

The words were swiftly strangled in his throat as he felt something sharp pierce his neck.

Confused, he pulled the pointed item out with a hiss and blinked before collapsing onto the grassy floor and watching as his entire world became swallowed in black.

 

 

 

*

 

 

The pirate woke up to the sound of the jungle. He jerked awake, head shaking from side-to-side as he swatted away an insect that had been humming in his ear. He opened his eyes, gaze unfocused and tired at first, before he recalled the untimely way in which he’d lost consciousness. Chanyeol recognised then that he was now sat up on the floor of the jungle, with his hands tied behind him as he struggled to move them. He shook his head again, vision beginning to lose its blurry quality as the thudding sound of his circulation began to wither. After a moment, he exhaled and managed a simple - 

“Coconuts.” 

His head lolled forwards, the effects of the tonic still swirling in his head. Chanyeol continued to mumble helplessly, before he sensed a shadow study him from above and he lifted his head with a whimper of pain to face his attacker. 

Considering the circumstance, he had half-expected his assailant to be a coconut-man come to life. Instead, the face he saw was handsome and boyish with a broad toothy smile and bright eyes that scrunched in delight at meeting his own. “Afternoon!” The stranger’s tone was warm and friendly. Chanyeol immediately deemed him dubious and looked away in protest.

“G-Go way!” The pirate yelled, hoping he sounded somewhat intimidating despite his incapacitation.

“He is a little prickly sometimes,” a more familiar voice piped up from behind him, “But he means well.”

“Kyungs-oo.” Chanyeol’s eyes brightened, angling his body around to follow the sound of the voice, “Where--?”

“Captain Park Chanyeol.” The stranger announced, capturing his attention again, smile remaining as he crouched down to his level, “Firstly, I apologise for apprehending you in this way. It is protocol that every visitor is assessed for the greater good of the people who live here. Especially, I’m afraid to say, _pirates_ due to your very troublesome reputation. Your companion, Do Kyungsoo, has already been assessed and deemed cordial. He reassures me that you pose no hostility towards this good island so I am merely conducting a final assessment of my own.” 

He crouched down, peering directly at Chanyeol’s wide eyes.

“So, do you mean well, Captain?”

Chanyeol nodded meekly, still not fully processing the situation.

“Alright.” The stranger leaned forwards to cut away at his rope before reversing and laughing loudly, “Oh! And before I forget, let me introduce myself. My name is Byun Baekhyun. I am a resident of this island. In my life, I have been known as an accomplished academic, inventor linguist and explorer. I am currently stationed on this paradise of an island to study and report on its local population and natural environment. Outside of my academic ventures, I help ensure that this island is safe from harm.”

“I see.” The pirate mumbled, feeling like most of the words said had been nonsensical considering the depth and speed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I suppose.”

Baekhyun’s happy smile was maintained as Chanyeol slowly got to his feet and turned to look at Kyungsoo who was sat on a bench beside the coconuts, sipping something hot and steaming from a mug. 

Chanyeol’s expression softened, before returning to the stranger with a frown. 

“The coconuts.” He blinked, expression remarkably serious, “What is it? Is it for black magic?”

“No!” Baekhyun defended with a gasp, before laughing slightly, “No. They are mine. I made them to use as an educational tool for the local inhabitants. Currently, I am using them to explain the various technicalities of the legal system operated in the mainlands. I find that it helps them _envision_ concepts in an easier way.”

A loud bark was expressed by the dog which Chanyeol had only seen again now. It sniffed comfortably at Baekhyun’s shoes, who responded with a ‘coo’, and a quick caress of the animal’s back.

“I believe you’ve met _Paris_ , my dog? He’s incredibly friendly. Always ready to meet a new face.”

Chanyeol blinked, gaze darting from dog to owner multiple times. His lips opened to say something - something most definitely intended to throw offence, before Kyungsoo interjected, clearly sensing the rapidly vanishing gradient of his companion’s patience - 

“Baekhyun.” He was now at Chanyeol’s side “You were mentioning the state of my companion’s face earlier - you mentioned--?”

“The mud!” Baekhyun exclaimed, beckoning them over as he pointed at a northerly direction, “By the river, a ten minute walk in that direction.” He waved a noncommittal hand over Chanyeol’s sore facial features, with the pirate responding with an even deeper frown, “Cover your face with the mud, like a mask. It is incredibly healing. Your facial-- state will be restored in no time.”

The academic beamed, evidently pleased to assist. Kyungsoo offered him a grateful nod before insisting with a serious pointed look for the pirate captain to follow him away from the clearing and the coconuts.

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

  
Following the sound of the water, Kyungsoo found the springs with no trouble. He glanced back at the pirate’s expression which was absolutely wretched with disbelief. He had been muttering curses and half-thoughts ladened with irritation throughout their walk. The young nobleman had refused to offer him an ear until he was sure that they were far enough away from the kind man with the coconuts. 

Stood by the riverbed, Kyungsoo turned to the tall pirate and nodded his head - a gesture that he was now ready to be pelted with the other’s complains. Chanyeol needed no further encouragement as he muttered an annoyed,

“You don’t _actually_ believe any of this, do you?”

“What?” Kyungsoo feigned innocence, dropping to his knees and taking a handful of water to drink, “That the mud is healing? I do actually. I have read it somewhere--”

“No, not the mud!” The pirate lowered to his level, frowning, “That… _man_. He is so completely-- _weird_. I don’t like him. Not one bit.”

His mention of weirdness amused Kyungsoo. “He is the first man I have met who has no vendetta against you or I. He shows no interest in _murder_. In fact, he is actually helping us. I don’t see how that makes him dislikeable - or weird,” he argued with a shrug.

“His kindness is exactly why we can’t trust him.” Chanyeol sighed, scratching the top of his head, “I bet there aren’t any locals on this island and it’s just him, the dog and those bleedin’ _coconuts_. He probably speaks to them. For all we know, they could be comprised of all the needy souls he’s trapped here with his bright, fancyman, words…” 

Kyungsoo snorted. “Are you hearing yourself?” He shook his head, “and you thought _I_ was losing my mind.”

“We are leaving.” Chanyeol confirmed, deciding that debating the technicalities of it was going to get them nowhere except into further peril, “At least, I am. If you want to stay here with the _son of Hades_ then I will happily leave you.” 

The game of words lost its appeal. Kyungsoo admitted that he wasn’t too swung either way. Crooked or not, they were going to leave this island and its host eventually. 

“Before we go, can you apply the mud at least?” His expression was gentle, as his gaze assessed the other’s features, “Your face needs _help_.” 

Still exasperated, Chanyeol glanced at the mud beneath his feet and quickly shook his head.

“There is no way in _hell_.”

“Stubborn mule.” Kyungsoo cursed, before reaching to scoop up a handful of mud and leaning boldly towards Chanyeol’s face, “I know it hurts. I hear you wincing constantly. I’ll do it for you if you are going to be a child about it.”

The moment Kyungsoo’s hands cupped Chanyeol’s face, the pirate found his ability to move or protest severely diminished. It was as if he suddenly turned to putty - a faint and cushy shadow of himself, reduced to rapid blinking and gruff ‘hmphs’ as Kyungsoo’s gentle fingers brushed cool mud over his cheeks, forehead and nose. Kyungsoo’s face was close to his, and fixed with a tough and attentive expression, as he showed great awareness of particularly tender areas, having memorised them from their days of being at close proximity. 

Chanyeol couldn’t deny that the practice did feel _soothing_ ; although whether that was the effect of the other’s touch, or the mud mask, he couldn’t quite differentiate.

The exercise was performed in overwhelming silence. Kyungsoo worked quickly and accurately. He was almost going to comment on how impressively the pirate captain was enduring the whole thing when he found his wrist swiped away by a large rough hand - 

“I think that’s enough.” Chanyeol managed, wide-eyed as he released him. “So,” His eyes softened, “How do I look?”

Echoing the question he’d posed to the other during that horrendous first beating, Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled, fondly:

“It really should be you answering the questions.” He said, “Does it feel better?”

“It feels better.” Chanyeol affirmed, pleased that his chronically blushing face was hidden safely beneath the coat of mud.

“And you’ve looked better.” Kyungsoo commented.

As what had increasingly become common practice, any form of peace between them was hurriedly spoiled by a situation that involved a bargain with their lives. 

Rapid and loud rustling from the bushes around them prompted the pair to scramble closer. They froze in terror as figures in large wooden colorful masks approached them, spears with beautifully sharp wooden pointers edged aggressively in their direction. Foreign words were barked in anger, as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stood up slowly, prompted by the sensation of weapons against their immediate limbs - 

“These must be the locals he spoke of.” Chanyeol grumbled, as the pair lifted their hands over their heads in obvious surrender.

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

Returned to Byun Baekhyun, the pair felt utterly powerless in the presence of exotic dialects and extraordinary deadly native weapons. Even Chanyeol, who had been so opposed to any further interaction with the academic, found himself pleading for his life as Baekhyun spoke with the natives in a foreign language that lacked any recognisable tone. The entire conversation was delivered in a seemingly continuous _angry_ voice which did not help ease the concerns of the captives.

Baekhyun returned to them after offering the man he had spoken to with a smile and a polite bow. The man announced an instruction and the rest of the islanders retreated, weapons lowering obediently. 

“So, I have gladly explained the situation to Agewe and his warriors. He has agreed to allow you to stay for a short while, provided that you comply by the rules of the island that govern us all. The most pressing of which means that you must contribute fully to their society. Therefore.” 

He waved a hand towards a warrior who stepped forwards, face fixed in a look of permanent objection. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stared at him, frozen in shared fear, each hoping that they wouldn’t be the one asked to accompany him in anything - 

“Captain, you must join Agewe as a hunter and gatherer.” The man spoke to Baekhyun which the academic promptly translated with a sheepish grin, “He suggests that your monstrous height and - uh, _horrible face_ will frighten the fish out of the water -- and Kyungsoo, you will remain behind and assist with repairing shelter.”

The pair immediately looked at each other in obvious hesitation, delivering a message of fear and concern in one silent look.

“It’s either that or you are sacrificed to the mountain god.” Baekhyun then explained, tilting his head, “I can tell you that there is no other alternative. And you must decide - _now_. 

After a moment, Kyungsoo nodded, exhaling. “That sounds fair.” He looked at Chanyeol who looked positively seething beneath the mud mask. “Chanyeol agrees. Yes?”

The pirate eventually nodded. 

They were separated quickly. Kyungsoo watched as the taller man disappeared into the jungle with the gatherers and their spears around him. He remained behind with two of the native people who were quick to lead him to wherever his task was meant to be accomplished. 

“I am so pleased you chose to stay.” Baekhyun beamed, walking beside him with enviable freedom and ease, “Visitors rarely come and I do enjoy the company. So do the people here. They are a great bunch. Incredibly intelligent, socially advanced…”

Kyungsoo turned to him curiously.

“Exactly, how long have you been here?” He quizzed.

“Too long.” Baekhyun answered, bright eyes still gleaming, “Or perhaps not long enough. I do love it here. The world beyond - it’s all deceit and bloodshed. Here, the people are kind and knowledge is plentiful. I love it. Perhaps I should tell you more?”

 

 

 

 

 

Byun Baekhyun was described by those that had the honour of educating him, or interacting with him in daily life, as a young man with the world on his shoulders and greatness at his fingertips. 

Burdened by a brain that seemed utterly capable of absorbing any sap of knowledge, he was found to develop expertise at an advanced rate throughout his childhood and adult life. By the time he was twenty, he had clocked over two hundred unique types of inventions, and a master of most advanced dialects in the modern world. It was in this place of height and great academic prowess that he decided to embark on a greater quest. A worldly quest that would take him to places beyond the city he loved in order to explore, gain, and to a greater extent, _share_ his knowledge with those who were interested.

It was during his maiden voyage that he would find himself remorselessly looted by terrible pirates. His vessel was damaged and this island was where it would subsequently dock for the last time. His crew wished him well and abandoned him for the chance of more prosperous work elsewhere and Baekhyun found himself at the mercy of the initially intimidating and seemingly savage inhabitants of this strange large island. Fortunately, his brain and kind nature would serve as his saving grace. He gained their trust through the vast technical expertise he had and helped them develop more efficient ways in which to build their homes and gather their food. 

Soon, he would discover and learn their dialect and way of communication. As he learned more about them, Baekhyun felt a greater pull to the island and its people and decided then that he would fulfil his aspirations here. He studied their practices, wrote about them, and in return, he paid his due to their society, and taught them all they wanted to know about life beyond their shores. 

This tale was told with immeasurable affection and clarity by Baekhyun as Kyungsoo was adopted by the women of the village and given a range of tasks from hoisting clay onto the roofs of huts, or carrying buckets full of rocks.

“But you must miss some of your old life.” Kyungsoo was now helping to weave straw beside some local women. They had been complimenting him on his delicate fingers. He had found the practice strangely relaxing, especially in their current state with all the figures in a quiet weaving circle. “Don’t you miss the city? Your friends? Your family?”

Baekhyun smiled broadly. The women smiled with him too, as if understanding.

“I do, of course. I have times where I yearn for the sound of horses - and the smell of fresh bread. I miss my mother and father. I have a brother too.” The man paused thoughtfully, “But I was always different from them. They accepted that I was a man intended for greater ventures. And now here I am, doing exactly that.”

Kyungsoo found it difficult to distrust the man after hearing everything. His kindness seemed deep rooted and it was difficult to not be utterly captivated by his obvious intelligence and profound enjoyment of human life. If anything, Kyungsoo was envious of him. He was bright, happy and clearly living out his dreams. Surely, in a world as vile and violent as theirs, this was rare and practically unheard of. 

“So, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s head tilted at him quizzically, “It is your turn to share your story. What brings you to this part of the world?” 

All eyes turned to him keenly.

Kyungsoo’s lips parted to begin his story - but his turn was disrupted by the sudden burst of noise from the thicket around them. The warriors returned with their bounty. Front and centre of the small group was a more than delighted looking pirate. His mud mask was all but scrubbed away, leaving behind smudges of dirt which served as battle scars. Around his neck was a necklace of fish of varying sizes and on his back he carried two large wooden baskets full of fruit balanced on a pole.

He met Kyungsoo’s gaze cheerily. 

“We are going to eat very well today.” Chanyeol announced, lowering the food as he stretched his arms wide, “They _adore_ me.”

Baekhyun leaned in, listening to the leader of the hunters as he reported to him for translation.

“Captain’s right. His height was very advantageous for the fruits and the fish. Also, they think now that he’s actually very handsome beneath all the mud.” 

The pirate took the compliments with a less than modest grin, sending a round of delicate air kisses to the residents who offered him soft giggles and polite bows. 

“Honestly. Do not say more.” Kyungsoo advised the other man as he observed the tall pirate sway cheerily in the direction of the young women who removed the string of fish hanging from his neck, “If his ego gets any larger, you will never get rid of him.”

 

 

 

* 

 

 

  
The selection of fish, rice and fruit were so generous that Kyungsoo felt like he would burst if he even attempted another bite to eat. Dinner felt almost celebratory as they were welcomed warmly by the village across a warm fire. Kyungsoo was not accustomed to the flair of it all and clapped along to the music, and the stories (translated kindly by Baekhyun), and even attempted some of their local alcohol. Attempted was the apt description; two sips burned his throat so much he could only imagine what it would do to the rest of his organs. 

When some of the villagers started to scatter back to shelter, the pair of visitors were also guided to theirs. Baekhyun still lived on his old ship - _The Brave Voyager_ \- and it was a beautifully grand ship even in the dim light of the fireflies that flitted around it. From afar it looked to be in perfect condition, but closer, the holes from cannon balls were obvious, combined with the receding strength of the wood that came with age. Inside, the ship was clean and neat, having rested on this island for most of its life. The captain’s cabin was offered to them but Kyungsoo insisted on sleeping in the sailor’s quarters for two reasons: one, out of pure respect for its owner. 

“Let’s n- never leave.” 

The second reason was because of the incredibly drunk pirate he was hauling beside him. Opting to take him to the quarters himself, as to not burden their host and the locals further, Kyungsoo muttered quiet curses beneath his breath, unable to believe the sheer amount of alcohol the other was able to consume. It was actually a heinous amount - and gave further reason for the island’s inhabitants to worship him. 

“I’m afraid we must,” Kyungsoo responded idly, “We have to rescue my father, remember?” He helped the taller man settle onto the floor, whereby he’d previously prepared a blanket for him to rest on.

“Oh yes.” Chanyeol drawled, eyes now half-shut, “We m--must.”

He began to hiccup. Kyungsoo bit his lip; it was _endearing_. 

Upset that he felt this way, the man encouraged the pirate to rest immediately, but Chanyeol was persistent. He lowered his head, then continued to try and sit up, hands flapping against the floor to regain his form - 

“I d-don’t want to sleep yet.” He mumbled, “I want t--to keep talking.”

“Naturally,” Kyungsoo answered in amusement, remaining across him, “Well free to do so. But I will take my leave. I am extremely tired, and our stay here is temporary. You will be too busy recovering tomorrow to think of a plan so I will start.” 

“No,” Chanyeol whined, head tipping backwards, “I w--want to talk-- you! You.” He reached up and jabbed a gentle finger at Kyungsoo’s forehead, “ _You._ ” The pirate’s large eyes fluttered open. He stared in a deceitfully sober manner and directly at Kyungsoo’s face, who felt himself become still against the weight of the other’s gaze, “You n--need to stop t--taking care of m--me.” 

The words seemed to punch the air that had frozen the other. 

“Perhaps you should try caring for yourself then.” Kyungsoo muttered, before arching a brow, “And I’m not… taking _care_ of you. That much.”

“You are,” Chanyeol insisted, eyes misty again, “You k-keep _touching_ me…”

Kyungsoo gasped, somewhat _scandalised_.

“I do not!” His face flushed red, “Be quiet now.” Kyungsoo quickly attempted to scramble to his feet before he felt his arm pulled back by the drunken pirate who clung to it with a forceful hand - 

“You have to s--stop.” Chanyeol slurred, fingertips loosening as his hand fell back to his side, “Because p--people that c--care f--or me?” He laughed coldly, voice hoarse - “They _burn_.” 

The coldness of the words, stuttered as they were, stunned Kyungsoo. He watched as the pirate curled up, seemingly unperturbed, eyes drifting shut. It was easy to forget, considering how much time they had spent together and how much he felt he knew about the pirate, that there was so much about him that remained utterly shrouded and lost in half-hearted answers and incomplete sentences.

And it occurred to Kyungsoo then that if there was anyone he couldn’t possibly trust at all, it was the pirate whose enigmatic nature only brought with him unchartered danger.

 

 

 

*

 

 

After several failed attempts at sleep, Kyungsoo decided in the end that he would explore the rest of the ship. He couldn’t shake Chanyeol’s words out of his mind and found that his father’s absence only seemed stronger in the presence of the clear moonlight which observed him keenly from high above the night sky.

Heart heavy, he decided to look for Baekhyun and found that the cabin light was open. He approached it and knocked twice politely.

No answer came but one slight push presented that the door was open. Kyungsoo entered, hesitant at first but realised that the proprietor was nowhere to be found. He was then left to freely observe the impressive cabin - with its long and high walls stocked with tough wooden shelves, reinforced by brass whereby rows and volumes of books remained upright and uniform. Paris the dog was curled up peacefully dozing at the corner of the room. Kyungsoo peered at him, endeared, and then allowed his gaze to roam over the other features of the room until it focused on a single object on the captain’s neat and orderly desk.

The item was small and listless, and was utterly lost in the shows of the candlelight but to Kyungsoo it was the most captivating object in the world.

A small origami swan made out of crisp white parchment. 

Flashes of memories entered Kyungsoo’s mind. His small, childlike hands presenting them to his father as charms for his seafaring trips. His trips would be commemorated with various animals: bears, horses, rabbits to name a few. But his last, the very last - the final time Kyungsoo would present his father anything, he presented him a swan with identical dimensions and quality as the object that was now sitting alone and idle on Byun Baekhyun’s desk. 

“Oh. Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun entered the cabin, a surprised expression on his face as he approached him, “Sorry, I was getting some water for the night. Are your quarters satisfactory? Is there a problem?”

Kyungsoo held the swan in his palm, agitation burning in his eyes.

“Baekhyun, where did you get this?” He asked, each word spoken with care.

“The swan? It was a gift of sorts.” The academic’s eyes rose to the ceiling, recollecting, “I believe it was from a - gentleman. Possibly the most recent visitor before yourself. He did not stay more than a day. He did his business and left.”

“What business?”

“Why.” Baekhyun paused, head angling to the side in an inquisitive way, “The same business that most people know this place for! He came here to pay a visit to the _enchantress_ who lives deep within this island.”

The word caused a chill to strike Kyungsoo’s spine.

“An enchantress?” he echoed, eyes shining in fear.

"You didn't know? Well."

"But." Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief.

Baekhyun nodded, understanding completely. “I am a man of academic conviction, Kyungsoo,” he sighed, “But there are things about our world that even the most accomplished philosophers will never be able to explain. And powers, which no man born on earth, were born to wield.” 

 

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

“Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun!”

The crew of _The Golden Wolf_ chanted with unprompted enthusiasm as their youngest member stumbled to the centre of the deck, resigned, and began to sing a sea shanty, coupled with the corresponding dance. The entertainment continued, alcohol flowing, the flurry of loud and obnoxious voices an obvious contrast to the silence of the sea.

A single crew member was tasked with watching the seas. He looked away for a moment to cheer on their cabin boy, and when he returned, his telescope spied an empty row boat beside their vessel which had not been there before. It floated submissively against the swells of the ocean - eerie in its appearance.

“Master!” the crew member cried in Jongdae’s direction, almost tripping over his feet as he pointed at the boat, “Look there!” 

The empty row boat looked sullen and ghostly. Being the most superstitious of the crew, Jongdae stepped behind and looked at the small boat in terror. 

Immediately, the crew’s singing died and was replaced with louder more panicked shouts of “Monster!” and “Seabeast!” as three figures, drenched in seawater and coated in seaweed and sealife, clambered onto the deck of the vessel. In their current state, they appeared like _mermen_ \- barely able to stand, ambling forwards unsteadily, and falling in surrender to the floor in a wet heap.

“Master Jongdae!” cried the crew members who immediately darted to him for support.

Jongdae was pale with terror and cried a desperate,

“Yixing!”

The quartermaster, carrying the rest of the crew behind him, then ran to stand behind Yixing who drew his blade bravely, casting a glance over the figures who crawled towards them, casting light on their figures as they abandoned the shadows that shielded their identities. 

Upon recognition of one figure, whose face was raised in desperation, the ship fell into silence, and then a chorus of gasps,

“Jongin?” Jongdae managed, transitioning from fear to shock - “Is that you?”

“Ten pieces of silver for the brightest lantern in the market.” Jongin answered, coughing as he spoke, before heaving in defeat as his face pressed against the deck. 

“Why,” Yixing looked at them with a furrowed brow, “What happened to your vessel?”

“Doomed.” Jongin answered with a hiss, saying no more. 

“But our Captain.” Jongdae pressed, stepping forwards, “What of him?”

“Ask Poseidon.” Jongin spat, before sighing as he quietly added, “I saw him escape on a boat. Away from us.” 

There was instant relief. The crew erupted into mild happy chatter. Jongdae shared a glance with Yixing before exhaling a long held breath, tenderly pressing his hat to his chest.

“That is good news.” He stated, “We must set sail and find him immediately.” 

He began to bark instructions, clapping his hands as crew members began to scatter obediently to their stations. It would take another moment before it was noticed that an obvious task was left overlooked - 

“What of them then, sir?” Sehun piped up, gesturing towards the three strangers onboard their vessel who continued to whinge and splutter on their deck floor.

Yixing smirked, brandishing his blade with a contented smile. 

“I can take care of business, if you wish.” 

“No, no.” Jongdae waved it off, clasping his hands together in thought, “There will be no bloodshed.” He glanced up at the night sky, encouraging the other two to do the same, “There is a sense of malice in the air and we must not invite it onboard ourselves. Take them downstairs and when we find the Captain, he can decide what to do with them.”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update today bc i think a lot of us need a good hug and a good cheering up. but yes, thank you again for the kind words and continued love guys, i appreciate it so much. here, we welcome our byun baekhyun *__* i have looked forward to introducing him so much dbfsd; what to come next? hopefully more explanation about the coconuts and baekhyun's fervent obsession with them. 
> 
> also more restrained but soft skinship between chansoo, naturally. thank you again for reading! please let's continue to give all our love to our exo - and have a great day c:


	6. Magic and Fairytales

Humming a cheery shanty, Chanyeol spent his morning indulging in the novelties of the island. He ate a breakfast of fresh fish, toe-to-toe with the locals, spent some time wandering the academic’s large abandoned ship, and even organised an educational programme with his new native friends.

It wasn’t half as polished as Baekhyun’s attempt - with no handmade puppets of his own in sight - but he certainly thought that teaching the local children how to _fight_ was far useful than introducing them to the corrupt bureaucracy of the judicial system. The language barrier didn’t even pose a problem, considering that he only needed them to know one word and they understood it perfectly: 

_“Kill.”_

During his teaching, the intensity of the alcohol from the previous night certainly exerted its own effects on his spirit: a throbbing headache and a stomach that swooped every few seconds, but he was a pirate, and being half-drunk was part of the lifestyle.

It was after his first session that he would find Kyungsoo wandering towards him. Having spied him leaving the ship, the pirate had hid himself and jumped out of the tree to surprise the other, batting Kyungsoo’s head lightly with the wooden sword he had fashioned out of tree bark. 

Kyungsoo flinched, turning immediately, bloodshot eyes brightening.

His face, considering that he barely had any alcohol, was surprisingly _wretched_.

“Jumpy, are we, little noble?” teased the captain with a smile as he folded his arms, “Enjoyed spending the night in the Captain’s quarters?”

Chanyeol had noticed his absence from the sailor’s quarters. This was why he had opted to comb the ship in the first place. It was around dawn that he found him in the captain’s cabin, curled up beneath a thick blanket on a chair, deeply asleep.

“It was uncomfortable actually,” Kyungsoo admitted, smoothing a creak on his neck, before peering at the other, “You’re in a good mood.”

“What can I say. I’m a seasoned veteran.” Chanyeol smirked, before swinging his sword theatrically at the other’s way, “Anyway. Are you interested in a spar? My partner’s looking dreary.” The partner he referred to was one of Baekhyun’s beloved coconut people. Kyungsoo groaned at the sight, walking quickly to the object and freeing it from where Chanyeol had pinned it to an upright wooden crucifix. It was ghastly; the nobleman was pleased that the academic had not been present to see it. 

“Chanyeol,” he muttered, unable to hide an amused smile, “What are you-- he _loves_ these things. Did you know that he named them after his favourite philosophers?”

“Who in Poseidon’s name would have one of those? Let alone _more_?” gasped the pirate, before adding, “You were asleep and I was bored. I like him now. He’s a far more enthusiastic soul than you.” 

Kyungsoo resisted rolling his eyes before setting the model down and glancing up at the other man who continued to play, swinging his sword into the sandy beach, letting glimmering sand flick up into the air around him. He was acting like a _child_ ; and it was a common theme with the young pirate captain. 

Fortunately, he always seemed to find the room to grow up when it was needed. 

It was certainly needed now. After spending the entire evening concocting a plan with Baekhyun’s guidance, it was finally time to share. Despite the passion he felt for it, and the _rightness_ it provided him, he couldn’t help but sense that it would not be received well by his companion. It was a premonition that stretched beyond the idea that Chanyeol didn’t trust him - or would not be willing to comply with his suggestions - no, he simply felt that this was a large risk, an unbelievable unknown, and one that his seasoned companion could immediately dismantle. 

And this was frightening; because of how deeply he believed this was the plan that could bring him closer to his lost father.

“I need to speak to you about something.” Kyungsoo said hastily, waving him over, and watching as Chanyeol turned to him, sword lowering.

“Is it about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, “Did your night of passion give you an epiphany?”

Kyungsoo laughed - but the words were mixed with sadness as the dread in the pit of his stomach grew. “No.” He said, before shaking his head, “What… passionate night are you-- ?”

But by then, the other had picked up on the subtle hints dropped. Chanyeol stepped over, expression entirely shifted, as he dug the tip of the sword into the sand and nod to indicate that his attention was engaged.

 

 

 

Following this, Kyungsoo explained everything to Chanyeol. From how he’d found the swan, to how he discovered that his father spent a short time on the island to meet the enchantress known to reside deep within its forests. Through Baekhyun, he was able to learn about the enchantress and her roots - about her ancestry and spiritual connection to the ancient mountain god which the local people worshipped. He spoke with vigor, unravelling all the thoughts that had kept him firmly awake and focused, feeling closer to the mystery of his father’s disappearance than he had ever felt. 

“I think he gained his answers here. The map, particularly.” Kyungsoo pressed, eyes shining with enthusiasm, “And to find out the answers I need, I will also have to consult her.”

Chanyeol, who had remained entirely silent throughout the tale, waited until the end of his speech before interjecting with a cold and simple - 

“No.”

Kyungsoo blinked, expression falling. “Pardon?”

“No.” Chanyeol’s entire voice seemed to quiver at the harshness of the word, “You won’t consult a practitioner of _that_ sort on this journey.” 

“What are you talking about Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo grew defensive. As he’d expected. “My father was _here_. He was here--”

“We’ll find the map. We’ll find the ship. We’ll ask the bloody turtles if we have to.” Chanyeol interrupted him, shaking his head, utterly baffled by how this plan could even be coming through the other’s lips, “No - magic.” 

Kyungsoo could feel his frustration bubbling up inside. He tried his best to contain it, balling his fists as he uttered a heated, “Why not?”

“All magic is bad, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, “It always comes with a price and it’s always to do with offering something you can’t afford to live without. You would be _pigheaded_ to consider it. You don’t need it. You have _me_.”

“You?” Kyungsoo gaped, emotions creeping into his voice as he stepped closer to him, “Is that meant to reassure me?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol hissed, lowering his gaze in response, “And you best start understanding just how fortunate you are to have me.”

The drunken conversation played in Kyungsoo’s head. His fear of the pirate became mixed with the sense of frustration and he instantly felt _sick_. “How can I think that?” Kyungsoo contested, hands throwing themselves up, “All you’ve done through this journey is keep things from me. I’ve had to find out everything half-drowned, shipwrecked, and starving!”

The words were progressively yelled. Chanyeol felt no hesitation in raising his voice in return- 

“And you think some witch is just going to tell you everything you need to know!”

“She’ll tell me more than you!”

“She’ll _take_ more too!” 

Falling into silence, the sound of the sea took over. Kyungsoo took a large inhale, stepping back from the other as he buried a tired face into trembling hands. Chanyeol watched him, expression softening for a moment, as he lowered his voice and spoke again,

“Little noble. You _don’t_ need it--” 

“Why are you being like this?” Kyungsoo exclaimed,“Why can’t you just consider it? For a moment?”

Chanyeol groaned in frustration before walking away from the other, stomping his feet into the beach. Anger flashed in his eyes, face flushed red, as he turned back and said a cautionary, 

“Speak to the witch and consider our accord dissolved.” He nodded his head, “Consider the matter considered.”

He was pleased to see Kyungsoo’s expression shift into one of alarm.

After a moment, Kyungsoo murmured a defeated,

“Alright.” He exhaled, “You win.” 

He pivoted on his heel and walked away without a second glance. The pirate captain watched him as he disappeared through the thicket, his blood still boiling, heart rate elevated as he kicked against the soft ground beneath him in muted fury.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

The rest of the day was spent locked in a game of avoidance. No matter how often Chanyeol passed the other, or hinted that a conversation could be resumed, Kyungsoo resisted with polite but obvious dismay. The pirate captain, upset, immediately placed all the blame on Baekhyun. 

He would find the other man on the deck of his ship reading a book, soaking up the sunshine, seeming every bit the wealthy explorer. His dog was nipping treats out of his open palm. Chanyeol watched him for a moment before sending a prolonged glare, hoping that the effect would be felt.

It was. 

“Something to say, Captain?” 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol walked over to him, face rigid with anger, “Filling Kyungsoo’s head with nonsense about magic and enchantresses? Don’t you understand how dangerous that is?”

“The enchantress is not dangerous.” corrected Baekhyun, sitting upright, “She is a welcomed member of this community.”

“Not her. Kyungsoo.” The pirate sighed as he explained - “He’s in pieces over his father’s disappearance - and he’s clearly not thinking properly. He will happily follow any lead on his father even if it comes with the mark of _death_.” Chanyeol paused, before adding an even more resolute - “And all magic is dangerous. Welcomed member or not.”

Baekhyun sensed the frustration fully, having heard them argue in the morning. 

“Have you ever thought that maybe, you’re the one approaching this all wrong?” Baekhyun suggested, softly, hoping it wouldn’t cause too much _offence_.

Of course, it backfired.

“What are you insinuating?” the pirate seethed.

“If he’s affected, as you say, wouldn’t it be more helpful if you didn’t _confront_ his suggestions in the manner that you did. Perhaps, if you approached the matter calmly - a more well-rounded answer could be found--”

Chanyeol’s expression dimmed as he waved the other’s words away with a dismissive hand. He turned to leave before the other interrupted him - 

“I don’t ever wish for ill will on people, Captain.” Baekhyun began, before his eyes lowered in apology, “If I knew it would be so divisive, I would’ve held my tongue but I didn’t know. All Kyungsoo wants is answers. We can’t provide those for him.”

Chanyeol’s expression was resolute as he delivered his response - 

“Give me a ship and I _can_.”

Baekhyun paused, before folding his arms over his chest and shivering theatrically.

“That’s an incredibly thoughtful thing to say, you know? I have _chills_.”

A light tinge of pink appeared on the pirate’s cheeks as he frowned, shaking his head again. 

“Honestly. I far prefer your coconut puppets over you.”

“Ah, but who wouldn’t?” He beamed, “They’re fun. But, no replacements for the warmth of another human being.” Baekhyun tilted his head bemusedly at the flushing pirate, “An apology will go a long way, Captain.” 

The tall man scoffed. “I truly do not care enough to demand an apology. Him and I? We are barely acquainted. If he wants to meet Death early, then good riddance.” He nodded his head, “I don’t _care_.”

Observing the other’s reactions closely, Baekhyun pursed his lips together as he stated a gentle, 

“Well, that’s surprising. From the tale he told me yesterday, he did seem to care an awful lot about you.”

“Oh?” A sense of warmth softened Chanyeol’s dark eyes, before he shrugged his shoulders innocently, “Well, that’s surprising to me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was basically absent for the rest of the day. Chanyeol found him by complete accident as he appeared to be walking through the jungle back to the ship where he had been cooped up, presumably sulking, in the Captain’s quarters. Whilst the captain had been tempted to perch at the door and demand an audience, he simply couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing. Instead, he invested his time in a practical activity - one that would demonstrate his commitment to leaving the island and getting on with their voyage, whilst also being noisy and attention-grabbing enough that the nobleman could, if he was interested, inquire about it at some point during the day.

“I’m building us another boat.” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo excitedly, arms carrying heaps of wood, as he kept a the other’s walking pace, “I am going to ask Baekhyun if he could ask some of the residents to help me.”

“I’ll help too.” Kyungsoo answered, clearly half-hearted as he delivered a smile, “Do you need me to help find you anything?”

“No,” the pirate admitted, sheepish as he ran through the plan he had quietly in his mind, “I believe I have all the tools.”

“Oh.” The other blinked, before shrugging quickly, “Well, I’ll return to the ship then. If there is anything, then I’ll be there.” 

It was obvious that the waters between them remained troubled. Visibly frustrated by the other’s attitude (or lack thereof), Chanyeol stepped across Kyungsoo’s path in order to block his escape,

“Wait,” He felt himself hold onto the pile in his arms more tightly, “You can always keep me company, little noble.”

Kyungsoo smiled - and it was a gesture of such plain, restrained _ache_ that the pirate immediately understood that not all had been forgiven. If anything, his persistence had made it worse. And he was completely baffled; for he simply didn’t know what else to do.

“I think you can keep yourself company perfectly well.”

“Indeed I can.” Chanyeol responded bitterly, unable to help it.

“ _Fine_.”

The other brushed past him, knocking into him so hard that the bark he’d been lugging suddenly spilled out into the forest floor. The captain whined loudly, scooping up the items, muttering lowly curses under his breath. 

Who knew little noble could be so dramatic?

If he wasn’t finished with his companion before, then he certainly was _now_.

Frustrated, he threw his collection into the air and marched back onto the beach. His materials were all laid out but all motivation to complete the boat had vanished. Instead, he craved tobacco, strong alcohol, and his crew. Where were they? The absence of his vices were driving him mad; but not as mad, as being in Kyungsoo’s presence, each and every day - 

“Who needs him, hm?” he plopped down on the sand and elbowed another coconut model he’d stolen from Baekhyun’s collection. Although he’d promised he wouldn’t steal them again - _well_ , he hadn’t really meant it. “I’ll build this boat and sail out myself. I’ll sail to Tortuga, send a message out to Jongdae, we will find a whole new ship and crew and - “

His wistful words were disturbed by the loud sound of a pile of wood being dropped at his side.

Chanyeol turned, half-clinging onto the coconut as he gazed up at the face of a wide-eyed Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry I knocked into you. That was rude.”

“Yes it was.” The young captain relaxed, sitting upright and tossing his gaze at a seemingly more interesting point elsewhere.

“Were you talking to the coconut?” 

No visual cue was required to guess that Kyungsoo was hiding a smile.

“If by coconut, you mean my good friend. Then yes.” 

Assessing Chanyeol’s limited progress with a keen eye, Kyungsoo obscured a laugh with a cough as he dragged the wood across to where the captain had already began constructing the base of the vessel. It was clear that there was some method to his madness - even if he was an incredibly slow and leisurely labourer.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol inquired pointedly, “I thought you didn’t want to help me.” 

Kyungsoo passed him a look - one that delivered a clear message of resignation. No further encouragement was required. Before long, the captain had joined him, delightedly showing him the vision he had foreseen about what their new vessel would appear like. His attitude was bright and charming, and Kyungsoo was warm hearted and eager, and for a little while, the events of the morning seemed truly behind them. 

 

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

Dinner was at sunset. It was gorgeous under the rapidly darkening sky. The forest was elevated by the smell of fresh fish, roasted greens and the sound of the jungle combined with the bright chatter of the residents.

Chanyeol sat by the fire, grinning, hands extended outwards to feel the heat as people moved and danced gracefully around him. He had been observing the festivities from the outside for a while now. Thankfully, he had yet to reach the point of the evening where he felt like draining a pot of their brewed alcohol. 

“How are you even doing this?” Baekhyun occupied the spot beside him, a hand thengesturing towards the coconut doll perched between the both of them, “I counted all of them an hour ago. I was barely a few feet away.”

“I’m a pirate,” Chanyeol retorted, before adding in a whispered, “I steal for a living, remember?” He gave the coconut head a gentle pat.

“Well. You can only borrow him. He is no replacement for the original.” Baekhyun informed gently, “Speaking of the devil, Kyungsoo is still studying in the cabin. I believe he will have dinner there. You can too, if you like.”

Chanyeol shook his head. He had spent much of his afternoon with little noble already. Plus, studying inferred the feeling of a lot of quiet - something he didn’t find particularly enjoyable. He was far more comfortable out here, in the outdoors, delving into the natural culture. 

And its local drink.

 

 

  
Dinner was served and cleared and then came the demands of post-dinner entertainment. Having had a few shots of the local drink, the pirate captain found himself more vulnerable to the senseless hollerings of the locals as they yelled at him to take the stage in their incoherent dialect. Despite being very certain that this was the last thing he wanted to do, Chanyeol found himself stood upright, glass in hand, with many pairs of keen eyes observing his every move,

“Apparently you told them you were a storyteller!” Baekhyun grinned, clasping his hands together in excitement, “We want to hear one.”

Chanyeol understood now and began to show resistance as he waved his hands. It would seem however that once he’d declared his intent, there was no reversal. His decline was met with more enthusiastic jeers of action and eventually, he accepted his fate.

“Fine.” He sighed, “What do they want? I have so many stories.”

“They like love stories.” Baekhyun answered, “I read them fairytales. Snow White was their favourite. Socrates here, was the Prince actually.” He patted the coconut’s shoulder lightly, “So, just tell a story. I’ll translate it for you.”

Imagining the story of Snow White retold through coconuts did no wonder for the pirate who knew he had to focus properly to deliver a good tale. He had so many stories but they all involved wild sea adventures involving monsters, swashbuckling, blood and _scurvy_. Romance? As a pirate, such a concept was as rare as a sight of the Black Pearl. 

But the villagers’ eyes were bright with anticipation. Irrespective of how much he would regret it in the future, he found himself instantly burdened with the need to tell them a tale. And so decided, with great bravery, to tell them the story of the only romantic story he knew:

“Once upon a time, there was a _woman_. She was no princess, or noble, but she was beautiful, kind, warm - and gifted with abilities that made her skilled at telling fortunes. She used her gifts to bring relief to distraught people, give direction to those who were lost - and one of the people she happened to help was a young sailor of great skill, and handsomeness, but _terrible_ luck. He asked her what he should do for the stars to look on him more favourably. She gave him riddle after riddle, in the hopes that the handsome sailor would continue to visit her. He _did_. They were instantly taken to each other and eventually, they fell into a deep love. And the sailor found that he was able to sail through many storms and troubles, feeling luckier, knowing very well he had someone to live for. He said she was his _lucky charm._ ”

The crowd erupted in ‘aw’s, as Baekhyun continued to translate.

“But their love, was not so lucky. The town she lived in was colonised by zealots. A terrible fear gripped the town with neighbours casting darkness over each other. She was accused of witchcraft and condemned to death. This was a fate she also had to pass on to their young son. Distraught, the sailor _promised_ that he would find them and save them and they hid away for as long as they could. But he did not return in time. She knew her fate had been sealed and as a final act of love, she placed her eight year old son on the first ship leaving the city port and told him to find his father where he would be safe --”

_“Mama!” Tears ran down his eyes as she placed a finger on her lips, hushing him, pressing his small face against her chest, as she took his hand and smiled softly, “Keep this safe, forever. Use it to find your Papa.” He glanced down at the compass, and watched as the needle quivered, pointing directly at his mother as she walked away_ -

“She was burned alive.” The words were choked out, as the memory faded and Chanyeol’s gaze returned to the crowd, “The end.” 

An uneasiness struck the crowd as everyone fell silent. This was broken by a coconut being aimed at his head.

“Hey!” he grunted defensively.

Hums of discontent began to rise in loud waves. “Romance stories have happy endings, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said in a side-whisper, hand beckoning him to continue, “Keep going. I don’t want them to riot!”

“She burned! There’s no -- _fine_!” After the next coconut aimed at his head, Chanyeol blurted out a hasty, “But _happily_ , the young boy survived. He grew up, handsome like his father. He’s a great sailor too. He’s beloved and berated by all who meet him.” 

The young captain paused, an awkwardness in his form as he slowly forced himself to continue,

“But all his life, he’s never learned how to sail on smooth waters. So, when he meets someone who has never had to endure a storm, he immediately _clings_ to them and he cannot stop. And sometimes, he feels like there’s more to it than just an unhealthy way to cope with his unresolved parental issues… _no_ , because sometimes, when he’s with this someone, he remembers that not everything has to be a _fight_. He can feel _good_ without pillaging or looting a seaside village… and he’s very certain, that it’s not romantic, but he genuinely, wholeheartedly believes,”

Chanyeol found himself smiling as he extended two hands in the air,

“That this person is _infatuated_ with him.”

Baekhyun was too awestruck to translate the excerpt fully. He found himself frozen, blinking dumbly into the air before he was poked by a local beside him, who urged him to share,

The academic simply translated it as, 

“ _He is… completely in love._ ”

The crowd erupted into further choruses of ‘awees’, with some fanning their faces excitedly with their hands as they began to clap for him, nodding their heads in approval. 

Chanyeol grinned, bowing, oblivious to how his tale may have been modified by the linguist.

“I told you I was a good storyteller.” Chanyeol beamed, setting back next to Baekhyun who could only smile back,

“Indeed you are.” He retorted, passing him a drink.

Lips touching his cup, Chanyeol was startled when someone ran through from the bushes behind him and began to yell. Although he hadn’t been on the island long, it was a tone he recognised that signalled trouble. The rest of the villagers stood up immediately, with some reaching for their weapons as they followed him towards the direction of the beach. 

Tense, Chanyeol threw away his drink and reached around for a weapon - 

“What’s happening?” he asked Baekhyun in panic. 

“A new ship is about to dock, apparently.” Baekhyun blinked, as they began to follow the crowd together.

Chanyeol blinked a few times, before gasping in joy and throwing his arms up to the heavens.

“This is our way out!”

 

 

 

*

 

 

Fortune smiled on Chanyeol’s beaming face with even more graciousness. The beautiful ship that approached the island’s shoreline was none other than _The Golden Wolf_. As if to further dismiss all the dramatics that had been bubbling through the day, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo spent the rest of the time waving at the crew who recognised them immediately. The delight and relief on their faces was undeniable. Things were finally - seemingly - taking a turn for the better.

Once docked, Jongdae and Yixing were the first to disembark, running to their captain, water splashing everywhere, the relief also clear on their tired faces.

“Captain!” They welcomed in unison.

“You beautiful bastards.” Chanyeol grinned, pulling them both into a large hug, “I have never been so pleased to see your ugly faces.”

“And you smell the best you’ve smelled in years, Cap.” Jongdae retorted, absolutely beaming, “Island life is treating you well, huh?”

Kyungsoo remained behind, tossing both men a happy wave. Yixing was dissatisfied and immediately made a point of pulling the smaller man into an embrace, which the other was only too willing to submit to. 

“Crew of the Golden Wolf, welcome to the island. Island, meet my crew.” 

Chanyeol’s introduction was prompt but the tension between the two parties was palpable. Fortunately, it was shortly eased by Baekhyun’s translations. There was a nod of understanding from the warrior captain and the sharp spears and swords were lowered. The same instruction was thrown at those with pistols directed from the upper deck of the ship.

“Master Byun!” Chanyeol beckoned the academic over, smoothing over Jongdae’s curls with a hand and brushing Yixing’s shoulder with the other, “I would like to introduce you to my most trusted colleagues. One, a celebrated sailor to serve on many of the best pirate vessels and the other, simply _murderous_ with a blade. I will leave you to guess who is who.” 

Baekhyun bowed, a little shy but grinning as he observed the pair.

“We are - ” Jongdae began before Baekhyun interrupted with a hasty, 

“-- obscenely handsome!” 

Baekhyun felt unnaturally nauseous, throwing a look at Kyungsoo who could only nod his head with full sympathy and understanding.

 

 

 

As a way to bid Kyungsoo and Chanyeol goodbye, and to celebrate the crew’s visit, the islanders decided to throw them a final late feast. With most of the dinner consumed, instead the party was celebrated with grand amount of alcohol and rum. The crew happily obliged, more than happy to spend their free time warming beside an outdoors fire. 

Unable to believe his luck, Chanyeol had remained on _The Golden Wolf_ , too busy swaying around the captain’s quarters, pleased to have returned. He was busy watching the stars and the swell of the ocean waves from his cabin window when he heard a knock on the door.

“It’s open.”

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo entered, holding a coconut shell. “I went down there and they offered you a drink.”

Chanyeol was surprised to see him. By now, he had expected the young noble to be locked in some tearful embrace with the academic and his coconut models.

“Thank you.” He swiped the drink, and watched with obvious disappointment as Kyungsoo turned to leave, “Oh.” He blinked, “Are you returning to the party?”

“No.” Kyungsoo answered, “I was just going to sit on deck.”

“Well, why don’t you come sit here instead. I need to speak with you about something anyway.”

This surprised the other. 

Frankly, it surprised Chanyeol too. Perhaps it was a product of all the drink he had tonight - added to the hysteria of seeing his crew - that cemented this strange quirk of a decision. He found himself beckoning Kyungsoo over to the bench by the cabin window which he occupied. The cabin was fairly dim, but through the window, the sky was clear and magnificent. There was no doubting that it captured Kyungsoo’s attention as he stared at the sight with a delicate smile on his lips, the mystery of Chanyeol’s words momentarily forgotten.

Only momentarily though.

“What is it, Chanyeol?” he inquired.

“When we fought earlier. You mentioned how - I left you in the dark about many things. You were right about that. I have.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes were firmly on his, but the intensity was lost. Instead, there was a brightness - but not the childish, giddy kind. It was the type of brightness that suggested that this was an act that would genuinely bring him joy. And for Kyungsoo, it concerned - and _moved_ him.

“It was said out of spite, Chanyeol. You don’t have to feel compelled to do anything--”

“But I do want to share,” Chanyeol interrupted, as he took a large gulp of his drink and wiped his lips, “with you. About my dreams.”

Immediately, it was as if the lightness of their setting faded. Kyungsoo felt an immediate weight on his chest, intensified by the obvious burden the other carried as he spoke.

“I began having these dreams - _visions_ \- when I was a boy, barely walking. I informed my mother that I saw a terrible storm in my dream - one that would destroy the village. We warned the village but they ignored us and it was distraught by a hurricane that swept across the equator line. There is no order or sense in them. Most carry bad omens, but not all come true. Some occur immediately, some happen deep into my future. But it’s _more_ than simply dreams.” He leaned closer, eyes gleaming, “I also have a divinely accurate instinct. It’s my secret to being a good sailor. I get _feelings_ about things and they tend to be right. I feel them here.”

He placed a hand on his chest.

“And when I met you at the prison, I helped you not simply because you were the only option available to me. Although it largely was because of that. _But_ I also felt good about you. I felt like I had to help you on your quest. Now the witch? The witch is bad. Kyungsoo, do you hear? I have a bad feeling and when I’m right about bad, I’m right.”

He took the final sip of his drink. Kyungsoo realised then that he was trembling. He looked up, exhaled, before whispering, 

“You’re not pulling my leg, are you?”

“No,” Chanyeol replied with a laugh, “I’m here aren’t I? If I was not interested in completing the quest, I could’ve left you a long time ago. I could’ve let you starve. Walk the plank. Perish in a shipwreck. Fed you to the mountain gods. But you’re here aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo managed a smile. He observed the other’s motions as he seemed to grow thoughtful with his gaze cast across the far horizon, 

“I bet your feelings about me have all changed.” He found himself murmuring, glancing away, “They’re probably all bad now.” 

Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head as he turned to the other and said a simple, 

“Honestly, little noble? I don’t think I fully understand my feelings for you.” 

It was there that Chanyeol felt himself struck by an overwhelming and sudden _dizziness_. It was a familiar feeling and one which brought him back to the first time he saw the coconuts on his first day on the island. 

A helpless hand immediately reached to clutch at his chest as he glanced at Kyungsoo in horror, and understanding, lips shaping his name as his head lolled forwards unconsciously. Kyungsoo, having predicted what would occur, caught him and rested his head on his shoulder. He blinked, feeling a sickly cross between shame and terror as he placed a hand and gently caressed the back of the pirate’s head, 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted in soft whispers, “It’s the only way I can know for sure. I’m sorry Chanyeol… I’m sorry…”

There was truly no going back now. 

Kyungsoo was going to see the enchantress, and he would do so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi the squad was almost together - /almost/ gdi kyungsoo T_T but yes, i hope you guys have enjoyed learning a little more about the backstory of pirate pcy :c even though it's quite sad. i thank you again for all your continued support and lovely words. i love this story with all of my heart. and thank you for sticking by me and my penchant for aching slow burn romances and soft softness c: have a great week! 
> 
>  
> 
> ps; sdjfnjs it's exo month, is everyone hyped?


	7. Reunions and Retribution

“ _Captain?_ ”

A blurry face entered Chanyeol’s vision. Curly hair, warm eyes, a soft _whiny_ tone -

He parted his lips to shape a single name - 

_Kyungsoo_.

The slow, languid like texture of his thoughts dissipated with the prickly sensation of freezing sea water. Chanyeol opened his eyes, lungs filling up as he jolted upright with a set of hands immediately setting him down as cries of, “Captain!” and “Thank Poseidon!” rattled around him. His body trembled as he blinked blearily into the distance, the fuzzy faces of those around him clearing and the memories of what occurred before his sudden fall returning.

“We found you like this, Cap.” Jongdae was nearest to him, a hand guiltily sliding the bucket of cold water behind him.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol managed, gaze darting around the room, “He was-- he was--he gave me-- ” 

The captain fell into silence as he tenderly massaged the side of his head.

“Are you saying he did this to you?” Yixing gaped, catching Jongdae’s eyes as he stood up from where he was leaning against the wall.

Chanyeol seemed too stricken to answer as he looked across to the open doorway of the cabin.

“Okay.” Jongdae affirmed, standing up and gesturing towards the swordmaster, “He’s _dead_.”

The pirate’s eyes widened. “No!” He rubbed his eyes numerous times before allowing himself to get pulled up to his feet - albeit shakily. Although his balance had recovered, his ability to string words together still remained hindered - “We’re… we’re _finding!_ The enchantress… _bad_...” The words continued to be stuttered out, incoherent, as he delivered a final and strict message of, “We can’t leave.”

His comrade frowned. “But Captain,” Jongdae began gently, keen not to distress him again, “We _can_ leave.”

There was an awkward silence as Chanyeol looked around the room, where the hums of his crew quietened.

“We can leave!” He exclaimed, as the excited chorus returned - before he blinked and shook his head in contention, “ _No_. No we must find him.”

He walked past his crew members, taking the opportunity to collect coherent thoughts. After a moment, he turned back, noticeably more alert, although still jelly-legged.

“Yixing, you should accompany me.”

The swordmaster acquiesced with a nod.

“I’ll go too! I can lead you there!” The voice that piped from the crowd originated from the academic, Byun Baekhyun, who had found himself running onto the deck of _The Golden Wolf_ after the chaos that the captain’s demise had caused. He had felt at the centre of the entire fiasco, having guessed that this had been Kyungsoo’s doing -- and from there, predicting that the elaborate plans they had made regarding the enchantress the night before was surely responsible.

Chanyeol peered at him, confused, as if momentarily forgetting who he was before stepping across with intent,

“You!” he hissed loudly, “You’re a - conspirator!”

Baekhyun gulped, holding his hands up innocently as the crew’s attention turned to him in rapid speed - 

“I swear I’m not, Captain!” he insisted, eyes wide with fear, “I… certainly provided him with the tools to organise the plan. But I thought after your conversation that it was all over. I never...ever would have condoned the use of these medicines in this way.”

If he hadn’t been cloudy-headed, Chanyeol would have certainly not believed him. When it came to Baekhyun, his instincts were marred by his dislike of the other’s blatant - _intellect_. But with most of his inhibitions in disarray, his intuition of people overcame his bias and he recognised that the other was telling the truth.

“Fine. Yixing and Baekhyun, with me.” He passed Jongdae a nod, “Jongdae, prepare the ship. We will sail immediately at our return.”

There was clear confusion from the crew about why exactly their captain was returning to the island to search -- or perhaps rescue, his assailant. However Jongdae quickly formulated the theory that this was out of _revenge_ , although he wasn’t so sure of this himself.

Sauntering away from the beach, Yixing walked beside Chanyeol, supporting him as best he could as the captain slowly began to regain control of his limbs.

With that, also came along his memories.

“I can’t believe he would do this.” Chanyeol found himself mumbling angrily, “Can you?”

Yixing, admittedly, did not agree. The last thing he recalled about the pair was how they had fought tensely at the ship. If anything, this was something he thoroughly expected. It was the response of the Captain that truly took him by surprise.

There was a sense of _concern_ occupying his intent; a palpable feeling of responsibility, where instead, _revenge_ should be.

 

 

 

 

Journeying deeper into the forest than previously attempted, Baekhyun barely uttered a word. Chanyeol watched him carefully, having recovered his sense of distrust about the academic. It was quickly forgotten however. The further they wandered into the jungle, the less _natural_ everything seemed. The uneasiness about their surroundings grew so strong that Chanyeol was certain he could hear the heartbeats of the pair of men around him. 

“She lives at the top of this river. She can be reached easily by a boat but I believe Kyungsoo took it himself already. It is achievable by foot but it will take you some way up the mountain. Not everyone who requests an audience with her can see her. Some say she has enchanted this place to ensure this.” Thoughtfully, Baekhyun eyed the pair of pirates, “I will have to stop here, out of my own comfort but also to ensure that when you do get back, I am here to lead you back onto your ship. Good luck. I hope you find him.”

Yixing offered the smaller man a polite nod of gratitude. Chanyeol, too furious, simply brushed him away and began to follow the riverbed, eyes focused on the destination ahead.

Inside, he hoped Kyungsoo wasn’t too far; and he wasn’t too late.

 

 

 

*

 

 

According to those who lived in the village she governed, the enchantress of the island was an old mysterious being who only befriended those she deemed worthy. She was neither friendly nor malicious - but a simple, guiding star to those who are lost. 

For Kyungsoo, he rested on the belief that she wasn’t going to be as dangerous as Chanyeol said. 

But that didn’t stop him from spending his journey entirely consumed by the guilt of what he had done to the pirate captain. It had been an act of pure betrayal, conducted with the best intentions and greatest of needs. However, now that he was alone and fearful, he found himself asking - what was the sense in all of it?

If he was to get all his answers, now he would be condemned to this island alone; and if he was to live through his meeting, and how would he get his father then? But those were not the pressing questions in his mind when he had committed to his plan. All his thoughts ever ran on were the questions about his father’s whereabouts and his primary quest for the answers explaining what truly happened to _The Golden Wolf_ and its crew the night his father disappeared.

The boat approached the foot of the hill. He shivered as he recognised that he had finally reached his destination.

 

Stepping away from the vessel, Kyungsoo glanced around at the jungle cautiously. It was incredibly dark and cold, with the moonlight seemingly unable to shine its gentle light on this part of the forest. He could feel soft earth beneath him and he stepped carefully, ensuring that his heightened senses were focused on alerting him to any potential dangers. 

After a few minutes of walking, he found the enchantress’ residence - a small unassuming hut. The place glowed with the amber light which had been described to him by Baekhyun as part of the village’s folk tales. 

When he stepped towards it, he found all his wild fears magically dimming. A flicker of fierce _need_ appeared in his eyes as he followed its light as a way out of the darkness. He arrived at the enchantress’ doorstep and peeled back the veil of shells and pebbles. Stepping inside, he said a simple, “Hello?” but was immediately silenced by the sharp smell of spices in the air. The combination of instincts he’d sought to protect him instantly became overwhelmed and he had to blink a few times to remove the prickly sensation it caused from his eyes.

When his eyes fluttered open, a figure appeared across him.

The enchantress was a small young lady with long dark hair. The prettiness of her face was marred by the largeness of her deep black pupils and the flurry of ink etched across her face. Her head was tilted, lips curved into a cold, humorless smile.

“You’re _late_ ,” she pronounced, tone sharp and yet - _sweet_. At his lack of reaction, the enchantress’ smile brightened, revealing dark rotten teeth, “I was beginning to worry if you were going to come or not.”

“I’m-- sorry.” Kyungsoo blinked, as she then beckoned for him to follow her with an elegant hand. 

He obliged and found himself delving deeper into the hut which seemed incomprehensibly big on the inside. Around him were shelves, cases and jars - which contained all the objects possible under the moon. From what he assumed were spices, to unidentified moulds, and for the larger jars, there were even animals contained within - and resting on top of them. 

Passing by a large emerald-coloured snake which was peacefully wrapped around the lid of a clear jug, Kyungsoo added a swift, “I should have come at a more convenient time but… this was the most convenient for me.”

She laughed softly, face turning towards him again as she paused by a table and smiled.

“There is no time like the present,” she mused, long fingers entangling together - as she leaned towards him, placing her chin on her palm, “Now tell me, _Kyungsoo_. What brings you to me, tonight?”

His name on her lips sent shivers down his spine. 

The enchantress’ smile broadened.

“I need your help.” Kyungsoo began, “It’s about my father. I understand he came to visit you? It would be around three months ago. He wanted to know about the four isles of Caesar--”

“Caesar?” she interrupted, eyes glowing, “Do you know who is … Caesar?” The enchantress tossed her head back, imitating a royal gesture, “A great powerful Roman emperor. A fighter, a revolutionary. But greedy. Betrayed. Murdered. _Cursed_.”

She smiled softly, eyes returning to him. 

“I remember your father. He was _very_ curious about these isles.” Reclining backwards to stand again, the enchantress began to sway, humming slightly, as she ran her nails slowly across her table, “Do you know about the Four Isles of Caesar, Kyungsoo? Do you know… why men, crave it so?”

“They say there is a great treasure there.” Kyungsoo guessed, recalling the words of Jongin’s crew.

A wicked laugh escaped the enchantress’ lips as she shook her head, “There is treasure everywhere. But it is _greed_ that stirs the craving.” 

Having captured Kyungsoo’s complete attention, the enchantress walked around the table and consumed the distance between them, choosing to sit on the table and beckoning him to do the same.

“I am about to tell you the exact story that your father heard when he came to see me.”

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Many sailors seek the Isles of Caesar for its treasure. Some say the isles are comprised of waterfalls that pour gold into rivers and lakes. Others believe it to contain artefacts from the lost cities of early gods. Over time however, the allure to acquire this bounty has faded due to tales of lost ships, mad sailors - blood, beasts, _fire_.” 

The enchantress paused, gazing directly into his eyes as she began, 

“The story goes that these isles were created to hold ocean deities, banished by great Poseidon. The deity which resided on the fourth isle was a… special case. Compared to her sisters, what resided in heart was a seed of uncontrolled _malice_. Wary of her powers and intentions, she was banished by the god and she soon began to despair. The loneliness would’ve killed her - if it wasn’t for. Well, she became obsessed with the only other beings she could sense around her. _Humanity_. She would see them -- feel them -- pass across the waves, and she would _taste_ their joys, woes, and their freedom. Oh, the _freedom_ to go wherever they wanted -- the taste of it was _bliss_ to her lips and she began to yearn for it. Yearn for something she cannot have. Something beyond power. And after looking endlessly for where she could find this freedom - she found it _there_.”

Giggling, the enchantress pointed a long finger at Kyungsoo’s chest.

“She would visit ships, in her many forms, seeking her freedom to no success. Thus, the curse was born out of her desperation. She toys with sailors - especially those with the same seed of malice in their hearts. She lures them, through their greed, to the isle, hoping they would _free_ her. To protect those who sail the seas, and to confine her to her place, a great beast was placed by the gods to divide the isle from the rest of the world. Those who seek the wealth of the fourth isle easily succumb to her influence. A greedy man’s heart is weak. To survive, one must overcome the beast. Secondly, one must also survive the wrath of the deity.”

Pausing, she tossed her hair over her shoulder playfully, as she met Kyungsoo’s frozen gave through long lashes, “To calm the beast, an instrument must be acquired. Recently, the instrument has been found. This has made her power over the sea and its elements stronger. Does the sea feel unhappy to you, Kyungsoo? This is _why_. The sea is afraid. Soon, those who brave her waters will feel that same fear too.” 

 

 

 

 

A greedy man had a dark heart.

Kyungsoo could never align such an image with his kind-hearted, warm father. They were a prosperous family, with all they could ever desire. He’d always perceived greed to be a poor man’s sin.

“Are you willing to part with it, Kyungsoo?” the enchantress drawled, a finger sliding against his cheek, and trailing down slowly over the curve of his chest, “How much will you willingly sacrifice to see your father again?”

“I’ll give anything.” Kyungsoo murmured.

The enchantress grinned. She then led him to what appeared to be a large basin of clear water. Wordlessly, she beckoned for him to place his head inside. For a moment, he hesitated, but there was something enchanting about her actions and he was thoroughly dazed. Without a peep of restraint, he placed his head inside the water and opened his eyes. 

Within moments, he realised that the clear water had turned cloudy, and the bottom of the stone sink had completely disappeared. Suddenly, it seemed like his whole body was being swallowed up by the water and with impact, he exhaled and found himself upright and breathing uneasily. Kyungsoo turned his head, overwhelmed with confusion, as he realised that he was now on an island, albeit a different one. He parted his lips to call out for the enchantress but found himself freezing at the sight across him. 

On the floor of the sand just a few steps away was a figure, curled up, completely still. “Father?” he cried out, running forwards with no hesitation, only to sense movement behind him.

Kyungsoo turned and saw that the horizon was flashing a terrible green -- the same flashes he had seen during that tragic night on Jongin’s ship. Terror bloomed in his chest as he realised that the tide was getting larger. Horrified, he watched as the water began to run over his father’s body, the clear liquid shaping into hands that were violently curling around his throat as his father began to struggle helplessly against its grip. Managing a strangled yell, Kyungsoo battled against the water, but found that the same hands were now wrapping around his ankles, dragging him slowly into the water, unable to save his father from his fate - 

“ _Father_!”

 

*

 

 

 

Stumbling up the hill and seeing the enchantress’ hut, Chanyeol turned around and realised that Yixing was gone. He called out a few choruses of “Yixing!” before deciding that he was now fully in the magician’s domain. He had to keep his wits about him. 

Extending his sword across him, as well as maintaining some contact with his pistol, the pirate captain continued to approach the hut, squinting cautiously at the amber light. He was only a few moments away from reaching the doorway when a stranger’s voice spoke up from behind him.

“I wasn’t expecting another guest, this evening.”

He turned. The young lady with the painted face was watching him, head tilted, face unsmiling. 

“The more the merrier?” Chanyeol suggested.

The enchantress’ dark eyes glowed as she approached him, steps slow and elegant. “Well, aren’t you handsome?” She extended her long arms out, running delicate fingers over his shoulder, “My, my. Someone has a little touch of _fate_ about them.” And there, she smiled - with a little more poison, “A dash of fate… and _tragedy_ too.” 

Chanyeol ignored her remarks and brushed her away, taking a step towards the doorway.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?”

She blinked. “He’s occupied.” The enchantress attempted another approach, reaching from behind him and forcing him to turn to her, “Wait. Don’t you want to ask me something? I can tell you _anything_ , you know.”

The captain frowned, shaking his head.

“Be quiet, witch.”

She laughed coldly in response, shaking her head. “Lies can make even a handsome man ugly,” she sneered, before leaning into him closely, and whispering,

“Haven’t you ever wondered about what happened to your father? Why he didn’t return? I have answers, Captain. I don’t ask for _much_.”

At her next breath, Chanyeol pushed past her and entered the hut. He waded past many empty rooms before he was finally welcomed with the sight of Kyungsoo’s body limply hanging over a huge basin of water. Without a second thought, he reached into the water and pulled the nobleman out by his shoulders. Panicked, the captain lowered his drenched body to the floor, shaking him slightly, 

“Kyungsoo?” he choked out, expelling a relieved breath as Kyungsoo then exhaled, sputtering out water from his lips as unfocused eyes attended to him.

“Father,” was all he could say as he was taken by the pirate captain quickly out of the hut.

 

 

 

Disappearing past the initial thicket, Chanyeol hung Kyungsoo’s arm over his shoulder as he hoisted him upright and dragged them both away from the witch’s residence. His heart was hard as he carelessly guided them into the woods, the once kind forest now seemingly more malicious as thorns pricked his bare ankles and the foliage seemed to fall easily across them, obscuring his view of the ground beneath. Even the warming effect of the rapidly lightening sky seemed lost here.

Eventually, his luck lost out. Misreading a step, Chanyeol tripped and found himself losing his balance and sliding down a short muddy slope. Fortunately, he managed to land on his back with minimal damage, with his companion landing with a thump beside him. 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo managed breathily, coughing as he lifted his head.

The pirate captain didn’t answer immediately. Now away from hut, all the frustration he had somehow managed to quell during their time there finally had the time to be aired.

“You,” was all he could say initially - the single word carrying with it so much emotion and that he found himself completely bending to rage as he rolled on to his front and grabbed Kyungsoo’s collar, lifting him up directly, from the ground. “You!” He yelled, shaking him mercilessly, “What- the - hell- did - you - think - you - were - doing!” 

Kyungsoo, utterly taken aback by the other’s gesture, was unable to respond. His eyes were frozen with shock as the pirate continued to shake him, his body limp and unmoving against the other’s potent wave of anger- 

At the sight of the pirate’s free fist being raised, Kyungsoo braced himself in defeat.

“Do you know what danger you just put us both in?” Chanyeol pressed, trembling, realising then that he was almost - _crying_ \- “Do you know?” He felt the weight of his fist and almost - _almost_ succumbed.

He didn’t. After he allowed his fist to drop, Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo away, letting his body drop to the ground.

Kyungsoo realised then that he was in terrible pain. Mouth full of dirt, he clutched his pained chest with a weak hand, looking up at the pirate who was now pacing the ground across him, hands flying in the air, yelling incoherent words.

“Ch--anyeol,” he wheezed, “I’m---” 

“You _poisoned_ me! After all I did for you. After I _told_ you that our accord would be dissolved-- do you have any idea what you’ve done? How this makes me look to my men? That I’m here?” He marched up to him and kicked the ground beneath violently, as Kyungsoo concealed his tears, burying his face into the soil, “I’m here - with a _traitor_?” 

Chanyeol’s rough hands brushed angry tears away from his face as he continued. He had never felt anger so cold and hot at the same time - and it completely overwhelmed him. His resolve was all but collapsed, and all he wanted was to yell until his voice was gone - 

“-- you stabbed me in the back. You deserve _nothing_ of what I’ve done here for you. I can’t believe-- did you plan it all along? You did didn’t you? And you-- you pulled me along like I’m some sort of _fool_ \--” 

“Leave me then!” Kyungsoo choked out, the pain in his chest growing, as he met the other’s eyes, adding an inaudible, “ _Leave_.”

He curled up into the ground in pathetic heap. The combined agony caused by his chest and head became so blinding that he barely noticed how he once again fell prey to unconsciousness. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a different pair of eyes peering down at him.

“ _Is he alright_?” The voice sounded kind - like Yixing’s, _“What should we do? Should we leave him?”_ ”

In the distance he could see the blurry image of Chanyeol’s tall form. His shoulders were hunched and he had his back to him.

Although unclear, the gesture of him shaking his head was something Kyungsoo saw. He felt completely paralysed as he felt his body leave the ground, with Yixing lifting him into his arms as they made their return to the beach.

 

 

 

*

 

 

When Kyungsoo finally regained full consciousness, he knew instantly that he was on _The Golden Wolf_. The barrels of rum around him were recognisable and he sensed that he was tied to a pillar. He still felt unbelievably weak, with the pale remnants of pain in his chest and head present, but it took a moment before the memories of the island came into his mind. Suddenly, the stronger of the pain seemed external, and all he wanted to do was be left alone to mull and ponder on the catastrophe of what had occurred between him and the pirate captain in the forest.

“You’re awake then?” a coy voice piped up, “It’s about time. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.”

Kyungsoo blinked. The voice was startlingly familiar -- and the fear it struck in his heart allowed it to be identified immediately. “J--Jongin?” 

He sensed the voice coming from behind him and deduced that he too must be imprisoned in the area behind. 

“What happened to you?” Jongin asked bemusedly, eyebrow raised, “It must have been dramatic if you’re suddenly tied here with me. The captain seems fond of you after all.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes for a moment, recalling the pirate’s words and the agony in his expression as he’d scolded him. “He’s fond of you.” Kyungsoo murmured, averting the subject, “I’m not surprised to see you here, alive.”

Jongin chuckled. “See, that is certainly a weakness of Chanyeol we can agree on, yes?” he paused, “Once he has pledged his heart, he’s incapable of letting go. It’s _pathetic_ isn’t it? He sounds like a nobleman.”

The words only served to hurt Kyungsoo further. The full effects of his betrayal were only now beginning to come into focus and he wondered whether his actions were redeemable. Or perhaps now, he would simply be another enemy to Chanyeol -- another Jongin in Tortuga.

“I betrayed him.” He admitted, head hanging low, “I did something I promised I wouldn’t.”

“Do not sound so concerned. Betrayal is hardly new to a pirate.” 

“We had an accord.” Kyungsoo murmured, “And I broke it.”

Jongin scoffed. “And you think a pirate cares for such frivolities?” He laughed coldly, “Look. I do not know if you were aware, but the only reason why Chanyeol may have offered you assistance - or helped you is because he likes to play _Captain_. The hero. The man. But underneath all of that, is a dirty, rotten core who likes to _hurt_ people, including himself. He will enjoy your despair and his own - then, when he gets tired of you, he will make you walk the plank soon enough. So, don’t fret.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, refraining from saying anything spiteful as the pirate behind him continued,

“And believe me you are blinded. Everyone is. They become completely enthralled by his charm. But he is as cursed as they come. Did you know that he was the son of a witch?” He laughed.

Kyungsoo paled. “What?” He breathed, stunned, "What did you say?"

“Nobody ever believes me.” Jongin chuckled darkly, “Everyone says that Park Chanyeol is a lucky charm - because those that don’t, normally end up at the bottom of the ocean.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Kyungsoo heard Jongin and his men being moved to the upper deck. Feeling utterly deflated, he reacted to nothing as he spied the heated gazes of some familiar crew members as they passed him. One spat on him. Another called him a hurtful curse. He accepted their actions with a neutral face, too tired and sad to respond..

When he sensed a figure sit across him, he guessed that it would be another crew member. However, the person happened to be the pirate captain he had thought would be avoiding him at all costs. In a scene that reflected, with painful accuracy, their first conversation during his first night on the ship, Kyungsoo observed the captain as he was once sat again across him, compass in hand, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Now,” Chanyeol’s tone was low and cold as he looked at him, “What to do with you, hmm?”

There was an edge of _softness_ in his eyes - one which not even his fiercest dismay could hide and Kyungsoo saw it with clarity. He focused on it for a moment before attempting his best at a polite and respectful tone - 

“I’ll accept all the punishment you will bestow upon me. My act of betrayal deserves a merciless hand.” 

He bowed his head, biting his lip as his eyes began to sting. 

Across him, Chanyeol’s lips curved up into a cruel smile as he inhaled sharply.

“So after all of that, you are ready to accept death?” He said, “That is disrespectful to my efforts to bring you back, don’t you think?” 

Kyungsoo’s head remained bowed as he took a jittery breath, nodding his head as he spoke again - more tearful this time,

“I will accept my punish--” 

“Was it worth all of this?” Chanyeol interrupted him, crawling forwards and speaking harshly, “ _Poisoning me_ \-- demeaning me in front of my crew -- putting many lives in jeopardy--?” 

The intensity of the captain’s accusations pierced Kyungsoo’s resolve. 

His head remained bowed as he burst into tears. The sadness he’d been suppressing -- the fear -- the consequence, and the knowledge he must now live with, all proving too much to carry with the captain and his dismay.

“I’m _s--sorry_ ,” Kyungsoo managed, spluttering as he mumbled, “From the… bottom of my heart. I was-- selfish. I should have never done to you what I did. But I cannot apologise for wanting answers. For doing what I can to… to find my father… even though…” The image flashed in Kyungsoo’s head, of his father’s body being seized by the water, and he physically _heaved_ as he sobbed, his words reduced to sharp incoherent breaths, “I think I might… be too… too …. late…” 

As the final words left his lips, Kyungsoo froze as he felt Chanyeol’s hands lift his face, large hands caressing his cheeks gently as his blurry eyes were startled by the light. He trembled at the sensation of the captain’s touch, barely able to meet the other’s gaze as he felt rough fingers graze over the damp skin which his tears had marked.

“Stop it.” Chanyeol’s grip on the young man’s face tightened, “ _Stop_.”

“ _Punishment_ ,” Kyungsoo sobbed, the act of unnatural tenderness only proving to grow the misery which had completely encased his head, “You need to p--punish me. I’ll accept it graciously. You must not let my… grief burden you any longer… as this is all I have ever done to you…” 

“Kyungsoo--” 

Chanyeol began, only for the other man to shake his head violently, silencing him.

“I’m… dissolving our accord properly. You’re… free to do as you wish.” The nobleman opened his eyes wide, puffy and red, as he inhaled, “Don’t… think of me any more as anything… but a prisoner on this vessel.”

On his knees, holding the young nobleman’s face to the sunlight, the captain found himself at a complete loss for words.

After a moment, Kyungsoo calmed. There, Chanyeol retreated, allowing his hands to fall away as he remained across him, his own head bowing to the ground. He could still feel the warmth of the other’s skin against his - and the _violence_ of his sorrow which he’d shared in their brief interaction. 

It was an added burden -- one of many, he now carried for the man across him.

 

 

 

 

 

Silent, he left the man as he’d found him alone in the lower deck. Heart heavy, he returned to the main deck where he’d initially commanded for Jongin and his men to be placed. They were not supposed to be the only ones to receive their retribution that afternoon. However, it was clear from what had occurred only moments ago, that this would have to go on as it was.

Arriving at the deck, Jongdae passed him a glance. Chanyeol paused before shaking his head. Understanding was shared - and there, they carried on. 

“So, as discussed.” Jongdae began, as the crew around him began to automatically jeer at the prisoners, “The captain is here to provide, on this day, a final sentence for our stowaways.”

A voice piped up from behind the captain, loud and terrified.

“You’re not really going to kill them, are you?” 

Chanyeol’s gaze turned to regard Baekhyun. The newest crew member on their ship was frankly, one of his least favourite additions. However, his head had been too cloudy with anger after the events of the isle to reconsider Baekhyun’s request to join him at the ship. It would appear that the affirmation that the Isles of Caesar were indeed very much real, caused a change of heart in the man who had vowed to spend the rest of his entire life tending to coconut puppets.

“I won’t spoil the fun for you, doctor.” Chanyeol said darkly, before stepping across towards Jongin and commanding him to be seized upright.

The once handsome pirate captain was thinner, greyer, but still as hateful as he remembered. Just at his presence, Jongin seemed to recoil, causing the man holding him down to take a step back as he was straggled onto his feet.

“Jongin.” Chanyeol greeted, taking no notice as he pulled the man into an embrace. An awkward one considering that Jongin’s hands were tied. “How pleased I am to see you. Last time we met each other, I thought you were going to be slayed by a ghost.”

“Miracles do happen.” Jongin said as he smiled bitterly, turning his head away as the other stepped away from the embrace, “Let’s not dawdle, Captain. You were never one for theatrics. Let’s not go changing tact now.”

“I agree. Theatrics are more your expertise.” Chanyeol clasped his hands together in apology, as he added, “And I learned an awful lot from you - whilst I was a guest on your ship.” A hand smoothed over the fresh scars on his face - most from the tip of Jongin’s boot which had enthusiastically welcomed his flesh more than numerous times during his beatings. 

The captain slipped behind his rival and placed his chin over the other’s shoulder as he signalled to his men with a wayward hand. With startling synchrony, the throats of Jongin’s two men were slashed, and their bodies were then hauled overboard, with barely a drop of blood landing on the deck.

Jongin stiffened, a look of despair on his face as Chanyeol hissed in his ear coldly, 

“You condemned your men to a coward’s fate. Live with the guilt, brother.” 

He slashed the rope holding Jongin’s hands with a blade and stepped aside.

“Sehun, please teach our newest crew member, how we like our decks to be cleaned on this vessel.” 

Trembling, Jongin turned to Chanyeol but before he could contest -- his head was smacked forwards as he was pulled away by Sehun to the lower decks. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol returned to the captain’s cabin in distress.

Jongdae ran after him, knocking on the door twice before entering. “Captain,” he said, concern evident in his gaze as he spoke, “Are you well?”

The captain remained by the doorway, thoughts clearly some place else as he spoke. He looked at his friend, the anger in his form obvious as he shook his head and muttered cold words which bounced across the empty room, 

“I am losing my footing, Jongdae. Nothing is making… sense. This is-- _the witch_ \- this compass -- my father,” Chanyeol raised a hand in fury, intending to smash the instrument against the wall before Jongdae flung his hands forwards to stop him, 

“No! Captain!”

“I feel it stirring, Jongdae.” The captain managed, a fearful glance at the door as he placed two hands over his head in agony, “ _Malice_. It is as if the winds themselves are guiding us to peril and I cannot trust them anymore.”

Jongdae reached up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. It was rare to see the captain so phased -- but it was not something he was not accustomed to. Although admittedly, the situation now felt far more dire than before - for there was something different in the waters around them, something unfriendly, and a seasoned sailor like Jongdae felt it too.

“And _Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol sighed deeply, the name - a little foreign to Jongdae, having rarely heard him say it before - “He is only adding to my misery.”

“Then,” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, “Perhaps we should also have offered him to the gods, this afternoon?”

The captain looked up, and shook his head. “No.” 

“Then. Are we still setting coordinates for the Isles of Caesar?”

“No.” Chanyeol groaned, shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

Recommending then that the captain rested his head for a few hours, Jongdae watched him with overwhelming worry. He set himself on the chair beside the bed as the captain placed his head on the sheets, eyes already closed.

“Do you want me to stay until you are fully asleep, Captain?”

It was a routine they had; to protect Chanyeol from his dreams. Jongdae was the only one who knew, and thus, he had long added it to his long list of responsibilities as Chanyeol’s closest friend.

“Please,” murmured the pirate, a soft sigh escaping his lips, “I do not want to dream today.”

Reassuringly, Jongdae nodded and sat comfortably as he surveyed his captain. In the silence, he pondered on the events of the day - realising then how quickly it seemed to have passed, and how profoundly, things seemed to have changed.

For the better? He wasn’t so sure.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

It would take some deep contemplations and a little time before Jongdae could finally hazard a guess as to why it was that the little nobleman featured so centrally in the captain’s current series of heartache. He had been unable to shake the thought off all day - remembering how the captain had spared the man from the fatal plank.

Unable to bear keeping his mouth closed, he decided to seek solace in Yixing, the only other confidante he and the captain both trusted.

“Yixing.” He murmured to the swordmaster who was leaning across the rail, peacefully observing the sunset, “Between us only, do you think something has happened between the Captain and the nobleman?” His voice lowered dramatically, “Something… _passionate_?”

Yixing looked at him, deadpan, before nodding.

Jongdae suppressed a short gasp.

“So, you think they’re--”

The swordsman nodded again.

“Even though the young noble is a--”

Yixing nodded again.

“--But he’s so _small_!”

The quartermaster shook his head, exhaling as he responded with a simple, “Well, I don’t even know which god to pray to for this.”

Yixing grinned. “I’m more affected by the fact that we won’t be able to use the _plank_. Our Sehun spent the whole afternoon polishing it up for today’s festivities.”

“You’re right.” Jongdae answered, “He would never make him walk it now.” 

The pair loitered in silence for a moment. The truth was that the whole punishment day had turned out to be underwhelming. They had expected rum and celebrations - but the atmosphere was markedly dimmed by the shocking lack of deaths, and the poor mood of their captain. Now they would have to seek entertainment elsewhere.

With a sigh, Jongdae turned on his heel, and with his back leaning against the rail, found his gaze falling on a particularly smiley Byun Baekhyun who appeared to be playing with the dog he had smuggled on board. 

Due to the raucous of today’s activities, the quartermaster had barely paid attention to the new crew member - despite welcoming them being one of his primary roles.

“Yixing,” Jongdae muttered, gaze remaining on the figure.

“Hmm.”

“Since we can’t bet on the nobleman. Shall we do another?” The quartermaster smiled sweetly, “I’ll bet _two_ slices of ham. And - I’ll take two hours off your night shift.”

Yixing turned, a lazy eyebrow arched. His eyes followed Jongdae’s direction and focused in on the academic who was busy - seemingly - bowing to his dog, encouraging it to do the same.

“He’s handsome.” The swordmaster retorted, biting his bottom lip playfully, “The owner is _so-so_.”

Jongdae laughed. “Don’t play coy. Let’s make a game of it. Five days from now - sunset. Two slices of ham, and two hours off- night duty to the pirate who gets that land-toad eating out of his hands.”

Yixing scoffed, tossing his hands in the air. “Five?” He smirked, “At least, challenge me, Jongdae.”

“Three then.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, before adding, “And don’t get cocky. You failed with the nobleman in three.”

“It was the captain’s fault,” Yixing contested, remembering the bet they’d had about whether the swordmaster could charm the wits out of the young nobleman in three sunrises during a particularly tiresome evening -- “He couldn’t leave us both alone for more than a minute.”

The pair shook hands determinedly. 

At that point, Baekhyun observed their gazes and he waved brightly, utterly innocent.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Jongdae began, clearing his throat, as Yixing’s hand immediately reached to flick the first two buttons of his shirt open - 

“I’m right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry for the wait you guys - I have been so swamped! fic fests, graduation, the whole lot @__@ but omg i am still here and still plugging away at our lovely pirate au tale c: ! 
> 
> in terms of this chapter, i think it is 90% sad which is why i felt like i needed to add the end -if only to lead onto the next chapter which i plan to contain some slice-of-life, with baekhyun as i think it'd be interesting meeting the characters (and assessing the state of chansoo) from his fresh eyes! in terms of my favourite part of this chapter, i think for me it's seeing captain pcy so conflicted. he is the !!!! softest !!! man but he also attacs!!! 
> 
> anyway, enjoy guys, thanks so much again for reading. have a relaxing week, okay!


	8. A Night Like This

_Journal. Three days have passed since I decided to return to the seas and join the crew aboard The Golden Wolf. A well-structured vessel captained by the very pirates that I had befriended on the island, only a few journal entries ago…_

 

 

Leaving behind a perfectly satisfactory life on the island had been a challenging and brave decision. Byun Baekhyun was not a man of second thoughts or regrets-- so he didn’t ponder it frequently, but he couldn’t deny that there were moments, when he felt the familiar tug of seasickness swirling in his stomach, or whenever he encountered a pirate with particularly frightening looking tattooes, that he would think about the serene life he had chosen to trade for this --

_Adventure._

There was no other way to describe this situation. After discovering that the Isles of Caesar that he had heard so many speak of was indeed real, added to the close friendship he had nurtured with Kyungsoo and the pirate captain, he found that he simply couldn’t be left behind. If he was to regret anything, it would be leaving the islanders with the shortest of goodbyes -- he had loved them so, and planned with all of his heart, to return in the near future. 

Fortunately, the pirates that sailed on _The Golden Wolf_ fascinated him and satisfied the constant need for company which he had. It had been a long time since he had been around such a large quantity of new people, and therefore the plethora of new personalities and names had been a treat to study for the budding anthropologist. _So far_ , they had been far less bloodthirsty than the pirates he remembered looting his ship, and had provided him a unique insight into life at sea which he would never have gained as a prosperous vessel owner aboard his own ship. 

Keen to cherish every aspect of knowledge, he documented his experiences in a journal he kept firmly hidden inside a locked trunk. Within it were close observations of the people he encountered, as well as his daily musings. He was a prolific writer and had no trouble fitting in a healthy session of scribing in between helping with meals and getting hopelessly lost in the lower decks.

 

 

 

The first person he documented in this volume of his journal was the youthful and bright-eyed Oh Sehun. Angelic features, combined with a towering height, ensured that he was a figure that stood out for him immediately upon coming aboard. Sehun was soft-spoken and shy, and their initial interactions only occurred due to the fact that Baekhyun had been assigned the hammock beneath him in the sailor’s quarters.

During the first morning, he had spied Sehun peering down at him as he scribbled into his journal. 

Baekhyun had smiled and beckoned him over with a friendly hand, managing to engage the other into a conversation about literature -- or rather the lack of it on the ship.

“I like storytelling,” Baekhyun shared, as Sehun tentatively occupied the seat beside him, an excited look in his eyes.

“Do you know the one about Davy Jones’ locker?” the young pirate asked, leaning closely in attention, “Or Blackbeard and the Queen Anne’s Revenge?”

Between them, they spent a long afternoon exchanging stories, with Sehun enchanting him with tales of voyages, curses and a detailed insight into the rich and bloody tapestry of the origins of piracy. Eavesdropping was common practice between the sailors and soon, everyone was joining in, filling Baekhyun’s head with superstitions and old sea tales -- all fascinating and consumable to the man who had spent too long with his two feet firmly on land. 

In return, he offered to tell them the tales that he knew well -- particularly of the fairytales that the islanders had loved so much. Although he hadn’t expected them to like the stories,, he found that the pirates were equally -- if not _more_ enthusiastic than his old island companions.

During that same evening, he had found himself sat, cross-legged above a keg, with a small group of pirates sat attentively across him, hanging on every syllable of his - far more detailed and interesting - version of _La belle au bois dormant_ or the Sleeping Beauty. Being the storyteller that he was, Baekhyun’s versions tended to be more exciting and -- _explosive_ with dragons, weapons and very often, a scientific core.

“The prince braves tall trees, thorns, and poisonous brambles placed to protect the princess. He slices through the witch’s protections with all his might and finds her inside the castle. After seeing her, he is struck by her beauty. It is superficial - he is aware. But there are studies that suggests that attraction can be determined in a matter of seconds-- _anyway_ , he immediately pledges to save her from her curse. He kisses her -” 

Baekhyun inhaled; the crowd did the same,

“And after he kisses her, he feels a deep and unyielding love. A love so pure that it overcomes magic, _science_ , and it breaks the curse. She opens her eyes. He takes her hands and proclaims that he would like to be with her, _forever_. And they do exactly that. The end.”

The pirates paused and glanced at each other before clapping in delight, commenting raucously on the satisfying ending of the story. 

“So, I have a question,” Jongin asked, cross-legged on the floor, arm raised to catch the academic’s eye, “You mentioned a dragon. Where is it now?”

And there, the conversation veered off in all sorts of random tangles, which Baekhyun was only too happy to indulge as his imagination was wild enough to provide a sufficient answer for all they would ever want to know.

 

 

 

 

Another worthy figure whom had managed to earn his place in Baekhyun’s journal was the ship’s resident master swordsman, Zhang Yixing. A well-proportioned, handsome, _specimen_ of a man -- who at first sight, in the mornings, would truly take the academic’s breath away. He had the type of princely face that would at times creep into Baekhyun’s mind during his storytelling - replacing the faceless figures whom hacked at dragons and saved damsels in distress. 

Although he tried his very best to dampen his pathetically potent attraction to the man, Baekhyun found that it couldn’t be swayed. On his second morning, the crew decided to jump into the sea to swim and fish for food. Naturally, Baekhyun had been hesitant, wary of the open water, too knowledgeable of its dangers and teethy inhabitants. He had remained at the railing, peering down at the many figures happily jumping and splashing below. 

“Are you planning to join, Master Byun?” Yixing appeared beside him, smiling. 

Baekhyun blinked, a little startled before responding sheepishly. “I’m not sure. My swimming skills have been subpar since I started living on the island.”

Without even a single warning, Yixing _peeled_ off his blouse in a gesture that momentarily blinded the academic and sent him into some higher place -- which, upon returning, didn’t appear to return him whole as he felt incredibly drowsy and hollow.

(Later, he would analyse that moment as a physical symptom of his brain momentary losing oxygen supply; meaning that the swordsmaster quite _literally_ took his breath away).

“Don’t worry.” Yixing grinned, offering him a hand, “I will be more than capable to help you in a time of trouble.”

Utterly dazed, Baekhyun had nodded blankly, and joined the pirate and his comrades in the water. Despite his qualms, he found that it was a session he deeply enjoyed, with the seawater a cool companion to the glaring heat of the sun.

Unfortunately, his time in the sea was cut short by the appearance of hungry sharks which sent many of the crew shrieking and clambering back on board. Baekhyun was fortunate enough to have had a perversely protective swordsman, who upon pulling him into his bare arms, proudly proclaimed that he would happily bat a shark away if it even attempted to open its mouth in their presence.

 

 

 

 

Another figure which he frequently encountered, irrespective of place and time, was Kim Jongdae, the ship’s well-respected quartermaster. He was a genuine delight to speak to, and it was rare for Baekhyun to meet someone who smiled almost as much as he did. There were moments in which they would pass each other, during his chores, and they would simply _grin_ \- as if the gestures themselves were as meaningful as fully formed conversations. 

The most enjoyable thing that Baekhyun enjoyed about Jongdae was the strange proverbs he said. From, “ _Holy mother of Venus!_ ” to “ _I’ll crush ye like a squid tentacle_ ”, the academic was fully nourished by the pirate’s strange manipulation of dialect.

From brief observations, he was also able to gather that Jongdae was a seasoned gambler and had a bet going on with everybody on the ship. He even offered Baekhyun a sampler, and the academic found himself betting on the amount of kegs Sehun could carry whilst exercising (it was an impressive _three_ ). 

He _lost_ ; and had therefore spent a good two hours following Jongdae around the ship -- shadowing him, and finding himself utterly bewitched by the quartermaster and his fast wit.

A particularly memorable meeting they had was during his second evening on the ship. Finding it hard to sleep, he had tiptoed past Paris who had adapted to ship life with startling ease, and wandered the upper deck sleepily, seeking company. There, he heard soft, soulful singing and realised it originated from a sleepy Jongdae, who was stationed on a chair outside the Captain’s cabin. 

“ _Find the El Dorado,_ ” He sung softly, head tipping to the side of the doorway, “ _El Dorado…_ ”

Baekhyun smiled and approached him. Jongdae was awoken immediately by the footsteps and grinned at the academic’s direction, patting the stool beside him.

“Why are you out here?” queried Baekhyun, occupying the seat as he glanced at the full moon which hung broodily in the horizon across them, “Is the captain busy plotting our coordinates? I can always help. I am a trained cartographer.”

“Ah no,” Jongdae answered, rubbing his shoulders from the chill, “I often sit here to ensure the captain doesn’t get disturbed. He’s a light sleeper.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. Upon noticing that the quartermaster was cold, he offered the blanket he had carried with him. The other hesitated, before feeling the fabric with his fingers and being thoroughly taken by its comfortable (and non-lice infested) texture.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Baekhyun complimented, watching Jongdae as he rubbed the fabric between his hands in delight, “Do you use it to lift spirits?”

Jongdae laughed. “I don’t think any amount of singing would lift the spirits of the lonely souls on this ship,” he nodded, before warm brown eyes met the other’s, “But if it has lifted yours, then I am happy.”

“It has.” Baekhyun smiled, arms folding over his chest warmly - “You have reminded me of home. My mother was very musical.”

Recalling the tender arias which he often heard his mother singing from the kitchen, Baekhyun sighed pensively. He recognised that the pirate’s gaze was on him, and he responded by actively reaching across and sharing the blanket with the other. 

“If my men see me, they’ll laugh.” Jongdae said, whining slightly, as the academic leaned close, muttering something about laughter being a good alternative medicine for seasickness.

Eventually though, Jongdae’s whining stopped, soothed by the warmth of the blanket -- and undoubtedly by the company. 

“I will sing some more then.” Jongdae nodded, shifting in his seat, “Close your eyes, and think of home then, Master Byun.” 

Baekhyun laughed gently as he obliged and closed his eyes, having found himself feel immediately sleepy after sharing his blanket. He supposed that the gesture reminded him of the island -- and how at times he would simply choose to sleep beneath the stars, in an attempt to alleviate his loneliness.

This was a much better version of that; and he didn’t feel lonely at all.

He remained beside Jongdae until the morning. He slept quickly after the pirate finished his first song. A few more hours of obedient surveillance would pass before the quartermaster himself would succumb to sleep. He simply nodded off with little care as to the fact that he wasn’t in the sailor’s quarter with the others.

The next day, he was found with his head resting affectionately on top of Baekhyun’s, as the other dozed calmly on his shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo would feature next. As a crew member of the ship, Baekhyun was tasked with his own set of chores to complete, set by the captain who knew his strengths and capabilities best out of all those on board. One of the tasks he looked forward to the most was visiting Kyungsoo who remained tied to the pillar in the keg room. He was looking visibly sicker by day, and so Baekhyun tried his hardest to cheer the other on by keeping him nourished. 

“I can build you something,” suggested Baekhyun gently, as he spooned a mouthful of soup into Kyungsoo’s mouth, “To help you eat on your own.”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said with a weak smile, having only managed a few spoonfuls of his cold soup before waving it away with his head, “You are very kind, Baekhyun. For doing this for me.”

Sheepishly, the academic paused, tentative to approach the subject as he replied. “Truthfully, Kyungsoo. This was a task given to me by the captain. I think he’s afraid the rest of the crew might steal your rations and not feed you.” 

The news appeared to exacerbate the man’s misery. Baekhyun was not aware of what had occurred between them since they left the island, but he assumed it remained unresolved. This was sad, of course, as it was such a contrast to how harmonious they had been on the island. Additionally, he would’ve liked to observe their interactions in the upper deck, and document those in his journal too. They were a truly fascinating pair.

“I understand why you did the things you did,” Baekhyun began, gaze lowering to the floor as he placed the bowl across him, “and I think he does too.” 

“If he did, then I would not be here.”

“Just because he understands, does not mean that he agrees.” The academic advised, offering him a drink of water which he accepted, “It is clear that he placed a great deal of trust on you. It will take time to heal that wound.”

Kyungsoo laughed weakly, eyes bright. 

“You speak of me and the captain like we are old friends quarrelling.”

Baekhyun smiled, biting his tongue - not wanting to say that it was in fact dichotomous from what he thought. In his view, the two were quarrelling like new lovers -- those from the tales Baekhyun read as a teenager after sneaking into his parents’ library -- new lovers who were unaccustomed to the troubles and spoils of a great passionate love. New lovers who needed to learn how to communicate with and without words; new lovers who needed to accept defeat and victories as a pair. 

In the books, these challenging times always resolved themselves and he had no doubt the same would occur here.

Although, this was presuming that he was correct in his presumption that the pair were -- indeed, _loving_.

There were moments Baekhyun would feel doubt - such as when Kyungsoo would brush the captain off like he was just another pirate on board the ship. But that doubt was always quickly diminished by a simple glance at the young nobleman’s eyes during these dismissals -- the element of shame and sadness, mixed with a silent yearning that suggested to Baekhyun that he was not the figure Kyungsoo would’ve liked to see across him at that very moment.

 

 

*

 

 

Three days passed and only now did Baekhyun think to write an entry about the captain. The truth was that he had barely encountered the tall pirate since joining his ship. Chanyeol was surprisingly evasive, communicated primarily with his higher ranking crew members, and only roamed the decks freely at night. 

There were however some things he had observed about him, even from a distance: for example, he had a fondness for dogs, as shown by his inability to resist greeting Paris whenever he saw the dog sniffing around the deck. Additionally, he was a man of many faces. There were moments when he would see the captain pass by, smiling warmly at a crew member, only for his face to fall into an unmistakable frown, seconds after turning a corner. He concluded that the captain was a man of immense unpredictability -- a divine element of his character which made him _interesting_ , and could perhaps explain his obvious kinship with Kyungsoo who was also a puzzle in his own right.

Finally, in the morning Baekhyun found an opportunity to meet with the captain as he was sat on the wooden steps leading up to the forecastle, tired eyes on the horizon, with his compass in hand.

“Good morning, Captain.” Baekhyun greeted him jovially.

“Doctor and Master Byun.” Chanyeol bowed his head, only slightly mocking - “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to know how you were.” The academic answered, “I have barely seen you.” 

The pirate captain chuckled, “I apologise. How is my ship treating you? Have the crew behaved themselves?” 

It was there that Baekhyun caught a glimpse of the compass. The needle was spinning - almost manically, and he frowned at it. Being the technician that he was, dysfunctional objects such as these were simply -- offensive.

“Your compass is strange.” He found himself blurting out, skipping the captain’s query altogether, “Is it working? Do you want me to fix it?”

Protectively, Chanyeol’s fist enclosed over the item, shielding it from his view. “It’s fine.” He answered abruptly. 

The conversation went quiet. Baekhyun judged then that he may have overstepped his mark and promptly apologised. This was met with the captain’s insistence that he was simply fatigued. After a few probing questions, Chanyeol eventually revealed that he had been feeling -- _overwhelmed_ the past few days, and had been unable to regain much of his interest in activities, which explained his absence and the clear lack of direction for their voyage. 

“Ah well. I’ve had those times too. But here is what I do.” Baekhyun smiled, meeting the captain’s eyes as he nodded, stating each piece of advice as he touched a corresponding finger, “One, I make a list of what I need to do. Two, I identify the task I dread. Three, I complete that task and the rest will follow.”

“My problem is not so easy to resolve.” Chanyeol admitted with a sigh.

Attempting his best to be comforting - whilst being firm - the academic shook his head and delivered his advice more persistently,

“You must try it first. Do so honestly. Think of the very thing which you wish to do. Picture it vividly. And then, _do it_.”

The pirate captain watched him intensely, a sense of concentration in his stance as he paused and then glanced away. His grip on his compass loosened and Baekhyun was delighted to find that the needle had miraculously stilled,

“Ah see,” He smiled brightly, gesturing towards the object, “Look. A sensible omen.” 

Chanyeol lifted the compass to eye-level and nodded, smiling weakly as the academic babbled away, answering his previous query about his ship and crew with little care. Meanwhile, the pirate’s attention remained on the needle which pointed with uncompromising clarity and accuracy at the direction of the door to the lower decks.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

The cover of a cloudy night sky and a half-moon would watch over Chanyeol as he finally decided to overcome his dread and see Kyungsoo. It had been a number of days since their last encounter: a vivid and highly emotional memory, which had left the pirate captain with tear-stained fingertips and a heart as heavy as a sack of rocks. He had resisted and pledged innocence for days -- that his lack of energy was to do with everything _but_ his continued troubles with the young nobleman. However, acceptance had finally dawned on him, filling him with a sense of duty and remorse which once welcomed into his mind, he could no longer evade.

Approaching him slowly, the captain chose to cut the ropes which bound the nobleman - surprising him, before stepping out and showing his face.

The terror which marked Kyungsoo’s expression faded, into one of obvious surprise. 

“Drink with me.” Chanyeol said casually, offering him a hand.

After a long pause, Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. 

He took the hand that was given and was assisted upright by the pirate captain who kept a tight grip on his arm as he regained his balance. Kyungsoo ensured to only engage minimally after that, by choosing to use the pillars and walls around him for support as they made their way up to the deck.

 

 

The upper deck was silent. The majority of the crew were resting, having been offered some time off the late evening by the captain. The air was fresh and cool and Kyungsoo relished the feeling with a soft sigh, taking a long inhale as he slowly walked across the wooden floor. He realised now how profoundly blank the last few days had been. It was as if his whole worldview had collapsed into the tiny space of the keg room -- and he’d forgotten about the entire _world_ that was happily pursuing its daily cycles, untroubled by his own problems. He welcomed the renewed sensations, keen to assimilate, as he followed the pirate captain to a spot by the forecastle deck which was obscured by a large mast.

They said nothing to each other for a minute or two, with Chanyeol choosing to saturate the quiet with a few long sips of his flask. He offered a separate one to his companion, who took it with a reluctant hand.

“The last time you were drunk,” Kyungsoo began, voice low and cracked, “You said something frightening.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol turned his head to face him, “Is that why you scorned me?”

Kyungsoo froze. He almost returned the flask right back before the captain laughed loudly, and waved his hands, 

“Drink.” He affirmed, waiting until the other took the flask to his lips before adding, “And I can reassure you it’s not poisoned--”

The nobleman almost choked on the drink as the captain laughed again, slapping his knees at his own humor. 

“I don’t know what else I can say.” Kyungsoo began, lowering the flask, miserable again.

The laughter quickly concluded. Chanyeol sat up, posture relaxed as he reclined, with palms flat on the deck for support. “You’ve said all you needed to, little noble.” Chanyeol admitted, voice quiet as he observed the other’s weary eyes, “And I forgive you.”

Short as the admission may have been, they were words Kyungsoo had not expected. He quickly blinked, frozen for a few moments - and almost glared as he lifted his gaze to the other in obvious disbelief,

“You have?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I have.” There, the pirate captain smiled - the same bright and comfortable smile, he had always used for the nobleman who felt his posture _weaken_ at the sight, a sense of warmth surging to his face, and his chest, as he found himself smiling back.

Seeing such a response privately delighted the pirate. 

He coolly took another swig of his drink before asking, “Now enlighten me. What is the frightening thing that I said?”

This caused some dampening of Kyungsoo’s momentary joy. It was a memory he had only visited once or twice during his time in isolation. He almost wished he hadn’t mentioned it. However, he knew he had to say it, and he did so with considerable hesitation - eyes moving away to look over at the railing of the ship. 

“You said that all those who cared about you… _burned_.” Kyungsoo shared, a cold shiver trailing down his spine as he sighed deeply and allowed his gaze to return, “Chanyeol, I also have to admit that Jongin shared with me something which I thought I should say--”

“No doubt about my lineage?” Chanyeol interrupted, smirking, as he shook the flask in his hand, “I bet that he mentioned that my parents were witches?”

Slowly, Kyungsoo nodded, attention now lowering to his feet.

Chanyeol watched him. After a moment, he sighed and drained another portion of his rum, encouraging the other to do the same as he spluttered,

“Best separate the fact from fiction then, shall I?” 

Chanyeol then began his tale. He confined the story of his parents and their origins to the most significant points -- covering purely his mother’s magical abilities, and his father’s role as a simple sailor who fell prey to true love. As the tale unravelled with his words, the prospect of the story’s tragic end grew closer, and the captain realised that with it, he grew progressively sad. It was profoundly different to when he shared it with the islanders -- when he disguised his terrible background as a mere fantasy that everyone could dismiss and forget, him included.

To share it with Kyungsoo bolted him straight back into the story and all the memories he had long tried his best to abandon.

“They said it was a cursed union. I was -- viewed as the ultimate representation of this… monstrosity. Young and helpless, my mother placed me on a ship. I escaped. I was at the back of the crowd when they burned her alive. I still remember the smoke.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wistful, as he recalled how some part of him fell away that morning. A part he never found -- a despair unspoken but rooted, that continued to creep through both his days and nights, “Sometimes, I smell the smoke in my dreams. And it tells me to be wary.” 

He inhaled deeply, suppressing a shiver, as he took to his flask. 

Beside him, the young nobleman’s eyes were firmly fixed on his companion, knuckles almost white as he held onto his flask in muted fury.

“That’s terrible.” He murmured, having imagined every terrible moment - shocked by how vivid and _raw_ it seemed from the pirate’s memories - “I’m so sorry.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “So, I know what it’s like to lose parents. The feeling of hopelessness - of wanting to do anything to feel a mother’s embrace or a father’s pride.” He paused, as he supplied a thoughtful, “The captain too -- the one before me. He was like a parent to me. his loss. I haven’t even began to fully process.”

“You should’ve said something.” Kyungsoo murmured, shaking his head as his thoughts grew cloudy with shame. 

The captain considered it. Would things have turned out differently if he had been more open? Perhaps - or perhaps, the betrayal would’ve been twice as painful and difficult. Regardless, this was the place that both of their decisions had left them and the only way to move was forwards - 

“Then what would I have been left with? You, regretful, that you did not meet with the witch.” He chuckled, “So, you might as well share with me, what she told you.”

Kyungsoo did so after a deep, thoughtful breath. He had been running the details over and over in his head - and he shared them all, from the tale which the enchantress had shared with him, to the disturbing scene he had witnessed whilst his head had been submerged in the water of the enchantress’ basin. The latter continued to unsettle him, as he thought of how much the water around his ankles had felt solid and real -- obscuring his belief on whether he’d seen a warning or a premonition.

The captain’s attention seemed distant, his eyes resting on the moon as Kyungsoo spoke.

Taking advantage of the silence, Kyungsoo took a long deep sip from his flask -- the alcohol burning him, bitter and raw at the back of his throat. He continued to drink, ignoring the sharpness of the taste, until he felt tears well up in his eyes, 

“Slower, little noble.” Chanyeol cooed, reaching across and swatting the item away from his lips as Kyungsoo spluttered, eyes blurry, “Getting blind drunk isn’t going to make it all go away.”

“It does for you though, right?” Kyungsoo commented, wiping his lips with his sleeve as he smoothed a hand over his chest.

The captain smirked before shaking his head playfully. “You’ve caught me.” He then extended his flask, encouraging a toast, “Let’s drink together then. A toast to… childhood trauma, sorcery and…” It was there that Chanyeol’s gaze caught sight of Kyungsoo’s pale hands which contrasted horrifically against the deep greenish bruises around his wrist, from where the ropes had burned him - “ _Kyungsoo._ ”

Confusion. “Me?” Kyungsoo echoed, arching an eyebrow as he shrugged and tipped his flask against the pirate’s, “Okay.”

His lips were touching the mouth of the flask when he found himself stiffening as the captain’s hand extended towards his, pulling it away for his inspection. It was only there Kyungsoo finally recognised what had captivated the other’s attention so enormously. 

In the light, Kyungsoo had to admit that his wrists did appear in bad shape. The flesh was inflamed and dry -- and the region around his veins was grey and translucent, boosting the ugly yellow and green colour of his bruises. The captain was clearly unhappy, tutting slightly, as he rested Kyungsoo’s left hand flat on his palm, eager to minimise the contact with the injured flesh.

“It’s fine. It will go away.” Kyungsoo murmured, uncomfortable with the -- attention, but more so with the intensity of the pirate’s concern.

“I have the perfect remedy for this…” The captain trailed, ignoring him, face crumpling in deep thought as he gently returned Kyungsoo’s hand and jumped to his feet. He muttered a distracted goodbye as he sauntered away from his companion, leaving Kyungsoo alone and utterly baffled.

 

 

 

Approximately ten minutes passed and Chanyeol returned, with the eagerest of smiles, holding within his long arms a jar of the _holy healing mud_ , which Baekhyun had offered to him as part of his request to join the crew. At the time, he had truly dismissed its use, having been utterly caught up in his irritation with Kyungsoo - and in part, Jongin. He’d merely allowed the jar to roll away somewhere, forgotten, only to be useful now.

Granted, despite his ongoing suspicion of its effectiveness - he had to admit that the wounds on his face had healed nicely. Pirates were not renowned for their advanced approach to medicine, hence why he was now more than happy to discard all such concerns and apply it with enthusiasm.

“You have a jar of… mud,” Kyungsoo commented, eyes narrowing curiously at the other man as he sat beside him, joyful in his expression as he fished a handful of mud out of the jar and beckoned for his hand.

Left with no choice but to acquiesce, the noble allowed for the pirate to tend to his wounds -- privately fascinated by his actions. Kyungsoo had a surprisingly high pain tolerance -- as he’d demonstrated numerous times during this voyage -- so he received the treatment with barely a wince of pain. It would be worthwhile observing that Chanyeol had a surprisingly tender and attentive touch. With his unnaturally large hands, the captain applied the mud to his wrists with extreme care, a sense of concentration conveyed in each swipe of his fingers despite the unfocused nature of his eyes. 

It was a little funny, when one considered how Kyungsoo had offered the exact service back on the island and the pirate had received it with great fuss. It was also a little funny when one considered how _funny_ Kyungsoo felt, in the intimacy of such contact. He wondered then if Chanyeol was privy to how fast his pulse was racing -- and how it increased correspondingly whenever the captain would lift his gaze to Kyungsoo, his tired eyes gentle and kindhearted.

Up close, there were also other things that were easier to observe. The depth of his dimples -- the bridge of his nose -- the _crinkle_ in the corner of his eyes -- the constant distracted quiver of his upper lip -- and if, Kyungsoo’s gaze lowered enough, he would also spy the pirate’s phoenix tattoo peeking from where it was painted, the faint glimpse of the creature’s wing just reaching over his collarbone.

The nobleman blushed deeply then as he realised how well acquainted he was with the captain’s various body artwork. He had not even paid attention to it before; but he really had seen the captain’s bare skin _far_ too many times.

“Have you dreamt recently?” Kyungsoo blurted out, keen to divert his thoughts with the offer of conversation. 

“Not recently.” Chanyeol admitted, having minimally slept the past few days.

“Are they always… bad dreams?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Not always. I’ve had a few good ones.” Chanyeol affirmed, as he gently spread the mud on Kyungsoo’s right wrist - generous and measured. He paused then, a specific example rising to mind, causing him to brighten up instantly. “I had this dream once when I was a boy that I was invited to an elegant party -- and everyone was dressed in white. It was held in this grand ballroom…” It had everything - a chandelier - a bounteous feast - priceless silver - tablecloths laced with gold - “I was older, I think. And I was certain I was dressed handsomely. Like a nobleman.” 

Kyungsoo blinked, recalling with crippling embarrassment the hunger-related fantasy he had during his time on the rowboat with the pirate.

“I was young then. But I did think of the possibility of returning to life on land. The world is huge after all. I’m not wanted for crimes in _all_ territories. But when you commit to live on the sea, you never forget the reason why. And that is why you _stay_.” 

Victorious, he wiped the splatters of mud on his fingertips against his trousers as he grinned at the other, pleased with his efforts.

“There.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes, which had remained firmly affixed on the expressions on the pirate’s face, softened with considerable measure as he inspected the captain’s conscientious efforts. His heartbeat slowed as he warily positioned his arms facing up on his knees, gaze returning to follow Chanyeol’s actions who was continuing to drink from his flask.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo said, having arrived at a loss of reaction. Chanyeol was not mindful, sending his gratitude away with a modest bat of the hand. 

They would remain like this for a moment, locked in a form of tense but tender silence, until Chanyeol spoke up - his expression distinct from the cheerful smile he had worn only moments ago. 

“Little noble, I have to tell you.” He said, “I have my doubts about taking myself, and my crew, to the Isles of Caesar.” 

The decision had been a difficult one to consider, due to Chanyeol’s awareness of the effort which had been expended by his crew to sail this distance. However, the unsettled nature of the sea, and the continued malignance which seemed to loom over their journey, would certainly be enough to sway his men away from desiring to pursue the tempting mystery of the fourth isle. But his own men, nor his own inclination, weren’t necessarily the problem. Lowering his flask, the captain looked across, meeting the wide-eyed gaze of his companion as he spoke, delivering his words in a firm tone.

“But I still want to honour our accord and take you to your father.”

The admission sent Kyungsoo’s heart racing. Initially, the captain’s words had left him blank - and now, he felt _relieved_ , and he felt shameful for feeling so when the captain was clearly torn. “But there’s no accord, remember?” Kyungsoo managed after a momentary breath, “I dissolved it after what I did.”

“Then,” Chanyeol smiled, as he shrugged his shoulders calmly, “We can make another accord.”

“But--”

“I have taken you this far, haven’t I?” 

The expression in Kyungsoo’s face transitioned into one of pure astonishment at the words. He shook his head in disbelief, almost _gasping_ for breath -- before freezing, as his constrained reaction was met with bemused laughter.

“A simple thank you would suffice, little noble,” Chanyeol commented, observing the other’s movements closely, “There is no need for _showmanship_.”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks _burn_ as he blurted out a hasty,

“But a thank you is not enough, Chanyeol.” Any further words were reduced to a murmur, as his eyes rested on the other’s face, struck strongly with a thought -- a revelation -- of how far he had travelled, and how much he had already _lived_ through. Behind his eyes, flashed images of his journey and all he had endured -- from the fearful, to the fantastic -- and he realised then that so much of it would’ve been unbearable, had it not been for the company of the man beside him. 

Throughout it all, the terrifically tall captain, with his bravado and childish credences, had been an almost _unrelenting_ source of support. And here he was, scarred and uncertain, no doubt aware of the challenge ahead, offering to do the utmost for seemingly no bonus accolade than what he had been initially promised. 

Kyungsoo had not realised the significance of Chanyeol’s presence and his actions until now. He _was_ as naive as the pirate had pegged him - blinded by innocence and too accustomed to the constant protection and attention he had been blessed with his entire life. And now that his eyes had been opened, he felt completely powerless against the recognition that he was receiving a level of gratitude which he’d only truly felt from those who - _cared_ for him.

“Be truthful with me.” Kyungsoo spoke, recognising that Chanyeol’s gaze had not deserted him, “If it wasn’t me. Would you offer such an accord?”

Expression rigid with seriousness, Chanyeol answered.

“No.”

Another strike. This time it was brighter and more compelling -- striking directly against his heart -- as he appeared to gasp into _laughter_. It was funny -- hysterical even, considering how many times, he must have felt the _same_ unconditional influence but dismissed it as insignificant. Kyungsoo had expressed such commitment to his journey that he had turned it into his _own_ keg room -- isolating himself from all the other enormous developments that must have been occurring right before his own eyes. 

Was it possible to count how many times the captain had occupied the front of his mind during times of peril? How frequently the very thought of him would capture Kyungsoo’s expression and shape his lips into disguised smiles? Running through such memories, and being able to recollect these times with such _pleasure_ , instilled within the nobleman such a sense of elation, that he began to wonder whether he was simply intoxicated.

“Then what does that make you?” Kyungsoo asked, as he blinked thoughtfully at the other, “What does that make _me_? To.. you.” 

Chanyeol returned the smile, fully revelling in the other’s gaze.

“A bloody mess.”

The three words were whispered -- and it created so much violence through Kyungsoo’s thoughts that he found his gaze quickly blurring as he looked away. He felt _panicked_ , breaths shallow and short, as his thoughts continued to return to the captain’s words. The significance behind them -- tangible but incomprehensible, mirroring exactly what he felt about the man. 

Such was his state that when he sensed Chanyeol take his hand, and place the compass flat on his palm, he barely reacted. Kyungsoo looked eventually, noticing how the needle spun chaotically around the dials, as the captain looked up at him, expression concerned.

“You.” The captain hesitated, before continuing. “If you wish to find your father, you will have to concentrate. You will have to… _clear_ your head and heart of all other things. And focus on what you truly desire.”

His look was one of encouragement. Kyungsoo nodded and obliged, inhaling cold air and shutting his eyes as he cleared his head of all thoughts of the captain and conjured the most emotive images of his father he had -- of their final goodbyes, of the white paper swan he had seen in Baekhyun’s study, of the image of the island he had seen at the enchantress’ residence -- 

“Perfect.”

His eyes opened and lowered to his palm, recognising how the needle had calmed and pointed adamantly in a south westernly direction. Slowly, his gaze lifted to regard the captain whose expression was as plain to read as ever -- the same kindhearted and comforting expression he had used as strength for the many daunting events they had spent with only each other as company. 

And whether it was the rum, or something else entirely, Kyungsoo found that he could do nothing else but bend, headfirst, to the will of temptation. Hence, as Chanyeol leaned forwards to retrieve to compass, the nobleman met the captain with a _kiss_ \- delivered through cupped hands over his cheekbones, cold heart-shaped lips brushing over his, as the compass immediately fell out of his hand.

The touch was _light_ \-- as light as the wind which tousled the captain’s dark hair as his eyes fluttered shut - only to snap open at the sound of a voice piping up from behind them. There was an immediate reaction as both seemed to push against each other, sending both their bodies sprawling a few steps apart - 

“Captain, are you here?” 

Jongdae’s cheery face appeared. The quartermaster paused, surprised to see the pair, and even more surprised to find that they were apart a considerable distance. After all, It didn’t seem all that convenient for a conversation. 

“ _Here_ ,” Chanyeol answered, almost wheezing, features fixed in an utterly _horrified_ expression, as if he’d been witness to something terrible, instead of something - well, tremendous. “Ah, Jongdae.” His head was cloudy -- thoughts too damn _loud_ \-- and as his long fingers touched his lips, he realised that Kyungsoo was going through exactly the same motions.

Upon realising this, Kyungsoo felt instantaneously nauseous.

“Ah, I’ll be going.” The nobleman snapped quickly, springing to his feet as he passed Jongdae a nod, “I have provided the captain with-- uh, coordinates.”

“Yes. _Coordinates_.” Chanyeol echoed, eyes wide as he nodded his head wildly, “I have come to the decision that Kyungsoo is to be returned to our crew - accounting for the numerous times he has… _assisted_ me during the times I was away from you all.”

Jongdae nodded, not surprised at all, having come to peace with this decision _days_ ago when Kyungsoo was not kicked off the ship and fed to sharks.

“I am truly regretful for my actions. I will start work straight away.” Kyungsoo continued quickly, keen not to allow even a moment’s silence. 

“I see,” Jongdae answered, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he continued, “Well, I understand. In terms of work -- I believe I saw Sehun just now about to begin his maintenance duties.”

Kyungsoo offered a stiff and obedient bow, “I’ll go to him now,” before making an undoubtedly guilty escape, slipping past the quartermaster and skipping over a courteous goodbye towards the captain altogether.

 

 

 

 

*

 

At his departure, Chanyeol exhaled _deeply_ \-- so deep, it almost seemed like a groan as he clutched his chest, face scrunched up in an expression of theatrical agony.

“Jongdae, I think I am going to _die_.”

Without any further explanation, he collapsed into the quartermaster who had occupied the spot beside him. Jongdae was quick to react, panicked as he yelled, “Ah! Should I get help? Is it your heart? I’ll get Master Byun!--” He stood up, only to be pulled down roughly with a strong tug. 

“No, don’t tell _anyone_!”

The tall, gangly captain wrapped long arms around him - almost akin to an embrace, but it was so tight, that it was more like a _squeeze_. Only now, did Jongdae detect the heavy smell of rum in the air, and the two abandoned flasks by his feet.

“What happened?” The quartermaster pressed, feeling more curious than concerned now, as he reassuringly patted the captain’s back. Receiving no answer, Jongdae decided he would come up with his own theories - and he came up with a particularly dramatic one. The type that would definitely cause the mortified expression currently on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Did he gamble the ship and crew off you?” Jongdae whispered, before announcing a confident, “I promise, Captain! I would rather leap into these shark-infested waters than to be the quartermaster for anyone other than you!”

“No, no.” Chanyeol shook his head violently, a little calmer now - aided significantly by Jongdae and his perpetually calming presence. After a few breaths, he attempted to revisit the memory again - confirming that indeed, he had just been _kissed_.

By little noble of all people.

“So, what is it then? How can I help?”

Jongdae wanted to shake the answer out of the captain badly. However it would soon be clear that that answer would remain under wraps for the evening. Chanyeol seemed almost delirious when he eventually found the strength to untangle from his quartermaster. “Weigh anchor. We’re setting sail. Wake everyone up.” He calmly instructed, a stark contrast to his strange manner only minutes ago. 

Deciding he would overstep his boundary another day, Jongdae obeyed and nodded, observing with close interest as Chanyeol retrieved his compass from the deck floor and walked speedily -- with intent -- towards the nearest entrance to the lower decks of the ship.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Around him, the crew were manically trying to get to their stations, having been awoken by the sharp ringing of the ship’s onboard bell. 

Kyungsoo looked up, listening to the mixture of noise -- from the bell, to the gruff chatter, combined with the sound of heavy boots against old wood. He was currently at the back of the ship, towards the latter ends of the lower deck, rummaging through hay and dirt in search for a hammer for Sehun. He had insisted on this task, keen to be as far away from the upper deck as possible, and hoping that it was consumable enough to distract him from the intolerable commotion within his head. 

Of course, it failed - and did so miserably. Every few seconds, he would find his brain retreating, sending him back to the moment where he inevitably _kissed_ the captain for no conceivable reason. Why didn’t he listen? He could’ve just said a simple thank you -- no showmanship required. Kissing was definitely a form of the latter.

The embarrassment he felt was too profound to describe. He was pleased he was in the dark, for he was certain that there was no possible way he could escape questions if anyone saw his horrified expression in its full glory. He _looked_ guilty of something; and considering that most of the crew were already against him, he would certainly end up admitting to something.

_I kissed your captain!_

He wondered how the crew would respond to that. Well. There was no wonderment required - he would be walking that plank faster than, well, the _kiss_ itself.

Kyungsoo’s eyes lifted to the ceiling hopelessly, fingers clasped together in prayer, as he racked his brain for reprieve. Frustration bubbled up in his chest as he realised that he wasn’t even exactly sure what to pray for. Forgiveness perhaps? He shook his head, deciding that he needed something more immediate than divine intervention. He would have to continue on with this journey after all. And there, a comforting thought entered his space of thinking - 

Perhaps, if he said nothing at all, then the captain would do the same. After all, it could only be as mortifying for him too. 

The idea consoled him for a few moments -- until he heard movement behind him. Having ran into a few rats already, Kyungsoo managed a startled yelp when he realised that it was a person. Further yelling was suppressed when he recognised the tall form as the pirate captain. He was silent, standing in the dark, face presented by the small glimpse of moonlight that snuck through from the holes in the ceiling.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo exhaled, face reddening immediately, “You scared me.”

What followed only magnified his fright as the pirate approached, silent, as he backed the other into the nearest wall, two hands slamming dramatically against either side of his head. Kyungsoo winced at the sensation of the damp wood against him, and looked up into the pirate’s eyes, confused. He immediately assumed that the action was out of _anger_ \-- and he prepared an apology, only to be interrupted by the recognition that Chanyeol’s eyes were anything but angry. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol began, dark eyes thoroughly _dazzling_ up close, “I wish to --”

And at his words, another distinct voice made a timely appearance. Kyungsoo reacted quickly and placed both hands over the captain’s mouth as Sehun shouted out an enthusiastic,

“Kyungsoo! Once you find the hammer, I’ll probably be up at the crow’s nest!” 

Trembling, Kyungsoo answered with a steady, “Okay!” and waited until he heard his footsteps dissipate into the distance before allowing his hands to fall away and glancing at the other in horror.

“What?” He demanded, before his voice grew more distressed, “Why… are you here?”

“ _Kiss me_.” Chanyeol blurted out breathlessly, “Again.” 

Kyungsoo’s horrified expression fell, repeating the words again a few times in his head before responding.

“Kiss… you.” Kyungsoo echoed, gaze regarding the other’s lips, struck immediately by the brief memory of its texture as his eyes widened at the other. “Chanyeol,” He began, trembling - “You’re just drunk. So am I. I apologise if I have caused you distress and I appreciate that you are here, possibly hoping to alleviate my distaste for my actions but…”

His words were awkwardly hummed away, as his gaze thoroughly drew in the sight of the captain and his towering presence over him. With it, the captain carried an intensity that was beyond overwhelming, infiltrating the very air Kyungsoo was breathing.

This bemused the captain. “It’s not that.” Chanyeol contested, as he boldly brushed against Kyungsoo’s cheekbone with a light hand- eyes brightening with the contact. He spoke gently, noticing how Kyungsoo’s breathing began to slow, mirroring his own. 

“We won’t have another night like this. And I… _want_ you to.”

The combined weight of the words was enough to clear all the confusion in Kyungsoo’s mind. Gone were the discontented mutters and the feeling of humiliation - instead, replaced by an awareness of the moment - of the sensations which were happening around him and within him - grounded by the staggering thought of how terribly and _truthfully_ , he wanted to kiss him again.

“You didn’t shake my hand. For the new accord.” Kyungsoo murmured, as he insecurely raised his gaze to meet the taller man’s, “We can always validate it another way.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“Let’s do that.”

Without further hesitation, the captain fearlessly leaned forwards and pressed warm lips to his - hands dropping from the wall and wrapping easily around the other’s smaller body as Kyungsoo reached for him and pulled him down -- closer -- trembling fingers clinging onto the coarse fabric of his shirt as he became aware of an unnatural _heat_ racing through each nerve of his body.

Kyungsoo’s lips parted first, breathless, eyes fluttering open before closing tightly as the captain hummed something against them -- “ _More._ ” -- and deepened the kiss with merciless want, catching his breath in a single gesture as he felt rough fingertips press and settle tentatively against his hip -- a strong touch contrasted with tender flesh.

Heartbeat quickening, Kyungsoo’s hands smoothed downwards, resting comfortably on Chanyeol’s chest. As the pirate exhaled, he took the opportunity to guide the other into a softer, slower rhythm - the urgency of their kisses shifting into one of purpose, and meaning. With another breath, Kyungsoo felt his own fingertips cling _tighter_ , growing bolder with his touches in response to the other’s measured motions, dragging him further and further into an unspeakable, subtle pleasure.

This was nothing like his previous kisses. There was nothing plainly _vulnerable_ about it - no need for giggled words, awkward wipes of sweaty brows and wet lips, no curfew to fear, no sense of _guilt_ to bow to. Instead, they kissed with practiced ease and unease, holding each other, _fitting_ together, with fierce intention. Kyungsoo focused on every passing sensation - learning the shape of Chanyeol’s lips, the taste of sea salt and rum on his tongue, the way his low voice _trembled_ when Kyungsoo’s fingers traced the curve of his jaw. 

They would break apart at the loud sound of heavy boots walking right above them. Kyungsoo felt so completely overwhelmed by the contact -- and its loss -- that he thought he would cry, but he found his spirits quickly lifted by the way Chanyeol comically staggered backwards and fell over, landing with a thud.

Chanyeol looked up at him from below. Kyungsoo thought it strange how he was so far away - when he considered how he continued to feel the heat of his embrace.

“Little noble.” The captain called out weakly, wide eyes blinking as he appeared to whisper something -- before adopting a look of surprise as he scrambled forwards, on all fours, leaping into a corner of the room and stating a victorious, “Ah!”

His arm was raised and enclosed within his hand was - a _hammer_.

Kyungsoo’s face broke out into an affectionate smile as he took the item from him, using his free hand to pull the other to his feet.

Chanyeol brushed off his knees, and the front of his tunic with his hand, before his gaze returned to the nobleman whose eyes were firmly content to observe his actions. There, they shared a short but meaningful _moment_ \-- one that seemed to fully encompass a mutual understanding that what had occurred during the night would remain within it, a secret memory entwined within its hours, witnessed only by two and the sky above them.

There was no use for it; not for where they were headed.

“ _Where’s the captain?_ ” A voice above them asked. 

“We should go.” Chanyeol affirmed, offering Kyungsoo a smile as he turned towards the door.

Echoing the other’s smile, Kyungsoo nodded, holding the hammer close as he chose to walk beside the other, feeling brave and revived, and ever so slightly ready for what he would face in the many long days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!! finally?? oh my god guys i have so many thoughts about this chapter. first and foremost, it is stunningly long. the longest of the lot. it is so dense, i truly apologise, but once i've structured a chapter, i can't help it. everything must be typed out bc i tend to, in my head, plan two chapters in a row. 
> 
> secondly, !!!!!! oh my god they had physical contact!!! that didn't involve only hands!!!! as you guys can probably tell, i'm not a huuuuge writer of intimate scenes (dead give away is it basically took me to 50k before i rewarded you all with a single kiss omg again, sorry).. never been confident or -- sensory enough? so, i hope it's a little bit okay anyway c: 
> 
> lastly !!!!! oh god, we are basically at business hours now guys. i put all the chansoo in here bc the next few are going to be the approaching the end of our story. so remember chapter 8 if you ever feel deprived of fluff, contact, chansoo, sideships etc. bc i deliberately made sure all the sap is here for your future coping methods. 
> 
> thank you again. have a great great week - and ahh, how good was kokobop///thewar? us exo fans are truly blessed.


	9. Follow the Birds

The silver coin spun with elegant tenacity on the wooden railing.

“ _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me. We kindle and char and inflame and ignite…”_ Jongdae’s song fleeted as he caught the coin before it spun out into the sea below them. Silent, he looked over the railing and peered curiously at the ocean, noticing a strangeness within its blue hue. It was a shockingly dark color — which suggested that despite the height of the sun above, there was a layer of darkness beneath which even its rays couldn’t penetrate. This would normally suggest a sheet of sea plantation, or a solid element such as whale flesh, but the darkness appeared to be fathoms deep. 

He wondered then if there was a similar pair of eyes, watching them from below.

Shuddering at the thought, the quartermaster pocketed the coin and glanced back at his captain who was leaning forwards on a stool, holding out his beloved compass, with his attention firmly fixated on a sight beyond on the main deck where two figures were energetically sparring.

The swordmaster, Yixing, dominated the fight with cautious control, whilst his apprentice, the young nobleman, fought back, showing a renewed understanding of his weapon as it slashed hotly through the air. Around them, the crew were minding their own business, rolling kegs, tying knots, kicking down stray cannonballs, chewing dry biscuits.

The ship was locked in a state of murmured anticipation. A quiet thrill which shuddered through the vessel as it advanced, nurtured by the crew members who never moved their gazes away from the horizon. It was the idea of discovery — of victory — which upheld their spirits but even a seasoned sailor like Jongdae could not ignore the _fear_ which crept alongside it. He had felt afraid on many journeys before; but never like this. 

He looked over at the captain again and observed how he sat himself upright, attention more obviously focused on the nobleman and the swordmaster this time.

“So, captain.” Jongdae began, walking over to him, smiling in response to his acknowledgement, “Do you have any plans for-- what would happen to our new recruits? Once the voyage is complete.”

It was a question which would have thrown Chanyeol if his mind hadn’t been saturated with thoughts of Kyungsoo. Jongdae knew it of course. He could basically hear the thoughts from where he stood.

“Well, our Master Byun will certainly seek to return to his beloved island of savages. Jongin will remain with us, permitting that he doesn’t attempt to murder me again… and little noble.” The captain paused, a flicker of change crossing his expression, “He will return home with his father once his debts to us are paid.”

Jongdae acknowledged the answer with a nod, glimpsing the captain’s compass which continued to spin uneasily in all directions. “Do you believe that his father is alive?” 

An uneasy pause took over. The captain’s fist enclosed around his compass as he lowered it to his pocket, glancing up at his companion in return. 

“I believe that great isolation can do many things to a man…. alive is the best we can hope for.” 

Placing a friendly hand on the captain’s shoulder, Jongdae watched the breadth of water they approached with a frown. He met the Captain’s eyes, delivering his distrust of the waters and their destination.

“I feel an unhappiness in the waters, Captain.” The quartermaster murmured, “We must be more cautious as we sail closer to the Isles of Caesar.”

“I feel it too,” sighed Chanyeol as he placed a hand over Jongdae’s. He looked over at him, the palest smile on his lips, hoping to comfort him -- hoping to shield how his dismay was greater and his heart, heavier - “But we’ve sailed on rougher waters.”

Jongdae laughed, squeezing the other’s shoulder gently.

“Do not tempt fate, Captain.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement. They knew it all too well; the fatal consequences when the pendulum of fate did not swing their way.. If they were to survive this journey, they will require luck and plenty of it, especially if the ocean herself was not to be on their side.

 

 

 

 

 

Sweat blossomed on Kyungsoo’s brow as he pushed forward on his left leg, following Yixing’s instruction as he swung the sword forwards, blocking his opponent’s attack by force. He gritted his teeth as Yixing loosened his grip. The swordsmaster attempted a jab at his weaker left side which Kyungsoo blocked successfully, earning him a proud smile from his instructor.

“That was better.”

The journey to the four isles of Caesar was progressing at a slower pace than everyone in the ship had predicted. Despite a spell of sunny weather and a stark lack of ships, there was a sense that the winds themselves were quieter. Some had cited their quiet apprehensions as a holy warning for the journey ahead, with many aware of the curses that plagued their destination.

Unlike the rest of the crew, Kyungsoo had tried his best to evade the gossiping and focused instead on maintaining a level of busyness which kept such thoughts at bay. He had doubled his duties, clamping down on a trio of stations, and gaining all types of knowledge related to sailing and the upkeep of a ship from learning how to operate cannons from the gunners to steering at the helm. Alongside his duties, he also ensured to maintain his daily lessons with Yixing -- boosting his sword fighting stamina and skills. 

These distractions have kept his waning spirits up.

A blessing considering that Kyungsoo was feeling overwhelmingly _unwell_.

Purposefully concealed from all those around him, Kyungsoo had been feeling sick as of late. He thought of it amusingly at first -- how out of all times to get sick, it would be now when he was so close to achieving his initial goal. Back home, he was rarely unwell, and had therefore presumed that if he allowed its brief spell to pass, it would simply ebb away in a few days. 

However, it soon became startlingly clear to the young man that the symptoms he suffered from were disparate from those associated with common ailments. He showed minimal physical manifestations: no fevers, no runny noses or chesty coughs. His own symptoms were confined to the occasion ache in his chest and a sudden _chill_ which clouded his head and froze his limbs. 

Knowing little about the types of illness felt at sea, he couldn’t fully confirm that what he had wasn’t merely a product of his new lifestyle. But he could say that the sickness plaguing him appeared to resonate from deep within himself — a basal core which encompassed skin, blood and fluids, penetrated only by _feeling_. And in the gaps between his work, and in those momentary pauses before he would fall into a night’s sleep, he would feel an overwhelming sense of _fear_. As if beyond his conscious gaze and protection, the illness he felt would overwhelm him and roam freely.

He would feel its strong grip now, free from thoughts about fighting. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he swallowed thickly as he followed Yixing, dragging his sword against the wood beneath his feet. 

“Oi, pick that up.” Chanyeol was stood behind him, already withdrawing his sword from his belt, “You’re not done.”

Kyungsoo pivoted on his heel, pleased to be offered the distraction as he raised his blade and began to spar with the Captain in a much more effective manner than he had done previously. He immediately saw that Chanyeol was holding back, and he encouraged him to fight with grit, tackling his attacks smartly, having learned how to strategize with a master’s eye from Yixing. What he lacked in height, he delivered with spirit, and soon, Chanyeol was spinning much faster on his feet, and then -- 

The nobleman gasped for air and found his sword slipping out of his open hand, an unusual heat clouding his head.

“Little noble!” Chanyeol darted forwards in concern, only for Kyungsoo to wave the attention away. 

“I’m fine. It’s the heat.” He reassured him, the sight around him slowing, greying, as he closed his eyes and began to count his breaths.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with Chanyeol’s singularly concerned face. Around them, the rest of the crew slipped by slowly, their inattention cold and distrustful. Kyungsoo found that this sight pierced him so violently that at Chanyeol’s offer of a hand, he felt _sickened_. Once again, the offer of contact was refused and he used his own blade to prop him up and return him to his feet.

“If I may be excused, I think I’ll go and have a lie down.” Kyungsoo murmured, gaze lowered to the floor, “Thank you, Captain.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Chanyeol to ponder on the strange display he had witnessed. Several members of the crew strolled by afterwards, inquiring whether the young nobleman had felt well. For despite all that had transpired, Kyungsoo’s hard work and quiet nature was generally well-liked onboard. 

Chanyeol reassured them of his wellbeing, quietly uncertain but keen to reassure himself that nothing unfortunate would occur considering how close they were to their journey’s end.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

A further three days of clear seas passed. Chanyeol had watched each sunrise and sunset with his eyes firmly on the horizon, hoping, _wishing_ for the first glimmer of land only to be dismayed. At first his heart would sink, buoyed only by the faintest hope of tomorrow, but even that fell prey to a growing frustration which had already began to infect the crew members. Sat by the helm of _The Golden Wolf_ , the captain watched as his crew grew wearier, hotter, _hungrier_ , in the face of their daily disappointment. He could almost hear the thunder in their thoughts, merciless and mutinous. What bothered him most was the comparison that he made - how he had felt a similar change of spirit during the days that preceded the previous Captain’s demise. 

An omen that he should not take with a light heart. 

Licking dry lips, Chanyeol’s gaze centred on the main deck, watching his men as they went about their business in a noticeably slower pace than previous days. There was also less of them in the upper deck, no doubt shielding themselves from the hostile glare of the sunlight which only strengthened as the days went by. If it continued in this manner, soon they would run out of provisions -- 

What then?

There was also the growing concerns he had with little noble. The challenges of the past days would’ve certainly been mildly alleviated if the other man didn’t avoid him. Accustomed to Kyungsoo’s behavioural volatility, Chanyeol had largely ignored it until Sehun came to him, with obvious dismay, that morning. He inquired whether the captain had been privy to the nobleman’s recent spell of odd behaviour. 

“No I have not.” Chanyeol murmured before signalling for his junior to approach, “What has he done?”

The youngest of the crew lowered his eyes in thought. “It’s a little bit of everything, Captain. He’s so quiet. I asked him about it yesterday and he said it’s nothing but a headache. But last night, I saw him. I thought he was talking in his sleep but I saw him, with his eyes open, standing by the wall, _talking_.”

“Talking?” 

“Talking,” Sehun affirmed, “There was nobody with their eyes open, Captain. He was talking to himself’— or well.” The young man swallowed nervously, a hand smoothing up his arm as he spoke, “A part of me thought he may have been talking to the _water_.”

Whilst Chanyeol would’ve liked to believe that Kyungsoo was just suffering from the same lack of basic nutrients and hydration as the rest of them, he felt deep within that it was something more. There was something about Sehun’s mention of the water — an element of the story which piqued his instincts and struck him with a violent chill. 

At some point, he had no doubt that they would have to meet and face this matter. But Chanyeol was as mortal as the rest of them and soon the heat and hunger began to cloud even his most pressing thoughts. Soon they moved away from fretting about others and began to focus on himself: he had to survive, survive, survive. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The full force of the heat claimed its first victim at sunset. Taking rest in his cabin, Chanyeol was abruptly woken by the sound of commotion from the main deck. He stepped out, heart thudding hard against his ribcage, to find his crew members crowded in a rally — with one of his gunners in centre stage, caught in a fist fight with Yixing. There was hollering and curses, creating a cloud of noise and frustration which disturbed the settled calm of the sea around them. 

“The captain is leading us to our _deaths!_ ” The gunner yelled, dirt on his brow as Yixing pushed against him with gritted teeth, eyes flashing angrily, 

“How dare you disrespect your Captain. Do you have no shame?” 

He staggered away, taking Yixing’s hit, seemingly unaffected as Jongdae came towards the swordmaster, pulling him back, 

“At least I’m not stupid like the rest of ye! Don’t ye see! He don’t care about us! Not anymore! This journey ain’t about gold or pride or whatever else. This is about _him_ ,” A hateful look was tossed at Kyungsoo who stood at the fringe of the crew’s circle, wide-eyed as the rest turned towards him. The gunner spat on the floor, grimacing, “All the captain cares about is gettin’ him what he wants! Even if we all die! Don’t ye remember what happens to crews who follow mad captains! They end up at Davy Jones’ locker, that’s what happens!”

“Enough!” Yixing raised his sword, furiously shaking Jongdae off, only for the crowd to part as Chanyeol came forwards, signalling for his comrade to stand down. 

The noise levels immediately lowered. Chanyeol turned to the gunner who gave a wide, bloody smile - shameless and unafraid.

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong, Captain,” he spat, “Say I’m lyin. Say that you ain’t doin’ this just for that landlubber over there. He’s a nobody, captain and you serve _him_. And you’re goin’ to doom your men just for him.”

Chanyeol’s eyes naturally moved to regard Kyungsoo in the crowd. Their gazes met for the first time in days, and the captain observed the concern in his expression -- one which was certainly targeted at _him_ , not for his own self. Around them, the crowd’s screaming had ebbed away into whispers, but it was obvious that the nobleman remained the focus of their gazes and the name at the tip of their tongues.

Gaze retreating, the captain quickly turned to the gunner and approached him with violent speed, grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him to his feet. The fear in the crew member’s eyes became evident as he grew quiet, with the crowd following suit. All watched with held breaths as the captain withdrew a pistol from his holster and shoved its mouth mercilessly between the gunner’s trembling lips.

The gunner struggled, sputtering, spit in the air.

“Kneel.” Chanyeol hissed, dropping him with a thud as the man collapsed onto his knees, head bowed to the floor. 

There was no doubting the fury which underlined his actions. It was a side of Chanyeol they rarely saw —and its unpredictable nature was enough to draw them into a fearful silence. For the captain, he found that rage was an easy emotion to mimic and to hide behind. Truthfully, his thoughts were somewhere else - on his crew and the dark shadows which had been cast about his captaincy. If his crew were any less loyal, he was certain they would have ousted him. He was outnumbered after all. But they resisted which suggested that despite it all, there was an innate loyalty between himself and his men which he should be grateful for. 

On the other hand, they still allowed the gunner to air his poisonous thoughts. This suggested that the man’s underlying scorn — for Kyungsoo, himself and the voyage — may be an invisible but universal thought which the other crew members shared but were too afraid to air.

Tilting the man’s face upwards to face the dying light of the sky, Chanyeol’s fist tightened around the pistol.

“Cowards are the doomed ones.” He began, voice heavy with anger as he looked around at the tired faces of his crew members, “The fourth Isle of Caesar is a place that nobody has ever been to, with a treasure that defies _imagination_. How can you say that this has no bearing on our journey? Do you think so little of me that you think I would decide to put one life over _ours_? Do you think I would betray you all after all we have been through?”

He cocked the pistol with a thumb. The cold _click_ triggered the gunner’s eyes to well up with tears as the crowd took a collective step back. 

“I’m a captain. I serve my crew and my ship.” He hissed, shoving the gun back forcibly until the gunner was _choking_ , begging, pleas reduced to incoherent grunts as the gunpowder began to burn the roof of his mouth.

The captain then turned to the crowd, eyes cold. 

“We will continue as planned. And if anyone else has grievances, now would be the time to air them.”

His query was met with subdued murmurs and wary side-glances. Jongdae was holding Yixing, wide-eyed at the display. Attention returning to the gunner, Chanyeol leaned close to his face, ensuring the closest contact as he spoke.

“Pledge to this vessel or be thrown overboard.”

The gunner nodded immediately, face damp with tears, as Chanyeol withdrew the pistol and watched mercilessly as the man collapsed onto the deck, wheezing, spitting gunpowder out by his feet. “I p--pledge. I pledge,” he sobbed, “Forgive me, my Captain.”

Pirates didn’t honor accords. They rarely kept their word. The crowd knew that if it had been any other Captain, there would’ve been no other outcome for the gunner but death. They also knew their Captain. How deep within, there was very little he disliked more than seeing spilled blood on the vessel.

For as a young stowaway, cleaning it up had been one of his many chores.

“Back to work,” was all Chanyeol would say as he walked through the crowd, returning to his cabin, fingers still twitching as the bitter taste of unsaid anger remained in his mouth. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had never been on a quieter vessel on such a quiet night. The sea was so quiet that he swore he could hear the distant cries of seabirds hunting from a large distance away. Even Jongdae, his usual night companion, was nowhere to be found. No doubt somewhere in the lower decks, still endeavouring to charm the vessel’s most intellectual crew member.

The captain’s patience was rewarded after a few moments of thoughtless sauntering. He spied Kyungsoo by the quarter deck, beside a bulky shadow that eventually shaped into Baekhyun’s beloved dog. He approached, recalling his conversation with Sehun, noticing then how the nobleman was crouched with one knee on the ground and a hand tousling the dog’s fur in an attempt to comfort him. 

Their gazes met. At the sight of Kyungsoo’s weary eyes brightening, the captain swallowed dryly, finding the messy hum of his thoughts grinding to an unsteady halt.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he retorted coolly, before reaching down and rubbing the back of the dog’s ear, “The dog. _Obviously._.”

Kyungsoo acknowledged his greeting with an eye-roll, shaking his head, before standing up to face him. “Are you alright?” He asked, expression concerned, “What happened earlier was… harsh.” 

Chanyeol smiled. The gunner in question had offended Yixing so much that he had complained that the crew member’s punishment (or lack thereof) had been unsatisfactory. Therefore he’d left it to the swordsman to dole out whatever he pleased. This was probably why he was absent from his usual post tonight. 

“He’s been known to speak out of his rank so I wouldn’t think on it too much,” the pirate reassured him, before adding, “Is that why you have been avoiding me? Because you feel that the crew feels the same way as him?”

It was obvious that the rapid turn of the question had taken his companion by surprise. Kyungsoo blinked, unable to answer quickly, thereby prompting the pirate to take a different line of inquiry — 

“No? So... is it because I was a disappointing kisser?”

The response to this accusation was a little more palpable. Watching the nobleman turn blossom pink from his cheeks to the tips of his ears brought the pirate such joy that he laughed loudly, overwhelming the sound of the gentle waves that knocked against the ship. 

“No,” Kyungsoo mumbled, blushing shamelessly, before blushing _further_ at the speed of his response, “I meant-- no, not that. I don’t think about _that_. Not at all.” 

The captain nodded, leaning over the railing and glancing at his companion bemused. 

“Me either,” he lied.

Hands clasping together, Chanyeol’s mind eventually settled and this allowed some of his contemplations to return. Focusing immediately on Sehun and his observations, the pirate assessed his companion discreetly and noted how the young nobleman did appear _changed_. Everyone had certainly taken some knocks from their vanishing provisions, but Kyungsoo’s change was physical and _more_. It was in the way he held himself. Against Chanyeol’s gaze, he seemed to withdraw, clinging to himself through folded arms and a bowed head, as if protecting himself from the captain’s scrutiny.

“Are you well, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked offhandedly, keen to read his reaction, “You would tell me if something was wrong.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes remained on the water for a moment before circling back to his companion. 

“I’m fine. I’m anticipating, that’s all.” He nodded, “We are so close to the end now.” 

Hearing the words from him somehow sharpened the reality for the pirate captain. Admittedly, Chanyeol had been hearing it from Jongdae for days. As his friend, the quartermaster had been quietly preparing him — easing him into the farewell that would surely come. He was notorious for being bad at goodbyes. However, Chanyeol had been confident in his bravado, brushing all such thoughts away like flecks of dust. It should not matter; it didn’t matter.

And yet - 

“I will miss you.” Kyungsoo spoke, form softening slightly, as he looked back at the captain with a smile so brilliant, so _endearing_ , and one he’d craved so much, that the captain — almost — _almost_ kissed him again from a single glimpse, “I will say it now in case I forget.”

The captain had to compose himself with a deep exhale before responding. 

“Why would you forget?” he inquired innocently, “We’re not saying goodbye yet, are we?” 

Goodbye; it was a strange thought to ponder when Chanyeol could recall their first meeting so clearly. How it only seemed like a daydream ago when the four isles of Caesar had been nothing but a myth for fools and dreamers and Kyungsoo’s father was as good as damned.

“Not yet,” echoed Kyungsoo with a shrug, “But I’d like you to know that anyway.”

Chanyeol felt a weight in his chest. It was a heaviness formed by the many words he could say in return: he could say the words back, say less, say _more_ even. And perhaps, his inability to say anything at all originated from the reality that he was fundamentally _limited_ , for what he wanted to say could not be carried by even the most sophisticated words in his vocabulary.

“What?” Kyungsoo peered at him, unhappy with the silence, and the pirate’s prolonged staring, “First, I’ve doomed you and your men - now I’ve made you speechless too? Is there anything I can’t make you do?” 

The tease prompted the pirate to laugh. 

“Kyungsoo,” he spoke after a beat, feeling thoroughly, _wonderfully_ , doomed, “I will miss you too. Are you happy?” 

The nobleman blushed again, before firmly nodding his head.

“Delighted.” 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

_A flash of green; a glimpse of malice. He was on his ship, but the place was stifled with fog. He could barely distinguish limb from limb and there was so much screaming. Was he back at Jongin’s ship? Was he dreaming? There was a lingering sense of familiarity within the unfamiliarity -- a sense of intent in the way he was walking forwards and wading through the fog -_

_He lifted a heavy hand. It carried a blade which screeched against the wood. And then through the aching slowness of his vision, the image suddenly knocked forwards and blurred into speed, and he heard it -- his own voice, a crackle of noise in the distance,_

_“What’s happening? What’s going on!”_

_His head snapped around, seeking clarity through the grey cloud -_

_“He’s trying to kill us! He’s trying to get away!”_

__

 

 

 

Chanyeol jolted awake with a loud gasp, knuckles white from where he had strangled the bed sheets beneath him. He took a few deep breaths, expelling a cough, heartbeat returning to a flat and calm rhythm. His mind was blank, hands folding over his body as he then recalled the fog -- how it appeared to swallow him remorselessly into its fold. 

Before he could contemplate his nightmare further, his thoughts were interrupted by a series of rapid knocks against his cabin door.

“Captain!” Jongdae was yelling, pounding madly on the wood, “Captain! You have to come out and see!”

The urgency wiped all of Chanyeol’s morning drowsiness away. Shielding his gaze from the sunlight, the captain stepped out from within his cabin and looked out at the entirety of his crew clambered onto the upper deck. The crowd parted, enabling him access to the quarter deck whereby Yixing was at the helm holding the wheel. Everyone’s eyes were pinned intensely at the blue horizon in the distance where the three peaks that signified the islands grew more visible. 

“Jongdae, the map.” He beckoned, as Jongdae fished the item out of his pocket and raised it to the captain.

Chanyeol held the item up across him, squinting at the faint traces of the isles on the parchment. The fourth was invisible to their eye for now but it was marked clearly on the map, positioned only a few kilometres north west of the third island. Without question, he knew then that they had found it — what they had tirelessly searched for — and yet he found that he was neither happy nor relieved. Especially after his dream, the sense of foreboding he felt for the isles strengthened. His fears were not allayed by the unusually quick wind which appeared to have picked up in the last hour, carrying their vessel forward.

“We are here, Captain,” Jongdae grinned, glancing down below where the crowd of his crew men quickly roused into innocent and relived cheers.

Within them was Kyungsoo, who upon meeting Chanyeol’s gaze, also remained unsmiling. 

“Indeed we are,” managed Chanyeol, keen not to dim spirits as he clapped Jongdae on the back, “Prepare for our arrival, then!” 

 

 

 

 

 

They prepared to disembark almost instantly. Having spent the last few days dizzy from dehydration and heat, there was a desperate need to seek provisions. It was as if the boat had been trapped in a dreamy haze, languid and weary, and in the presence of their destination, a sense of _life_ returned and knocked vigor into every member. 

Despite their desperation, Chanyeol and Jongdae were undoubtedly cautious. They decided to explore two islands to search for Kyungsoo’s father: the first island was chosen for Kyungsoo had insisted that he recognised it in his vision during his visit to the enchantress. The second team was tasked with the third isle.

To ensure constant supervision, Jongdae was left with the vessel with the majority of the crew. Two of his trusted gunners were offered the opportunity to look for provisions on the third isle. 

To search for Kyungsoo’s father, Chanyeol selected with precision, knowing that their journey was by far the most perilous. 

“Yixing. Little noble. Let’s go.” 

Hand clinging on the rope for the longboat, the Captain paused before uttering, 

“Jongin as well.” 

There was chatter amongst the crew as Jongin approached from the back of the crowd, face still bruised, limping slightly. Although Chanyeol had largely turned a blind eye, he knew of more than one occasion when the crew members had been particularly harsh on their new recruit. “Captain.” He smiled bitterly, “You would trust me with a blade?” 

“You’re one of the best swordsmen I know.” A hand was beckoned for a crew member to hand over his sword. Jongin offered a hand greedily, before Chanyeol snapped the object from the empty air between them, “But I don’t trust you.”

The long-boat was prepared and lowered to the water.

Bidding Jongdae to be vigilant, the four then began their journey towards the iIsle, rowing across clean and smooth waters. Chanyeol’s gaze remained on the ship, thoughts recalling that of his dream, wondering with fear what it all meant -- hoping with all his heart that nothing would occur whilst he was not there to protect them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They reached the island in no time, almost like the sea herself had delivered them.

Their boat skimmed over the reefs, knocking into the wet sand with a gentle motion. They were greeted by the sight of a spectacularly thick uninhabited jungle. The foliage was thick and overgrown, resembling a mossy wall that reeked of a damp muddy smell. Above, the canopies seemed to huddle together, trapping the jungle and its inhabitants in partial darkness. It was impossible to predict what would be inside -- and whilst all four were not immune to the excitement of exploration, their shared sense of dread was far more powerful here.

They were so overwhelmed by the sight and size, and the challenging prospect of their investigation, that it took a moment before the silence between them was finally broken.

“Exploring this place will be impossible to do without separating.” Chanyeol affirmed, glancing at Jongin who remained at his side, “We must pair up.”

Yixing instantly lifted a hand.

“That is a wise idea, Captain. But I must tell you. If you pair me with-- that fiend,” The swords master tilted his head towards Jongin before spitting on the ground, earning a smirk from the young captain, “I will, most likely, snap his neck.”

Chanyeol glanced at Jongin -- then at Yixing. “Alright.” He nodded firmly, “Yixing and Little noble, you will take that side of the island. Jongin and I will take this side. We will meet here again.”

A series of nods were exchanged. The group prepared to divide. Before he left, the pirate captain ensured to remain behind, catching Kyungsoo’s arm as he turned to leave.

“Be careful.” 

It was there that he noticed the glazed expression in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The exact expression which Sehun had described in his observations but he appeared to have missed. Whilst he would reassure himself later that it was a mere product of the light — combined with the existing anxieties that the young man had, Chanyeol found himself struck by a deeper sense of doubt as the nobleman brushed him away with silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Setting off to search with Kyungsoo, Yixing waded through the thick jungle, taking the lead. The level of humidity was blistering and he scowled, immediately assaulted by thick vines and the flies which surrounded them and clung hungrily to the sweat on his skin. The smell was the most powerful aggressor to the senses; it was a deathly smell, almost as if the forest itself was decaying around them. It was also so desperately quiet. There was no sense of nature here -- of animals, of _life_.

Yixing wondered then if there was a man in the world who could even survive in a place like this. 

“Kyungsoo, stay close.” He looked around at the smaller man who nodded, strangely quiet with his blade withdrawn.

They approached a clearing and it was there that Yixing first heard movement.

He had a spectacular intuition, crafted from his experience of many years of battles, and he knew what he heard was no bird or fly. The place was a haven of bad luck, and he knew that his mind could play tricks in the heat so he momentarily ignored it. Until the sound returned and the sight of a shadow behind a large tree sent his senses reeling. “I hear something. Kyungsoo-- stay here.” 

Yixing approached the jungle with his sword, and glanced back at Kyungsoo’s figure which remained in the center of the green forest, figure appearing as a shadow against the stunning glow of the sunshine.

“I’ll be back. Stay here, alright?” 

He went in pursuit of the noise but after a few moments found that his search was fruitless. The silent jungle seemed to draw him in but he resisted, retreating at the first instance he felt afraid. And he did; for the moment he left the clearing, all he sensed was _emptiness_. Scolding himself for succumbing to mind tricks, he returned to the clearing, feeling downhearted, only to find his companion gone. “Kyungsoo?” he called out, hoping he had only sought for shelter between the trees. Receiving no reply, Yixing began to yell louder and more panicked, 

“Kyungsoo! Where are you!” 

He stood where he’d last seen the man and spun around on his feet, dizzied, utterly bewildered by the fate of his companion and hoping deep in his heart that nothing bad had occurred in his absence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the island, the aggression of the jungle’s environment was equally felt. Fighting through brambles and tall grasses, the two pirates stood-side-by-side sweltering in the jungle heat. Beneath them, the ground was hard and dry, and they traipsed through, half-clinging to each other for balance. This side of the jungle was undoubtedly the darkest, with barely a glare of sunlight reaching the undergrowth. Above them, the canopies seemed twisted around each other, protective but oppressing. Chanyeol thought then that time would pass strangely here, without the guidance of the sun to tell its inhabitants when nights passed and days began. 

“So, you didn’t trust me with your beloved little nobleman then?” Jongin hissed, as Chanyeol swiped through the glade, doing his best to ignore him, “Wouldn’t be the first time I stole a lover off you…” 

“Be quiet,” Chanyeol scolded, frowning, “and I don’t know why you speak of your record like it is a thing of pride.”

Jongin laughed. “You were always like this, Chanyeol,” he mused, “Always playing with pretty things. Thinking it’d cure the _ugliness_ inside you.”

The harsh words were met with silence. Jongin shrugged, swinging his blade to slice through a sheet of vines around them, comforted by the weight of a weapon in his hand. Glancing at his companion again, he sensed that the other was mulling over his statement, and found the opportunity to hit harder too irresistible. “What you were never so good with was saying goodbye,” he murmured, leaning right through the other’s ear, smirk stretched across his face, 

“Good thing they nearly always _die_ , before you have to hm?” 

Now that, he couldn’t get away with. Chanyeol _leapt_ at him, howling in anger as he pushed Jongin into the ground, burying them into the grasses. He pressed his left knee against the other’s chest, earning a grunt of pain, as he raised a fist in the air. Breathing heavily, he remained in this position, watching closely as Jongin began to struggle from the pressure, still managing a cold laugh in the midst of it, 

“ _Hit me_ ,” he challenged.

Chanyeol knew that if he did; there was no way he would be able to stop. Nostalgic, he recalled how as little boys, they would nearly always be caught in this manner -- Chanyeol with his fist raised as Jongin was pinned to the floor, _crying_ , pleading for mercy as the rest of the crew implored him to go for blood. 

A lot had changed since then. 

Pained, Chanyeol allowed his anger to fleet backwards and forwards, swimming with the heat in his head, until he felt something _heavy_ fall on him. The pirate captain winced, shaking his head vehemently, only to glance down and realise that Jongin was watching him open-mouthed.

“What?” 

“Chanyeol.” Jongin’s voice was cracked -- yet serious as he reached out a hand, “Stay still.”

Of course, Chanyeol did the exact opposite. Oblivious, he retrieved the object with a hand and blinked as he felt its scaly and cold texture. There was no need for him to see it, knowing exactly what it was the moment he heard the _hissing_. Heartbeat quickening, he lowered his hand and found his gaze directly meeting that of a black-eyed snake with the most beautiful yellow skin.

The volume of the yell which Chanyeol managed a second later would’ve certainly awoken any god. 

Scrambling to their feet, the two pirates ran across the glade, _screaming_ hopelessly into the air, snakes swarming their path. They pushed each other aside, offering each other as bait to the creatures, as they ran without direction, wading further and further into softer and softer ground. Eventually, without a single warning, the ground crumbled and eventually collapsed beneath them, swallowing them into a pit of inconsolable darkness.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

He heard yelling in the distance; but the voice inside his head was louder.

 

 

_Follow the birds, Kyungsoo._

 

 

The _voice_ first came to Kyungsoo during the peak of his fever. 

He had been resting in the quarters, weakly breathing, the sun’s menacing light in his eyes -- when he heard it, a _voice_ , one of comfort and strength, carried by a voice of unmistakable familiarity. Fragile with desperation, Kyungsoo had listened, _pleaded_ , focused on the intensity of its presence and found that with time his ailments were appeased. Within hours, his vitality returned but the voice did not depart with it. He would hear its soft soothing whispers in his ear, always about the Isles and his father, enabling him to survive the last few difficult days at sea.

Now, at the isle it had told him to choose, Kyungsoo allowed the voice to guide him through the mud and foliage, eyes raised wistfully to the sky. The jungle was a menace; it ripped the fabric of his clothes, stung his arms, burned the skin on the back of his neck. But he was utterly numb to such sensations, mind fixated only on one thing. 

His father; the voice which led him here and would finally lead Kyungsoo to him. 

Following the birds as was instructed, the nobleman found himself at the foot of a large rocky ridge. Across its slope was a blanket of vines, dead and charred, whilst at its feet lay a cover of decomposing plants -- lifeless and ugly. Everything seemed to have fallen to its death around it, leaving a sense that the ridge intimidated the scenery for it felt starkly distant from the jungle.

Here, the distant yelling was not audible, and it was the purity of the silence which caused Kyungsoo to pause. For a moment, his glazed eyes flickered with _light_ as he recognised the remarkable pull of the darkness inside. He sensed no fear yet he felt alone. And for a moment, he found thoughts creeping quietly through the fog in his head -- _Yixing? Chanyeol?_ \-- but they were quick to dissipate, overwhelmed by something greater as he stepped inside. 

Within, the ridge was pitch black but the temperature was undeniably hotter.

The humidity was so stifling that soon Kyungsoo found himself fighting to breathe, eyes bleary, as he wiped the layers of sweat which dripped from the tips of his hair onto his face. He sauntered deeper inside at a slow pace, shuffling unsteadily on the floor, craving nothing more but _air_ and light but it only ever seemed to get drier and darker. 

Until he saw it: a square of light at the very end of his vision. 

At its sight, the desperate nobleman began to run. Drawing each breath from the very last of his resource, Kyungsoo darted forwards, staggering shakily into the center of the ridge. He looked around, _screaming_ for his father, but found that his cries only bounced against the empty grey walls. Thoroughly drained and heartbroken, he turned away, only for his gaze to fall onto an object -- a _cube_ \-- placed at the centre of the room, alone, like himself, illuminated by the brightest light. Against the size of the ridge, the object was unassuming and small. It was obviously out of place and immediately marked itself as an item of profound interest. And it was there that Kyungsoo recognised how the ridge -- no, the _island_ , emulated the architectural menace of a _fortress_. A place purposed to keep _something_ inside. 

He approached the object cautiously, and then recalled with startling clarity the enchantress’ words -- 

_' To calm the beast, an instrument must be acquired…’_

Trembling, Kyungsoo observed the cube-- the _box_ \-- and retrieved it from its place with two brave hands.

The ground beneath him immediately began to shake. He froze and looked around, before glancing up as cold droplets of water began to drip from the ceiling, landing on the cracked dry earth which trembled beneath his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A shower of dirt fell directly onto Chanyeol’s face as he felt the ground beneath him vibrate. He woke up with a jolt, looking around in confusion, before recalling the _snakes_ and how in their panic, they had fallen somewhere. After initially assessing his surroundings, to ensure it was snake-free, the pirate captain reached forwards to wake the man beside him. Whilst the earthquake appeared to have settled, there was an unsteadiness above them that continued to cause more clumps of soil and foliage to fall. If they didn’t move now, there was a high likelihood that they would be buried in at the next quake.

“Jongin!” he called out, “We need to go!” 

Jongin woke up, also covered in dirt, and instantly scrambled to his feet at the sight of Chanyeol. He was dizzy, but the sentiment that he felt for who was to blame for their demise was clear. “ _You_ \---!” he shouted, “This is you again, isn’t it! Why does this always happen when I’m with you!” 

He drew his sword. Out of habit, Chanyeol did the same.

“We are in a hole in the ground, in a cursed island. Are you really going to fight me?” Chanyeol yelled back, wincing, as Jongin advanced with lethal intent -- almost piercing him in the hip with his first jab.

“I should have finished you years ago,” Jongin spat, aiming to back the other into a corner as he advanced, successfully tackling the other’s attacks. 

Chanyeol knew that if they played cleanly, he couldn’t win. Jongin was one of the most talented pirates when it came to the art of swordfighting. However, he certainly didn’t aspire to die in a hole by his sword. So, he fought back, deciding to use what he knew would give him the victorious edge -- _mindgames_. An element of his armory which a man as emotionally charged as Jongin had never been able to emulate or survive.

“Why - are - you - so - angry - with - me!” pleaded Chanyeol, as he stumbled back, catching the malice in Jongin’s dark eyes, “We were brothers!”

At the words, Jongin’s temper flared dangerously. He ran at Chanyeol with speed, managing to catch his opponent on his the back foot as their swords were locked in a painful grip -

“Why!” Tears stung the corner of Chanyeol’s eyes as he held his position with gritted teeth, “For god’s sakes, Jongin just tell me _why!_ ”

“Because all you do is _take!_ ” Jongin cried out, emotion draining from his face as he threw it helplessly into the space between them, “You took them all! You were always so _selfish!_ In your head, all you’ve ever done is right. You can’t accept when people feel what you don’t. Brothers? _Brothers?_ ” He laughed, _icy_ , sword lowering as he shook his head, “You _stepped_ on me as a boy, don’t you remember? Used me as a podium to stand on so that you were always the stronger one. The smarter one. The better one. I loved him -- our captain -- like a father. Hell, I loved _you_ like a brother too. But you wanted it all, Chanyeol. You belittled me in front of everyone and said you loved me to my face so they would love _you_. And you told yourself that it was okay - that your cruelty was a form of love.”

Jongin approached Chanyeol who was stood frozen, wide-eyed, tracks of tears across his cheeks. 

With painful leisure, he lifted his sword and drew it upwards until its tip grazed against the other’s throat, 

“You are selfish because you don’t know what it’s like to… love. To sacrifice. To put someone else before yourself, because you will always, always, choose you. And so, you _break_ those who love you. And our father-- he loved you. More than anyone. Even me.” A glimmer of sadness crossed Jongin’s eyes, and at the sight of it, Chanyeol began to cry as he slowly shook his head.

“No, you’re wrong, Jongin--- I was only a boy--- I didn’t know---”

“ _No_! That’s not good enough! It’s too late now!” The younger swiped his eyes with a sleeve, sword touching skin - tempting the palest drop of blood from the captain as he continued to plead. Turning his head away, Jongin jeered, a hand reaching out to pull Chanyeol’s face towards him, “I want you to see! I want you to see my face! This is what your _love_ does! This is what will happen to anyone else unlucky enough to love you---”

Jongin’s words were interrupted by a large object hitting him directly on the back of the head.

Chanyeol watched as the pirate collapsed wordlessly on the floor, revealing a rather guilty looking Kyungsoo behind him, arms still raised with a wooden branch in his grasp. As their gazes met, the nobleman immediately lowered it himself, wide-eyed, panting with panic.

“Sorry,” he blurted out, eyes fixed on the unconscious heap on the floor, as he retrieved the box from his side, “I could hear you both from far away -- I was certain you were fighting…. I should’ve been--” 

No audible response was given as the captain faltered forwards, exhaling deeply as he wrapped long arms around Kyungsoo’s smaller frame and embraced him tightly. With his face trapped against Chanyeol’s chest, Kyungsoo found his confusion magnifying, but he did feel comforted, considering all that he had seen and the mysterious item now in his hands.

“I should’ve been with you. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol murmured softly, brushing the last specks of tears away from his eyes, as he eventually released the nobleman and noted the object in his hand, “Wait. Where’s Yixing? And what’s… that?” 

Observing the captain’s face, Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, before glancing at the box and shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m not sure what happened to Yixing. He disappeared. And this?” He lowered his gaze to the box. It was a beautiful box-- comprised of a material which resembled a glossy black marble stone. He hadn’t had the time to fully configure its function, considering he’d spent most of the last few minutes trying to survive the earthquakes, “I found it earlier. I think it’s important.” 

As Chanyeol’s fingers extended to brush against it, the ground beneath them began to shake again. The pair immediately clung to each other, glancing up at the light above them and the trails of dirt which continued to spill onto them - 

Kyungsoo grabbed the pirate’s hand, fingers entwining with his.

“We need to go.” 

Chanyeol beckoned to Jongin who remained curled up on the floor.

“I can’t…. leave him.” 

If it had been anyone else, Chanyeol was certain that he would’ve received a spiel about the inconvenience of his attachment -- and irrationality. Only minutes ago, the other man had a sword to his throat, showing every intent of slicing every blood vessel he had open. But this was not just anyone. This was _little noble_ ; and he was _good_. The type of good Chanyeol had strived to be but failed.

“Okay, let’s take an arm each,” Kyungsoo nodded, releasing his hand and missing the way the captain watched him with the most overwhelmed glance, “And then we can pull him up together.” 

The captain nodded as they both crouched to the floor, huddling together as the ground began to shake more violently. Protective, Chanyeol reached across to ensure that the other was shielded from the solid bundles of earth falling onto them as they lifted a groggy Jongin to his feet.

Beneath them, and above them, the vibrations were growing stronger -- a message communicated with more strength -- expanding from sprout to flower, stone-to-stone, a riotous movement spreading right across the beach and spilling, weaving, with the waves of the ocean.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

The coin spun on the railing. Jongdae watched it, humming idly. Baekhyun was beside him. They had been sat together for what felt like hours, waiting for the faintest sight of a boat in the distance. Worry lined the quartermaster’s face as he continued to spin the silver, following its motions with drowsy attention.

And there, the ship _quivered_.

The coin was knocked out of balance and fell into the water. He bolted upright and looked immediately into the ocean. His heartbeat quickened as he watched the coin fade into the darkening hue of the water beneath them which seemed to _shiver_ , causing the ship to sway in a dubiously slow rhythm. 

Jongdae was about to inform Baekhyun but stopped after noticing how the academic’s eyes were focused firmly on the sky above them.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathed, the horror in his voice unmistakable as he pointed a finger to the heavens, “Look at the birds.”

Following the gesture, the quartermaster gasped at the sight of the seabirds circling above them in a silent uniform pace. He had never witnessed such a sight before in his many years at sea. It was almost as if the birds were _marking_ them -- printing their fate for all to see -- and Jongdae had no doubt that something was coming. 

And they needed their captain. They needed him _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 8k chapter. how are you all? :c 
> 
> firstly, omg updates on updates. guys, i'm sorry for the slowness but i will have to confess that i'm working 40+hours and it's often too tiring for me to write so that's why the speed's been a bit meh. also, i should pre-warn that i will be going on a long vacation soon hsdbfsh. i am aiming to write it all / before then but just in case. just in case. be comforted by the knowledge that this story will be completed irrespective of your author's time and place and i thank you always in advance for your patience ! c: 
> 
> next on our discussion, ahhhh kyungsoo. wtf is going on with you !!!! ahh, jongin's backstory ahh !!! ahhh the ship !!! ahh the box !!! ahhh !!!! another chapter closer till the ending i've promised. although i have a pretty firm ending in mind, i'd love to know what you all think will happen. deffo out of curiosity alone @_@ 
> 
> finally, as always - thank you for reading and all your lovely words! have a great and restful weekend.
> 
> edit; also omg HAPPY 50+ K everyone omg thank you so much.


	10. Never Let Me Go

Patience was Yixing’s specialty.

Whilst some would misconstrue his inclination towards idleness as _laziness_ , there was no doubting that sometimes his ability to bait his breath and wait for his turn reaped the rewards during his many adventures. It was also his patience -- secured from years of training and meditation -- that maintained his temperament. Being calm was crucial at times when the very instincts within men were most distressed. He utilised this insight now, as he wandered aimlessly through the cursed jungle, uncertain if he would ever find his way let alone be reunited with the companion he had lost.

Regardless, having trudged some distance around the island, the pirate felt confident that he was truly following a trail. Whose trail exactly, he wasn’t certain but he was determined to find something— if only to appease the Captain once he returned to the beach without his beloved nobleman at hand.

What became clear however was that this was not a place that many could survive.

Glancing uneasily at the scarred earth beneath him, Yixing winced as another quake struck. The violence sent him staggering down a muddy slope. He stumbled down, never recovering his balance, as he fell on his back in a pained heap. Glancing up, moaning, Yixing blinked dazedly at the sight of a small cave-like opening beside him. He looked around first before deciding to investigate it further.

It wasn’t small enough to be created by a diminutive animal (whether the island even had those was questionable), but it wasn’t large enough that Yixing would question whether he could fight the creature that inhabited it.

Desperate to identify its resident, he crawled inside, and it was there that he would recognise that he had located the invisible soul he had been tracking. 

But it was not a sight for the faint-hearted. Within the dark cave, Yixing found his hands clutching at tattered, pieces of fabric. Around him, mounds of dirt had built up over various apparel, swept in by the coastal winds. In the dim, he recognised parts of clothing, a leather shoe, and after warily digging fingers into the sand, he even pulled out a small bound book. 

Yixing was not a man who was easily disturbed, and he found nothing which resembled close to what had previously mortified him. And yet, his discovery struck him in a different way. It was deeply horrific, to think how the island which had reminded him so profoundly of death, could truly claim a life-- for what he saw were pieces, _debris_ , from a greater tragedy. Peering closer, Yixing found himself perilously close to fear, as thoughts of who the owner of these belongings could be pervaded his thoughts.

Dusting off the surface of the book, the swordmaster found his heartbeat quickening at the recognition of a ferocious and familiar _wolf_ illustrated on its cover.

 

 

 

 

“Thank _Poseidon._ ”

Doused in dirt, mud and sand, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol collapsed on the ground beneath them, having managed to successfully pull themselves — and a half-conscious Jongin— out of a hole in the ground. The earthquakes had been phenomenally destructive, particularly due to the existing unsteadiness of the ground. It was as if the earth beneath them was ready to _crumble_ , which only fuelled their panic.

“Are you alive?” 

“Yes. Are you?”

Kyungsoo was first on his feet. He scooped up the box from the floor and made a pathetic attempt to clean himself up with a few brushes of a hand. He surrendered eventually, helping a shaky Chanyeol up to his feet and subsequently hoisting Jongin upright.

“We should get him on the boat,” Kyungsoo began, as they slowly traipsed across the sandy path, “and then I will go out and look for Yixing— and my father.”

The captain nodded, still struggling with the control of his legs as he lugged Jongin forwards. There were some regrets associated with choosing to haul the murderous pirate out of the hole— after all, what existed to stop him from attempting to kill him again?

These were questions he could address at a later date. For now, he revelled in the relief that they were all fine. Yixing included. Presumably. _Most likely._ He had heard many stories of how the swordsmaster had survived many traumatic _months_ in rainforests— alone, nourished by dewdrops and caterpillars, entertained by the stars alone. Getting lost in an island as uninhabitable as this should be like a homecoming.

They continued on their way, somehow managing to drag themselves some way closer to the beach. The next quake was particularly strong— and alongside it, the sky above them _growled_ in unison. It was the familiar prologue to a storm.

Sensing the winds pick up, the pirate huddled closer to his companions, 

“What’s happening?” Kyungsoo managed, as the ground beneath him began to shake. He held onto Jongin’s body tightly as the man was jolted awake, almost falling to his knees.

“Something bad,” Chanyeol said in panic, and there his tone trailed, as he looked over at the horizon where the shape of the _The Golden Wolf_ was visible in the distance.

A sense of understanding dawned on the captain then. The type that only sailors knew. He felt it— a palpable snap on his radar for danger as he signalled for Kyungsoo to wait, and steadily made his way forwards to catch a closer look at the state of the ship. It was hard to see, but through the gaps between the trees, he observed the increasing amplitude of the tide. The shape of the waves was directed towards the large ship which swayed helplessly with it in the distance in a rhythm as consistent and chilling as a deathly drumbeat.

He couldn’t picture what was coming but the ungodly sense of _death_ seemed to cloud around him.

“Little noble!” he called out in panic, running back and catching Jongin’s arm, “We need to get to the ship— they’re in _trouble_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A rumble. 

That was how Jongdae would describe it at first. Akin to an expression of hunger, the quartermaster had watched as the ocean _rumbled_ beneath them. All colour drained from his face at the instance, knowing very well that whatever would follow could only spell trouble. 

Fortunately most of the men were on the deck; unfortunately, none of them had ever had to cope with an environment as perilous as this. Their enemy was the ocean herself. There was no-one deadlier; no being more remorseless than the ocean with her crushing tides and icy touch that drained life out of sailors— 

As the ship began to tilt, Jongdae’s daydreams faltered.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun had been so frozen from terror that he’d been unable to speak— only managing a strangled cry in the height of his panic as the rest of the ship exploded into incoherent screams and noise, “Help us!”

Glancing around immediately, Jongdae blanched at the recognition that there was no Chanyeol behind him. There was no captain on this boat; and the rules of the sea dictated that the loss of a captain immediately placed him at the wheel.

“Batten down the hatches! Man the cannons! Strike the sails!” 

He took command. At least _tried_ to.

Jumping to glance over the railing, the pirate gulped at the sight of the waves which crowded around them, knocking against the wood, testing their weaponry. As they bounced against the ship, the water swirled, dissipating into a darkening pool beneath them. 

Jongdae looked up as the sails flapped open and as the men around him began to settle at their work stations, frightened but ready. As a sense of control was regained over the ship, he saluted the sailor at the crow’s nest and prepared to command sail.

The young man would’ve certainly done the same, had it not been for the large purple tentacle which burst from the side of the ship and reached across-- dragging his small frame neck-first over the ship and into the water.

For a moment: _silence_. The sight of their colleague’s demise blurred with the passing seconds-- the true horror of it, momentarily lost in the shock and noise -- and once it finally hit each crewman, all sense of humanity vanished as stations were inevitably abandoned and they all began to descend, stumbling over each other seeking only survival. 

Jongdae was brought back by the sense of Baekhyun clinging on his arm - nails firmly digging into his skin.

“We must do something!” he yelled, voice barely edging over the noise, “The cannons!” 

They ran together to the lower deck.

It was as they were descending that Baekhyun found himself almost quashed by a falling pole as the upper deck was battered. Fortunately, Jongdae managed to push him aside and they fell together, scrambling on the deck floor, distraught with the knowledge that this may truly be their end.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol dragged their boat across the sand, splashing through the tide which had retreated a significant distance from the beach. From where they were, they could see the ship more clearly-- with the large scaly arms of its assailant obscured in the distance, reduced to shadows.

“What can we do?” pleaded the nobleman, gasping at the sight of smoke in the distance where cannons were being fired, “We might not make it past the waves!”

“I’m not leaving them!” Chanyeol yelled in return, a sense of dread carried in his voice, “I’d rather die in the water than watch my men go down alone!”

He had no plan. He had no idea what was going on. And when all such practical vices were gone, there was only one thing Chanyeol could depend on. His _instinct-_ \- the voice, gifted by his mother’s blood, which lingered at the back of his thoughts, omniscient and quiet. He knew immediately where his instinct wanted him to go -- and that was towards the water. 

A man with nothing would surely believe anything. He certainly felt like that now.

Jongin was pushed inside, still faint and wobbly. 

Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol board, ensuring that he was inside before being offered a hand to pull him in. He grabbed it, but a particularly large wave clashed against him at the same second-- enabling the waves to pull him away from the pirate’s grasp. 

The final thing Kyungsoo recalled seeing was Chanyeol’s lips forming the syllables of his name as his fingers dangled helplessly in the water. There was no time to panic for he was slammed by the force of the tide in all directions, leading him to be pulled under and the box to drift from the safety of his arms.

Fighting to retrieve it, Kyungsoo swam after the object, discarding the burning in his eyes and lungs, and it was there, in its laboured flight away from Kyungsoo and the safety of the land, that the box came _alive_.

It was as if the water _shook_ \-- a sole vibration that began from the very core of the box and shattered through the ocean, hitting all living things within. Kyungsoo was not spared and the force hit him square in the chest, causing him to take a deep and dangerous breath. He began to panic, hands swaying in the air, gaze blurry as bubbles streamed from between his lips and in the fray, his eyes caught that of the box -- 

Within its core was the most delightful _green_ gleam. 

There was something alive about it - like the flame of a candle. Mesmerised, Kyungsoo reached for it, only to be stopped by the sense of _hands_ pulling him up through the water.

 

 

 

 

Reaching the surface, he took the deepest breath - gasping, every inch of him _hurting_.

Across, he could see the blurry shape of the pirate captain, waving theatrically with both arms in the longboat.

“Are you alright, Kyungsoo?” 

_Yixing._ He must have found his way to the beach.

Kyungsoo turned to his rescuer, wide-eyed. “The box, Yixing.” He managed, spluttering salty seawater from his lips, “It will tame the beast-- help the ship -- must -- stay in water--”

The rest of the words were muffled. Kyungsoo and Yixing drifted to the longboat where Chanyeol unavoidably scooped him up with a relieved sigh. As the swordmaster vowed to return to the box, Kyungsoo found his gaze circling to the large ship in the distance. There was no denying his theory for he found himself watching the beast’s arms slowly pull away from the ship and collapse into the sea beneath with peculiar gracefulness. 

From afar, it was akin to a scene in a novel. But unlike novels where the sight would’ve brought the protagonists joy and relief, all Kyungsoo felt was an overriding sickness in the pit of his stomach.

He looked up at the pirate captain who had simply turned away, choosing instead to row, eyes firmly focused on his feet across him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once closer to the ship, there was no denying how immensely it suffered. Their efforts managed to protect the main sail but half of the upper deck had caved in, with much of the lower deck destroyed. Yet despite it all, its structure remained upright -- although the real loss was truly in the lives which had been claimed.

Chanyeol clambered aboard, having not said a word since Kyungsoo was rescued. He walked across slowly in absolute despair. However, at the sight of Jongdae crawling from beneath a fallen foremast, his silence was broken and he almost fell back from the strength of his relief as more figures began to emerge from the debris - 

“Jongdae!” 

“Captain,” Jongdae was almost tearful at the sight, bruised, frightened as he ran forwards and clutched at his collar, “It was awful-- so awful. Most awful thing I’ve ever seen in my years at sea!”

Chanyeol shook his head, unable to conceal the tears from his eyes as he embraced his quartermaster.

“I’m beyond pleased you’re alive.”

Yixing, having secured the box to the bottom of the longboat, had a tender reunion with Paris the dog (whom miraculously survived through his daily habit of sniffing around the ship kitchens) as he scooped the pup into his arms and sighed loudly.

Baekhyun emerged after a few moments as well, white as a ghost. He staggered forwards, limping, and made a beeline for the quartermaster who turned his head at Chanyeol’s gesture. At the sight of the academic, Jongdae managed a happy smile, also relieved as during the final moments -- both deafened by the sound of cannonballs as they ripped from the ship -- they were separated by the beast’s final attack. 

Baekhyun seemed distant, his greeting reduced to a trembled whisper, as he pulled Jongdae away from the captain and into an embrace.

“Master Byun,” murmured Jongdae, relaxing into the embrace with a deep breath, “Don’t be frightened. The captain is back. It’s all over.”

He blinked at the sensation of Baekhyun responding with silence and hugging him tighter. And the quartermaster said nothing more after, opting to do the same -- desiring nothing more but to provide a sense of comfort to the academic who had surely been beaten by his fear.

Chanyeol watched them before casting a broader look at the remnants of his crew -- eyes softened with pity. The ship was in tatters but as a sailor, he had always thought higher of his crew. At least many had survived. Turning on his heel, he noticed then how Yixing and Kyungsoo were locked in conversation at the furthest edge of the main deck. An item was subsequently exchanged with the nobleman receiving it politely with two hands.

The pirate captain was certain that the look of utter despair that would subsequently appear on Kyungsoo’s face would be printed in his mind for eternity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, the book was his father’s?”

“There was no doubting it. He confirmed it himself.” 

Yixing reclined against the railing, watching Baekhyun silently sketch out plans of repair on the deck floor. Next, he glanced at the captain who was fidgeting with them hem of his shirt, deep in thought.

“Where is he now?” Chanyeol sighed, “I tried to look for him earlier-- but he disappeared.”

The depth of concern in the captain’s eyes was moving. But the swordmaster knew how easily a sense of concern could cloud one’s judgement. Especially in a time of already deep existing sorrows.

“He truly believes his father is dead now,” Yixing spoke, “Imagine how that must feel. To come all this way only to find that what you most fear is now the reality you must accept. You must let him make peace with this alone, captain.” 

A sad smile appeared on Chanyeol’s lips as he nodded in agreement. There was no doubting Yixing when he carried words of wisdom. 

“If this is how this adventure ends, then I can say that it has ended sadly,” mused the swordmaster, showing an uncharacteristic break of emotion as he lifted his hat from his head and placed it against his chest, as a sign of respect for the comrades they had lost and the father whom Kyungsoo must finally let go of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep in the lower decks of the ship, shielded by the various fallen structures, Kyungsoo hid and stayed, heart swollen with grief. He wanted to bury himself into the debris, tie himself within the ship. Now even _The Golden Wolf_ was gone. If there was a sign that his father had truly left him, then this was it. 

And yet, like a petulant child, he clung on to the hope that he wouldn’t have to handle the pain of burying a parent.

“Father, please don’t be dead. I _can’t_ bear it. I won’t….” He murmured, tears falling from his eyes as he ran his fingers through the crinkled pages of his father’s journal. All of the pages were rendered unreadable by the water-- his father’s words and voice reduced to grey etches and faded ink. 

He began to sob again. This time, he tried a little less to contain it, choosing to clutch at his chest which _throbbed_ with his every breath as a strangled cry left his lips.

To accept now that this journey had been in vain; to accept that the lives lost and ruined had been for nothing; was a weight that somewhat matched his grief. How could he live with himself now? Kyungsoo wasn’t strong enough. He had never been-- and he should have believed that right at the start. He was alone again, as he had been at the start. 

Alone and weak. 

“ _Please_.” Trembling hands reached to pull against his hair as he rocked forwards, comforted by the darkness and the hollow sound of the ocean, “Father, please. I can’t do this anymore…” 

The ship was in ruins; he would never be able to return home -- and the crew around him. The terror in their eyes would never leave Kyungsoo’s mind -- the relief of survival deafened by the knowledge that there are innocents whom had perished.

The sounds of the birds _screaming_ as the beast hauled the ship from side to side -- 

“I’ll do anything. Please, make it all stop.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

The moon rose. Kyungsoo fell asleep in the lower decks and shortly after, he began to dream. And in this dream, the colour of his surroundings dimmed into grey with the onset of an overwhelming and familiar fog. 

He was unbothered. He travelled up to the deck, feeling purposeful and it was there that he heard the _voice_. His father’s voice. But even in his dream, Kyungsoo was insightful and he promptly informed the voice, which commanded him to leave the ship, that he was dead.  
“ _You’re not real! You’re dead_ ”, the nobleman murmured as he lifted from his sleep, only to be grounded by its presence, heavy and still. 

The voice went quiet after that. Kyungsoo decided then that he would return to the island to retrieve the rest of his father’s belongings. Not the voice; his real father.

He continued to follow the fog, comforted by its chill as he retrieved a blade from the floor and walked across, allowing it to drag across the wooden deck. Kyungsoo returned to the upper deck where he found that the fog was as merciless as before. This time however, the weather seemed unsettled. The sky was _growling_ \-- and there, the voice returned, more demanding this time, and Kyungsoo found his temper exploding.

“ _Get out here! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you for what you did to me!_ ”

The voice was encased in the fog. Blinded with anger, Kyungsoo began to run into the haze, blade withdrawn, and in the distance, he heard the faint sound of running -- a _scream_ \-- and it only served to grow his anger. 

Within his head, only one thought was clear and purposeful. He wanted to get on a boat -- he needed to get _off_ the ship. He needed to escape from the voice -- 

And then that was when he heard it - 

_“What’s happening? What’s going on?”_

A strong hand pulled against him and turned him around. Without hesitation, Kyungsoo lifted his blade to Chanyeol’s chest. The cold grey of the fog seemed to wither against the familiarity of his face and it was there, with his hands held up in surrender, that Chanyeol screamed - 

“Little noble! What the hell are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo stuttered, eyes blinking, as he looked around, awakening, blade falling immediately onto the deck floor. 

All the crew members were watching him, wide-eyed. Some clinging on to Yixing whose own sword had been extended as a sign of defence. 

“What happened to you?” the captain murmured, “You were on some rampage--” He paused, peering closer at the nobleman’s face as he lifted gentle fingers and brushed against his temple, “your eyes.”

Within them was a flicker of green which vanished at his immediate touch,. 

“I was trying to get _b-back_ ,” Kyungsoo rambled, thoroughly confused, sensing that all his memories were dissipating as quickly as he tried to return them, “I was only… dreaming…” 

“You were trying to get off the ship,” Jongdae’s fear was evident, as he remained on the railing, peeking behind Yixing, “You came up here with a blade and you seemed ready to remove anyone in your way--”

“I w--wasn’t,” Kyungsoo glanced at his hands, curling his fists as he shook his head, “I was dreaming-- of getting off-- back to the island to get my father’s things--” 

“No you were trying to get _there_.”

Yixing signalled to the water where a beautiful shimmer of green lingered beneath the longboat and stretched across into the empty horizon. Within the water, the green light revealed a reflection within the empty horizon -- that of the lost isle.

The fourth isle.

At the sight of it, Kyungsoo gasped, the overwhelming heat in his chest bursting and he saw white, as he fell to his knees, the faintest voice grounding him as he drifted into black -- 

 

_Kyungsoo-- you’re late_

 

*

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was left to recover in the remains of the captain’s cabin. Jongdae stepped inside after a brief conversation with the crew men. Chanyeol was also inside, having allowed Kyungsoo to rest. He sat on a chair at one end of the room and glanced up as his comrade approached, face rigid with seriousness.

“What’s the verdict?” Chanyeol asked sadly.

“Those men— your men, Chanyeol. They’re scared. They’ve lost. They’re hurting. They need a captain.” He paused, heartbreak evident, “Kyungsoo has to be removed from this ship. If you decide otherwise, then I won’t be able to protect you.”

The captain’s eyes circled away from his companion, resting instead on the broken window across him where he knew, beneath, the green light waited. Jongdae approached, knowing very well the weight of his decision and how profoundly it would affect him. 

“I will pray for him.” Jongdae murmured.

“And what good would that do, hm?” Chanyeol managed, voice low as he swiped a hand over a moist forehead, “He’s _doomed_. He doomed us all. He doomed us from the very beginning. Praying now is fruitless. I should’ve--” And there, he paused, unable to say the words, knowing very well how his frustration would place meaning where there was only air.

It hurt; it all _hurt_ and this most of all.

“I could tell him.” Jongdae nodded, inhaling as he glanced at where he knew Kyungsoo was resting, “I will do that.”

“No,” Exhaling, the captain tousled his hair and maintained a brave smile, standing up and offering his friend a nod, “This must be done by me. I’m the captain and I will… _condemn_ him.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was surprised to see Kyungsoo’s eyes wide open when he approached the chair where he had laid him to rest. He was comparably more alert than when he had been rambling on the upper deck. This was evident in the way that he followed Chanyeol’s motions as he approached, performing a silent and taut assessment.

Kyungsoo knew what the captain would say before his lips had opened. There was no other alternative for what had occurred; and he sensed the overwhelming hesitation in the other’s form. It would’ve certainly made his heart flutter a different way, if the situation had been different. If it hadn’t been now. 

“You are to be removed from the ship, Kyungsoo.” 

Chanyeol pronounced the words bravely, but both the bleariness of his gaze and the tremble in his lips betrayed him.

His companion nodded, showing complete comprehension of his fate.

At his compliancy, the captain’s resolve _broke_.

“I wish…” Chanyeol swallowed, meeting his gaze directly, “I wish it would’ve ended better for you, truly, Kyungsoo. I…” 

“It’s for the best,” To see the captain in obvious agony, was a little more than Kyungsoo could bear. So he masked his own, with a faint smile, hoping it would ease the other’s burden, “I am going… to the isle. I think my father began something on his travels - and I think I must find a way to end it. For everyone’s sake.” 

To do that, he must leave. This all added up. Perhaps this was how it had always meant to end.

“You c--can’t,” the captain’s eyes were wide, “If there is a deity, she will _take_ you…” 

Kyungsoo waved his hands across him in rejection.

“She already calls for me. Each second, I feel her _calling_. This is how it ends. This is how it will always be. I have to do it _alone_.” 

He inhaled sharply, and it was there that his eyes were pricked with tears. They weren’t sad tears, for he had shed so much of those in only a short time ago. Instead, he found that the announcement of his fate somewhat eased the exhaustion he felt from deep within. He would accept this now, and do so graciously, in order to spare any more hurt.

Chanyeol seemed far less willing as he sat, open-mouthed, processing the nobleman’s proposition.

The other observed this with a fond smile as he reached forwards, just as boldly as he had done one lost evening, and weakly brushed his fingers against the curve of the other’s cheek. The contact was all too familiar, and with it, Kyungsoo found himself unable to hold back his tears as he smiled more willingly,

“Thank you for honouring our accord and for taking me here… I believe this is where we say _goodbye_. And we should part with light hearts, captain.” 

Composure in tatters, Chanyeol managed a nod, head bowed as he focused on the rapid sound of his heart beating, the heaviest it had ever felt. 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

With the crew still reeling from all the events of the past few hours, few members saw Kyungsoo off as he was lowered onto a longboat into the glowing waters. Even Yixing refused to say a public farewell, choosing to bid Kyungsoo off during a short conversation before he left the captain’s cabin. As the rope was held and the boat descended, Chanyeol committed his eyes to the nobleman who never once glanced upwards. For others, there was a sense of completion in this act. But to the captain, there was only a sense that he had missed something -- and it was something his instincts couldn’t reveal. 

He continued to pester his brain, tugging at each passive thought, slowly being driven mad by the confusion. Was it his instinct or something else? And if it was something else, then what was it? 

And there, he thought: irrespective of his senses, there was nothing he could do. 

Kyungsoo would leave the ship. He would sail away. Everything will return to _normal_. At the very thought of it, Chanyeol felt cheated. He chewed his bottom lip, the flash of frustration clear in his every action, as the distance between himself and the nobleman expanded. 

_”This is how it ends. This is how it will always be. I have to do it alone_.” 

The nobleman’s voice cut cleanly through his thoughts - and with it, came an apparent answer presented through the noise, startling, clear and wholeheartedly _mad_. 

“You are making the right decision, captain.” Jongdae’s voice was clear beside him. 

Before the other could place a settled arm on his shoulder, Chanyeol turned to his quartermaster and placed the softest, wettest kiss on his forehead, as he announced a simple,

“No, I bloody am _not_.”

And across a chorus of gasps and _‘Captain wait!_ , Chanyeol leapt from the railing, shamelessly loud as he landed with a thud on the longboat. Kyungsoo, who had been peacefully silent during the slow descent, _screeched_ as the boat was knocked into and then again at the sudden appearance of the tall and gangly pirate.

“Chanyeol,” he managed, stunned as he looked up at the pirates glaring down in horror from above, “What are you doing! Get back up there!” Irritation lined his tone as he clambered forwards, swaying the boat slightly, “Go _back!_ Go!”

Delighted with a newly buoyant conscience and heart, Chanyeol answered his commands with a simple,

“ _No_.”

“You’re a madman! Go up! Now!” Desperation defined Kyungsoo’s actions as he reached out and began to push against the pirate with a strong grip, “It’s not too late for you-- _go_! I can do this alone!”

Chanyeol defended himself, raising his arm, before shouting,

“No, you can’t! You can’t do it! Go there alone and you’re a corpse!”

Kyungsoo scowled, sensing a losing battle, as he allowed his attempts to falter, hands falling as defeated fists.

“Go there together and we’re _both_ dead.”

Chanyeol smiled broadly, shaking his head as he leaned forwards, catching the other’s eye.

“That’s not wholly confirmed.”

“It’s impossible,” Kyungsoo breathed, as he passed another glance to the crew above, some of which were desperately waving their hands for the captain to take, “Please _go_ , Chanyeol. I have to do this on my own--”

“You are _not_ on your own, do you hear me? She is isolating you. That’s how she preys on your thoughts.”

To hear those words again, reminded Chanyeol at the apt time why he’d ended up leaping to his deathbed in the first place. The perils of being alone; it was the weakness, the key, to everything. It was what had brought Kyungsoo to the sea -- to this adventure -- to this end -- and what had inevitably brought them and will _keep_ them together. The pirate’s tone softened then, warmed by his undeniable, profound affections as he offered the frightened nobleman the brightest of smiles. Brighter and more striking than the glow of the sea itself - 

“You have me, remember? And you will never, _ever_ ,” His hand reached across, entwining with Kyungsoo’s fingers with natural ease as he spoke, “have to be alone because you have me.” 

The pirate nodded firmly, jerking a finger at his chest with his free hand.

"Think of me as your... lucky charm." 

Overwhelmed, Kyungsoo’s eyes remained on him, unmoving, as he glanced at where they were connected. "Bloody pirate," he cursed as he exhaled deeply before responding with a simple squeeze of his hand, nodding, plainly tearful. There was no way he could let go of him now. 

Chanyeol smiled broadly before with a single slice of his blade, he cut through the ropes which held the longboat, sending them hurtling into the glimmering water through the final distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back from the vacation !!! let us get this story finished c: as always, thank you for reading. i hope you are all well and have a lovely and restful week! :D
> 
>  
> 
> ps; let's keep supporting Power and EXO! what a bop. as expected of exo. *_*


	11. The Impossible Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! sorry for the wait guys. as with many of you, mwave had me swept up with voting and my hands hurt too much to type cryyy. this chapter was also absolutely mortifying to write, for reasons, I’m sure you will understand. Thank you as always for your patience - please keep in mind, throughout this long ass chapter, that we still have one chapter left. Okay?
> 
> Just general warnings; it is long, there are mentions of injuries/blood (not too much, promise) - and a lot of tears. A looooot. um. chapter 8 was far more light. remember chapter 8? good times. 
> 
> anyway, 1 chapter left. Can you believe it? *__* Anything is possible! (Literally. How will this all end anyone?anyone?.jpg) 
> 
> I’ll try not to keep you waiting too long for it. Be well always. Have a lovely weekend lovely EXO-Ls :3

Broken – and now captainless – _The Golden Wolf_ was dangerously close to a state of irretrievable chaos. The entire crew, still deeply shaken from the attack, appeared incapable of responding to what they had witnessed. They stared blankly at each other, open-mouthed, gazes quivering in hesitation. It was as if they feared that any exchange of words could further tip the balance they had already lost with the captain’s departure. 

Aside from one. 

“Captaaaaaaaain!” Jongdae screeched, close to flinging himself across the water as Yixing hastily pulled him back, “How are we to sail without you—Chanyeol! _Chanyeol!_ Return this instant!”

In the distance, the small boat bobbed confidently against the waves. The pirate captain was stood, waving his arms widely, delivering words just audible in the fray, disjointed but loud -- 

“Sail— far— Jongdae---! _Safe_!” 

Chanyeol then blew him a kiss -- playful and one which his comrade received with a string of loud and incoherent curses.

Taking a deep inhale, Jongdae released another long groan of despair as he stumbled back from the edge and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He then wiped his eyes, which were considerably teary, before turning to the crew who glanced at him forlornly. “What!” he snapped, rubbing his eyes more and causing them to further irritate, “He… he made his decision, so _ah_ \---” Another thunderous _wail_ threatened to slip from Jongdae’s lips but he managed to suppress it with a quick wave of his hand and Yixing’s timely offer of a hand on his shoulder.

Eventually, after a few slow breaths, he composed himself. Externally. Inside, he was thoroughly heartbroken.

“Well,” the quartermaster croaked, “You h--heard what he said. Master Byun will lead repairs and we will sail. But… for now, we should be a good example and offer our respects to the Captain... and the nobleman.”

Jongdae lowered his head and clasped his hands together in prayer. The rest of the crowd followed suit.

“... so, may the gods have mercy on their damned souls.” Jongdae attested loudly, as he looked up mercifully to the darkening heavens - “Amen.”

A chorus of mumbled ‘amens’ followed before the crew slowly scattered to work. Surveying them with a miserable expression, Jongdae found his tearful eyes centring on a sole figure in the furthest corner with his head still bowed, shoulder quivering with sobs. After identifying the figure, he was left with no choice but to investigate. 

“Jongin?” Jongdae approached him, expression morphing into one of surprise as he realised that the pirate captain was indeed crying with inconsolable fervour. 

The quartermaster lifted a hand -- aiming to console -- but hesitated as he spoke a delicate, “Are you… crying because you are… happy?” 

He thought that it was a rational presumption-- considering him and the captain had exchanged death threats on an almost hourly basis.

However, Jongin was quick to reject him- snarling at Jongdae’s prediction with a vicious shake of the head. “Of course not, _fool!_ ” he barked, before he clutched at his chest and exhaled deeply. He was humbled. How could he not be? Chanyeol had just proven himself to be a man of principles - no matter how misguided they may seem. 

The quartermaster found himself smiling sadly as he pulled Jongin into a hesitant and awkward embrace. Although Jongin frowned and fidgeted, the quartermaster was certain that it was exactly what he needed. Plus, he was aware that it was a sight that would’ve delighted and amused Chanyeol -- had he remained on the ship to see it.

Perhaps he would tell him, the next time they crossed paths - whenever it might be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

 

If Chanyeol had imagined his death day, it would’ve certainly looked a little like this.

Unsettling, watery—with a _touch_ of the supernatural. The pirate observed the luminescent green which paved their path, stretching beneath them, even more striking viewed closely from the surface. Beneath them, lay the shadow of the beast, frozen and floating, the lucid shape of its many gigantic tentacles lost as mirages in the distance. Visually, it was _unbelievable_ \-- scary certainly, but he couldn’t keep his gaze away from the vibrancy of the water. 

Many sailors would _kill_ to see such an unearthly display. He was clearly no exception. 

“I never thought I would get so close to a seabeast,” he found himself murmuring, glancing at Kyungsoo with an amused smile, “Without being on the brink of death, that is.”

His companion’s mood was not as spirited. Kyungsoo looked utterly broken—even more so, having seen Jongdae’s distress on display only moments ago. Chanyeol had tried to cheer him up by using jests and sending his quartermaster shamelessly rude and affectionate gestures from a far distance. However, there was no easy way in which to lift a man who had accepted to sink to the very bottom.

“You should’ve been there with them.” Kyungsoo murmured, shaking his head as he rowed the oars.

“I thought we had settled this matter.” Chanyeol sighed, sitting down across him and gesturing for the nobleman to pass him an oar, “I made a choice.”

“To die.” Kyungsoo said sadly.

“No...to--” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes in thought, “To _possibly live_. An informed choice, may I add, because pirates are already renowned for our short life span.”

This did manage to sneak a smile from the nobleman’s cold lips. 

“Perhaps that is due to your penchant for danger and life threatening choices.” He announced, offering the captain the opportunity to row, as he stretched his arms and sighed. 

Chanyeol nodded numbly, knowing very well that it was a fib and he didn’t truly agree. Pirates were not inclined to danger or threats to life, any more than a mouse may crave the presence of a cat-- they simply _lived_ in such a world. If anything, pirates were more ferocious in their pursuit of survival because of how terrible and bloodthirsty a life at sea could be.

In hindsight, this entire situation, summed up by the rash choice he just made, qualified as an unexplainable _anomaly_. Just as Kyungsoo was to Chanyeol. An initially poor and anomalous choice that led to a further string of poor choices which became tangled up and landed him here. He would’ve certainly felt some dismay at himself - had it not been for the irrational comfort he felt at being by Kyungsoo’s side.

“So, what should we do if she tries to kill us?” Kyungsoo inquired, fingers fidgeting as he looked across the green reflection.

“We shall outwit her.” Chanyeol responded with a cool shrug.

Kyungsoo laughed. “How does one go about outwitting a deity, hmm?” he paused, “I would’ve suggested that we… run first.”

“Oh, definitely.” The pirate captain grinned, nodding his head in agreement, “First we run-- then we figure out a way to place value on our meaningless lives - thus outwitting her.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers clasped together, as his gaze lifted - unamused. 

“Your charms won’t work here, Chanyeol.”

“Oh?” An eyebrow was arched, as the pirate captain grinned, “So…. you agree that I _am_ charming? So, what is that now. Heroic _and_ charming? Careful, little noble. One more compliment and I’ll be inclined to believe that you are fond of me.”

Had it not been for the situation - and the nature of their environment - such a comment would’ve demanded that Kyungsoo push the irritating pirate off the small vessel. However, the nobleman found himself admitting that he had no right to. Chanyeol was here out of his own accord (and stupidity) and he couldn’t be gladder, no matter how feverishly he may deny it. He was so -- so -- unbelievably scared but with the pirate by his side - he didn’t feel so powerless against it.

“You’re… funny.” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes now on the heavens, as Chanyeol blinked, the faint smile across his lips expanding.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Nothing.” The nobleman scowled, the delicacy of the moment passing as he resisted the urge to smack the pirate’s shoulder with an oar-- “Just row, Chanyeol.”

With shining eyes, the pirate’s laughter subsided. “Aye aye.” He saluted with his hand theatrically, “Now that we have established your undying fondness for me-- I will row with more strength!” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, unable to repress a subsequent smile.

 

 

 

 

Powered by their joint efforts, they reached the furthest edge of the glowing waters in no time. Here, the reflection of the island on the ocean faded - replaced by a real physical island which stood mightily at the end of their vision. The depth of the night sky was rapidly fading into a mess of faint blue gradients. The pair remained silent and focused solely on rowing to land. Once they reached the beach, they steadily disembarked and approached the quiet island with their blades rightly withdrawn. 

Kyungsoo’s heart was beating at lightning pace. He could feel it-- a _pull_ that stole his gaze and placed thoughts into his head before he consciously knew where he was looking or what he was thinking. 

“Little noble.”

Thankfully, Chanyeol’s voice was freedom from the fog. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t wander,” the pirate murmured, face rigid with thought as he added, “I need you here.” 

He was right. Against the purity of the silence, and the vastness of earth across them, the pair had never felt more insecure against the familiar setting of sand and sea. But they trusted each other. And it was in this trust, that they stowed away their fears and directed their focus. They were going to end this -- together. 

And so long as they were together, they would be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They delayed no further. Journeying into the deeper jungle, the pair observed that it resembled much of the scenery of the Isle which they had already visited. Deadly silent and _deathly_ —accentuated by the dirty wet pools of mud on the ground and the thick moisture which basked the foliage, providing the forest a dizzying and distinct forest scent. They wandered in, choosing a path which was guided by the _sense_ that they were being surveyed. By the end, neither were sure whether they were seeking the eyes that watched them-- or escaping -- for every move they made seemed to cause an unusual rustle in the motionless grasses. 

Wiping sweat from his forehead, the pirate fell onto his knees and reached for water as they passed by a shallow stream. He bathed his face with the cool liquid, exhaling in relief. 

“She must be here,” muttered Chanyeol as he looked around, noticing the pensive depth of Kyungsoo’s expression. “Does she call to you?”

“No it’s silent.” Kyungsoo responded as he helped pull the pirate to his feet. 

Relief crossed Chanyeol’s expression as he brushed his sleeves down and walked towards the center of the clearing where he glanced upwards at the sky above them-- a scorching _white_ with no clear sighting of the sun. He found it as unsettling as the thickets around them. How false it all seemed. Unnatural. “It’s strange,” he murmured, “You really can’t trust anything here. Even the air.”

Or the ground. 

 

 

 

“Kyungs-- _ah_!” 

The name was left strangled in Chanyeol’s throat as he was pulled feet first into the air by a thick muddy vine which had wrapped itself tightly around his ankles, concealed by the forest floor. 

Chanyeol’s response was a quick succession of gasps -- both from the initial shock and the sheer stabbing pain from the vine’s thorns digging cleanly through his clothing. His eyes fluttered open and closed as his body dangled helplessly several metres in the air -- sensations overwhelmed by the inauthenticity of his terrified heartbeat. It would take a moment before the sight of Kyungsoo’s desperate scamper below would trigger him into animation. 

“Help!”

“Chanyeol! Hold on!” 

Having slipped through the mud several times in his own escape from the slimy vines which had burrowed and attempted to drag him through the dirt, Kyungsoo finally found his balance and his target. Spitting out a mouthful of weeds, he collapsed onto his knees and with a cry of pain, _pierced_ through the roots of Chanyeol’s assailant with unsparing violence. He stabbed it at least three times in tow-- hot tears stinging his eyes as he felt the ground beneath him _shiver_ with fury as more vines surged from the undergrowth. 

Breathing heavily, Kyungsoo wiped the wet mud from his cheeks as he sprinted to his feet. The vine that held Chanyeol began to waver, lowering-- lowering -- _loosening_ \-- and he watched with relief as the pirate slipped and slumped onto the muddy floor. 

“Ow… I bloody hate heights!” Chanyeol groaned loudly, cursing as he balled his fists and began to pound the floor beneath him. 

“Chanyeol, get _up!_ ” Kyungsoo yelled, leaping over him in his quest to escape the enchanted underbrush -- “We have to go!” 

He reached for the pirate’s arms and tugged frantically. As he did so, the sight of a thick vine darting towards them almost caused the nobleman to stumble backwards. Fortunately, Chanyeol’s hampered instincts remained sharp. In an elegant sequence of movements, he stole Kyungsoo’s blade from his free hand and rolled over, slicing the vine with callous intent, halting its approach. 

The pirate exhaled loudly and painfully. 

“Kyungsoo, you must bargain with the deity. I can’t--” 

The nobleman _screamed_ as his shaky hands lunged for the sword and cleaved another vine which was aiming right for the pirate’s head. 

This was enough to re-energise the dispirited captain. “Alright. Let’s _go!_ ” he scrambled to his feet, a hand holding his left thigh as he limped speedily ahead, with Kyungsoo behind him, broken boots scraping securely into the dirt, distrustful of the ground as he prepared to protect them from further surprises.

“Chanyeol…” 

“Hm…” 

“I think we need to run-- run-- _run god damn you_!” 

The ground started to _swell_ behind them-- with thorny vines and poisoned creepers spilling out from underneath like a large wave and hurtling at the path they took. There was calamitous chaos on the forest floor-- rocks were crushed, dirt was stifled, and dust exploded into air, carried across the forest by the sheer weight of the plants. It was an overwhelmingly destructive sight - one which had Kyungsoo _almost_ pushing over his companion in his panic. 

Almost-- for in the end there was no need to push. 

Chanyeol, having been left marginally concussed by his encounter with the vines, failed to notice the slope which marked the end of their path. He took them both down before he even realised he’d stumbled. And it was as they were rolling against the rough cliff edge, skin sliced by jagged and pointy edges, clothes torn and tainted, that the pirate captain finally recovered his wits. Most of it anyway.

They both landed with a hard thump on a muggy river bank.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol managed softly, turning to the man beside him, who wore an expression of thorough defeat-- “Are you alright?”

A moment passed before Kyungsoo responded.

The nobleman’s lip was bleeding-- striking cuts dusted his cheeks -- whilst his left temple already showed the early signs of bad bruising. Far less jarring injuries than perhaps even the captain was presenting, but painful nonetheless. He turned only his head, and in the close intimacy of their distance, concealed and safe between the grass blades, Kyungsoo uttered a cold and hesitant, 

“I’m sorry--” 

And before Chanyeol could respond, the nobleman’s body was dragged ruthlessly by an invisible force towards the river. 

“No! Kyungsoo! Don’t--!” 

Disregarding all that he felt, the pirate captain reached out in his desperation -- crawling along the tracks Kyungsoo had left behind -- almost _crying_ out as he followed him on all fours, grip on the muddy ground slipping as he neared the river bed. He yelled out in horror as Kyungsoo’s body was dragged beneath the waters of the river before the young man could sound another cry for help. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo!” 

Straining, Chanyeol managed to pull himself up and he waded into the cold water with no hesitation, groaning as he realised that it was completely shallow-- barely waist-height. He splashed around, almost kneeling at one point, as he assessed the waters and ensured that the nobleman was indeed… gone. “Kyungsoo!” he called out again, desperate as he threw his arms up and held it behind his head in frustration. A piercing anger burst in him through the form of hot tears which welled in his eyes as he shook it off, lips still quivering with the syllables of his companion’s name. He prayed for himself to stay calm.

Naturally, he failed and he soon found himself kicking uselessly against the water, splashing its contents around, worsening the growing ache in his lower limbs, 

“Why him, huh? I know you’re watching me! Why do you have to have _him_?” lamented the pirate into the silence -- his curses and wails received by the unsettling calm of the island, “He’s special to you? _Please_. We all know you want one thing and he doesn’t even have it--” 

Chanyeol paused, tearful eyes opening wide as he repeated the words numbly, quietly -- 

“He doesn’t… have _it_.” The pirate captain turned towards the direction of the beach, still waist-deep in the calm river, “But I know where it is. I know. I-- _Kyungsoo!_ I’m coming! Damn it… Holy _Poseidon_ why…” He struggled to escape the river, stumbling over the sand and mud as he awkwardly scurried up the bank, a newfound strength residing in his eyes spreading quickly through to his aching bones. 

He was going to resolve this. Finally.

All little noble had to do was hold _on_.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was sinking.

 

 

His final scream of pain was now reduced to a foam of bubbles as he was pulled deeper and deeper into fathoms of an unrelenting depth. In his panic, the ability to breathe air grew scarcer-- and scarcer-- until all he was left with was the sensation of stinging and burning _everywhere_.

It was like his whole body was on fire and it was screaming all on its own.

And it was there, on the very brink of his death, that he finally woke up.

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes, he was nowhere near the state of his final conscious memory. Instead, he was sat on the beach, alone, all the effects of his physical suffering numbed until it felt distant and irrecoverable like a childhood memory. Across him was the sea, calm and still -- and he could hear its sounds too, familiar and predictable, just like it had been at home. 

He looked to his side and there he saw the witch— her features were the same as when he had met her on Baekhyun’s island. Kyungsoo looked at her intently, expecting her to acknowledge him but noticed that her eyes were focused unfailingly on a specific point and eventually, he obliged, choosing to follow where she wanted him to look.

She was watching a man who emerged from the forest behind them, clothed only in white underclothes. He was frail and skinny, and as he approached the gentle waters lapping at the beach, he fell to his knees.

Kyungsoo caught sight of the man’s features and stilled.

“Father!” he spluttered, standing up only to realise that he was completely confined to his seat. 

“He won’t hear you,” mused the enchantress, as the sight across them continued to unfold with his father continuing his peaceful venture into the sea, as if locked in some hypnotic ritual, until the level of the water began to ascend from his ankles to his waist.

“Why are you showing me this?” Kyungsoo yelled angrily, tears surging from his eyes, “Why! Why!”

The witch’s eyes remained still and undisturbed, mirrored by the calm smile which rested on her lips. “Every day he was alone on that island, he thought of only one thing: _Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... my poor Kyungsoo..._. I heard him the first time, and joined him on the hundredth. _Kyungsoo_ ,” she wailed, mimicking, before recovering back into a settled-- almost bored expression, “Believe it or not, he was greedy like the rest of them at first. The rest of his men went mad with greed the closer they got. There was a mutiny. So much blood. So much anger. He was lucky to survive. But he wouldn’t for long. And when he realised that, he repented day and night and thought of only you.”

When Kyungsoo glimpsed the sea again, his father was gone-- claimed mercifully by the waves. The only traces of his existence were his final footsteps which remained printed on the moist sand. 

Kyungsoo bowed his head. The witch placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She then leaned in, her voice softer than the most soothing lullabies--

“I knew your name and guided you to the sea thinking you would make it. And I was right. Look at you – brought here, by your _love_ for your father.”

“You... you’re the deity?” Kyungsoo raised his head and blinked at her, “You… you brought me here?”

The witch didn’t answer, skimming his form with her glassy eyes. Her smile was more contained now -- the sense of appreciation clear, as well as admiration for whatever it was that she saw in him. “You felt it, didn’t you? My pain.” Her eyes twinkled prettily with tears, mirroring his own, “I have been here so long and I have never felt anything stronger than the… love your father had for you.”

“How do I make it stop?” Kyungsoo breathed, as he sat up and held her bravely by the shoulders, “How do I stop you from hurting? How does it end?”

The witch tilted her head, before laughing lightly and allowing his hands to fall to his sides. “You know how.” She glanced at his chest and smiled, “You came here to bring me something, remember?”

And suddenly, Kyungsoo was overwhelmed with the sudden brutal pounding of his heart—to the point where the pace was borderline _excruciating_. He gasped in pain as the witch hovered a finger over his chest, eyes now clouded with thought -- “Freedom is all I have ever wanted. And they took it from me just like this. But it won’t _hurt_.” At the first contact between his skin and her finger, Kyungsoo found a foam of _blood_ spurting instantly from his lips. The metallic taste of fresh blood filled his mouth as he coughed, staining the front of his clothing as he stooped forwards, unable to speak as his heart physically _twisted_ in his chest as if it was being squeezed by imaginary hands. 

The witch lay a second finger, eyes trembling, seeming unaffected by Kyungsoo’s agony. “It won’t hurt...they said. That’s what they said when they took it from me…oh, they took _everything_ and left me here… with… nothing..” she murmured dazedly as Kyungsoo’s eyes began to roll back, blood continuing to splutter from his lips, now adopting the texture of runny water, as he convulsed -- 

This time a look of horror crossed her expression,

“No!” she cried out, gasping, holding him as he fell forwards, “It shouldn’t _hurt!_ ”

And at the sensation of the deity plunging her hand into his chest, Kyungsoo screamed and his vision flashed a holy white.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Little noble, if you don’t open your eyes-- I will have to give you the kiss of life.” 

The nobleman opened his eyes and began to scream, arms thrashing wildly as Chanyeol gasped and proceeded to hold him tightly. Chanyeol had found his pale and unconscious form on the beach only moments ago. He had been trying to wake him up since then to no success. He’d only had to resort to emergency methods and meaningless threats once he realised that the man’s pulse had rapidly weakened.

“It’s me, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said softly, meeting the nobleman’s horrified gaze, as he consciously dug his fingers protectively into the pirate’s arm.

“Chanyeol?” he exclaimed, raising his head weakly from the sand, “You’re alright?”

The pirate nodded, even managing a smile as he fondly brushed away Kyungsoo’s fringe from his damp forehead. 

“Yes. How about you? Did you finally meet the goddess herself or…” 

No answer was required. Across the beach, alone and rather disgraced, stood the deity-- just as Chanyeol had seen her on that cursed island but infinitely more frightening with the elements of an island and sea at her full command.

Having rehearsed this meeting in his head, he found that most of his fears had ebbed away. All he needed to do was share what he had discovered.

“You!” Chanyeol stumbled upright, limping still, raising his blade with feigned bravery, “I don’t care if you’re a deity or a demon! So… stay away until you pledge to… to _parley_!”

The deity’s dark eyes remained on the nobleman as she ambled forwards. There, water began to roll further and further up the beach, hauling the injured Kyungsoo slowly down into the sand. The nobleman began to struggle, and Chanyeol almost fell to his knees to help him -- before the words he’d practiced in his mind ascended and he stood his ground with undeniable belief.

“No.” He exclaimed before jabbing a finger at the approaching deity, “You want something, yes? You think he has it. Well, he doesn’t. But I know… where it is!”

His display, though a little jittery than practiced, did eventually claim her attention. The witch paused - cold gaze now swerving to him. There was no denying the power of it as he felt his own knees buckle at the sheer impact of her presence. He continued, with one eye closed, focusing on delivering his words and not, _definitely not_ , on the cool, lavish embrace of the seawater around him. Would it hurt if he took a tiny, harmless, little swim -- 

“Chanyeol, say it!” Kyungsoo yelled, having noticed the man’s attention tapering away. 

“Yes!” The pirate agreed, shaking his head and continuing, “Your freedom, your powers—guises, whichever it may be. Kyungsoo is definitely not in possession of what you want. It is in there in the sea. It wasn’t always. We _put_ it there because it belonged there as it belongs to you. That is why it leads back here because it wants to return…” 

“What?” Kyungsoo hissed in confusion.

“The box, damn it.” Chanyeol muttered beneath his breath, “The box. Why would there be a box if there was nothing in it? It’s in there. I _know_ it.” 

And once he knew-- he just _knew_.

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol looked back at him with an assured smile. The pirate continued his challenge with more ease now, despite the growing seriousness of his words. The fatal truth behind their implications paled by the brightness of his eyes -- “And I…. can get it for you. In exchange for the following. One. This all must end. The curse on the sea-- the enchantments you cast-- _gone_. And that includes him, you have to let him go. Finally, you have to let both of us return home.”

She responded immediately with a humourless laugh.

“And why would I make a deal with you, pirate?” Her voice was shrill with contempt -- “Your hearts are the _dirtiest_ of them all.”

“Because you want to leave this place. Because you know, inside, that Kyungsoo is just another soul. And whatever was stolen from you could never be within a human. You can’t get there. _I can_.” He paused, urging her-- challenging her with his deliberate show of utmost confidence, “So make an accord with me.”

“I heard pirates don’t make accords.” The deity smiled playfully.

“I’m technically a pirate captain.” Chanyeol shrugged, before shaking his head, “Now, give me your word. If I return with what you seek, you will grant Kyungsoo and I a safe passage home.”

Chanyeol could _feel_ the silent thrum of his victory in the air -- and it came in the form of a short meaningful nod. 

“You truly are something,” mused the deity, silent-- delivering the message in the form of a _thought_ as she approached the captain with no resistance now, carrying with her a sense of-- something which began to weigh on Chanyeol’s heart, heavy and deep-rooted-- “The guilt you carry, _Captain_. You think a single act of heroism will save your soul?” 

Chanyeol smiled as he answered outwardly, eyes now consciously focused at the figure below him, eagerly watching their exchange.

“No.” 

_But I can save his._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It is strangely rewarding doing something selfless for once. I see why good men do it so often,” Chanyeol contemplated, a smirk comfortably pressed on his lips as he sauntered towards the small rowboat they’d abandoned safely docked by twin boulders on the beach. 

Kyungsoo watched him carefully, noticing how the pirate dodged his gaze as he neared him. He stretched out a hand, assisting the other to pull the vessel away as he spoke quietly, “Do you really think we’ll get the box back? It must be absolute mayhem out there.” Whilst Chanyeol’s display may have intrigued the curious and playful deity into complacency-- he wasn’t convinced. Kyungsoo knew too well how the pirate could mould words and expression as easily as a potter shaped clay. 

“We?” Chanyeol echoed, before scoffing loudly, “What-- we?” 

Kyungsoo’s hands fell away, eyes bulging as he reached out -- halting the boat’s progress and finally capturing Chanyeol’s full attention. “Wait.” He waved a hand at the pirate’s face, “Are you suggesting that you will be doing this… alone?” 

“Of course!” Chanyeol announced, “Did you really believe that she would let you take one step away from this island? If you die, we are _all_ doomed, Kyungsoo. If she can’t have the box, then she is satisfied to claim you second.” Regardless of its fruitlessness, Chanyeol mused privately with a shrug. 

“What?” the nobleman quipped in horror, “What are-- what happened to all of that talk about _not being alone_? You must have lost your mind. You will not be leaving this island without me.”

The indignation which simmered beneath Kyungsoo’s tone bemused Chanyeol. He continued to drag the boat on his own, slower as he waded into the wet sand, “Come, come, little noble. This is the best -- no, most _legendary_ way in which a pirate could perish. By saving the ocean from a heartless lonely sea-witch! What shanties they will sing for me.” He glanced up at him and laughed, “There really is no need for you to get involved…” 

“Involved?” Kyungsoo pulled the boat back again--- almost causing the taller man to slip, “Are you listening to yourself? Chanyeol, I’m coming with you.”

“She won’t let you.”

“Then _you_ won’t go.”

There was no denying the strength of Kyungsoo’s renunciation. Chanyeol eyed him-- feeling hopeless, _utterly_ hopeless for the hopeless. Kyungsoo was so… irritating. Was he this irritating when they first met? Now that he thought about it, he _was_. All he did for the most part of their journey was whine-- cry -- and complain. Now, here he was presenting exactly the same behaviours, reminding the pirate of how ridiculous he was. Albeit, Kyungsoo was a little bloodier than when they first met; brittle and bruised; and _hurt_. 

There was no denying how hurt he was. 

Fortunately, Chanyeol was equipped with two things that helped him overcome his inclination for pity: his selfishness and his bottomless arsenal of lies.

“You don’t have to fret, little noble. I am confident that I will get that box to this island…” And so, he _lied_ because he knew it was the right thing to do, “on my own.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo blinked before leaning forwards keenly, “Did you… dream it? Did you have a… hunch-- a feeling?” 

He lied because he knew that Kyungsoo would believe; because he knew that for all of this to end one of them had to _let go_.

“Yes.”

The pirate grinned widely as he splashed into the water, managing to pull the boat away from Kyungsoo’s grip with ease. He looked back and observed the newfound comfort in the other’s stance-- a softness in his eyes which twinkled as it gazed the sea. His grin softened in tow, now reduced to a small tender smile which conveyed an honesty that he now wouldn’t be able to share. 

 

_I don’t want to leave you. I said I wouldn’t leave you--_

 

“Alright then,” Kyungsoo said resignedly as he offered the pirate a nod, “If you’re certain. I’ll wait… here. But you _have_ to come back.” 

“As you wish!” Chanyeol announced loudly, saluting the nobleman as he pulled an oar out of the boat and faced the other directly.

At their close distance, Kyungsoo eyed him more narrowly, overwhelmed by a troubling feeling. He couldn’t place a finger on it but something about this plan was off-- all _wrong_ and it clawed at him, almost scaring the words completely from his throat. “Goodbye then,” he murmured hesitantly, “Good luck out there.”

“Thank you, little noble.” Chanyeol was sad. It was so _plain_ \-- and yet Kyungsoo trusted him so much that it was enough to mute such doubts into oblivion. He continued to push them away and focused instead on the pirate’s unfaltering smile - the warmth of it, the familiarity and security it promised. “Oh I… should give you this for safekeeping.” 

Taking Kyungsoo’s hands, the pirate placed his compass within.

“Use this to take us home.” Chanyeol affirmed.

Nodding, Kyungsoo tightened his grip around the cold metal object. He looked up and noticed a new expression on Chanyeol’s face. He looked _scared_ \-- but he was quick to conceal it with a laugh. The cool laughter was then contrasted by the gentle caress of the pirate’s hand as it reached across the short distance between them and brushed tenderly against his cheek. The series of opposing images baffled the nobleman and he found the sense of dread in his stomach growing stronger.

“You won’t leave without me?” Chanyeol asked, thoughtful, as his hand fell back to his side.

“I won’t,” confirmed the nobleman, blinking -- dazed from both the touch and the compass -- as he gripped the pirate’s compass until his knuckles turned white, “We’ll go home together.”

“Is that… an accord?”

Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head, having instantly cottoned on to the wily pirate’s play.

“I won’t… _kiss_ you until you return.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, before nodding his head as he took Kyungsoo’s free hand and shook it-- squeezed it lightly.

“We’ll shake on it until then.”

The pirate laughed with a far warmer sound as he leapt into the small boat, saluted his companion and began his journey. Kyungsoo remained where he was left, compass in his right hand, eyes firmly settled on the horizon. Inside, the disturbing thoughts he’d initially sensed picked up with sudden fervour -- saturating him with frightening images of storms, beasts and _water_. 

“Why are you so foolish?” he cursed out loud as he ran over the pirate’s admission-- his weak words and half-promises now more transparent than the distant horizon.

But even in his sorrow, Kyungsoo’s trust in Chanyeol didn’t fail. If he said he would return, then he would. 

Kyungsoo shook his head then, recognising with pale amusement how much he was beginning to sound like Jongdae. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol was a boy, his mother told him to fear nothing-- _especially_ death. It was a thought which had comforted him when he had witnessed the horrors of her execution. Knowing she had accepted her demise without fear eased his anguish that she would die in agony. He remembered thinking about how brave his mother was - and how unfortunate that those in the crowd could never exhibit such greatness. Gone was his grief-- numbed by pride.

Hence, he grew up never fearing death either.

He avoided it-- of course, there was no denying how many lives he had happily sacrificed to save his own-- but he’d always known that if the time came, and the watery grave he had lost his father to would come, then he would _welcome_ it. For everyone was meant to go and pay a visit to the land of the lost eventually.

Somehow, he felt like his time had come now.

There was something _final_ about the way the tide moved against him-- the way it slammed relentlessly against the body of the brittle wood-- and the salt of the waters which stung his skin cold like forest poison. He had never felt nor seen the ocean like this - and handling the ocean’s fury in this way was beyond his own experience as a long standing sailor. And so he was left to fear that he was already being slowly _pulled_ into the impassable fathoms. How despite the ferocity in which he resisted and fought back, he was only delaying the inevitable which he’d committed to the moment he decided to retrieve this box without Kyungsoo.

“Agh!” 

The sky was a deathly black beyond the island. Chanyeol’s stomach plummeted as the boat rode the waves and he travelled perilously along to where the green light was most striking. He could see the sheer brilliance of its glimmer and before he’d known it, tears had begun to fall from his eyes as the weight of the journey finally took its toll on him. 

Everything was so painfully dark-- but here, he believed that if he could only take this light, then it would all be for _something_.

A terrible growl commenced from the sky, followed by a sequence of flashing bright lights. _Warnings_. If he wanted to live-- if he wanted to turn back-- then he could. But if he followed through, then he may not make it all the way to the end. It was difficult - so bloody _difficult_. The waves were choppy and he was scrambling forwards and backwards just to balance the weight. Every inch of his body ached and trembled with injury. And as he continued to be hauled around by the ocean’s might, tossed, soaked and cold, he felt inconceivably smaller against its force.

Eventually, his final hazard sign from the heavens came sliding through the dizzying haze of sensations, as he detected a familiar scent of-- _smoke_.

The flag of danger gifted by his mother to keep him safe.

As the smell strengthened -- the pirate wrapped his arms around his body tightly and clamped his eyes shut. He willed his thoughts to focus on others and found that they naturally congregated on -- Kyungsoo, the irritating nobleman. A memory appeared in his thoughts - momentary and fleeting -- of his hand wrapping around the young nobleman’s as they escaped from a violent pub brawl. A meaningless thought but one that reminded him of how even in the darkest dangers, there would always be a hand to hold. 

It just happened to be that little noble’s was his favourite. And in a better time - maybe in this life or the next - Chanyeol knew that he would have the opportunity to hold them again.

When he next opened his eyes, his boat had finally taken him to the spot he had aim. With no further hesitation, Chanyeol dived into the cold dark ocean - arms outstretched, mind welcoming the momentary peace from the loud bedlam of the surface as he pursued the deity’s glimmer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Come back… come back…” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were fixed on the horizon. He remained planted to the exact spot where they had made their goodbyes. His hands remained at his sides, curled into fists as the other held the compass tightly. His mind was loud and unforgiving: every voice and every thought committed to the pirate and his demise. Not knowing what he was facing was the worst part. Was he in the water? Was he on his way back? Did he survive the journey there? All the same sequence of questions continued to be batted back and forth by his inner voices, as his eyes betrayed the confident stillness of his form. 

The deity was beside him. Her eyes were pale and shiny with silent thought as she lifted a finger to the sky. It was grey now--almost black, and beyond the thin veil which divided the island from the external world, Kyungsoo could hear the brutal rage of a storm. 

He clasped the compass tightly. 

“He’ll be back,” he confided to the deity with a shaky exhale, “He’s… _special_. He’s unlike a normal pirate…” 

She glanced at him and smiled. “So, he isn’t greedy and murderous?”

“Oh no, he is.” Kyungsoo responded, nodding, “But he’s…” Flashes of their conversation entered his thoughts, and he refrained from sighing as he recognised how _sad_ it all seemed in hindsight -- “He’s a _good_ person. Or rather-- he has a lot of good in him. He doesn’t need to be a good person. Us, humans, we are all the same, you must understand. We just… live. We make terrible decisions. We fight. But in the end, we all just… _love_ \--”

And there, Kyungsoo’s words stuttered as he spotted the boat, reduced to a faint shape in the distance-- a miniscule ellipses arched across a wavering tide. Delivered through the veil by a monumental wave which tracked the boat as it surged forwards, the nobleman found himself shaking his head hopelessly, his words crippled into a scream, as he watched the vessel become swallowed up into the wall of water. 

Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate and ran towards the sea, flinging himself right into the depth just as the sheer force of the wave spread, sharing its impact in every direction - a gust of noise and water that shook the island whole. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Invisible hands ripped at each of Kyungsoo’s limbs in the water and he was certain to have drowned had it not been for his commitment to the single glimpse of green in the distance. He raced for it, focusing only in its vibrant glimmer as he watched Chanyeol’s form drift deeper into the ocean. The pirate had cleverly attached himself to it-- and like a shadowy cloak, he drifted with the box, slowly sinking into the muggy shadows. 

Every part of Kyungsoo was _scalding_. His eyes could barely open, his lungs clamped in unexplainable agony, but with the final remaining strength he had, Kyungsoo reached-- reached for Chanyeol’s hands and pulled him close.

After, he glanced down, his free hand reaching for the box, only to halt as within the pirate’s grasp, the green light that shone from within the open box was absolutely _blinding_.

Kyungsoo couldn’t tear his gaze away -- eyes filled with childish fascination as the green appeared to illuminate with immense power until he could _feel_ its gleam draining into his skull. It was _singing_ too -- a faint pleasant noise like wind chimes. He fell into its beauty -- its spell -- before he fleeted into a deep unconsciousness, allowing his form to meld right into the pirate’s into a thespian embrace. 

The pair floated freely together, locked in a silent dance, before the deep green glimmer of the box imploded-- then flickered away into tiny broken shards, crumbling to the ocean floor as the pair were lifted to the surface by an invisible chorus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Salt grazed each region of his mouth-- burning him right down to the very center of his chest. Kyungsoo coughed himself awake, heaving loudly as he sat up and wiped the warm sand away from his shut eyes. He cleared his throat, fists balling into the sand beneath him as he opened his eyes with a grunt and assessed his surroundings. Blurry at first-- painful. He looked across-- and the brief memories of the angry sky and the _wave_ entered his thoughts. It quickly faded as he realised that the sky here was calm and pretty; the water was welcoming and cool. 

Could it--

A faint green mist spun within his memory-- but it was replaced by the urgent thought that Chanyeol the pirate was not beside him. 

He would’ve stood up and started to shout out shamelessly in panic had it not been for his sighting of a figure, a few metres away alone on the beach. 

Kyungsoo ran, half-limping but smiling, as he greeted him - 

“Chanyeol! Either we’re in heaven or… we got away with it!” he managed, “I hope the… the latter!”

At closer inspection, the figure was unconscious.

“Chanyeol?” 

Kyungsoo murmured his name another time before carefully rolling the body over and taking the pirate captain’s face into his hands. His face was dusty with sand, his hair was soaked and his skin was cold to touch. Bruises marked his face-- with one particularly nasty looking contusion lining the crown of his head which Kyungsoo lightly touched in a moment of curiosity. With more care, the nobleman began to brush the dirt away from his eyes and lips, as he allowed one of his hands to grasp the pirate’s for a pulse -- “Chanyeol? Wake up…” He began to shake him gently, jaw hanging open as the man showed no response. Kyungsoo repeated his name numerous times, as he failed over-and-over to acquire a tangible pulse, his defeated hand now lifting to cup the other’s cheek. 

And yet, despite the rising desperation of his calls, the pirate remained still and silent.

 _Devastation._ Kyungsoo found himself instantly incapable of drawing breaths -- each exhale now reduced to pitifully short pants - as he began to mutter nonsense in his horror. He drew the pirate’s body closer to his chest as he stared harshly at the wet sand beneath them, shaking his head, defined in his absolute denial of what was presented across him. Chanyeol was _cold_. Perhaps that was all there was to it; he was just cold. 

“Ch--Chanyeol?” he whispered painedly, “It’s time to wake up. It’s all over now. You’ve come back…” 

No response again. Tears began to flood and fall from his eyes, smearing warmly across his cheeks, as the sound emitted from his lips became more frantic-- more guttural-- as he wrapped his arms fully around the pirate captain’s body. “It’s only a dream. Just one of your dreams,” he murmured as he rocked forwards, biting down a _wail_ as the weight of his discovery began to fall deeper and heavier with every passing second. How often he’d held Chanyeol like this. Nightmares - that was all they had been then.

He wondered if he’d seen this-- if he’d known all along. 

And there the words were delivered with more fierceness-- more strength-- as if the very punctuation would inject life into the pirate’s static body-- “You’re _dreaming_. I’m still here, Chanyeol. I’m still here,” Kyungsoo shook his head, pulling back and assessing Chanyeol’s features as he brushed fingers over his eyelids, smoothing his bruised hard temples -- showering the pirate’s battered form with tender and sweet caresses -- “Open your eyes now.. please… _please_ … oh g--god…” The words were _choked_ out, “Don't _do this_.... please.... you said... ” 

His shoulders suddenly caved in, allowing himself to release the body and rock forwards, as his trembling hands lifted to hold his face in shame. 

With a brutal crash, the initial wave of _loss_ smothered Kyungsoo -- leaving him breathless, mindless, as he began to sob. Softly at first-- almost silent, then they increased with strength and volume until they were tearing from his lips, the sounds primitive and spiritual -- wrenched from the deepest corners of his grief.

By the end, Kyungsoo was sure that he became reduced to merely -- _screaming_. The pain of it all, too unbearable, for his own exhausted and weak body to contain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slender fingers lay on the box which had washed ashore, broken and sharp. A flutter of pale green specks withered at her touch. She walked across the beach, leaving no footprints-- almost floating across as she lowered again, retrieving another lost object from the sand. The compass was cold and wet against her fingertips. 

Her journey continued until she found the man whose trembling form was bowed defeatedly over another. 

She crouched and watched him as he sobbed. His sounds were faint to her -- backed in the corner by the terrible rhythm of his heartbeat -- one thud, two thuds, three thuds. It was so _loud_. A deadly storm caged within the primordial bars of bones and skin. 

Her hand extended and took his with no resistance. She placed the compass flat on his palm and observed with quiet curiosity as he raised his tearful eyes to her. 

“Kyungsoo,” she greeted softly. 

He spoke only two words.

“He’s gone.”

And there the sound heightened-- one thud, now as fast as two, and she wondered if it was possible that his heart would simply _burst_ out of him. 

Choosing not to respond, her gaze lowered to the compass which had steadily spun to the direction of the… body. She tilted her head in fascination, noticing the look of surprise in Kyungsoo’s expression as he acknowledged it too.

The sound of his heart calmed. He reached out and caressed the pirate’s forehead delicately. She watched his actions, before reaching forwards and placing a light finger on the compass’ surface,

“This,” Her eyes were strange and light, “Is this home?”

And then her gaze skimmed over the man’s lifeless form.

Kyungsoo shook his head. 

And there, she posed another considered question. 

“Is he… _home?_ Will he take you there?”

The young man glanced at her as he suddenly burst into soft strained cries -- nodding, _pleading_ , as he reached across and took both of her hands, wrapping his shaking fingers around them. She found the contact dizzying with the sound of his heartbeat now dulled by the strength of its accompanying sensations. She could feel him; _hear_ him.

And she heard only one thing - sensationally clear and vivid amidst the panic and noise:

 

“Bring us home.” Kyungsoo collapsed forwards into a bow, hands remaining locked with the deity as he lowered his head to the sand, shaking as he spoke-- “ _Bring us home, please_.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

A pair of figures strolled along the bay. A grandfather and his grandson. The boy-- barely the age of ten-- walked, holding the hem of his grandfather’s thick cloak, as the elder sauntered across the wooden pavement with a candle in one hand. It was almost sunset and the coast was already beginning to settle with the onset of the evening chill. Dismayed by the cold, the boy sighed loudly, glancing up at his grandfather who was practicing prayers beneath his tea-scented breath.

“Grandpa, why do we have to come here?” the boy mumbled, his free hand reaching to ghost over his grumbling stomach, “It’s almost dinner time.”

“Hush, boy.” His grandfather admonished, before glancing down with more gentleness, “We must be respectful. This is an errand for our friends, the good merchant Do and his family, remember? How sad it all is…” 

The wealthy merchant family’s misfortunes had been the subject of town gossip for months. First, the untimely disappearance of the merchant’s brother at sea-- followed shortly by the _kidnapping_ of his nephew. Although there may have been the occasional superstitious whisper, the town was small and exclusive. What hurt one of their inhabitants affected them all. And there was no denying the gloomy shadow that these events have cast on everyone who knew the good merchant family. 

“We must pray for them. Especially for that poor boy. Very nice-- very unlucky boy.” 

The grandfather retrieved a scrunched up poster from his pocket and offered it to his grandson. The posters, commissioned by his uncle to be distributed amidst those at sea, had been circulating since the boy’s disappearance. “Look at him. Such a kind face.” He observed the frown on his grandson’s expression, “His uncle’s gone half mad looking for him. So the best we can do is to pray and--”

“But Grandpa.” The child lowered the parchment and waved his hand lazily, “Isn’t he the man over there?” 

Gaze lifting from the drawing, the grandfather gasped at the sight of a lone figure rolled up on the sand by the shoreline. The pair advanced a few careful steps, before the old man leaned safely forwards and snuck a glimpse of the man’s face. There was no denying his features up close. He had seen the illustrations so many times around the town to know that the figure he was staring at was indeed the young Do Kyungsoo who had disappeared suddenly a handful of weeks ago.

The grandfather gasped again, candle dropping from his grasp, before crossing himself in a silent prayer as he then held his grandson by the shoulders, 

“Quick!” he instructed frantically, “You must get help!” 

As the young boy darted away, the grandfather lowered his stance as best as he could, placed a warm hand on the poor young man’s forehead and murmured a tearful prayer-- thanking the heavens for this miracle.

“Do not worry now, Master Do.” He said, sighing with relief as he felt a weak pulse beating from an artery in the young man’s neck. The poor boy. What horrors he must have seen during his disappearance. -- “You are _home_ now.”


	12. Homecoming

_He nodded his head-- once, twice, then with more desperation, bursting into tears again as he reached for her -- the light burning the very back of his eyes as he spoke, “He has it. Please help me. Please have mercy.” He couldn’t tell if he was yelling or whispering anymore, knowing that if she wanted to hear him, help him, then she could -- “Please…. please….”_

_The light grew brighter and hotter._

_Around him, the air grew thicker. Within seconds, his lungs began to struggle - and as he began to cough, he started to heave, feeling like his body was suddenly full of holes and the air was escaping. And in his submission to defeat, he clung on to the lifeless body across him, pressed his head against the other’s shoulder as he sunk down and closed his eyes, letting the intensity of the pain and the chill of the water wash over him,_

_“Home,” he managed, cold fingers digging into the other’s sleeve, “T--Together.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A handful of days had passed since the young man whom so many had mourned and prayed for finally returned home.

Upon his homecoming, the entire town had been swept through a turbulence of mixed emotions -- initially, worry for he had appeared in such dire health, then followed by shared _relief_ for he would show no life-threatening injuries, and then finally, came _fear_ for all the young man did since returning home was _cry and scream_. It was as if he had been touched by something-- unholy, thus demanding the need for a constant stream of prayers and blessings from the local parish as his uncle, whom despite being as relieved as they came, found himself ill-equipped to handle the young man and his strange behaviour. Kyungsoo had been described and presented as a quiet and polite citizen-- the frightening, disturbed young man with the dark unfeeling eyes they had rescued from the beach was completely foreign to even those whom had known Kyungsoo the longest.

Many had expected him to be happy to be home. But instead, Do Kyungsoo seemed more devastated-- his unyielding hysteria similar to those whom had suffered a great and inconsolable loss. 

“He mumbles all sorts of nonsense, m’lady,” murmured the house-maid, head bowed respectfully at the latest visitor to the young man, “All sorts of things. He’s beginning to spook some of the younger ones.”

The lady whom stood at the door was the eldest of Kyungsoo’s beloved aunts: His Aunt Ara. She had always doted on Kyungsoo, as her first nephew and the child of the late sister closest to her. Upon hearing of his return, she had done her best to travel back to the town as fast as possible, having carried their search for him further afield. She had been deeply concerned to hear of her nephew’s behaviour, and inside, she feared for what she may find out about the suffering he had endured at the hands of the pirates -- a mystery none of the others whom had visited him had tried to approach. There were horror stories out there about what pirates did to stowaways and abductees. To even consider that such atrocities would be witnessed by Kyungsoo, let alone be inflicted by it, brought such a sickness to her stomach that there were times in her travels that she would feel completely overwhelmed with worry. 

Nodding softly and allowing the maid to excuse herself, she entered the room and glanced upon her nephew who was sat, cross-legged on the floor, an elongated shadow cast along the room by the warm fire which burned right by his side encased in an old fireplace. He was rested on a rug, form achingly straight, and as she approached, she noted how he was surrounded by-- _paper._ No doubt ripped from the books that were missing from the shelves by the far wall and scattered in a mess over his large bed. 

“Kyungsoo?” she approached him - not wary but worried, for she did not fear her nephew. “It’s your Aunt Ara. I’ve come to see you…” 

Kyungsoo’s motions paused as he glanced at her. His eyes were deep and dark-- almost _black_ , until he moved and it caught a shine from the orange firelight. She could see now how they were full of tears. 

“Can I tell you a tale, Aunt Ara?” His voice was soft and cracked.

“Of course.” She smiled. Kyungsoo had always loved exchanging stories as a child. He was incredibly imaginative and had entertained her and her sisters for hours with his random chatters. 

Gone was that bright-eyed boy now. 

She sat across him, careful not to disturb his cloud of paper, as she observed how much slimmer he seemed. He was broader, certainly, but his jaw seemed leaner and his hands-- once the same hands that had aided his father at the factory floor and lugged his aunt’s luggages from one hill to the next, now appeared thin and fragile.

Aunt Ara watched as Kyungsoo took those same hands and hovered them over the mess of paper like a puppeteer. He watched them with concentration, focusing on his fingers trembling as if brushing against invisible strings, and then he began - 

“There was once a deity whose love for the ocean was so deep and enviable that it was considered… a _threat_. She was cast out to live her existence in desperate isolation. Out of their envy, they dug their hands into her and seized her power, destroying her connection to the sea. She was left with nothing, left to waste away, left to wither like those whom the gods had deemed unworthy. But she still felt the sea-- and then she began to feel for those who sailed within its waters and she developed an envy of her own. To numb her sorrows, she filled it with the sensations of the wind through sailor’s hairs, their laughter, their _freedom_. And then, she began to covet what it was that made them free. A heart; that divides god and man. A beating heart that reminded her of the waves of the ocean and the liberation it once promised her. A heart to remind her of the home they took from her. Like the one they _burned_ out of her.”

His hands moved over to pages with pictures on the surface -- all unrelated and crumpled up, until she saw how he’d actually written over them -- the ink smudged and messy from where his tears or sweat had dripped. 

“And in her quest, to find someone who would willingly give her one, she was unsuccessful. Those who seek her and her legend fell prey to greed. A mortal weakness. But there was a… young man. A young man who only wanted to seek his father and to find justice and to bring him home. He did everything he could to bring his father back. And in doing so, he did things he shouldn’t have done. Believed things. And he… he brought people along and then let people go and then lost them…” 

Kyungsoo took a small paper swan which had been hidden beneath one of the pages nearest to her and placed it elegantly on his palm. He peered at it silently, as his body trembled. 

“Who is the young man, Kyungsoo?” Aunt Ara murmured softly, too overwhelmed to move a muscle as she watched him, “Where is he?” 

“He’s dead.” Kyungsoo met her eyes coldly and without any hesitation, threw the swan in the center of the fire, “He’s dead now.” 

She raised a hand to her mouth, suppressing a sob as Kyungsoo began to heap the paper into his hands and into the fireplace, filling the room with the sound and smell of burning parchment. He continued to do so with violent vigour, angry almost, before his Aunt reached out in desperation on all fours and pulled him back with her arms, 

“Kyungsoo, stop, please,” she pleaded, “Please, please.”

She pulled him into an embrace, just as she had done many times when he was a boy, allowing him to rest his head on her comforting shoulder, as she smoothed a delicate hand on his neck. She begged no more, focusing on soothing his trembling body. The room was scorching hot-- and yet here he was, as cold as if he was outside, still drenched in the water they had found him in. 

“How could I live now?” he murmured, as he began to cry loudly. It was an event they had told her occurred every night - but only now, did he perhaps finally have someone who was open to understand why he did so. Someone who wanted to make the pain which caused his tears to _stop_.

“You’ll be alright, my boy,” she murmured, patting his head softly, as she found herself growing tearful -- unable to shake his words and images out of her mind as they clung to her, the smell of burning parchment swirling in her head, “Nothing will hurt you now. Nothing will hurt you now…” she murmured.

“I let it all happen…”

“No, Kyungsoo, no,” she continued, squeezing her eyes shut, taking a deep breath to reserve her composure, “It was all a dream, dear. Just a horrible dream. You’re _home_ now and that’s what matters. Forget it all,” His arms wrapped around hers then, as his sobs began to subside and she spoke more loudly, hoping to silence the terrible thoughts which she knew were much louder and more present in his head, “Forget it all, Kyungsoo because you are _home_.” 

 

 

Sensing the calmness fall over Kyungsoo at her words, his Aunt subsequently informed the staff and surrounding relatives of the approach they would jointly use in order to coerce the young man back into normalcy. “We will say it was a dream,” she told them during a dinner which she hosted, having told them of the frantic and distressed display she’d witnessed that night, “Whatever he endured whilst he was away, we must encourage him to forget and move forwards. And he’ll thank us all the more for it.”

 

 

Belief that their plan had succeeded came in the instant change in Kyungsoo’s behaviour. A calmness that rightly followed his stormy return into their lives.The books remained on shelves; no more papers were shredded and flung into hot flames; and the young man spent most of his time in his room in silence. Since the night he shared the story with his aunt, Kyungsoo uttered no further words about pirates or witches or anything vaguely related to any of his experiences whilst he was away. In fact, he spoke to nobody and retreated within himself-- a sign of self-therapy and reflection, his aunt had hoped. 

He still cried though-- but it was quieter.

Not loud enough to hear through walls, but audible when his Aunt stood outside his door and peered in to check on him.

It was always when he was sleeping. Soft, hushed cries for a secret his Aunt would never be able to resolve-- for it was almost as if Kyungsoo himself had allowed the ghosts he carried to live privately in his dreams where nobody would be able to find them. 

 

 

*

 

Two long months passed.

“He’s much better isn’t he?” 

Aunt Ara looked away from where she was silently watching Kyungsoo. He was neatly patting dirt into flower beds in the garden, a hobby which he had recently become preoccupied after a supervised trip to the market led him into a short conversation with an elderly florist. “Sorry?” she looked up into the weary eyes of his uncle who walked in, fanning his moist forehead with a handkerchief.

“The boy. Kyungsoo,” He smiled before nodding promptly, “I hear he’s much better.”

“He is.” She affirmed, before returning her gaze to him, noticing the automatic drone in his motions. It was hard to tell whether he was enjoying himself but at least he was doing _something_. 

Two months had indeed passed and whilst Kyungsoo was much better-- he still remained a hard cold shell compared to the young man she had seen before she went away only at the beginning of the year. He was still incredibly quiet, suffered periods of night terrors and sleeplessness, and prone to a loss of appetite. Fortunately, her unyielding commitment to his care did mean that there were positives to gain too: for he was gaining weight, spending more time outdoors and interacting much more comfortably with people. Only today did someone inform her that he had been donating apples from their trees to the townspeople in secret, having kindly instructed a maid to collect them for the harvest festival. 

He wasn’t the Kyungsoo she had watched grow up-- but she knew that any residue of recovery he showed was better than none. And one day, they’ll get him back to the happy young man he once was.

“He’s frightened of the water, though.” She voiced out loud, meeting the eyes of her brother-in-law as she walked towards him, “He confided in me… a few days ago that the water frightened him. I suggested that he lived here with you for a while.”

He considered it, a hand scratching his beard in thought before nodding. “I cannot see why not.” He placed his papers on his desk and gestured to the door, “I can ask for a room to be prepared instantly.”

Aunt Ara nodded, before smiling thinly. Her brother-in-law, blessed and kind as he was, always seemed slightly deaf to the most simplest things. According to those she’d asked, Kyungsoo had expressed his terror of the water during the early days of his rescue-- and yet he’d allowed him to remain at his home, overlooking the seaside, petrified and screaming. 

_Men_.

“What’s wrong?” he inquired then, noticing the thoughtfulness in her eyes, “Was there something else?”

“No, no,” she insisted, before she wiped the corner of her eye with an elegant hand, “I… I simply thought of my sister. How she loved the sea. Perhaps, that was what attracted her to your brother in the first place. And Kyungsoo-- I have such vivid memories of taking him swimming when he was still little. His happy laughs as we splashed around. His eyes, enchanted by the baby ghost crabs and seaweed…I can’t help but feel that this saddens him more.” 

The sea had been their family’s signalpoint in many ways, with a father always at sea and a mother who viewed the waters as much as her home as the land which housed her.

“ _But_ ….what misfortune the sea has brought to our loved ones.” The man shrugged, expressing a nonchalant sigh. He would not understand. His brother had always been the better sailor-- “There is no shame in keeping one’s feet firmly on the ground, hm?”

Aunt Ara was aware that she was preaching to one who would rather remain blind and she accepted it nonetheless. 

“I’ll go and ask for the room,” she nodded, stepping out of the office before glancing back - “Do try and speak to Kyungsoo, today. I think he’s in one of his better moods.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was moved to his uncle’s home that very day. And on that same day, his uncle entrusted him with full authority over the garden which he appeared to have grown fond of. This was received with some palpable enthusiasm as Aunt Ara watched her nephew spend all his daylight hours tending flowers and plants which he purchased from the market or through traders that passed by their home. He became particularly enamoured with creating a garden of pretty bright flowers that blossomed with starkly vivid petals. The first residents were a host of lilies and hydrangeas, a startling contrast of white and bright blue blooms, blessed with prayers and the careful tend of Kyungsoo’s hand. 

She watched him now as he watered them, murmuring his instructions to himself as he smoothed the dirt around their roots with a bare hand. She had made a note to visit him around midday and the early afternoon-- aware of the heat and how frequently he was sunburned due to his seemingly lack of awareness of time and day. 

Lack of care, perhaps.

“Tulips,” he was cross-legged on the grassy floor, as he glanced up at his aunt as she towered over him with an umbrella, shielding him from the searing face of the sun, “I got them yesterday.”

“And what meaning do those flowers carry? Cheerfulness. Grace. Love,” His aunt peered at the row of different coloured flowers, gaze landing on the white tulips and smiling faintly, “Peace?”

Kyungsoo paused, eyes softening as he shook his head.

“Forgiveness.”

He glanced away.

“Well, they look wonderful dear.” She complimented, sensing then a change in the atmosphere and wondering if she had said something to offend him.

 

 

It was quiet after that and she simply decided to follow him-- observe his actions as she had done, make an assessment of where he was and whether he was advancing or retreating in their road to recovery. And it was only there, at their close proximity that she realised that although he was quiet, he remained in great pain. Perhaps the pain left was the deepest-- the unspeakable part which had gotten lost in the delirium at the start. She saw it most clearly in his inaudible prayers, and the careful way he addressed the flowers as if they were meant for someone. 

And there, another plan hatched in her mind. 

She consulted with Kyungsoo’s uncle, sent letters to her sisters, and eventually organised her vision into real tickets and papers. . Aunt Ara, being the most responsible and intelligent of her siblings, knew that she would not present a new future for Kyungsoo until she herself could see it. It wouldn’t take long. Everyone wanted the best for him and this _was_ the best for him.

To reveal it, she brought him to dinner and they had it alone. He was sat across the table, silently sipping his pea soup, when she finally revealed what she had been quietly coordinating over his head. She was excited but also fearful, knowing very well that there was every chance that he would reject it. 

“Kyungsoo, I have a proposition for you. If you’d like to hear it.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze rose to meet hers. “Of course, Auntie.” He answered politely.

The corner of her lips curved into a delicate loving smile as she spoke - a sense of finality conveyed in her expression as she said,

“I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in moving away from here and coming to live with me and my family.” She watched as his cold expression flinched-- the words of complete surprise to him, “Our home won’t be as large as this, and we would travel more than you do now. But I would like to care for you, dear. You will live with me and your cousins and you can have your own garden… with flowers just like now but you’ll have more freedom there.”

His expression didn’t shift again: his answer locked between half-parted lips and thoughtful eyes. She feared for his answer until he finally exhaled a breath, eyes shiny with joy, as he nodded, lifting to his feet,

“I would love to, Auntie.”

Relief flooded her mind as she stepped across and embraced him tightly, thinking only of her sister suddenly as she exhaled. Her little boy, whom had suffered so much, would finally get the love and care he requires. 

“Two months.” She smiled with a nod, “I’ll have to attend to some matters-- but I’ll return in two months and I’ll take you back with me.”

“Okay.”

“Away from the coast,” Aunt Ara continued, offering him an excited smile as she squeezed his shoulder with a gentle hand, “Away from _here_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soon, news of Kyungsoo’s departure reached the rest of the village and there was instant murmurs of a pending town celebration. Around them, the posters which had carried Kyungsoo’s face and showcased the generous reward for his safe return were finally thrown away, charred and lost in firewood, and instead, the spots where those posters had stuck were replaced with messages communicating a huge celebratory event to bid the young merchant’s son a merry farewell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

“Fuss, fuss fuss,” muttered the maid as she shooed the grumbling tailor out of the room, his expression one of obvious indignation as Kyungsoo offered him a polite bow. “Thank you,” he offered the young lady who quickly shook her head, “You’re late enough, sir. If he kept poking at you with ‘em needles you’ll miss the entire party!”

Admittedly, Kyungsoo rather liked the sound of that.

Whilst he had been privy to the town celebration for weeks, he couldn’t say that he had paid as much attention to it as he should have, considering that he was the celebrant. He had expected a small street party-- a generous host of food, dancing, beer. Instead, he was going to be waved off with a huge _unnecessary_ celebration, one that attracted the attention of outer townspeople who had expressed their interest in attending despite knowing very little about the celebrant. 

They were going to have the main event in his uncle’s ballroom-- dancing, speeches, a feast were promised, with further spells of an evening party outside with the rest of the townspeople. It was supposed to be an event to remember and commemorate the town he was going to leave. He appreciated the efforts that must have been invested in its planning-- but Kyungsoo couldn’t say that he didn’t crave what would be an ideal: a quiet and peaceful departure.

After all, why would he celebrate leaving his _home_ of all places? 

Not even being dressed in the best fabric, nor stuffed with the most delicious food could respond to such an empty truth. 

Smoothing a hand over his royal blue justaucorps, the young dark haired man entered the ballroom to rapturous applause. He bowed shyly, gaze only skimming the room of strangers - each face as unfamiliar as the last. This was the first time he would be in the company of this many people and at the risk of being overwhelmed, his uncle quickly ran to him, beaming, planting an impactful squeeze on his shoulder. 

“Kyungsoo! We were beginning to wonder where you were!”

He followed him to the high table whereby a generous scattering of food was already laid out. Kyungsoo took his seat, not feeling particularly hungry, and allowed his attention to remain grounded on the dance floor across him. The dancing stopped at his entrance-- a signal perhaps that the festivities were truly going to begin. His uncle began to speak - a speech which he’d heard a million times considering how the man would rehearse it even in his presence.

_“Kyungsoo….. A nephew of whom I love so much…. The suffering and grief… the bravest of all men…”_

Having been locked in the quiet safety of his own head for months, the onslaught of new stimulus was dazing. There was the smell-- of the food, the people, the mixes of perfumes: some sultry and herb-like. Then, the visual aspect of it all: the colors of the decor, the clothes, how startling the blues, reds and greens were compared to when he had seen them in flowers and foliages. And finally he focused on the sound, the static of background chatter, the taps of metal heels against the ballroom floor, the scratch of fingers against wooden tables-- 

Applause would break his train of thought and out of habit, he began to clap too. 

“So, let us eat! Let us dance! Let us be happy for our Kyungsoo!” 

Beside him, his aunts turned to him in unison and smiled affectionately. Kyungsoo would subsequently be peppered with kisses from random relatives who approached his table. He greeted them in the same blank manner he greeted the baker he saw every weekend morning for fresh loaves -- taking their words of good luck and _condolences for your father_ with the friendliest smile he could muster. The longer he sat there, pummelled by the attention and the gazes, the less he felt that he was truly there. He wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming artificiality of it all-- or how badly he hated parties of this kind-- but he soon found himself yearning for his flower garden and soon enough, he had imagined himself there.

 

It was so quiet there. There were no people, no strong smells or sounds, and the colours were always predictable and kind to his eyes. He could see himself there now: the table across him dissipating, replaced by the flowerbed -- the golden goblets, the expensive silver, exchanged for his muddy bucket and old spade. The sound of the music and the hollering was now reduced, as if it was beneath him, thumping where he could barely feel it, and above the ground where he was sat, there was only the fleeting song of homesick robins and jumping crickets. 

And all that was left with him, was the sweet smell of the carnations and the feeling of soft grasses between his fingertips.

 

 

_Ring! Ring! Ring_

 

 

Kyungsoo flinched at the sound of the town bell being struck. It was mercilessly loud and immediately, the dancing faltered and the noise of the crowd descended. Before further confusion could ensue, the town crier burst through the door and proclaimed a loud and undeniable, 

“Pirates!” he screeched, panting, hands on his knees as he heaved an even louder - “ _Pirates on the island!_ ” 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Before Kyungsoo had fully registered what he was doing, he found himself darting up the nearest staircase-- guided by some automatic reaction to both the possibility danger and the word itself… _pirates_. He could hear the rise of panic from below, the sounds of the incoherent chatter increasing in pitch and volume. He rightfully escaped, pleased to escape the fray.

The nobleman sprinted right into his uncle’s office, the highest point of the building and ran with absolute urgency to the large doors to the balcony which he flung open. _Exhale_. After a moment, he opened his eyes, fully adjusted to the light and gazed at the sight below. 

Beneath him, people were moving around with both speed and leisure - redcoats marched past ladies in dresses with lengthy trains and behind them, noblemen conversed as they stood casually comparing their swords and swinging them across the hollow air. 

Kyungsoo leaned across, fingers folding across the metal rail as he pressed himself against the structure, bending, trying his best to see as far as possible.

He placed a hand over his eyes, trying to secure his vision over the sunlight-- 

And there, he heard the sudden sound of moving furniture-- that of a chair being dragged aside. The sound behind him startled him so much that he found himself immediately losing his balance as he turned to look around. His lips parted, shaped into a silent terrorised yell as his body plunged forwards-- only for someone to grab his hand and pull him back. 

A second, which felt longer than a second, passed. The hand let him go. Kyungsoo exhaled deeply, shaking.

He turned then, slowly, warily, a heavy sense of apprehension on his mind as he found himself scaling his eyes upwards-- at a face concealed beneath a large navy tricorne hat. 

Except the sun had disappeared behind him, giving the nobleman a full view of the man’s features. 

His eyes, the bridge of his nose, the pair of dimples on his cheek - a _smile_ that he must’ve seen once before.

In a dream perhaps? 

Kyungsoo exhaled a long breath he didn’t know he’d withheld.

And then he _ran_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His destination was his uncle’s desk. Having seen the man sat behind it hundreds of times, Kyungsoo knew exactly where his sharps were kept. Admittedly, they had never been used to stab or maim-- more to neatly open letters and packages.

Frantically opening a drawer and throwing aside papers, Kyungsoo pulled out a dagger from the bottom of the pile and turned to the stranger with the weapon raised threateningly in the air. “Don’t come near me!” he yelled, gaze darting up and down the young man’s face. He was taller - but Kyungsoo knew exactly where to hit-- where it would hurt.

And he would hurt him. There was no doubt about it.

“Little noble.” 

The _voice_ \-- the low swell of his tone.

Kyungsoo painfully exhaled, hands gripping the weapon more tightly, as he shook his head, urging himself to focus -- 

“Don’t call me that,” growled the nobleman, “Get out! Whoever-- or whatever you are! Get out! I’m casting you out!” 

Should he pray? Was he being haunted? 

Those were the only possibilities for it wasn’t… him. _It can’t be him_. He was seeing things. He was sure of it. Perhaps there had been something in the word-- pirates. Something which had awoken a memory inside of him and now it was playing out like a puppet show. It was his cruel mind preying on him at his weakest. It must be.

The stranger remained calm and then removed his hat, throwing his hands up in surrender.

In the light of the office, the familiarity Kyungsoo felt grew by ten fold. The shape of his jawline-- his ears-- dark locks -- down to the unusual largeness of his _hands_. 

Kyungsoo stared, momentarily dumbfounded, and it was there that the stranger came over him, hands outstretched as he attempted to remove the dagger from his grip. Jumpstarted by panic, the smaller man fought back with a yelp, struggling against the strength of the other’s grip as the dagger was dropped with a ‘ping’ on the floor. Kyungsoo shoved him aside with every intention of taking it back only to be stunted as the man took both his hands and then fell to his knees.

“Kyungsoo.” 

The voice was back and Kyungsoo felt like crying now. He had heard it before-- so many times-- but it was never real. It could never _be real_.

“No,” Kyungsoo murmured, breathing desperately, as he looked around in panic-- wanting help, but unable to call out for it, “It’s not _possible._ ”

The grip around his trembling fingers were softened and then the stranger placed his hands over his face. Against rough skin, Kyungsoo’s fingers slowly traced the curve of his cheek, let his thumb run over his jaw, his lips, and it was as those familiar eyes glanced up at him, that the stranger spoke again - 

“It’s _me_.” 

“How?” Kyungsoo’s grip had tightened - now holding the face to him, inspecting it, revelling in its sight as the stranger winced, clearly uncomfortable -- “How is it you?”

And it was there, that Chanyeol _smiled_. Kyungsoo’s fingers felt the motions. He traced the shape of his dimples and the light scrunching of his eyes, and then he felt all strength in his lower body disappear.

 

 

 

 

“Little noble, don’t faint again. Little noble.” 

Kyungsoo was on the floor, vision fuzzy and head in complete disorder. Across him was Chanyeol and he was towering-- a tower of a man-- over him, smiling but also seeming concerned as he continued to say his name, a little louder with each syllable as Kyungsoo’s awareness slowly returned. 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo murmured, a hand reaching out to the tug against the man’s collar, the name bringing an instant smile to his lips, prompting him to say it again -- “Chanyeol….” and again, “Chanyeol…” 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol cooed, his toothy smile appearing as he leaned closer to the dizzy nobleman, “Hello.” 

Outside, came the sound of someone else calling out Kyungsoo’s name and rather violent trampling up the staircase. 

Panic immediately flashed in Chanyeol’s eyes. He lowered his stance, hoping to fully catch the nobleman’s attention. “I need to hide somewhere,” His eyes searched for an answer within Kyungsoo’s blank expression, “Little noble, where?”

Kyungsoo, finally coming around to the past few seconds, shakingly gestured towards the door across the room -- his smile now deforming into a look of horror as the recognition of what was before him dawned,

“The… door… goes straight to factory floor downstairs…” 

Chanyeol’s smile widened as he sprung to both feet and quickly made his way across the room - “I’ll see you there then,” he called out in a soft whisper as he disappeared, shutting the door behind him. 

Within inches of the door closing, the one behind Kyungsoo opened, startling him. His aunt appeared -- the youngest of the three, and admittedly the most oblivious. Her face flushed with relief as she stumbled forwards and gripped Kyungsoo’s face. He was still on the floor, evidently more pallid than usual. Not that his aunt would realise. She was about as attentive as a newborn child. Completely the opposite to his Aunt Ara.

“Darling, where did you go? We were all so worried.”

His heart was going so _fast_. He wondered if she could hear it-- it could jump out of him any second now. All because of-- “I… I…” Unable to form words, Kyungsoo managed a breathy sigh, relieved as his aunt nodded in understanding,

“It must be very traumatic for you… the _P_ word I understand. Everyone is out there looking. We will get the celebration on the way as soon as possible. If it reassures you dear, only one person saw these so-called,” she paused and mouthed the word _pirates_ before continuing “And we all know that Old Samuel is as blind as a bat… it was probably just… _hermits_ in their ugly clothes.” 

Kyungsoo nodded.

“And,” she stepped away then, frowning, “Why exactly are you on the floor?” 

“Fell.” Kyungsoo blurted out, gaze quivering, utterly unconvincing, “I fell.”

But it would convince her, for she hated being inconvenienced.

After insisting that he would be making his way to the flower gardens shortly and that she would find him there if the party was restarted, Kyungsoo bid his aunt a goodbye and turned back to the door which he had watched Chanyeol-- “ _Chanyeol_ ”-- disappear into. He gave it a long steady glance, uncertain of his next step before he caught sight of the navy hat abandoned on the floor. A hat which did not belong to his uncle or himself.

He retrieved it and then bravely stepped through the door. He followed the staircase downwards, the darkness of the descent adding to the growing unease twisting in his stomach as his mind continued to spin, disoriented by the situation unfolding before him.

His fingers were still tingling from his touches. He couldn’t deny that at least.

Reaching the bottom step, the young man entered the factory floor. The place was empty and long abandoned. All that was left was swirls of aged dust, pieces of broken wooden furniture left as food for termites, and old spots on the floor from where pieces of large apparatus had been. It was undeniably a perfect site for ghost stories. 

Cold fear gripped him, the silence overwhelming, until he finally felt someone shove him forwards and exclaim an amused, 

“Surprise!” 

Kyungsoo turned immediately, angered, before he found himself too bewildered to react as he caught sight of the tall man -- just as he had upstairs. The same man-- with the same smile, ears and jaw. Tears bloomed in the corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes as his jaw fell open, unable to process that it might be real-- that it was real-- _real_. 

The sight clearly took the other by surprise as Chanyeol reached forwards, offering the other a familiarly warm and reassuring smile, 

“Little n-- Kyungsoo,” he spoke softly, hands planting themselves on the nobleman’s shoulders, “I hope this means… you are happy to see me.”

“Y--yes,” Kyungsoo choked, taking a moment before beginning again as he frenziedly shook his head, “It doesn’t… m--make sense? I _held_ you… you were…you… ”

And there, the images he’d long suppressed rose up in a large and crushing swell. It was incoherent, a mess of sound and sensations -- the water, the salt of his tears, the explosive heat in his chest and the blinding white light that followed. He had dismissed them as dreams, as everyone else had, but just because it made it easier to sleep at night didn’t mean they were any more real than the quiet lies he told himself for comfort.

But this was _real_.

“Oi.” Chanyeol snapped his fingers across Kyungsoo’s vision, capturing his hazy attention. “I’m alive,” he pronounced proudly, before pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s forehead in a kiss that was more gleeful than tender-- “Alive! And so are you! And we will celebrate this _stunning_ miracle… even if we are in this dusty factory instead of celebrating upstairs where there is good food and fine wine…”

Kyungsoo immediately glanced upwards, stuttering again. “The… the pirates…”

“Yes, that was my doing.” The pirate admitted as he then clasped his hands in apology, “I informed them that your town was particularly wealthy and I believe they may be currently taking a considerable amount of gold from your bank…”

Kyungsoo’s instant reaction was to roll his eyes as he raised the hat in his grasp to hit the other - only for Chanyeol to laugh and stumble back, shielding his chest, as he added,

“I wanted to see you, little noble!” he pleaded, as the hat was batted lightly against his arm - “It was the easiest way for me to get here!” 

Kyungsoo paused, dark eyes narrowing in thought. “You created all of this mayhem… for me?” 

“Well.” Chanyeol straightened up, grinning, “I did not intend to disturb your feast…. Everyone was meant to be preoccupied so we could take the mon--”

The word never reached the front of Chanyeol’s lips-- crushed by Kyungsoo’s teeth as the nobleman reached up on his tiptoes, pulled his face closer, and pressed their mouths firmly together in a short cool kiss that ended in seconds. It was a little crass -- but it had been the only way that Kyungsoo knew he could achieve the two things which he critically required: first, silence for “Chanyeol” certainly liked to _talk_ , and secondly, a _physical_ confirmation that this was all real, that his imagination wasn’t spinning tales with his vulnerable mind. 

And it was confirmed: for there was no doubting the fact that even before their lips touched - with the barest distance between them, Kyungsoo already felt burdened by the unchaseable speed of his heart, as his face flushed a heavy ugly pink. A private and embarrassing reaction to a simple kiss which had only really been incited by one person in his life.

“It really is you, isn’t it?” murmured Kyungsoo, handing the pirate his hat as he landed back on his toes, “Well, consider my debt to you cleared.” He added, clearing his throat as he calmly exhaled.

Chanyeol laughed, pressing his teeth together as he watched the other’s pathetic attempts to conceal a _blush_ \-- 

“It wasn’t a _debt_ , little noble. It was a promise.” His eyes softened, deciding that he wouldn’t tease him this once-- “A promise that we would end our terrible ordeal together- one way or another. And we have! What an amazing life we live, huh?”

The nobleman laughed, uncertain _why_ exactly. It was all really rather funny. Chanyeol the pirate, whom he had mourned over and cried over for months, was alive and well. Still as loud as ever-- as tall as ever-- and as _compulsory_ as ever.

Only a few minutes had gone by since he accepted that this was real and already, so much of the pain of his last few months felt numbed. Admittedly, it was because much of that pain was associated with how they had parted. How Chanyeol had died. 

“Now, let me tell you of all that has happened.” Chanyeol proclaimed, walking over to a wooden table which he then mounted as he patted the spot beside him, “I’m sure you have many questions, as do I…” 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s lengthy story began with a simple admission that his memories about their final night together was largely lost. He recalled their dramatic farewell on the beach-- the promise of their kiss, included-- and then the next thing he remembered was waking up alone on the beach, cold and damp. He spoke of feeling sickly and confused, most likely from his head concussion, and it would take a few hours of mindless pacing up and down the sand before most of his memories returned. 

“...then I must have spent a week looking for you. Crossing that island back and forth like a madman.” Chanyeol nodded, shutting one eye as Kyungsoo reached up, lightly touching the pale scar across his hairline where the contusion had been - “It was around the end of that week that I saw the gold... “

“There was gold?” Kyungsoo gaped, lowering his hand.

“ _So much gold_ … you should’ve seen it! Gold bars, gold coins, gold pillars-- a golden altar the size of ten ships!” Chanyeol affirmed, throwing his hands up high to imitate the image, “In fact, I recall thinking about how badly I had wanted to find you. For I could’ve probably melted all the gold and made a boat out of that myself. Eventually, I gave up, made a raft for myself and left. I couldn’t carry much weight so I took a handful of the gold coins and left the island. Then I floated, starved, and eventually got picked up by a ship.” 

He smiled then-- “And then, after some minor misdemeanours, on the eve of my hanging, another miracle came and blessed me. A fire, wouldn’t you know? A _fire_ in a jail!” 

“You were about to hang… again?” Kyungsoo announced, half-scowling as the pirate waved it away, continuing on with his story from his heroic escape from the fire all the way to his quest to locate the rest of his men. Eventually, from word-of-mouth alone, he found out that most of his crew had committed themselves to other ships-- Jongdae and Sehun included, whilst Yixing returned to the East. Baekhyun meanwhile had left the crew members in order to pursue a potential way home.

“Most survived the journey back. For that, I was thankful. I thought…of you, of course.” Chanyeol nodded, offering him a smile, “I never forgot to spare you a thought, little noble.”

Kyungsoo glanced away guiltily, thinking then of little he had thought of him in return. He couldn’t blame himself though-- not when his grief over Chanyeol and his father had almost driven him to the cusp of madness. But still, now in his company, Kyungsoo wondered what stopped him from thinking about Chanyeol in the way he should’ve been remembered. For all he had before his death had been fond memories of the young man. 

“Do you remember anything?” Chanyeol asked then, “About what happened on that island?”

“No. I think I used to. But it’s so fleeting now-- like grasping at clouds,” Kyungsoo murmured, nodding sadly, “I remember… well. You were gone, Chanyeol. There was no doubting it.”

 

 

 

_“Please, please p-please. I’m b--begging you.” Kyungsoo held her hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, landing on the cool skin of the pirate beneath him._

_She was a shape in his vision-- too bright for his eyes to see._

_“Those who wander to the furthest distance, rarely find their way back.” She murmured, “Even more rarely do they find their way home again.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“--- I must have begged her,” Kyungsoo continued, eyes glazed with thought as his fingers gripped the edge of the table, the weight in his chest doubling with each breath. “I probably promised her my life if she could bring yours back.” 

“And did you?” Chanyeol paused, gaze scrutinising an invisible spot in the distance, “Tell me you didn’t.”

“Clearly not,” Kyungsoo chuckled, “But I wanted you back _so much_....” 

 

 

__

_He could feel her gaze dwelling on him. Everything around him felt so startlingly heavy now-- physical, tangible, like his fingers could run at the spot she stared at and touch the very attention she heaped onto him. Fear grew in his stomach and he immediately found his hands falling away, choosing instead to cling on the cold fabric of the pirate’s clothes._

_And then he felt it, how her eyes moved from him and towards the body below them. “He has it, doesn’t he?” she murmured in a whisper, the light across him growing in intensity as the fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes began to fade, “Your heart.”  
_

 

 

“Little noble… are you okay?” 

Kyungsoo nodded, observing the pirate’s warm eyes up close. “Sorry,” he apologised in a whisper, “Sorry I can’t remember much.”

“What for?” the pirate countered, before smiling widely, “It’s _done_. We survived… and that’s enough. We can forget the rest for now.” 

Kyungsoo nodded as the pirate leaned closer, inspecting his expression with a raised eyebrow.

“So, how have you been?” he inquired, “From what I gather from the townspeople, you have been quite the subject of town gossip.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know where to begin or how to condense all that he’d been through since leaving the island. For unlike Chanyeol, he had consciously chosen not to mark his days or fill it with tasks and goals that would keep him busy. In fact, he had committed to the opposite. He had decided to allow the days of his life to pass by him in a steady blur. His existence became a series of meaningless days and nights and menial sensations that he never tried or desired to remember. All in all, he had allowed himself to play the pedestrian to his own life and only now did it perhaps occur to him that this was the most uncharacteristic thing he had ever done. 

“I’ve been better,” shared the nobleman, lowering his gaze as he added, “It’s been difficult, really.”

“Of course.”

“I haven’t even visited the beach. Because I can’t sleep when I hear the water…” 

The pirate reached out then, patting his hand gently, as he queried a simple - 

“Then it must excite you. To be leaving. I hear there’s not an ocean in sight where you’re heading.” 

It only occurred to Kyungsoo now that the pirate had been privy to the reasons for the celebration. The feeling of guilt inside him strengthened as he nodded his head weakly, the pirate’s gaze never faltering. He realised then that he shouldn’t have nodded. He wasn’t excited at all-- if anything, he was absolutely dreading it now-- 

“Come.” Chanyeol glanced around and waved an arm over the factory floor across them as he stepped across, leaving the table behind, “Take me around this place. It’s your turn to play host for me.”

“There’s really not much to see,” Kyungsoo admitted sheepishly as he followed after him.

“This might be the only chance I have to see something of yours and your father’s, little noble.” Chanyeol shrugged, “So, humour me?”

 

 

 

*

 

Whilst he had initially dismissed it, Kyungsoo soon found a therapeutic quality in returning to the floors of his father’s factory. He remembered every detail of it and soon enough he found himself speaking excitedly of the dust and cobwebs - dragging Chanyeol along in his nostalgia, forcing him to imagine large instruments that whirred and spat, recalling how he’d watch it for hours as a child, imagining they were something more magical than just mass creators of textiles. 

At the same time, Kyungsoo still found himself in disbelief that the pirate captain was truly here. Resurrected. Whenever Chanyeol’s gaze left his form, or whenever he happened to walk just a few steps ahead, Kyungsoo found himself privately in awe, still quietly believing that if he turned his head, there was the slim possibility that the pirate may disappear and leave him.

“When I was a little boy, I used to spend hours in this place.” Kyungsoo said, kicking at a stray stone on the floor, “When my father goes away at sea, it shuts down. You’d think it’s been shut down for years, when it’s only been months.” It was funny how easily even the most precious things aged.

After touring the two floors, the pair rested at the top floor, across the factory office. They leaned across the railing where the factory floor used to be watched over closely by his father’s authoritative gaze.

Kyungsoo looked at the pirate again and absorbed more closely the breadth of his ensemble. At the sight of the expensive stitching on his collar, he found himself smiling -- and naturally it would catch the other’s attention.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, immediately glancing down to where he’d caught him staring.

“Your… clothes.” Kyungsoo responded idly, the smile lingering, “It’s strange seeing you… where did you even get this?”

“I stole it from one of the visitor’s ships,” Chanyeol admitted, shameless even as Kyungsoo’s expression fell and he was subjected to the eye-roll -- “Fortunately, you had an incredibly tall visitor come to your celebration. How do I look? Good right? I chose the most expensive looking one.”

The pirate stepped back and performed a dramatic spin, the hem of his jacket floating in rotation as he bowed and Kyungsoo smiled even wider.

“Your waistcoat needs to be longer,” Kyungsoo murmured, before gesturing towards his own, “Other than that, you could’ve fooled anyone.”

Chanyeol chuckled, content, as he stretched his arms and tilted his head at the other. 

“Little noble, do you remember I told you of a dream once?” he paused, smiling amusingly, “Of when I was a boy and seeing myself dressed as a…” 

“Nobleman.” Kyungsoo blinked, eyes narrowing,“Yes I remember.”

And there, Chanyeol’s expression changed -- the amusement lost in a moment of seriousness as he spoke, gaze lowering to his hands which fidgeted in thought. 

“In my dream, I remembered how I noticed the simplest of things-- because I had nothing in my imagination about what a nobleman’s life was like. So I saw glimpses of expensive silver, tables of hot food, and lovely music. There were people dancing-- singing -- but I still didn’t care for most of it. It was almost as if I already knew what I had come for… and perhaps that was why I felt so little for the rest of it…”

He turned to Kyungsoo then, smiling fondly.

“It occurred to me then that I was there to meet… someone.” The thought of it brought a shine to the pirate’s eyes, “I remember it-- how my heart was lightning fast. And the silhouette in my vision, when I saw them, I was so…. happy I woke myself up.” The flickers of the memory faded as he laughed.

 

_“He has it, doesn’t he? Your heart.”_

 

 

“I had a feeling when I first met you. And at some point, I must have convinced myself it was you. And then, at some point, I _really_ wanted it to be you.” Chanyeol smiled, rolling his eyes at himself as he sighed outwardly, “Now, I finally get here, after a ridiculously long and tiring journey and I find out that they are throwing a huge celebration. I throw on a disguise-- and then find out that it’s for nobody other than… well. Imagine my face when I walked in through that door and saw _you_.”

The pirate pressed his lips together, smile fading. 

“Tell me, is it sad or romantic? The irony of how the day I thought I’d first meet you, was actually the day I say goodbye.”

“Don’t.” Kyungsoo managed, overwhelmed by the nobleman’s admission, “Don’t say it like that.”

Chanyeol laughed-- half tearful, as he admitted,

“I won’t lie any more, little noble. I had every intention of coming here and taking you with me.”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh, consciously moving closer as he replied, “I think we both know that piracy doesn’t suit me.”

“We can… sail instead.” Chanyeol affirmed, having clearly considered the matter before his journey - “Keep the pillaging aside. Focus instead on exploring the high seas and having adventures. We can go back to the fourth isle and steal-- well _claim_ all the gold! Then we can live like noblemen without the waistcoats and itchy wigs! They are finding all sorts of new territories now! We can find our own. Bury the gold….buy a huge ship!”

Chanyeol spoke with so much joy and vivacity that it was hard for Kyungsoo not to imagine every image he conjured. He could see it happening across them with shocking clarity - the ship they would sail, the treasures they would find, the many long days they would spend crossing the oceans, content in each other’s company.

“Once I get myself a ship, we can find Jongdae of course.” Chanyeol nodded firmly, “And then us three can live happily together.” 

 

 

 

Silence followed but neither stopped smiling. 

“It sounds like a folk tale, doesn’t it?” Chanyeol asked sadly.

“I like it,” Kyungsoo admitted, blurting out the words, noticing how quickly the pirate’s eyes brightened up, “Although, Jongdae…”

“Eh, we don’t even need Jongdae.” Chanyeol murmured, waving the suggestion off, “He sings too much anyway.” 

“No, I wouldn’t mind.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Good.” A relieved exhale, “I have yet to successfully man a ship without Jongdae by my side.” Chanyeol admitted, before shrugging his shoulders, “But until we can find him, then we can just do it together.”

Kyungsoo nodded again, feeling somewhat like he had already committed to it. In his head were the images of his many days at sea -- the days when he wouldn’t be occupied with his witch or his father’s demise-- when all he had was Sehun teaching him the ropes and Yixing admonishing him for using the wrong type of grip for his smallsword. 

It frightened him how easily he could trade this life-- for a completely different one altogether, far away, with someone else. 

So he entertained it even if the very promise of joy was a dangerous one.

“Just us two, then.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were filled with wonder, watching the pirate carefully. “Since we often quarrel, what would we do to make sure we don’t end up throwing each other off the ship?” 

Chanyeol paused, biting his lip thoughtfully. “I can think of a few urgent things. It would be important for you to get acquainted with the basics of sailing-- from an _expert_ ,” he murmured, before exhaling awkwardly, “Like, uh learning how to tie nautical knots properly… and uh,”

Kyungsoo smiled up at him, privately enjoying his struggle.

“How to blow… out the mast sail.”

The look of deep thought-- almost a frown on Chanyeol’s expression amused the nobleman greatly. 

“Hmm. I already know how to do those things,” Kyungsoo teased. 

“All of them?” Chanyeol questioned, a tad taken back as his lips pouted, “Well, uh, we can do whatever you want, I suppose.” 

“There’s… quite a lot we can do.”

“Indeed.”

Kyungsoo feigned an expression of understanding as he nodded. The pirate looked relieved to escape the questioning as his shoulders relaxed, the pink hue which had newly settled in his cheeks undeniable and adorable. 

“If I go with you, we really would go anywhere, won’t we?” Kyungsoo asked then.

Chanyeol wordlessly took both his hands in response and placed a familiar object within them. The coldness of the metal was all Kyungsoo needed to identify the compass. He’d completely forgotten about it - with his last memory with the object being that of their final day on the fourth isle. He glanced up at the pirate, open-mouthed, before the other shrugged - 

“You can have first pick.” The pirate beamed. 

Kyungsoo clasped it tightly. “I don’t think I’ll need it,” he admitted, mind still crowded with the thought of a potential life at sea. The possibilities and uncertainties suddenly less frightening with the other by his side, “I’ll go anywhere really.”

Chanyeol’s smile in response to that was admittedly the brightest Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Kyungsoo?”_

His Aunt Ara’s voice startled him. Kyungsoo released Chanyeol’s hands, returning the compass to the pirate as he sent him a panicked glance. “Stay here,” he mouthed silently before running down the staircase. 

“Auntie I’m here.”

Chanyeol watched silently from above, vigilant of his cover. Eventually, he turned and pressed his back against the railing as he slid downwards to sit, concealed behind the heavy darkness cast by the roof. He listened in on the conversation below, as he raised the compass to his eyeline and squinted at the moving. Subsequently, the arrow would reveal a heartbreaking truth as it spun frantically with no definite direction -- not to him, not to the sea, not anywhere.

 

 

 

 

“They said you went to the gardens but you weren’t there.” Aunt Ara embraced him tightly, before stepping back and lightly smoothing the creases over his shoulders, “Oh, Kyungsoo. I really am sorry that all this chaos had to happen… today of all days. It is being dealt with as speak. I believe they may have apprehended some people but I’m really more concerned with making sure you’re alright…” She paused, sighing loudly, “Pirates… today of all days.” 

Knowing very well that Chanyeol was in the background made Kyungsoo consider his answers twice-over. He consoled his aunt with a nod of the head, watching her expression ease as she sighed loudly again,

“Soon you’ll be with us in a safe and happy home again-- oh, you have no idea how excited your cousins have been,” Her eyes brightened, excitement edging into her tone as she spoke quickly, “And I was going to wait to tell you once we moved, as a surprise, but do you remember how we discussed your education? Well, your uncle has had a conversation with the director at a local university and you may join the next intake of students if you wish. It will start later on this year and you can study what you like. Medicine. Literature. Advanced arithmetics.” 

Aunt Ara’s eyes filled with tears as Kyungsoo found his throat drying up-- burning even. He had lost count as to how many times he’d felt the sharp stab of guilt today. This felt worse somehow. For he had promised it to her and she was none the wiser of how he’d lied through his teeth all this time. 

“It would be as your parents would’ve liked it, Kyungsoo.” She continued, smiling reassuringly at her nephew who remained silent - “All they ever wanted for you was to have a happy life and a bright future. All… that has happened does not have to take that away from you. We must not let our bad memories take one more thing from us.”

Kyungsoo managed a nod, smiling despite the substantial ache which had formed against his chest. In that moment, more than any other time, he suddenly became aware of how powerless he was against the invisible wave that swept him back and forth across his various dilemmas. 

“Thank you, Auntie.” He murmured, saying nothing more as he reached out and embraced her. _I’m sorry._

 

 

 

His aunt did not question him on his abrupt change of behaviour and after affirming that she would come and retrieve him once the fray was over, the nobleman slowly climbed the stairs and found the young pirate captain pacing the floor silently.

“Can I take belongings with me?” asked Kyungsoo softly, noticing a difference in Chanyeol’s expression. He had seemed happy when he left him. Elated even.

“You don’t have to lie, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, as he stated, “You’re not going to go with me, are you?”

“I am,” The sickness returned. He shook his head, unable to bear the truth of it all. If he had to choose, then he already knew what was best? Right? “I’ve made up my mind.”

Chanyeol shook his head in return, holding up the compass as evidence. “No, you haven’t.” He swallowed, momentarily shutting his eyes in thought as he stepped towards the staircase,

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

The path Kyungsoo chose to take was one rarely travelled by the locals. It was mainly reserved for fishermen bringing their haul back after a night at sea. It was placed outside the main town which meant that they could leave without the prying eyes of his family and visitors. Chanyeol didn’t say a word the entire time, choosing to follow him through the long narrow alley in secretive silence. The quiet between them was stifling and contrasted so much with the warmth that they had shared only minutes before his Aunt’s arrival. Kyungsoo missed it, although he was sure he hardly deserved it.

How could he think of a future when he could barely make sense of the present? It had been cruel of him to entertain Chanyeol and his fantasies.

Once his shoes began to sink into soft sand, Kyungsoo glanced thoughtfully across the horizon. The sun was beginning to rest in the distance, the sky stained with fresh autumn light. Lower still, he began to watch the tide-- the gentle roll of the water as it foamed across the sand, pulling back and leaving a trail of white bubbles. 

Even though Kyungsoo tried his best to brave the assault of sensations, the closer he approached the water, the more violently his body trembled-- a strong physical response which Chanyeol spotted, leaving him with a conclusion he could no longer doubt.

Kyungsoo looked up at him, eyes full of tears as he shook his head.

“I _c--cant_ ,” he managed, exhaling painfully, fists balled up as his body froze.

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol smiled down at him, having processed the truth, “I understand.”

And Kyungsoo realised how profoundly he hated himself then-- so much for he knew Chanyeol was lying. He didn’t understand. He _couldn’t_ understand because Kyungsoo himself didn’t. Where did it make sense? How did seeing the ocean make him suddenly fear he was going to be dragged under until he was drowning? How did hearing the ocean trigger his throat to close up-- as if seawater was filling him up-- and he was falling in when he wasn’t moving an inch?

Frustration mounted up in the young nobleman as he angrily wiped his tears, refusing to cry and refusing to give power to the fears which plagued him.

“I want to come with you,” Kyungsoo announced, wind tousling his hair lightly, as he nodded, “I want to. You believe that, don’t you?”

Chanyeol’s dark eyes paused, focused on him as he nodded. 

“The time I spent with you-- out there has been the hardest of my life. Yet meeting you-- and being out there, has taught me so much. I wouldn’t have known that there was so much life out there to live, had it not been for you.” Kyungsoo paused, a quiet murmur in his tone, “But I still lost a father…. And a seawitch literally plunged her hand into my chest.” He glanced up then, the ache in his form so palpable, as he allowed himself to admit vulnerability. 

Admit that he wasn’t okay for once. “I’m still so exhausted, Chanyeol and I’m still so, so _scared_.” 

The pirate captain was silent as he stepped forwards, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and slowly guiding him to the water, “Squeeze my hand if you cannot take any more.” Once Kyungsoo had defined his absolute limits, the pirate ventured alone, closing the last few steps to the sea as he bent down and took a handful of seawater. He returned to the nobleman and poured it over Kyungsoo’s hands as he began to rub them between his own, caressing soft circles into the flesh, soothing and light.

He spoke softly, almost prayer-like, as he murmured it close to Kyungsoo’s skin - his breath warm against the chill of the coastal gust.

“The sea is kind and generous. She feeds us, protects us, and her generosity will carry us through our lives. She is nothing to be afraid of-- and you, Do Kyungsoo, are going to sail her waters again.” Chanyeol then took his hands and pressed it to his lips, and in this distance, Kyungsoo recognised how profoundly it _hurt_ him. The affection in his actions lost in the finality of it all.

There had been no doubt now in the nobleman’s eyes that Chanyeol had wanted him to come-- and even less doubt that Kyungsoo would’ve come, had he been more able to.

Chanyeol released his hands as he straightened up and offered the other a nod. “Now. I will bid you farewell, _formally_. Little noble, it has been my honour to serve as your captain and I wish you fair wind and following seas on your future journeys.”

Kyungsoo nodded and bowed politely before pressing wet hands to his face and finally surrendering as he cried softly. Overwhelmed by a similar state of heartbreak, Chanyeol did the same, unable to bear it.

“We’re _p-pathetic_ ,” Kyungsoo stuttered then, glancing up with blurry eyes at Chanyeol who was forcibly wiping his eyes against his sleeve, “You know we barely know each other right?”

“Speak for yourself! I’ve been waiting for you for _years_ and now I have to leave you again!” Chanyeol responded, laughing, through his tears as he struggled to stop - “I even… I b--bloody _died_ , little noble! And still… we can’t be together.”

“I want to be.” The nobleman admitted, almost _whining_ as he realised that the pain he felt now was none other than, well, some degree of… lovesickness. 

Admittedly, the least agonizing of all the ones he’d experienced this eventful day.

“Perhaps you can just stay in the decks-- or in a cabin!” Chanyeol suggested, sniffling, “So you won’t have to see the ocean…” 

Kyungsoo dismissed the idea with a shake of the head.

“Maybe you can… stay here.” He then suggested.

The pirate _gasped_ , thoroughly scandalised.

“Stay on land? Sober and free? For more than a few hours?” He pointed at himself proudly, “A man of my reputation would _never_.”

They could push and pull the entire day and they would get nowhere. The pair knew it, having gone through many rounds of this already for it was all they ever ended up doing once a discussion deviated from focus. They had lost count of how many times they’d argued over something simple-- their joint inability to compromise a fatal flaw.

Today perhaps, they showed that the cycle could finally be broken. 

“You won’t _s--stop_ waiting?” Chanyeol asked, half-yelling as he realised he was still hiccuping from his tears, “If I let you go today, you’ll wait?”

“I won’t stop.” Kyungsoo nodded, rubbing sore eyes as he responded, “As long as you won’t.”

Chanyeol’s face broke out into a smile as he stumbled forwards and slung an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I won’t.” He pointed at the horizon then, now darker, prettier in his vision-- “When I return, I will do so with a ship of my own.” 

Another goodbye would come with another promise. Kyungsoo was lucky, he supposed. Never had the pirate broken a promise to him yet.

“Until then don’t come back.” Kyungsoo jested with a breathy laugh, holding onto the pirate’s arm, “Until you bring me a ship and a pillar of gold-- don’t you come back!” 

“And I better see you running _on_ water the next time we meet,” the pirate teased, eyes remaining on the distance- the residues of their future reserved there, for now, “Because I will not be saying farewell on a beach again.” 

The nobleman chuckled - although he wasn’t sure whether it was a _sob_ , as he then heard a lighter and more serious, 

“I should probably get back. It will be dark soon.” 

“Okay.”

“Little noble?” Chanyeol asked then, “Will it hurt more if you watch me go?”

Kyungsoo considered it, before nodding his head in defeat.

“Say goodbye happily, Chanyeol.” He instructed, as the pirate bit his bottom lip and nodded in agreement, despite the fresh gleam appearing in his eyes. 

“I will.” 

A moment passed. The pair did their best to reclaim some of their lost form and composure. Chanyeol wiped his eyes and his face with his sleeve and forced the most natural smile onto his lips. The sort that would be reserved for introductions for fresh faces-- not for goodbyes. It was beyond convincing and even Kyungsoo would have believed it, had he not witnessed the pirate sobbing feebly into his arms only moments ago.

“Goodbye, Kyungsoo.” He said simply as Kyungsoo looked up and nodded his head, reaching up and placing a delicate hand on the young man’s cheek. 

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo responded with equal poise. 

And there, his head lowered as the pirate reached for his free hand. Chanyeol placed the compass within, wrapping his fingers over the object protectively as he offered the other a firm smile - 

“For safekeeping. So that our future adventures may guide us to each other sooner rather than later.”

 

And it was there, that they parted with a kiss that Kyungsoo would subsequently associate with the beautiful glow of sunset-- the sand in his toes -- and the mellow sound of a low tide dissipating into the shoreline. With their lips against each other’s, bodies as close as one, Kyungsoo felt a wholesome but feeling warmth in his chest, one which carried him down to his empty reality in a soothing embrace. In Chanyeol’s arms, Kyungsoo felt a little like he was back in the flower garden; the safety and quiet, the beauty and familiarity, and finally the sense of _belonging_ he had never found anywhere else.

The carnations and the grasses; his lips on his. The sounds of the birds-- the peaceful thrum of his heartbeat.

And for moment, Kyungsoo believed he was happy.

 

 

_“He has it, doesn’t he? Your heart.”_

 

He watched him leave that night-- away and alone, on a small boat as he had done on another night. Kyungsoo forced himself to look until he was gone, recalling how once upon a time he had done so and never came back. Inside, he convinced himself that this was different. 

Goodbyes were just words after all. Promises on the other hand; they _meant_ something.

The shape of the boat disappeared in the distance, carried away by the speed of the evening tide. The wind was sharp and bitter -- and Kyungsoo thought that this must be the _loneliest_ he had ever felt. He made the right decision, didn’t he? He had always tried to. 

Stepping away from his vantage point, the young nobleman glanced then at the compass in his hand. Carefully, he opened it and watched with curious intensity as its arrow began to rotate in slow measured motions-- resembling a broken clock.

A stab of unexplainable dread filled Kyungsoo as he watched the arrow take one final orbit before it suddenly… _stopped_.

He blinked in disbelief - panicked - as he lifted it to the sky, hoping to have been tricked only to halt as the glass plate of the compass began to _crack_. It began in the corner where the arrow was pointed and formed a long jagged fracture across the surface, obscuring the center. 

The nobleman immediately turned back to the horizon, almost stumbling as he looked out for the boat -- for the young pirate captain -- for a _sign_ that something had occurred. But there was nothing. The swells of the water continued in their steady rhythm, as the clouds moved across the heavens, undisturbed. He waited for as long as he could but nothing changed. No green flashes. No storms. And at some point, his initial fear ebbed away and the nobleman found himself taking a long calm breath before placing the compass securely in his pocket.

It wouldn’t be long. 

They would be together again soon and then he could ask about it.

The nobleman did not hesitate again and walked away from the shoreline and its waters casting no further glances. He walked away from his home and the ghosts of his past-- and ventured instead to the direction of his future. The brightness and richness of it, overwhelmed only by what he was certain would follow --

The fulfilment of a promise and a rightful return to the waters he loved. 

 

 

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So alas we reach the end. Can I just say, firstly, that it has been such a pleasure to write this story? You have no idea how pleasant it is to write something and never once feel dragged or forced. It was just so fun to write and create the characters - and it’s so great to know that so many of you have enjoyed it as well. Of course, there are things I wish I’d change and rewrite again (lookingatuchapter1-7), but I’ll leave it for now hehe. 
> 
> Secondly, sideeye.jpg it’s not the end?ASKDMF?dfgmjdf?
> 
> Ah. As you can probably tell, my ending was meant to half-suggest that it’s not the end and that’s true. Basically, on my long vacation, I was very bored and ended up drafting like an entire plan for a possible qotgw 2.0 and I like it a lot, and it’s got some meat on the bones and I’d really really love to start it. tbf, I love this story ahdbabsdad so it's pretty self indulgent but what in fanfic writing isn't? hehe. I won’t promise a time -- but just as a flavour of what I’m thinking of - this story, idk if anyone has noticed always had the tag ‘First Love’ because ks and pcy were always meant to be young. Early twenties -- sort of young. And I think it’d be interesting picking up the story/adventure a few years from now. Especially because I think the fun part of cs is always the fun banter after we’ve established their friendship///loveship in stories and we miss out on that bc they were getting flogged and mostly slipping out of consciousness for 75% of my story. 
> 
> I won’t write it until my plan is solid - but I’d like a proper end for chansoo, because even though this story ended, it’d be nice if they actually were together (and I write an ending where the main ship ARE together, instead of y’know content in pining.) At the same time, I was super happy with this ending and I hope it’s okay on its own too, like it makes sense why it ended this way. 
> 
> Okay so this note is getting as long as the fic. Last words: I have loved writing this. Thank you so much to you guys for reading, leaving nice comments and kudos and for always encouraging me! I appreciate it so much and you guys have often been way too generous and kind eep! Please keep supporting EXO ficdom and it’s lovely writers! I hope to be back soon - either with qotgw 2.0 or at least, another semi-decent WIP cccc: Thank you. I love you all EXO-L!!!! and for the last time in a bit, let me wish you all a lovely and restful week c: !! be well always !! 
> 
> ps; Ack I'm emo. Also if anyone wants to say hiii, i'll flog my tumblr on here c: bc i want to follow more cs enthusiasts for inspiration, yep! [pianistyeol[dot]tumblr[dot]com]


End file.
